Happy Life: Train Tracks
by Sorakai no Tora
Summary: Oc/Yoh, HoroRen. La vida es como una vía de tren con numerosas estaciones en ella y en algún punto, esta tiene su final. Para Yoh Asakura, que ha sido torturado desde niño por sus compañeros de salón, el hecho de pensar que quizá su última estación se encontraba cerca no hubiera sido verosímil. No tan jóven. Yaoi/M-preg/Muerte de un personaje
1. Una roca

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACK**

 **CAP 1**

 **"Una roca"**

 **Yoh Asakura podía decir que a sus cinco años, tenía una vida de todo menos especial o glamorosa**

 **A veces sentía que su familia no tenía demasiado dinero y que por ello muchas cosas en su hogar como los muros, las puertas o las columnas rechinaban, estaban partidas o con agujeros pero en otras ocasiones observaba los trajes especiales y finos de sus abuelos durante las ceremonias, los objetos ornamentados, manteles, báculos y espadas así como las especias aromáticas y otros artilugios utilizados durante las sesiones de shamanismo y luego, los enormes pagos que se les hacían y entonces, comenzaba a dudar acerca de si lo que su familia quería era una vida austera o simplemente, eran tacaños.**

 **Y aparte de eso, estaba el hecho de los fantasmas…**

 **Fantasmas**

 **Nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a ello.**

 **Recordaba la primera vez que había saludado a una niña que se asomaba en el cuarto de baño del preescolar, cerca del último inodoro y había creído que se había colado en los lavabos de los niños por error; grande fue su sorpresa al detectar que se trataba de un espíritu pero más aún, al darse cuenta demasiado tarde de que los demás niños no eran capaz de verla de ninguna manera.**

 **No era que desde pequeño no se le hubiera explicado acerca de aquellos seres que se movían entre este mundo y el otro pero…**

 **Se habían olvidado del "pequeño e insignificante detalle" de avisarle que los niños de su edad, especialmente aquellos sin poderes espirituales eran incapaces de ver nada más allá de sus narices.**

 **Todavía más, inocentemente en sus primeros contactos con el resto de niños que solían rodearlo había cometido el grave error de confiar en algunos, terminando por confesar sus poderes a estos… lo que decantó en que unos le viesen raro, otros se burlasen de él y en el peor de los casos, le contaran al resto de la clase y a los profesores lo que le había traído más de una humillación y bochorno por no contar con los maltratos que empezaban a rodearle al convertirse en el niño "raro" del pueblo**

 **Dolía**

 **Dolía cada vez que le señalaban y se reían en su cara, dolía cuando los demás chicos murmuraban a sus espaldas o cuando caminaba por los pasillos, dolía cuando en tono de burla, le preguntaban si había visto a algún muerto ese día…**

 **Y dolía aún más, el darse cuenta de que el mundo le iba rodeando en una sombra oscura y apretada hasta dejarle completamente solo**

 **Pero el universo aún no le había terminado de demostrar lo que era el verdadero terror**

 **Cómo esa ocasión…**

 **La primera vez que un compañero le hubiese hecho algo físico, tan solo por ser él. Solo había sido un empujón que lo había hecho terminar en el suelo, acabando su mochila abierta y sus cosas rodando por todas partes para la hilaridad de los demás niños que solo observaban aquello sin ayudarle; el rojo había tomado posesión de su rostro mientras que trataba de recoger todo y regresarlo al bolso para luego, alejarse mientras aguantaba las lágrimas hasta que pudo ingresar al baño de los niños y dejarlas salir en pequeños sollozos**

 **Las siguientes veces… solo fueron empeorando más y más**

 **Pasaron de los empujones y el meterle el pie para hacerlo caer al suelo a situaciones más serias, como el descenderle la ropa en medio del pasillo o comenzar a gritarle "niño demonio" y arrojarle papeles y otras cosas, retándole a esquivarlas o a que llamase un espectro para que lo protegiese; aún no sabía controlar los espíritus de su abuelo y ni siquiera conseguía hacerlos aparecer por lo que la situación iba aumentando de intensidad y de presión hasta que ya parecía ser un juego casi diario, el meterse con él o hacerle algún tipo de daño**

 **Incluso niños más pequeños que él se retaban a meterse con él, a robarle o a lastimarle para demostrar su valor o que podían ser "cool"**

 **Recordaba la primera golpiza que le habían dado. O más bien, la primera vez en que casi era asesinado.**

 **Los niños en aquella ocasión le habían esperado detrás de unos arbustos en el camino de regreso a su casa, mientras que él se apresuraba para llegar a los terrenos Asakura y finalmente, encerrarse en su habitación a escuchar a Bob y olvidarse del peso de todo aquel día; sin embargo, apenas y a mitad de camino al lado del riachuelo que corría por la zona, lo habían emboscado entre varios y no había conseguido escapar. Antes de darse cuenta había sido tirado al piso y después de que le hubiesen pateado, le habían arrastrado hasta las aguas cercanas donde le habían hundido la cabeza**

 **"Vamos! Déjanos ver cómo esos amigos tuyos te sacan de esta, chico hoja!"**

 **"No decías que si lo pedías adecuadamente, un fantasma podía ser tu amigo?"**

 **"Es que el chico hoja es tan raro, que ni los muertos quieren ser sus amigos jajajaja… quién querría ser amigo de un demonio?"**

 **Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar tirado a un lado del agua, ya de noche y haber comenzado a toser desesperado por el agua que había entrado a su pequeño cuerpo al grado que varios espasmos lo recorrieron y regresó a acostarse en la tierra, temblando y abrazándose a sí mismo**

 **Los odiaba**

 **Los odiaba a todos**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Aquella tarde no había sido muy diferente de las demás, siendo parte de la propia monotonía de su vida en la cuál era forzado a acudir a aquella institución para cumplir con las exigencias de una sociedad que al parecer marginaba a los de su clase y que su propia familia al mismo tiempo, también veía cómo menos y despreciaba; no entendía los motivos por los cuáles su madre quería que acudiese a la escuela cuando era evidente que la mayoría del tiempo regresaba con las ropas rotas o heridas evidentes en el cuerpo aunque su abuelo solía decir que aquello también era parte de fortalecer el carácter, pero él no creía en aquel tipo de cosas**

 **A decir verdad, ya no estaba seguro de en qué creía en realidad**

 **Sus pisadas solo se movían por inercia una detrás de otra conforme le guiaban por aquellos senderos que recorría siempre a pesar de que internamente, temía demasiado el andar por ahí**

 **Sabía que más adelante o antes de que siquiera pudiese hacer nada, alguno de los chicos de la escuela le vería y entonces, tendría que soportar una nueva tanda de golpes a pesar de que de poco en poco, ya iba agarrando la idea de cómo hacer aparecer al menos, uno de los espíritus de la naturaleza de su abuelo… pero ello no servía de mucho en contra de un grupo de niños que ni los veían ni creían en ellos.**

 **Dio un ligero suspiro**

 **Algo más en su vida podía salir mal?**

 **Cómo si no fuera suficiente con aquella situación que parecía no tener fin, últimamente notaba que su familia estaba más tensa que nunca. Parecían estar recibiendo informes cada cierto tiempo no solo de los espíritus y fantasmas que eran parte de la enorme mansión Asakura sino que además, llegaban cartas y escritos de su padre y otros shamanes acerca de situaciones que podía notar, que les ponían bastante nerviosos; pero… aquella también era una situación odiosa para él ya que parecía que en cada ocasión que les llegaban esos avisos y alertas, algo se despertaba en su madre y abuelo que los hacía pillarlos viéndoles con una expresión casi indescifrable.**

 **No estaba seguro de cómo clasificarla, pero ahí no había amor. No había lazo.**

 **Era como si después de aquellos informes algo se perdiese y un muro cruzase una barrera invisible entre su propia sangre y él. No sabía si llamarlo odio, vergüenza o decepción pero lo que fuese, no era algo positivo hacia su persona y a veces, se preguntaba el motivo por el cuál había nacido si en realidad no sentía que su familia, le viese realmente como parte de esta; su abuelo solo deseaba convertirlo en shamán aunque a veces fingiese que no le interesaba o no le importaba, podía notar su verdadero empuje detrás de sus comentarios diarios acerca de entrenar o de volverse más fuerte. Y su madre. Keiko.**

 **Podía percibir cuando apartaba la mirada para no verle, casi como las niñas de su escuela que le temían o le observaban como alguna case de insecto o por el contrario y de forma aún más incómoda, los ojos negros de esta se clavaban en él y no se apartaban hasta que él mismo huía del escrutinio de la mujer, volviendo a la seguridad de su alcoba y su futón.**

 **Qué era él? Quién era realmente que sus compañeros de escuela lo abusaban y su propia familia a veces le temía o lo desconocía?**

 **Levantó una pequeña mano y se talló un ojo a pesar de que este se encontraba seco, resignado a que el llanto realmente no arreglaba nada y solamente lo hacía sentir peor; los chicos que lo molestaban disfrutaban en gran manera cuando lloraba o suplicaba que lo dejasen en paz, por lo que después de un tiempo tan solo había aprendido a huir o a encogerse en sí mismo para soportar en silencio o pequeños quejidos la rabia y el desprecio de los otros para después, lamerse las heridas como alguna clase de perro de calle**

 **Sus párpados bajaron un poco y entonces, dio un fuerte salto con miedo al escuchar un coche pasar bastante cercano a él y entonces, se percató de la suave niebla que se había empezado a levantar a su alrededor, provocando que su visión se hubiese acortado en parte y que las siluetas de todas las cosas se difuminasen de manera evidente**

 **-La niebla…**

 **Murmuró para sí mismo y entonces recordó: había escuchado en las noticias de aquella mañana que unos extraños bancos de neblina habían comenzado a formarse en toda la zona del pueblo donde vivía a pesar de que no estaban cerca del mar y no había un motivo real como para que sucediese aquello, pero ahí estaba; su abuelo había comentado algo acerca de que podía haber alguna actividad fantasmal relacionada a ello y por lo tanto, había salido desde temprano a buscar posibles focos de actividad anormal en el lugar… pero al menos, a él no le constaba que hubiera espíritus cerca**

 **Ni hablar**

 **Lo mejor sería darse prisa para llegar pronto a casa antes de que fuese a perderse y ya no pudiese ver más el camino hacia delante.**

 **Frunció el ceño suavemente y apretó el paso, pero entonces un crujido detrás suyo le hizo sentir un escalofrío intenso y detenerse para voltear por encima de su espalda con los ojos muy abiertos para intentar localizar la fuente de aquel sonido; sus enormes ojos castaños se pasearon por lo poco que alcanzaban a observar por entre las nubes blancas y difusas que se movía a su alrededor y tragando pesado, dio un temeroso paso hacia atrás, aferrando con mayor fuerza los tirantes de su mochila**

 **Bajó un poco el rostro con reprensión**

 **No escuchaba nada ya pero el ambiente era terrible y una sensación de incomodidad lo iba rodeando con cada minuto que transcurría lo que le provocó comenzar a sudar frío; se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir huyendo de aquel sitio pero antes de siquiera conseguir avanzar unos centímetros, un fuerte golpe en el estómago le había hecho abrir mucho los ojos y caer al suelo, percibiendo una necesidad imperante de vomitar aunque consiguió no hacerlo.**

 **Apretó los ojos y dejó salir un gemido adolorido conforme se abrazaba a sí mismo y temblaba en el suelo, observándose un par de tenis detenerse delante suyo**

 **-Pensabas que a pesar de la niebla ibas a conseguir escaparte hoy, chico hoja?**

 **La voz burlona de aquel niño mucho más alto que él se dejó percibir, provocando que Yoh abriese nuevamente los ojos con miedo en estos conforme trataba de enderezarse para intentar alejarse pero antes de siquiera hacer el intento ya había sido pateado con fuerza nuevamente, cayendo el niño un metro un poco más lejos, dejando salir un quejido de dolor**

 **Era demasiado**

 **-No nos hemos divertido contigo el día de hoy –dijo el chico líder de aquel grupo de niños molestos, viendo como el pequeño Asakura se enderezaba con dificultades aún aferrándose el vientre- qué dicen? Ya hemos visto que ha conseguido no ahogarse pero me pregunto… y si lo tiramos dentro del basurero, dónde están los perros esos que se comen a las ratas? Sus amigos los fantasmas lo notarán?**

 **Contrario a lo que el chico de los audífonos hubiese creído, el resto de niños solamente comenzó a reír y a hacer sugerencias del sitio desde el cuál podrían experimentar con él; sus ojos se humedecieron en pánico, sentado aún en el piso sin moverse conforme los demás tomaban una decisión**

 **-Entonces lo amarramos?... o eso sería demasiado?**

 **-No, si los magos profesionales pueden liberarse de cadenas, algo así no debería ser problema para un tonto que supuestamente ve fantasmas, no creen?- razonó el chico más alto a lo que los demás asintieron en aceptación final**

 **Para Yoh, era casi como si le hubiesen dictado algún tipo de sentencia**

 **-Ustedes… como pueden hacer esto!?**

 **Finalmente la rabia había ganado y una mirada llena de odio y frustración se dirigió al grupo de niños que hicieron silencio y le observaron con la sorpresa plasmada en sus pequeños rostros**

 **-Cómo pueden hablar de matar tan fácilmente a alguien?... –soltó el pequeño Yoh, apretando sus puñitos- yo no les he hecho nada!- volvió a gritar- LOS ODIO!**

 **-CÁLLATE!**

 **Aquella nueva patada dio directamente contra el rostro del niño, haciéndole caer hacia atrás conforme la sangre brotaba de su boca y nariz, sin saber si se la habían quebrado por el golpe; tan solo había dejado salir un chillido y ahora se cubría la cara con las manos, sintiendo todas aquellas sensaciones oscuras revolverse en su interior, deseando una y otra vez que aquellos niños desapareciesen o les sucediese algo verdaderamente malo. Esta vez las lágrimas salían por inercia, sollozando muy quedamente para que no le escuchasen pero entonces, pudo oír hablar nuevamente a sus compañeros de clase**

 **-Tal vez… podríamos tratar esa técnica que les vi a los superiores- contaba un chico muy flaco y de dientes muy largos**

 **-Ah sí? De qué trata?**

 **-Tomas a la persona a la que le quieres dar una lección- explicaba aquel chico mientras que Yoh intentaba limpiarse el rostro y se acomodaba la mochila, pensando en la mejor forma de escapar sin dejar de escuchar a esos críos; si tan solo pudiera ser capaz de convocar a los oni de la naturaleza como su abuelo!- unos lo levantan de los brazos y otros de las piernas y se las abren- continuaba contando el chico y entonces, al pequeño Yoh se le detuvo el corazón conforme abría mucho los ojos y una gota de sudor frío corría por un lado de su rostro**

 **Él también había escuchado de ese tipo de cosas con las que abusaban de los otros niños los que asistían a secundaria**

 **-Y entonces, buscas algo como un poste… y BUM!**

 **Soltó el chico alzando las manos**

 **-Se le conoce como "tijeras"- comenzó a reír divertido- vas a ver como no lo volvemos a ver por la escuela en mucho, mucho tiempo; mi primo Iraki de la secundaria Satsumadeski me lo enseñó y en verdad es muy, muy gracioso- añadió con entusiasmo, escuchándose voces de aprobación de los ojos**

 **Un momento después, el niño más alto se cruzó de brazos y asintió una vez**

 **-Está decidido entonces –dijo aquel matón con firmeza, casi como si lo que fuera a hacer se tratase de un juego- niño hoja! Serás el primero en probar nuestra nueva técnica y quizá, luego veas como la perfeccionamos con el resto…**

 **Una nueva sarta de risas hizo palidecer el rostro del chico que se puso de pie con dificultades y al siguiente momento, había salido corriendo en dirección de la niebla lo que sorprendió a aquellos chiquillos que al siguiente momento, habían comenzado a correr detrás del primero**

 **-Atrápenlo!**

 **Gritaba el más alto siendo adelantado por los más delgados de su grupo**

 **-Maldito niño demonio! No te vas a burlar de nosotros! Vas a ver en cuanto te atrapemos!**

 **Yoh Asakura tan solo corría desesperado en medio de una niebla que parecía irse espesando cada vez más y más. Aún sangraba y su rostro dolía como si estuviera roto de alguna manera pero no le interesaba en aquellos instantes; solo quería alejarse y dejar atrás a esos niños que gritaban mientras que se acercaban a él para atraparlo y probablemente, castigarlo de una manera aún peor por su atrevimiento al huir pero había sido demasiado para él**

 **Niño Hoja… Niño Demonio… Hijo del diablo… Monstruo…**

 **Todo, solo porque tenía el poder de ver cosas que el resto no. Todo porque había confiado en inicio en las personas que le rodeaban pero al final, ni siquiera podía hacerlo en su propia familia. La mirada de su madre, acusatoria, a veces de lástima, a veces de odio… de vergüenza…**

 **Su abuelo que igual se avergonzaba de él porque deseaba una existencia diferente…**

 **El hecho de que alguna vez le dijesen que toda su vida ya estaba marcada y condenada a seguir un camino y una línea preestablecida por otros, porque era su destino y su deber el cumplir con las expectativas de los demás y convertirse en la materialización y esperanzas de sueños ajenos sin importar lo que él estuviese sacrificando por lograrlo; el tener que convertirse en solo un reflejo de espejo de lo que su madre y abuelos querían para que se sintiesen orgullosos no del hijo y nieto que tenían sino del que creían merecer…**

 **Volvió a sollozar y apretó aún más la velocidad de su huida hasta que dando un grito, tropezó con un madero de piso sobresaliente, provocando que cayese sobre su vientre en un suelo algo duro y que aquello llamase la atención de sus perseguidores**

 **Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y entonces, se sentó sobre los talones observando los alrededores**

 **Una estación de trenes**

 **Desde que tenía memoria, Yoh amaba los trenes tanto como a los cisnes y siempre buscaba estar cerca de aquellos lugares, observando el paso de aquellos vehículos una y otra vez e imaginándose que se subía a uno para irse muy, muy lejos de aquel lugar**

 **Y en sus días más oscuros… bueno, una vez se planteó el tirarse delante de las vías mientras que un tren lo pasaba, esperando que con ello todo su dolor desapareciese y poder renacer quizá, en algún sitio diferente donde no tuviese que ser perseguido y donde no tuviese que ser un shamán; solo ser un humano más, un borrego como él solía llamarlos, sin tener que preocuparse de nada, sin tener que pensar nada, sin verse forzado a ser algo o a cumplir con algo…**

 **Cualquier cosa… menos volver a ser él**

 **Volver a ser un shamán**

 **La niebla era tan espesa… todo blanco a su alrededor, menos la parte interna que se encontraba bajo el resguardo del techo…**

 **Se puso de pie y entonces dio un salto al percibir la presencia del mayor de sus perseguidores que salió de entre aquel muro brillante, con un expresión oscura y peligrosa, sosteniendo una enorme rama en una de sus regordetas manos; empezó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás, tragando pesado mientras que su mochila volvía a caer al suelo pero esta vez, no le prestó atención, sintiéndose desfallecer de cansancio por la carrera y por el hecho de saber, que probablemente esta vez si iba a morir**

 **-Maldito demonio…**

 **Gruñó aquel chico comenzando a acercarse así como el resto de niños que sonreían con crueldad y también sostenían diferentes objetos para poderle golpear; Yoh tragó un poco y continuó retrocediendo hasta sentir uno de los muros de la estación en su espalda, sin dejar de ver a aquellos que paso a paso, estaban más cerca suyo**

 **Iba a morir, definitivamente lo haría**

 **-Te vamos a enseñar algo de respeto, chico hoja- gruñía el que iba más adelante con expresión de rabia**

 **Yoh levantó un poco los brazos para cubrirse, si iba a morir esperaba no tener que hacerlo de la forma dolorosa que aquellos chicos prometían**

 **-Pe… pe… perdón!- chilló en un intento de hacerles desistir aunque al mismo tiempo, sabía que era en vano: cuando a Makoto y al resto se les metía algo entre los ojos no había nadie que los sacara de ello; el niño aludido escupió a un lado y entonces, agitó la rama cerca del otro, que se encogió y se sentó en el suelo colocándose las manos sobre la cabeza para intentar evitar el golpe en esta pero afortunadamente, aquel primer golpe solo le había rozado**

 **Tembló con fuerza y levantó la mirada en pánico hacia el grupo que ya le rodeaba y estaba por liquidarlo**

 **-Esta vez, no hay a dónde escapar, niño demonio… -dijo en un tono ronco aquel niño, volviendo a alzar la rama sobre su cabeza mientras que los demás niños que habían cerrado el cerco, rieron**

 **-Estás muerto Asakura…**

 **-Que tonto…**

 **-Dónde están tus fantasmas ahora?**

 **El niño de ojos castaños cerró estos con fuerza y aguardó… para después, abrir los ojos a tiempo para ver como una enorme piedra negra salía disparada por entre la niebla y daba justo en la nuca del niño más alto, que dejó salir un grito de dolor y espanto, dejando caer la rama**

 **-Quién fue!?- chillaba el niño de nombre Makoto, colocándose una mano en la nuca para luego, observar el líquido rojo que corría de esta con expresión de miedo- estoy sangrando… el niño Hoja me ha matado!**

 **-No fui yo!**

 **Soltó Yoh pero al siguiente momento otro niño se le había acercado y le había estirado de la camisa escolar para alzar un puño y golpearle**

 **-CALLA MALDITO! LASTIMASTE A NUESTRO LIDER!**

 **Gritó ese chico pero antes de poder golpearle, una nueva roca había salido de la nube de niebla que los rodeaba, dándo a un lado del ojo de aquel chiquillo que soltó de golpe a Yoh que cayó al suelo y sacudió la cabeza mientras que el otro niño ya empezaba a sangrar por la herida y se apretaba con una mano**

 **-Qué estás haciendo!?**

 **-Nada!- insistió Yoh pero los demás niños ya se removían tratando de ver entre la niebla lo que había provocado esas pedradas… y entonces, sin aviso varias de estas empezaron a llover desde todas partes sobre aquel grupo de pequeños matones, que empezaron a gritar y a tratar de cubrirse; Yoh hizo lo mismo al volver a alzar los brazos sobre su cabeza pero de alguna manera ninguna de aquellas rocas le estaba golpeando a él. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa conforme aquel grupo intentaba guarecerse entre ellos y se movían de un lado a otro, llamándose y alguno entrando en la niebla espesa para tratar de encontrar al causante de todo aquello**

 **-Maldito! En canto te encuentre, voy a matarte!**

 **Chilló Makoto cubierto en sangre y con menos miembros de su pandilla, los cuales habían huido por el dolor de los golpes mientras llamaban a sus madres; el líder de aquel grupo avanzó hacia el sitio por el cuál habían salido la mayoría de las rocas y dirigió a esa zona una mirada de odio**

 **-Vamos, maldita gallina! Eres muy valiente atacando desde donde no te pueden ver, ven aquí y enfréntame!- retó**

 **Yoh continuaba sentado con la espalda contra el muro de la taquilla de la estación, observando hacia la niebla al igual que el resto mientras trataba de sentir alguna presencia; al menos, no se trataba de ningún fantasma puesto que él ya lo habría detectado, pero…**

 **-Gallina?**

 **Finalmente una voz infantil pero dura y fría salió por entre aquella espesa nube blanca y unos pasos cortos se percibieron; una sombra oscura se vislumbró por entre la niebla y finalmente, el cuerpo de un chiquillo de cabello negro con coleta y ropas chinas, se dejó ver; sus ojos negros como su pelo se clavaron en el niño que al menos le pasaba tres veces en estatura pero no parecía asustado o impresionado por ello. Solo sostenía una de aquellas piedras en una mano para luego, hacerla saltar sobre esta**

 **-Te atreves a llamarme gallina, cuando ustedes están atacando a otro en un número de seis a uno?... pero qué valentía para ser tan solo unos gusanos**

 **Dijo el niño recién llegado sin sonreír para luego, ver a Yoh que parecía algo tenso por la intervención**

 **-Estás bien?... crees que puedas levantarte?**

 **El aludido solo asintió un par de veces mientras que las nubes que seguían pasando y cubriéndolo todo, dejaban sentir una brisa fresca y suave que les rodeaba por completo.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Estación de trenes

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACK**

 **CAP 2**

 **"Estación de trenes"**

 **La lluvia en el exterior de aquella escuela era suave y fresca aunque oscurecía tanto el cielo que parecía casi que era de noche en aquella ciudad.**

 **La música de Bob sonaba en ligeros tonos suaves en el interior de los audífonos de aquel chico que se apoyaba en una mano sobre la mesa de su pupitre con tranquilidad pero que mantenía una línea neutra sobre los labios conforme los tonos continuaban uno tras otro en su mente; muy lentamente abrió los ojos un poco y estos se movieron hacia un lado, escuchando por debajo de las melodías que escuchaba la voz de sus compañeros de salón en aquella escuela de Tokio:**

 **-La niebla de este día es rara… espero que mis padres no tengan que conducir a través de ella**

 **La niebla**

 **Yoh dio un suspiro profundo para entonces, ponerse de pie al empujarse hacia atrás sobre la silla para acto seguido encaminarse hacia una de las ventanas cercanas introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme escolar para luego, observar con sus ojos negros el oscuro exterior donde las gotas de agua simplemente caían una tras otra en una gran cantidad**

 **No podía dejar de recordar… no podía dejar de pensar…**

 **Habían sucedido tantas cosas… y tanto más se había escondido… bajó un poco los párpados y un pequeño rubor cubrió su nariz mientras que agachaba muy apenas la cabeza y continuaba observando el fresco exterior de la escuela, preguntándose dónde estaría y volviendo a rememorar los sucesos de aquel día, cuando le hubiese conocido… le parecía increíble el cambio de ambos a través del tiempo y a pesar de que había muchas decisiones que se habían tomado apresuradas y que le habían afectado grandemente…**

 **Se iba acercando el momento de confrontar unas con otras**

 **-Yoh… te encuentras bien?**

 **Manta Oyamada se acercó a su reciente nuevo mejor amigo con expresión preocupada pero su voz no parecía haber alterado a su amigo, que siguió observando el exterior unos momentos más para luego, voltearse a ver al pequeño niño rubio que le observaba de aquella manera tan única; el Asakura sonrió con mucha suavidad y con gesto enternecido, aquel chico, tan solo un humano indefenso y casi tan solo como él, había sido el único de su clase en acercarse a alguien como él para convertirse en una parte importante de sí**

 **No le importaban sus poderes, no le importaba su origen, no le importaba lo que desconocía… eran mejores amigos y eso era algo que para Yoh era aún más valioso que la vida misma**

 **Cerró sus ojos unos momentos mostrando su agrado hacia el niño**

 **-Sí, claro Manta**

 **Aseguró ladeando la cabeza muy apenas para después, dejar salir una pequeña risa aguda y luego, volver a ver hacia el exterior esta vez sonriendo con algo de mayor confianza y casi hasta un gesto de cariño**

 **-Es solo… que…**

 **-Estabas recordando cosas otra vez, cierto?- el niño rubio sonrió levemente, aferrando mejor el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo y que era casi demasiado grande para él- siempre que te da la nostalgia permaneces de esa manera**

 **El Oyamada cerró los ojos unos momentos para después, inspirar profundo y permanecer de pie al lado de su amigo que parecía nuevamente algo perdido**

 **-Qué excusa le das a tus padres cada que te pones así en la cena? Seguro que lo han de notar- se rió quedamente el chico de menor estatura sin darse cuenta que aquel comentario había tensado brevemente al chico de cabello castaño y que ahora, hacía una pequeña mueca y sus ojos se volvían algo pequeños- ya dímelo… desde que nos conocemos eres bastante distraído pero… es que acaso te gusta alguna niña?**

 **-Una niña?**

 **Repitió Yoh para después, sacudir la cabeza como si quisiera regresar a la realidad y luego, volvió a reír esta vez bastante apenado**

 **-No… no me gusta ninguna niña y la verdad, no creo que sucedería- confesó rascándose la mejilla con un dedo, componiendo un gesto contrito- de todas maneras, no creo que alguien como yo le llegaría a gustar a alguna chica, ellas las prefieren con músculos y una meta en la vida…**

 **-Es verdad, tú no tienes ninguna fuera de vivir tranquilamente sin problemas- dijo Manta sonriéndole con cariño a su amigo que asintió un par de veces- pero Yoh, seguramente por ahí existe una chica que se fijaría en alguien como tú…**

 **-En verdad lo crees? –Yoh Asakura volvió a reír- quizá. Pero eso es tan probable que suceda como el hecho de que tú consigas novia, Mantita…**

 **-Jajaja… si, tienes razón**

 **Respondió animado el rubio… para al siguiente segundo, arrojarle su enorme diccionario a su mejor amigo que cayó al suelo con los ojos dando vueltas**

 **-QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO YOH!?... eso fue muy cruel de tu parte!**

 **Lloriqueó el de menor estatura sin siquiera hacer voltear al resto de compañeros del salón que ya estaban acostumbrados a los arranques y corajes de este desde que llegase aquel extraño chico al que parecían no importarles las clases y que simplemente, se había inscrito por lo poco que habían podido saber "por recomendaciones"; por su parte el aludido continuaba en el suelo, semi desmayado sin escuchar cómo un poco más allá algunas chicas hablaban entusiasmadas sobre unos compañeros que acababan de regresar de un viaje y que se reincorporarían**

 **Al parecer, últimamente se iban integrando más y más estudiantes, pero aquello no era algo que le preocupase al Asakura, que en aquellos momentos volvía en el tiempo producto de su desmayo y recordaba nuevamente…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Maldito!**

 **-Esto no ha terminado niño hoja! Cuídate de ahora en adelante porque desearás no seguir con vida!**

 **Un muy sangrante Makoto con un ojo cerrado y líneas rojizas corriendo por sus labios desde la nariz volteaba con expresión de odio en dirección de aquella estación de trenes, escupiendo un diente y señalando en dirección de aquel extraño niño de ojos y cabello negro que le observaba con frialdad y los pequeños puños apretados a los lados de su cuerpo, tan solo viéndole; aquel recién llegad entornó muy apenas los ojos y dio un paso firme en dirección del pequeño matón, que emitió un grito y cayó de espaldas mientras retrocedía espantado**

 **El crío de ropas chinas sonrió con cinismo de lado y casi con gusto**

 **-Ta…ta… también tú te vas a arrepentir! –chilló con evidente pánico el chiquillo en el suelo para después, darse la vuelta sobre sus rodillas y salir corriendo para perderse en la niebla**

 **Una vez los gritos y voces de aquel grupo de niños maliciosos se hubo perdido, lo único que quedó atrás fueron las nubes de niebla que proseguían su camino con tranquilidad y la estación que muy apenas se veía, estando en aquel momento solamente Yoh Asakura… y el recién llegado que se había encargado de alguna manera de golpear a los cuatro compañeros de su salón que se habían quedado después de asustarlos con las pedradas, sin que supiera como lo había conseguido**

 **El niño de los auriculares se quedó observando con algo de sorpresa y desconfianza al otro que se dio la vuelta para regresar al resguardo del techo de aquel edificio y entonces, le vió inclinarse para recoger la mochila en el suelo que permanecía tirada como un cadáver al que se le hubiese salido todo su interior; la mirada de ojos negros del Asakura siguió los movimientos del otro, que fue recogiendo lentamente las cosas en el suelo hasta regresarlas a su bolso escolar**

 **-Esto es tuyo, cierto?**

 **-Eh?**

 **Los ojos del aludido se abrieron un poco más al ver como el recién llegado de ropas raras se le acercaba con gesto serio y neutro, tendiéndole de vuelta la mochila**

 **Yoh se removió desconfiado y su gesto se ensombreció. Qué hacía diferente a ese niño de los demás? Seguía siendo un humano y, aunque le había defendido seguía siendo alguien que usó su fuerza para dar miedo al resto; el otro niño levantó una ceja hasta arriba por la expresión oscura y fría del otro y entonces, cerró los ojos con un suspiro de fastidio y comenzó a andar hacia una banca cercana**

 **-Cómo quieras. De todas maneras, yo no suelo tener de estas cosas, seguro mis hermanos sabrán qué hacer con esto**

 **Dijo el niño sentándose en aquel asiento al tiempo que volvía a abrir la mochila sin aparente interés, tensando de golpe al de cabello castaño que ahora parecía algo molesto**

 **-Oye! Eso es mío!- soltó Yoh apretando los pequeños puños**

 **Al otro niño no pareció importarle puesto que sacó de entre los objetos la flauta plástica blanca de las prácticas de música del Asakura y la hizo girar un poco para observarla**

 **-Oh… entonces sí son tus cosas- dijo sin perder la calma para luego, colocar aquel instrumento a un lado y continuar revolviendo el interior, cruzando una pequeña pierna de forma elegante sobre la otra mientras seguía siendo observado por el niño golpeado, que se veía bastante molesto**

 **-Obviamente son mis cosas! No tienes permiso de agarrarlas!**

 **-Te pregunté si eran tuyas y no me respondiste. Así que puedo asumir que son de cualquiera y no debe de haber problema de que las vea**

 **Respondió el de la pequeña coleta aún sin mostrar emoción en el rostro, sacando un par de cassetes de aquella mochila para darles la vuelta y leer el título**

 **-Si no respondes cuando la gente te habla… qué esperas que piensen entonces?**

 **Dijo el niño de pelo negro para luego, abrir un poco los ojos al notar como el otro se acercaba finalmente corriendo un poco para arrebatarle el objeto musical**

 **-Te dije que no tenías permiso de agarrarlas! –volvió a decir Yoh arrancándole de la mano el cassete que el otro sostenía de Bob, para luego abrazarlo contra su pecho- quién eres tú? –reclamó viéndole con evidente tensión a lo que el otro niño sin parecer molesto por la actitud arisca del Asakura, continuó revolviendo el interior de la mochila**

 **-Mas bien, quién eres tú? –inquirió el de ojos y cabello negro mientras que sacaba una libreta y la giraba en su mano para verla con detenimiento- me has estado agrediendo todo este tiempo a pesar de que te ayude, y no era mi obligación hacerlo en realidad- frunció levemente el ceño e hizo la mochila a un lado para abrir la libreta en su regazo ante la mirada algo de rabia de Yoh- la verdad es, que esos niños me molestaban y solo quería que se fueran… supongo que tú fuiste una sorpresa aunque ahora veo por qué te pegan**

 **Yoh abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, temblando y apretando aún más las manos y el cassete de Bob**

 **-Tú qué sabes!? –espetó el pequeño de cabello castaño, acercándose para tomar la flauta de la banca mientras que el otro niño continuaba hojeando su libreta de escuela- tú no sabes nada, eres solo un tonto humano!**

 **Gritó**

 **Por su parte el niño de ojos negros no parecía afectado por sus palabras, frunciendo de vez en vez el ceño conforme pasaba las hojas de aquel objeto; hizo un pequeño ruido desdeñoso con los dientes**

 **-Y tú que eres, alguna especie de pulpo?**

 **Respondió el niño extraño. Al pequeño Yoh se le erizó la piel y se acercó de golpe, manoteando para tomar su libreta pero el otro solo cerró los ojos y más rápido de lo que hubiera podido reaccionar el pequeño de los audífonos, la había alzado y movido lejos de su alcance; una arruga grande y roja apareció sobre la cabeza del pequeño Asakura que emitiendo un gruñido, volvió a intentar alcanzar su libreta que le fue apartada una y otra vez**

 **Finalmente y apretando los párpados, empezó a agitar los puñitos para golpear repetidas veces el cuerpo del niño extraño**

 **-DÁMELA, DÁMELA, DÁMELA, DÁMELAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Gritó el chiquillo pero el otro simplemente se ladeó un poco, soportando los golpecitos del otro para luego, verle con el ceño fruncido de forma más evidente**

 **-No tomas apuntes y te la pasas dibujando en clases… definitivamente no eres un pulpo, los pulpos son más listos**

 **Dijo pero el otro solo continuaba gritándole "dámela, dámela"… lo que finalmente terminó con la poca paciencia del chiquillo de cabello negro que le pegó con la libreta en la cabeza al otro, que emitió un quejido y se colocó las manos sobre la zona golpeada**

 **-Deja de gritar… qué molesto eres…**

 **Riñó el niño extraño cerrando los ojos con algo de irritación**

 **-En verdad que no tienes ni clase ni educación. Podrías dar las gracias para empezar pero creo que es pedir demasiado… o podrías disculparte por pegarme sin motivo alguno pero en lugar de eso, solo me has llamado "tonto humano"… en verdad, eres un niño muy grosero y comienzo a pensar que este es el motivo por el que los otros niños te perseguían…**

 **-Hmmm… -los ojos de Yoh volvieron a humedecerse y sniffeo un poco, aún mostrando su molestia pero dejando de golpear al otro que le observó de reojo para después, cerrar la libreta y dejarla descansar en su regazo**

 **-Mucho mejor. Ahora… -el de coleta ladeó la cabeza regresando a su tono neutro, cruzando sus manos elegantemente por encima del objeto escolar- por qué estás enojado conmigo? Qué te hice exactamente?**

 **Preguntó con gesto levemente severo pero el pequeño Yoh solo agachó un poco más la cabeza, queriendo recuperar sus cosas y largarse de una vez de aquel lugar; el silencio era casi tan espeso como las nubes que de poco en poco, empezaron a movilizarse más y a dejar ver un poco más de lugares a la distancia. Los ojos negros del niño extraño parecieron percibir aquello para luego, volver a ver al Asakura**

 **-Bien… no me vas a responder a eso… al menos podrías decirme, por qué te estaban persiguiendo? O mejor aún, por qué no te defendiste?**

 **El niño de cabello largo frunció el ceño brevemente a lo que los ojos negros de Yoh le vieron aún con seriedad**

 **-Por qué te importa eso? –respondió finalmente Yoh- además… cómo esperabas que me defendiera si eran seis?**

 **-Yo lo hice**

 **Respondió el otro niño como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, lo que hizo que el de cabello castaño se tensara y se estirara un poco**

 **-Pero tú hiciste esas cosas…! –empezó a decir, moviendo las manos a un lado y al otro, como si quisiera imitar alguna especie de baile extraño… lo que hizo que finalmente, el rostro del niño de cabello negro mostrase una emoción diferente: incluso parecía, que quería sonreír**

 **-Esas "cosas" se llaman Kung Fu –explicó con un suspiro paciente a lo que de repente, el enojo parecía haber abandonado al Asakura que observó al otro con extrañeza**

 **-Kung Fu?**

 **-Son técnicas de combate y defensa provenientes de China –explicó el niño bajándose de la banca finalmente para luego, tomar la mochila y guardar en esta la libreta que había sacado de su interior- también sirven para ayudar al equilibrio del Yo y conectar con tus canales de energía de manera que puedas aprovechar al máximo tus capacidades… y ese tipo de cosas, la verdad es que mi madre es el experto en eso y quien me ha enseñado la mayor parte**

 **Dijo tendiéndole sus cosas al de menor tamaño, que aún parecía sorprendido… lo suficiente como para recibir su mochila sin queja**

 **-Woa… China…- repitió con algo de asombro- eso es muy lejos… vienes de allá?**

 **-No…- la respuesta y la voz de aquel niño eran más suaves ahora que parecía que el Asakura se había tranquilizado- mi madre sí. Y los padres y familiares de mi madre, pero mi padre, mis hermanos y yo somos de Japón, pero tenemos las dos nacionalidades. Excepto mi hermano mayor, creo que él tiene tres**

 **Murmuró para sí mismo colocándose los dedos de una mano en la barbilla, sosteniéndose el codo con la otra mano y componiendo un gesto pensativo lo que dejó a Yoh confundido unos segundos; al menos hasta que sacudió la cabeza… y entonces, pareció reaccionar a algo por que un pequeño rubor apareció sobre su nariz y volteó hacia otra parte avergonzado**

 **-Lo… siento…**

 **-Uh? –el chico de ropas chinas observó al Asakura que movió un poco un pie para calmarse**

 **-Me refiero… a que tienes razón- Yoh suspiró un poco y cerró los ojos derrotado- debería de darte las gracias por haberme ayudado con Makoto y los demás. Y… no debí de insultarte…**

 **El niño volteó hacia otro lado y abrió muy apenas los ojos con gesto avergonzado, dejando la mochila colgando a un lado mientras que se frotaba un brazo con la mano libre**

 **Quizá era por eso que los demás niños lo odiaban, aparte del hecho de ser un shamán o decir que veía cosas que los demás no; no se había puesto a pensar que quizá el mismo se había comenzado a volver desagradable para los demás y por eso era que también lo molestaban y le pegaban. Pero la verdad, era que no sabía de dónde provenían ese dolor y frustración ante el desprecio de los demás y sus palabras que formaban aquella oscuridad que lo llenaba por todas partes.**

 **Y su familia no ayudaba ni siquiera un poco**

 **-Lo lamento**

 **Dijo**

 **Y al siguiente momento, abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido al sentir la mano del otro reposar sobre su cabeza y acariciarla un poco, como si la diferencia de edades fuera tal que se encontrase ante un adulto; el otro niño hizo un gesto con su boca, similar a una sonrisa… o eso le parecía a Yoh, que volteó a verle parpadeando un poco y pudo percibir como el niño más alto ladeaba un poco la cabeza**

 **-No importa**

 **…..**

 **Unos minutos después ambos se encontraban sentados en el borde de madera de la estación, meciendo las piernas y observando un tren que descansaba en una vía secundaria.**

 **Los rayos de sol del atardecer atravesaban las ya escasas nubes blancas que habían formado parte de la niebla y dejaban ver el cielo levemente anaranjado sobre sus cabezas, así como las briznas de hierba que crecían en la tierra a los alrededores e incluso, se percibía el murmullo de un riachuelo cercano; el pequeño Yoh sonreía un poco y miraba la enorme maquinaria que tenían delante con expresión de asombro y emoción, cosa que llamó la atención del niño a su lado**

 **-Te gustan los trenes?**

 **-Si… son maravillosos –respondió el Asakura descansando las manitas en el suelo entre sus piernas sin dejar de moverlas una después de la otra- es increíble cómo un poco de energía puede moverlos y luego, cómo pueden llevar a tantas personas de un lado a otro… en cosa de horas puedes llegar casi hasta el otro lado de Japón!**

 **Comentó con entusiasmo para después, dejar salir una risa apenada y rascarse la nuca cerrando los ojos**

 **-Seguramente sueno bastante tonto…**

 **-No**

 **El chico a su lado había doblado una pierna para abrazarla contra sí y ahora, descansaba su rostro levemente cubierto de lado, dándole una mirada tan intensa que volvió a hacer ruborizar al niño de cabello castaño que hizo una mueca nerviosa; Yoh desvió la mirada y la volvió a depositar en la fría maquinaria que era tan larga que apenas y lograba verla completa, aún sintiendo los ojos del otro niño encima suyo**

 **-A mí también me gustan los trenes…**

 **-En verdad?**

 **Dijo el Asakura sonriendo un poco para verle con ánimos y luego, se viró a observar hacia las vías con un gesto algo lánguido**

 **-Es triste que este sitio esté abandonado. Realmente se vería impresionante en funcionamiento- aseguró el niño alzando un poco ambas manos mientras que los ojos negros de su misterioso acompañante continuaban observándole**

 **-A pesar de que esté lleno de humanos?**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron con algo de sorpresa y observaron al niño a su lado, que permanecía en la misma posición y sin dejar de verle; el Asakura se removió levemente incómodo y se volvió a rascar la nuca con una mano**

 **-Yo…**

 **-Me llamaste humano hace rato. Eso significa que no te consideras uno- dijo lentamente el de cabello negro, lo que puso aún más nervioso a Yoh que apretó levemente los dientes- si no eres un humano… entonces… qué eres?**

 **El silencio los rodeó por algunos instantes a lo que Yoh se abrazó las piernas contra el pecho y volteó hacia otra parte, componiendo un gesto levemente angustiado**

 **-Yo…- titubeó y se encogió un poco más en sí mismo- yo no…**

 **-No puedes decirlo**

 **La respuesta del otro chico hizo que un sonido pequeño y atemorizado saliera de Yoh, que siguió viendo a cualquier lado menos a su acompañante… pero entonces, abrió mucho los ojos al escucharle hablar de nueva cuenta**

 **-No importa. Porque yo tampoco soy un humano**

 **Yoh giró tan rápido la cabeza que se hizo algo de daño en el cuello, pero en aquellos momentos eso no importaba. Solo observaba con gesto de sorpresa al otro que seguía sin cambiar su posición pero que por el brillo en sus ojos, parecía que sonreía por debajo del brazo que cubría parte de su cara**

 **-Yo soy descendiente de monstruos y quien algún día los gobernara**

 **Su mirada se entornó, lo que indicó que sonreía aún con mayor firmeza, tensando levemente el cuerpo del pequeño Yoh que no sabía que decir ante tal afirmación; no sabía qué pensar o qué decir al respecto, solamente, sabía que existía un algo que los dos ocultaban y que podía ser o muy terrible… o algo que el de cabello castaño necesitaba saber de forma imperiosa**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DE FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Los pasos de Yoh Asakura lo llevaban lejos de la escuela mientras que era acompañado por Manta Oyamada por el camino principal de la ciudad y el que supuestamente los llevaría hacia sus respectivas casas en su momento; se hacían compañía al menos hasta pasar el cementerio y entonces, el niño rubio solía tomar el tren que le llevaría hasta su lugar de residencia sin realmente saber el sitio hacia el cuál el shamán de los audífonos se dirigía y al cuál llamaba "hogar"**

 **Pero por el momento, aquello no importaba mucho conforme se tuvieran en compañía y en especial los días en que el niño de menor estatura no tuviese que ir a las clases nocturnas especiales**

 **-Bueno… creo que por hoy nos separaremos aquí**

 **Anunció finalmente Manta cuando llegasen a la entrada de la estación de trenes que llena de gente y luces, parecía tener vida propia; los ojos negros de Yoh lucían felices y fascinados por todo aquello lo que hizo sonreír a su mejor amigo**

 **-Siempre que me acompañas aquí te ves bastante feliz**

 **Dijo, lo que llamó la atención del más alto que le vió parpadeando un par de veces**

 **-Tú crees?**

 **Yoh sonrió cerrando sus ojos y metiendo su mano libre en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme, lo que provocó las risas del rubio**

 **-La verdad es que sí…- aseguró el Oyamada para luego, verle animado- puedo preguntar el motivo por el cuál los trenes te hacen tan feliz, Yoh?**

 **Inquirió el de menor estatura mientras que su mejor amigo parecía algo sorprendido por la pregunta para después, sonreírle con gran cariño mientras abría mucho los ojos**

 **-Eso es porque nunca sabes a quién puedas conocer gracias a ellos- explicó con entusiasmo, lo que hizo parpadear confundido a Manta**

 **-Conocer… gracias a un tren?**

 **-Exacto- aseguró el Asakura levantando un dedo- no puedes saber si un día, conocerás a esa persona que cambiará toda tu vida gracias a un tren… o a una estación de trenes- afirmó asintiendo un par de veces, recibiendo una sonrisa suave por parte de Manta**

 **-Ya veo… tú has conocido a alguien especial gracias a eso? –inquirió a pesar de que no esperaba una respuesta… pero mucho menos, la mirada pensativa y nostálgica de su mejor amigo, que parecía mostrar aún más cariño y agrado por el lugar en el que estaban**

 **-De hecho… sí…**

 **Respondió con suavidad, apretando el agarre de su mochila**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Primer beso

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACK**

 **CAP 3**

 **"Primer beso"**

 **Yoh movía suavemente la cabeza al ritmo de Yoh conforme esperaba a Manta en aquella parada de autobuses donde por lo general quedaban de verse cuando no lo hacían en la estación de trenes para ir a la escuela**

 **La verdad era que esa era una de las cosas por las cuáles había querido intentar ir a la escuela, a pesar de que la había dejado hacía ya hace tiempo**

 **Le habían comentado que lo que él se encontraba haciendo era algo por demás extraña en las personas como él; de habérselo dicho alguien más quizá y hasta lo hubiera tomado como un insulto, pero… en verdad, quería intentarlo. Quería ayudar en casa, quería hacer su esfuerzo y quizá algún día ser lo suficientemente inteligente para que los demás se sintiesen orgullosos de él; o al menos, con que lo hiciese su familia era suficiente y el pensar que podría darle un buen ejemplo a sus hijos, si es que los llegaba a tener por supuesto.**

 **Una brisa fresca le hizo llegar un suave aroma a lluvia y entonces, levantó la cabeza al cielo, percatándose por primera vez del oscuro color en este**

 **-Oh no…- dijo para sí mismo cubriéndose la cabeza con una mano- y ni siquiera he traído un paraguas!**

 **-Amo Yoh…**

 **El fantasma del samurái Amidamaru apareció al lado de su shamán y dejó salir un suspiro**

 **-Si llegara a enfermar, que le diría…?**

 **-Ya sé, seguramente se va a enojar y me va a regañar otra vez- dijo el chico de cabello castaño con los ojos cerrados y expresión de llorar conforme apretaba las correas de la mochila a su espalda- ya sé que le doy muchos problemas y tienes razón, no quiero añadirle uno nuevo especialmente ahora que se viene el asunto de la pelea entre shamanes…**

 **-Cree que su familia vaya a intentar encontrarlo, estando tan cerca ese importante evento?**

 **Inquirió el samurái de cabellera blanca observando al chico a su lado que dejó salir el aliento retenido y permanecía con los ojos cerrados en expresión de nerviosismo**

 **-No lo sé –dijo finalmente Yoh, dando un nuevo suspiro pesado- seguramente lo intentarán. No creo que se hayan rendido con el asunto de mi prometida solamente porque me fui ese día sin avisar- compuso un gesto preocupado y se quedó observando el suelo delante suyo**

 **-Tenga ánimo, amo Yoh**

 **Dijo el hombre que flotaba a su lado con una sonrisa paternal**

 **-Usted siempre dice que todo saldrá bien, va siendo hora de que empiece a creer en ello también- la mirada del samurái se suavizó y el chico a su lado le observó unos momentos para después, devolverle una sonrisa suave y asentir**

 **-Si… gracias Amidamaru**

 **-Además… no es hoy cuando regresa de su viaje…?**

 **-Es verdad! –los ojos del chico se abrieron grandemente y se colocó una mano abierta cerca de la boca- lo había olvidado!... tengo que ir a comprar las cosas para la cena, seguramente va a regresar con mucha hambre…**

 **-No sabe a qué hora volverá?**

 **-Olvidé de preguntárselo –se rió apenado el chico, rascándose la nuca- pero seguramente que le veré una vez que regrese de la escuela… o quizá… tal vez, esté ya de vuelta para la hora de la comida y no he comprado despensa en todo este tiempo desde que se fue**

 **-Amo Yoh –suspiró el samurái negando un par de veces con la cabeza para después, escucharse unos pequeños pasos que se acercaban velozmente hacia ellos**

 **-Yoh!**

 **-Manta!**

 **Saludó el chico alzando una mano de forma sonriente mientras que el de menor estatura finalmente llegaba a su lado y le sonreía**

 **-Me esperaste mucho tiempo?**

 **-Para nada pequeñín- se rió el Asakura de buen humor para luego, comenzar a andar al lado de su amigo en dirección de la escuela- has tenido una buena mañana?**

 **-Si… bastante tranquila y aburrida como siempre, en realidad- dijo el chico para luego, ver al fantasma cerca de ellos- buenos días Amidamaru**

 **-Buenos días, joven Manta**

 **Respondió este con tranquilidad mientras que continuaban andando y cruzaban las calles repletas de personas que ni siquiera les notaban; las pláticas entre ambos simplemente nacían con naturalidad y no había nada que los preocupase mientras que tomaban cercanía a su destino. Ese era el tipo de cosas que le traían paz a su alma y al mismo tiempo, le hacían sentir que la decisión tomada ese día cuando tuviese tan solo diez años había sido la correcta: salirse del ala de su familia había sido difícil y quizás las primeras noches había llorado algo asustado de lo que ocurría… pero después de eso, la vida definitivamente no había sido mala con él.**

 **Y ahora, teniendo la oportunidad de tener un nuevo amigo como lo era Manta… las cosas solo eran más maravillosas que nunca.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El tiempo había pasado… la situación había cambiado de ser unos simples desconocidos a comenzar a confiar el uno en el otro al grado de que se veían casi a diario**

 **Incluso, el humor del pequeño Yoh había ido mejorando, especialmente después de que su nuevo amigo se trasladase a su escuela en la zona más rural de Izumo. Era extraño porque tan solo por su aspecto, su forma de hablar y sus ropas se notaba que no era del tipo de andar en aquel tipo de escuelas pero de todas maneras, se había cambiado a donde él estaba; y cuando le había cuestionado al respecto, el chico tan solo le había respondido con un "qué? Te molesta?"**

 **La verdad, era la primera vez que tenía un amigo y no quería espantarlo tan pronto con sus cosas raras**

 **Por ello era que se había preocupado tanto la primera vez que en la escuela, le hubiesen dicho que ese niño raro, el niño hoja, el niño demonio con el que el nuevo se juntaba, veía fantasmas…**

 **-Por qué no dejas de estar con el niño hoja y te vienes a comer con nosotros?**

 **Unos chicos se habían acercado a las mesas donde Yoh y el chiquillo de las ropas chinas se encontraban sentados, cada uno con su pequeña caja de arroz y demás comida japonesa, comiendo tranquilamente pero entonces, uno de los chicos de los tantos grupitos que se formaban en el salón con sus mesas juntas se acercó a donde se habían apartado a almorzar**

 **Los ojos negros del niño oriental se clavaron en quien le hablaba y los entornó muy apenas**

 **-Y por qué querría hacer eso?**

 **Preguntó sin variar el tono de voz, sin notar como a su lado el niño de los audífonos se tensaba suavemente y le observaba de reojo, atento a las respuestas que fuera a dar; sin embargo, el niño de la coleta hizo sonar un par de veces sus palillos y tomó una pieza de pescado de su propio obento para llevárselo a la boca**

 **-Estoy muy bien aquí y además, a ustedes no les agrada Yoh**

 **Respondió con sencillez el chico, cerrando los ojos y tragando el bocado de comida que tenía**

 **-Por qué tendrían que agradarme ustedes entonces?**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se volvieron aprensivos, sabiendo que como su nuevo amigo no les hiciese caso no tardarían en volverle un marginado como a él; siendo que eran amigos le había tomado bastante cariño a aquel chico y no deseaba que tuviese problemas con los demás, por lo que cerró sus ojos y sonrió tímidamente, dejando escapar una pequeña risa**

 **-Está bien, puedes ir con ellos… de todas maneras, quería escuchar algo de música de Bob…**

 **-No quiero**

 **Respondió tajantemente el niño de cabello negro, a lo que quien tenía delante se tensó algo irritado**

 **-Y por mi está bien si quieres escuchar a Bob, me pondré a estudiar mientras lo haces… pero la verdad, es que tú también deberías hacerlo- dijo en un tono similar al de un regaño, observando al crío de los audífonos naranjas que volvió a cerrar los ojos y a asentir un par de veces**

 **-Si, si… ya sé, pero…**

 **-Es que eres tonto?- de repente la voz de aquel chico del salón se dejó escuchar por lo alto, atrayendo la atención tanto de Yoh como del niño de cabello negro y del resto de los alumnos de aquella aula de clases- juntarte con el niño hoja te va a traer desgracias!**

 **El silencio se volvió pesado conforme un aura negra parecía irlos rodeando**

 **Yoh tembló levemente y apretó entre sus manos la cajita con alimentos que él mismo se había servido de entre lo que había encontrado en el refrigerador, ya que su madre se encontraba demasiado ocupada como para prepararle el almuerzo; dio un pequeño respingo y agachó un poco más la cabeza, dejando que la sombra de su cabello lo cubriese mientras que las voces de sus demás compañeros de salón volvían a dejarse escuchar, para su mayor dolor**

 **Por cuántos años… cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar esa maldita vida, esa maldición que le era el ser un shamán? El ser diferente?**

 **-Ese niño es un demonio…**

 **Una niña algo temerosa se levantó de su silla, observando con severidad al Asakura mientras apretaba sus pequeños puños cerca de su pecho; los demás niños asintieron en silencio sin dejar de ver con resentimiento y frialdad al que estaba al lado del nuevo, en completo silencio**

 **-Se dice que su familia es de brujos… y algo que llaman "shamanes"**

 **Dijo otro de los niños sin dejar de ver a Yoh con algo similar al temor**

 **-Todos en esta región lo saben- agregó un cuarto chico, del otro lado del salón- su familia ve demonios y los convoca y pueden destruir a quien quieren con solo una mirada- varios murmullos de aprobación se dejaron escuchar mientras que el niño chino de ojos negros les veía con un gesto aburrido, apoyando un lado del rostro en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo los palillos- él mismo nos contó que podía ver fantasmas!**

 **El eco de aquello último había sido demasiado.**

 **Yoh empezó a temblar aún más al tiempo que a la sombra de su cabello, sus ojos se abrían más y sus pupilas empequeñecían en odio y rabia contra aquellos a su alrededor; se había controlado por mucho tiempo, hacía rato que no habían ocurrido incidentes… pero una fuerza extraña dentro de su pecho, gritaba por salir. No sabía que era, no entendía ese sentimiento y la sensación de algo quemante que parecía llamar a gritos a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, pero le necesitaba**

 **Quería hacerlos callar… quería desaparecerlos, volverlos nada, que todos esos humanos que les veían como basura o menos desaparecieran…**

 **Les odiaba… les odiaba tanto…**

 **Ojalá que pudiesen morir…**

 **-Así que… ve fantasmas…**

 **La voz del niño de cabello negro tensó al Asakura, que estaba seguro de que su amistad había terminado. Eso era todo. El secreto que había estado intentando ocultar en aquellos meses desde que se conocieran había salido a la luz y ahora, tendría que despedirse del único humano con el que se había sentido cómodo…**

 **Era el final**

 **Apretó los pequeños puños en sus rodillas, a los lados de su obento… pero entonces, los palillos de aquel niño cruzaron por delante de su campo de visión para introducirse en su cajita de comida sacar una pequeña pieza de sushi; los ojos sorprendidos de Yoh Asakura siguieron aquel acto repentino del niño a su lado, que se llevó aquello a la boca sin pedirle permiso o disculpas. No… no entendía…**

 **El crío de ojos negros los cerró y mascó con parsimonia aquello para luego, ver con gesto retador al niño delante suyo**

 **-Y eso qué?**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron todavía más, sin comprender por qué a aquel niño no parecía importarle nada, como si las expresiones de espanto y de incomprensión del resto de niños de su salón no fuesen absolutamente nada; simplemente, les veía con altivez y un gesto serio, casi como si se tratase de un rey observando a sus plebeyos que intentan hacerle dudar de su sitio en el mundo. Los labios del Asakura se separaron en silencio, sin saber que decir pero entonces, los palillos del niño volvieron a introducirse en su obento y le quitaron una nueva pieza de pescado**

 **-Esto está bueno…**

 **Dijo el niño de ojos negros viendo hacia Yoh, que se tensó un poco más**

 **-Tú lo hiciste?**

 **-Ayude a mi madre a prepararlo… aunque por lo general, no me dejan acercarme a la cocina –musitó apenado y por lo bajo, lo que hizo que el otro chico se encogiese de hombros y se metiese la punta de los palillos a la boca, cerrando los ojos**

 **-Qué lástima. Tendrías que venir a mi casa, mi madre sería feliz si alguien aparte de mis hermanos le ayuda en la cocina. Yo no lo hago porque esas son labores de mujeres y esposas- soltó sin vergüenza el crío lo que hizo que Yoh le viese levemente ofendido**

 **-Claro que no! Los chicos también pueden ayudar en la casa, eso no los hace menos!**

 **-Eso piensas? –el niño de coleta parecía algo sorprendido y de pronto, parecía que ambos amigos ignoraban completamente a los demás niños del salón que se veían más confundidos que nunca; cómo era posible que ese chico que se veía inteligente, en verdad pudiese convivir de aquella manera con Yoh Asakura, el niño más tonto y marginado de su clase?**

 **-Qué no nos escuchaste?**

 **Yoh y el niño de ojos negros voltearon a ver a quien les importunaba con gesto de leve sorpresa, ya que estaban bastante concentrados discutiendo**

 **-El niño hoja dice que ve fantasmas… FANTASMAS!- exclamó el niño que tenían delante, provocando que Yoh volviera a encogerse con un gesto entre tímido e incómodo mientras que el de coleta negra tan solo observaba algo fastidiado a quien le hablaba- qué no entiendes?... está loco!**

 **-Yo no…!**

 **Yoh había saltado, movido por la rabia y la frustración de ser señalado todo el tiempo pero al siguiente segundo se había visto sorprendido por el brazo atravesado de su amigo chino, que le habí detenido de ponerse de pie al hacer aquello; la mirada del niño de cabello castaño se volvió levemente resentida y confundida, viendo a su amigo que mantenía los ojos cerrados y su brazo aún atravesado en su camino para evitar que se pusiese de pie de ninguna manera**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Qué tiene el que vea fantasmas?**

 **Inquirió con voz tranquila el chico para luego, observar con frialdad al niño delante suyo, que tragó pesado y retrocedió un paso**

 **-Yo también puedo ver fantasmas**

 **Nuevamente, el silencio se volvió tan pesado en aquella aula que casi era posible cortarlo con un cuchillo de mantequilla; los ojos de todos los niños se clavaban en el nuevo como si no pudieran creer aquello así como la mirada de Yoh, que no entendía a qué había venido aquello. Una parte suya se sintió emocionarse, la posibilidad de finalmente conocer a alguien como él… de no estar completamente solo… pero por otro lado, podía tratarse de un simple ardid creado por ese chico para apoyarlo de alguna manera, pero eso solo lo hacía sentirse aún más solo y hasta un poco burlado.**

 **El niño delante de ellos solo se quedó callado unos momentos más para después, empezar a reír**

 **-Vamos… esperas que nos creamos algo así?**

 **-En realidad no –el chico sonrió de lado con gesto peligroso, oscuro y altivo al tiempo que el resto de niños temblaban un poco- pero ustedes son tan patéticos que seguramente por puro miedo lo creerán. No dejan de ser unos mocosos que se sienten fuertes en grupo pero en cuanto algo que se aleja de sus fuerzas se atraviesa, corren a esconderse tras las faldas de sus madres**

 **Cerró los ojos y rió por lo bajo, recibiendo una expresión de odio por parte del otro chico, que comenzó a alejarse**

 **-Estás tan loco como el niño demonio…**

 **-Quizá. Pero aparte puedo meterte una paliza como lo hice con Makoto y los suyos- los ojos negros del chino se dirigieron en dirección de donde el matón se encontraba sentado, viéndose como este y sus amigos se tensaban de golpe- quieren probar?**

 **El niño que le había estado hablando tartamudeó un poco para después, hace una pataleta**

 **-Eres un tonto! No nos agradas!**

 **Espetó para después, irse corriendo con los demás niños que les dieron una última mirada de desprecio a ambos amigos para después, darles la espalda y continuar con su comida; la expresión de Yoh seguía siendo seria y pensativa, incómodo con lo que acababa de ocurrir y el hecho de lo que había dicho su nuevo amigo. Pero a este no parecía importarle, ya que después de unos segundos le había tendido de su propio obento con comida china y un gesto neutro y sin preocupaciones**

 **-Quieres?**

 **…..**

 **Aquella tarde, ambos niños se encaminaban en dirección de la casa del Asakura**

 **A pesar de que al parecer el chino no vivía ni siquiera cerca de aquel sitio, solía encaminar al pequeño de los auriculares naranja hasta que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar sin que sus acosadores de siempre lo emboscasen; los primeros días de su amistad y antes de que se transfiriese de escuela, el niño de ojos negros de alguna manera había averiguado donde estudiaba el Asakura y le esperaba a la salida para acompañarlo en su andar de regreso a casa, incluso desviándose con este cuando así lo sentía para irse a alguna de las estaciones de trenes a observar estos y a escuchar su música favorita.**

 **Y en efecto, en aquellos días los matones del grupo habían estado intentando cobrarse venganza de la humillación con el recién llegado para encontrarse con que justamente este ahora se había vuelto tan apegado al niño del cabello castaño que encontrarlo a solas era casi imposible**

 **Y después de las últimas dos palizas que les había metido… lo habían terminado dejando por la paz**

 **Aunque claro, eso no les detenía de seguir hablando de este a sus espaldas**

 **Los niños seguían andando en aquellos momentos por uno de los caminos que cruzaban una zona bastante tranquila, rodeada de tiendas y zonas silvestres lo que les llevaba aromas frescos tanto de los alimentos de las casas por las que pasaban cerca como del césped y los árboles que los rodeaban**

 **Yoh Asakura caminaba aferrándose a su mochila y con la cabeza agachada, algo deprimido y silente lo que terminó por llamar la atención del niño a su lado, que le vió de reojo**

 **-Y ahora qué sucede contigo?**

 **El niño de cabello negro alzó una ceja sin dejar de ver al chico a su lado que continuaba andando sin responder y con una expresión perdida y sombría, provocando que su amigo resoplase algo cansino**

 **-En verdad… ahora qué sucede?- frunció el ceño colocándose las pequeñas manos en la nuca- qué te ha molestado? Ha sido ese imbécil de Ibaraki en el almuerzo?... ya te he dicho que no les hagas caso a los insectos como él y los demás, pierdes demasiado tiempo y energías con…**

 **-Por qué dijiste eso?**

 **La voz del niño interrumpió a la del chico de ojos negros que le dirigió una mirada neutra al crío a su lado que se había detenido y ahora, temblaba levemente**

 **-No tenías… por qué…**

 **El tono de su voz temblaba conforme hablaba y apretó aún más los dientes sin alzar el rostro**

 **-Ahora todos van a molestarte a ti también**

 **Dijo Yoh para después, ver al otro chico con rabia al tiempo que algo de viento se movía a su alrededor y levantaba unas cuantas hojas aunque el otro niño no se movió ni pareció impresionado**

 **-Por qué tenías que mentir y decir que también podías ver fantasmas!?**

 **Estalló en un grito y antes de darse cuenta, todas las hojas que habían flotado se habían lanzado contra el chico delante suyo que solo cerró los ojos ante el viento que le rodeó y le empujó con fuerza aunque no le hizo caer; los ojos del chico de cabello castaño se abrieron con horror y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, completamente asustado de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca había conseguido hacer algo como aquello durante los entrenamientos con su abuelo y este solía acusarlo de ser demasiado emocional como para controlar sus poderes**

 **Y ahora…**

 **-Yo… yo…- tragó pesado, con la voz temblando aún más mientras retrocedía un paso al observar las ropas algo desgarradas del niño que tenía delante y las heridas que le había provocado; el niño chino tan solo e observó aquello levemente curioso pero a pesar de todo, no se veía enojado. Pero eso no importaba, el niño de ojos castaños se colocó las manos a los lados de la cabeza mientras que continuaba retrocediendo, le había hecho daño, había lastimado al único amigo que había tenido nunca en la vida…**

 **Sin importar si había mentido o no solo por hacerlo sentir bien… ahora la sangre que el otro derramaba… el dolor que le había causado…**

 **Todo era culpa suya**

 **Sin esperar algo más, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a correr y encerrarse en su habitación, pensando en no salir nunca más de esta y renunciar a todo… cuando un par de manos le sostuvieron y le forzaron a voltearse. No necesitaba preguntarse quién era o por qué lo hacía y su primera reacción fue comenzar a golpear al otro niño para tratar de que le soltase**

 **-Déjame ir!**

 **Gritó varias veces, sin dejar de pegar aunque el otro niño permaneció firme en su agarre al menos hasta que pasaron los minutos… y el cansancio terminó por hacerle respirar agitado pero no por ello, dejar de verle con enojo y rabia**

 **-Por qué… por qué?- repetía Yoh con sentimiento- por qué tenías que mentir!?**

 **Apretó nuevamente los pequeños puños y sus ojos se humedecieron más, observando el suelo entre ellos sin que el agarre en sus brazos disminuyese… para entonces, sentir como era jalado aún más cerca del otro y como sus labios eran tomados con suavidad por los del otro chico, haciéndole abrir los ojos grandemente con una mezcla de sorpresa, inquietud y susto a partes iguales. Definitivamente, no era eso lo que esperaba ni lo que había llegado a imaginar alguna vez en su vida, y solo pudo volver a cubrir su boca con una mano, clavando sus ojos negros en los del chino delante suyo que le veía fijamente y con seriedad, como si no hubiera acabado de besarle**

 **Besarle…**

 **Acababa de ser besado por otro niño!**

 **Sin embargo, el chino apenas se alejó un par de pasos con el sol poniéndose a sus espaldas y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sin dejar de ver al Asakura**

 **-Y quién dijo que estaba mintiendo?**

 **Al momento en que dijo aquello, un pequeño torbellino de viento se formó por detrás y al lado del niño dejando ver la figura de un adulto de cabello muy amarillo y de unos ojos de color azul intenso que le sonreía con amabilidad; un nuevo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño Yoh que dejó escapar un gemido retenido al no poder creer que en efecto, el otro chico no había mentido en ningún momento y más aún, realmente comprendía aquello por lo que estaba pasando**

 **Sus ojos volvieron a buscar los de quien tenía delante y entonces…**

 **-Tú… tú eres…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Pero que reverenda tontería. No puedo alejarme unas cuantas semanas por que de inmediato es golpeado como si fuera un saco de patatas. De dónde habrá sacado esa maldita costumbre?**

 **Yoh apretó los párpados dentro de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y sintió como si el aire fuese incapaz de entrar a sus pulmones de manera adecuada.**

 **Qué había pasado?**

 **-Eso no es lo importante… qué haces aquí y cómo es que conoces a Yoh!?**

 **-Pero que escandaloso eres Oyamada… eso no te interesa…**

 **-Claro que me interesa, yo soy su mejor amigo!**

 **-Basta, basta… esto es un hospital y los dos están haciendo demasiado escándalo. Deberías de comportarte un poco…**

 **Yoh frunció suavemente el ceño e hizo un poco más de fuerza con los párpados mientras que escuchaba aquellas voces. A todas las reconocía pero no tenía ningún sentido que estuvieran juntas. Era imposible. Pero aparte de eso… por qué sentía pesado su brazo izquierdo de aquella manera? Su cabeza igual, se sentía como si estuviera vendada de alguna manera así como su torso que al más mínimo intento de moverse, ardía terriblemente como si tuviese unas cuantas costillas fracturadas.**

 **Fracturas…**

 **Una mirada dorada apareció entre la niebla de su memoria, así como una risa cínica y una figura que se alzaba por delante de la luna rojiza…**

 **Ese otro shamán…**

 **Una nueva punzada de dolor le recorrió por completo y emitió un quejido suave, lo que hizo que las voces se detuvieran de discutir y parecieran prestarle atención; pero él ya estaba concentrado en otra cosa. Era cierto! Había tenido una batalla con ese niño, con Ren Tao y a pesar de todos sus entrenamientos y de que se suponía que sabía pelear mucho mejor había recibido una paliza de su parte; viró muy apenas el rostro y finalmente, abrió lentamente los ojos hasta que una figura alta sentada en una silla al lado de su cama se dejó ver**

 **No era el saco negro del uniforme de invierno sobre su cuerpo lo que le había sorprendido. No era la pose altanera y orgullosa que ya había visto en tantas otras ocasiones. No había sido su expresión enojada e incómoda que le veía desde donde se encontraba**

 **Habían sido esos ojos**

 **Unos ojos que por algún motivo vió dorados en la figura de su rival de China, que parecía haberse colado en el hospital para acabar con su vida…**

 **-REN TAO!**

 **Gritó Yoh alzándose de repente en la cama y arrastrándose hacia atrás tan rápido que antes de darse cuenta ya se había caído del colchón contra el suelo, sintiendo aún más dolor que antes y escuchándose los psos de alguien que había corrido hasta su lado, para hacerle apoyarse en él y sostenerle mejor**

 **-Por todos los dioses Yoh…**

 **Una voz suave y casi maternal se dejó escuchar conforme un chico de ojos y cabello azul oscuro amarrado en una trenza que caía por delante de su torso, le sostenía para enderezarle con cuidado**

 **-No debes de hacer este tipo de movimiento, menos cuando estás tan malherido!**

 **El regaño a pesar de ser serio no dejaba de sonar cuidadoso para con él y entonces, se quedó observando mejor al joven que le sostenía en brazos con expresión preocupada al tiempo que Manta corría a su lado con los ojos muy abiertos del susto**

 **-Yoh!- el niño rubio en verdad parecía angustiado- estás bien?**

 **-Dejando de lado eso… por qué me has llamado Ren Tao?**

 **La mirada de ojos negros de un chico sentado sin moverse a un lado de la cama del hospital hizo que el Asakura se encogiese un poco aún entre los brazos de quien le sostenía; este chico le pasó una mano por la cabeza con cariño y cuidado, observando reprensivo a quien les veía a distancia**

 **-Eso no es lo importante… lo estás asustando! –regañó nuevamente el de ojos azules al otro, que resopló y vió hacia otro lado bajando los párpados con un gesto neutro, a lo que Manta le dirigió una mirada molesta**

 **Pero Yoh en verdad parecía apenado y se sostuvo un poco mejor la herida en el costado**

 **En verdad… cómo era que siempre se la pasaban pegándole y tenía que llegar justamente él, para verle en aquella situación? Y aún así, una parte de sí se sentía bastante feliz de verlo, por lo que con pena pero un brillo algo entusiasta en los ojos, le observó**

 **-Hola Tai… bienvenido…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Secreto

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACK**

 **CAP 4**

 **"Secreto"**

 **Estar en el hospital gracias a ese niño proveniente de China que quería convertirse en el rey de los shamanes en aquellos momentos, parecía levemente benévolo ante la mirada severa de quien estaba sentado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados firmemente y una pierna cruzada elegantemente, contrastando con el sencillo uniforme de secundaria que llevaban.**

 **Yoh se rascó un poco la nuca avergonzado y volteó a otro lado para después, dejar salir un quejido ante la punzada de dolor que cruzó su cuerpo a lo que de inmediato, el chico de cabello azul presente se acercó para acomodarle mejor la almohada y cubrirle con la cobija**

 **-Está bien… no estoy tan mal como parezco, jijiji**

 **-Tres costillas quebradas, una contusión en la cabeza, un corte que requirió cerca de veinticinco puntadas para cerrar además de la pérdida de sangre y los diversos golpes que van alrededor de tu cuerpo sin contar que casi te rebanan por completo el brazo…**

 **Contabilizó la voz seria y algo gruesa del chico de cabello negro cortado a modo tazón a su lado, aun observándole fríamente con sus ojos rasgados y expresión de no encontrar divertido aquello, lo que hizo encoger un poco más al Asakura**

 **-Para nada estás tan mal, estás peor. Uno pensaría que con lo que me has visto entrenando, habrías aprendido una cosa o dos más sin embargo un crio de doce años te ha pateado el trasero- cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire- a veces pienso que de verdad te gusta ser golpeado…**

 **Yoh compuso un gesto triste y bajó la mirada, lo que provocó que el chico de ojos azules del otro lado de la cama se tensase y le diese una mirada fría y fúrica al otro chico**

 **-Eso es muy cruel! –regañó- no se supone que debas de tratarlo así, eres un ingrato!**

 **-Está bien… no pasa nada –dijo Yoh con un tono muy bajo pero esta vez fue Manta el que habló, andando hacia el de saco negro que le observó con una leve sorpresa desde donde estaba sentado**

 **-Es verdad, eso fue algo muy cruel!**

 **Soltó el Oyamada… para entonces, observar con extrañeza a todos los presentes y luego, gritar apuntando al de cabello negro que seguía de brazos cruzados y un gesto neutro**

 **-PERO AÚN NO ME DICES CÓMO ES QUE SE CONOCEN!**

 **-Qué tiene de raro?- inquirió el chico llamado Tai sin inmutarse- de todas maneras… -volteó a ver al chico de cabello castaño que se había vuelto a recargar en las almohadas pero aún así se veía triste y avergonzado –así que esta era a la escuela a la que querías ingresar –el chico chino parecía algo sorprendido- debiste de habérmelo dicho desde un principio**

 **-Quería que fuera una sorpresa- se rió débilmente Yoh, cerrando los ojos con una pequeña gotita de sudor en la sien, recibiendo una mirada más suave por parte del otro niño**

 **-Y vaya que lo ha sido. Pero… -esta vez le dio una mirada a Manta que aún parecía molesto- no esperaba que fueran a conocerse o a quedar en el mismo salón**

 **Resopló un poco y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla cerrando los ojos**

 **Yoh volvió a reír un poco y luego, dirigió sus ojos en dirección del niño rubio que no dejaba de observar molesto al de cabello negro mientras que Amidamaru flotaba entre el Asakura y el chino con expresión sonriente pero apenada**

 **-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, joven Manta- aseguró el samurái moviendo una mano para tranquilizar al de menor estatura- esto tiene una explicación sencilla**

 **-Si bueno… es sencilla, pero- Yoh sonrió mostrando un poco los dientes y se rascó la mejilla- al mismo tiempo, es algo difícil de entender- dio un suspiro profundo con un gemido para luego, ver a su mejor amigo- me suena a que ya los conoces, verdad? Por lo que entiendo, van en el mismo salón?**

 **-Si… claro**

 **Aseguró Manta para luego, observar al chico de cabello azul que usaba el mismo uniforme escolar que ellos y que al mismo tiempo, se había sentado en la cama de Yoh y le había tomado una mano de forma cariñosa**

 **-Tao Dai y Tao Tai. Soy amigo de Dai**

 **Le sonrió levemente al niño en la cama que cerró los ojos y asintió una vez, bastante complacido y después, le dirigió una mirada enojada al de cabello negro que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, ignorándole**

 **-No lo mismo de Tai, que es un prepotente, engreído, presumido y altanero que siempre trata a los demás como si fueran poca cosa y por eso no tiene amigos**

 **-No los necesito –replicó el chino de ojos negros para luego, ver a Mata con gesto inquieto- pero a qué te refieres con eso de "presumido y engreído"?**

 **-Sí, ese suena a Tai- se empezó a reír Yoh, recibiendo una mirada de reojo del chico de cabello negro**

 **-Te parece gracioso?**

 **-Bastante**

 **Respondió el Asakura para luego, ver a Manta que lucía algo confundido**

 **-Está bien –trató de tranquilizar el chico de cabello castaño para luego, suspirar y apretarle suavemente la mano a quien se la sostenía a modo cariñoso- somos amigos desde que yo era muy pequeño, Tai solía ir a mi escuela en Izumo y luego, conocí a su familia y bueno… pasaron varias cosas en realidad**

 **Sonrió apenado y guardó silencio unos momentos, siendo observado de reojo por Dai que le dirigió una sonrisa suave y comprensiva**

 **-Está bien Yoh, todo a su tiempo…**

 **-Es solo que me parece increíble- confesó el Oyamada un poco más tranquilo- que todos ustedes se conozcan y yo apenas y conocí a Yoh hace poco tiempo- dijo para luego, abrir mucho los ojos y señalar a los chicos chinos- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! PERO ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN SON SHAMANES!**

 **-Si… no veo por qué tanta sorpresa- se rió Dai divertido a lo que su hermano frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados nuevamente**

 **-Pero qué escandaloso eres…**

 **-Perdona por no haberte dicho nada antes Manta… en verdad, no sabía que ya se conocían ni que estaban en el mismo salón. Pensé que te los presentaría después- Yoh se rascó la nuca apenado para luego, suspirar un poco mientras que su amigo de menor estatura se reía brevemente cerrando los ojos**

 **-Si bueno… eso es porque eres muy distraído**

 **Manta dio un respiro profundo para luego, verse al Asakura que volteaba a ver al de cabello negro**

 **-Pero cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

 **-No estabas en la casa –respondió tranquilamente el chico- acabamos de regresar de nuestro viaje con nuestros abuelos y pensé que te vería ahí, pero… lo adivine**

 **-Lo adivinaste?**

 **-En realidad, vimos a tu amigo el sujeto de la moto mientras te traían al hospital cuando salíamos a la calle a preguntar si alguien de los vecinos te había visto- dijo de pronto Dai cerrando los ojos y levantando un dedo, lo que hizo que el chico a su lado abriese mucho los ojos y que su hermano se tensase y le brotasen varias pequeñas arruguitas rojas en la cabeza**

 **-No tenías qué decirle eso!**

 **-Pero bueno, lo importante es que al menos ya sabes que no me he extraviado ni me han secuestrado… perdona que no estuve en casa para recibirte de tu viaje- se disculpó apenado el de ojos castaños, colocándose un dedo en la mejilla lo que provocó que el chico de cabello negro le viese con algo de sorpresa para después, ver hacia un lado con gesto serio pero al mismo tiempo apenado, entornando los ojos- te preocupé sin querer…**

 **-No importa**

 **Replicó el de cabello negro, bajando un poco más sus párpados**

 **-No es tu culpa**

 **Añadió a lo que a ello le siguió un silencio levemente pesado, en el que Dai y Manta se vieron el uno al otro y se rieron bajito. Unos momentos después, el rubio volvía a hablar repentinamente extrañado**

 **-Pero oye, Yoh…- dijo despacio el chico, llamando la atención del aludido que le observó- por qué ibas a estar tú en casa de Tai para recibirlo de su viaje?**

 **-Oh…**

 **El Asakura y su espíritu se observaron de reojo unos momentos para que al siguiente momento, un fuerte sonrojo apareciese sobre las mejillas del chico de los auriculares, apretando en algo las sábanas de su cama**

 **-Bueno…**

 **Al siguiente momento todos hicieron silencio por las expresiones serias que cruzaron las expresiones de los shamanes en la habitación, así como del samurái que parecía avergonzado y molesto por lo ocurrido; Yoh se mordió suavemente el labio y volteó a ver al de cabello negro que frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos y se puso de pie despacio, dejando ver una silenciosa rabia en tan simples movimientos. El Asakura compuso un gesto preocupado y levemente angustiado, moviéndose y dejando salir un quejido de dolor**

 **Era obvio que Ren Tao estaba en el exterior del nosocomio, dispuesto a reiniciar aquella batalla que habían dejado pendiente, pero…**

 **-Yoh, no te muevas! –pidió el de ojos azules intentando detener al chico de los audífonos pero este negó un par de veces para luego observar al otro chico que se alejaba en dirección de la puerta**

 **-No lo lastimes**

 **Dijo de forma rápida, inclinándose un poco sobre la cama mientras que clavaba sus ojos negros en la espalda del chico del saco de uniforme negro**

 **-Tú lo sabes… lo que sucede…**

 **-Ya lo sé. Quédate tranquilo- dijo mientras que volteaba muy apenas sobre el hombro sin verle- no sabe que no vas a participar en el torneo, eh?**

 **-Bueno… -el Asakura bajó la mirada un poco con tensión, a lo que el de ojos azules abrió los suyos con sorpresa**

 **-Yoh…**

 **-Ya veo. Has cambiado de parecer –Tai suspiró y asintió una vez antes de andar hacia la salida de su habitación- supongo que no hay remedio… hay que hacerte más fuerte entonces, pero esta vez yo me encargaré porque es un asunto serio y personal.**

 **-Sí… lo entiendo –el chico de cabello castaño sonrió a desgana**

 **-Y por cierto… ya sé que no te gusta ser golpeado. Pero me gustaría que tuvieras más cuidado cuando no estoy presente –dijo**

 **Al siguiente momento había salido de la habitación dejando a Yoh levemente sorprendido y luego, viéndose como el Asakura se ruborizaba levemente aferrando la sábana de la cama mientras que el hermano del chico que acababa de salir cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir un pequeño globo de aliento**

 **-Ese chico está bien, bien muerto**

 **Todos los presentes menos el Asakura cerraron los ojos con gesto nervioso a lo que luego, el shamán de los auriculares carraspeó un poco y se recostó de nueva cuenta en la cama observando el techo sobre su cabeza**

 **-Bueno… ya no hay nada más que hacer. Lo siento por Ren Tao, va a saber lo que es bueno –Yoh cerró sus ojos y dejó salir pequeñas lágrimas en forma de cascada- si tan solo hubiera podido evitar estas cosas…**

 **-Pero no entiendo por qué se está tomando el ataque contra ti de forma personal- dijo Manta viendo hacia la puerta- me refiero… como amigos, sé que todos quisiéramos hacer algo al respecto… pero conozco a Tai y sé que es peligroso aunque nunca lo he visto como shamán y ahora que me he enterado…**

 **-Bueno… es un salvaje si puedo decirlo, creo que es algo que tiene que ver con la familia de su madre así que tienden a ser bastante posesivos y agresivos cuando algo los hace enojar o cuando se meten con los suyos… son cosas de honor**

 **Explicó Yoh dando un respiro profundo, tensándose repentinamente por el dolor que aquello le causó para luego, hacerle una seña al chico sentado en la cama a su lado que le observó preocupado**

 **Dai asintió una vez y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la ventana y observar a través de esta la figura del pequeño niño en uniforme escolar de pantalones cortos que al parecer aguardaba ver salir al Asakura para enfrentarle**

 **-Cosas de honor?**

 **Inquirió el Oyamada acercándose un poco más a su mejor amigo que asintió desde su posición y pareció repentinamente nervioso por algún motivo que el rubio no era capaz de descifrar**

 **-Sí. Sobre todo por que como te darás cuenta, ambos se apellidan Tao- dijo Yoh despacio con la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a él- en China, las cuestiones familiares y especialmente aquellas cuando se dan agresiones contra la esposa de alguien importante se toman de manera bastante delicada… y dado que aún no son los torneos oficiales entre shamanes, Tai se está tomando esto de una manera que le incumbe directamente por lo que piensa dejar en claro su posición ante un ataque hacia mí… esto se volvió más complicado de lo que quería**

 **Se rió el chico lloriqueando un poco mientras que se rascaba la cabeza con la mano del brazo herido a lo que Manta sacudió la cabeza**

 **-Pero sigo sin entender**

 **Dijo el rubio moviendo las manos un par de veces para enfatizar su sentimiento**

 **-Por qué Tai se va a tomar el asunto de Ren Tao de manera personal?... no ha atacado a nadie de su familia!... o se refiere a ti Yoh, que al ser ambos Tao (me imagino que cercanos Ren y él por lo que mencionas de los apellidos) tú cometiste alguna falta y cómo eres su amigo lo va a intentar arreglar?**

 **Amidamaru le dio un breve vistazo de lado a su amo, que se incorporó un poco y se recargó nuevamente en la cabecera de la cama para ver con algo de seriedad a Manta**

 **Tenían demasiado poco de amigos… y no estaba seguro de cómo fuera a tomarlo, pero…**

 **Si él ya conocía a Tai y a Dai… y además, todos iban a la misma escuela… qué tanto más podría mantener el secreto sin que se enterara? Qué tan buen amigo iba a ser, si le ocultaba algo tan importante en su vida? Cerró los ojos**

 **-Eso… es porque Tai y yo…**

 **Tembló un poco y cerró las manos sobre las sábanas en su regazo, tragando un poco mientras que en el exterior, el aludido andaba en dirección del shamán chino que cambió su sonrisa de suficiencia por una expresión de molesto fastidio ante quien se había detenido a un par de metros enfrente suyo**

 **-Quién eres tu cucaracha? –inquirió Ren Tao con un tono de voz altivo y seguro, apretando con fuerza su larga lanza china para después, sonreír- no me dirás que Yoh Asakura es tan cobarde como para mandar a alguien más a luchar una batalla que sin importar a quienes envíe, va a perder de todas maneras, cierto?**

 **-Él es… -decía Yoh en la habitación**

 **El chico chino de cabello negro se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón por debajo del saco escolar cerrado y abrió sus ojos negros, clavando estos en el dorado del iris del Tao delante suyo, unos ojos idénticos a los suyos hasta en el más mínimo detalle exceptuando el color y con la misma expresión seria que solo la herencia genética podía entregar**

 **Ambos chicos orientales de diferente estatura permanecieron en silencio, mientras que la brisa de la noche pasaba por un lado de estos**

 **Tai suspiró**

 **Esa mirada… esa misma mirada que había tenido que enfrentar tantos años atrás, cuando fuese apenas un niño pequeño que había trazado un plan que lo había llevado hasta ese momento, ese preciso día…**

 **-Es mi esposo**

 **Terminó por decir Yoh, dejando a Manta Oyamada congelado y con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que acababa de confesarle su hasta ese momento, mejor amigo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

ShirayGaunt

Hola! Tai es el hijo de Ren que aparece al final del anterior Happy Life y Yoh tan solo confunde por un segundo a este por los ojos XD por que Tai heredó los ojos de Ren al menos en la forma y la mente de Yoh le jugó una mala pasada en base a eso... no es tanto por que se parezcan físicamente, solo fué un efecto óptico momentaneo por el estres de la pelea ^^

Y este Happy Life... aunque es de Yoh, es de uno que pertenece a un universo alterno al del primer Happy Life, pero que ha quedado conectado con el del primer fic ;)... así que mientras dure, Ren y Horito van a volver a aparecer! (de hecho, ya en el siguiente capítulo aparecen xD). La saga Happy Life va a contar la historia de diferentes Yoh's, Ren's, Horo's y Hao's en universos alternos que han sido conectados por los eventos de Happy Life: Ice & Gold... Ren y Horohoro no saben lo que su amor desencadeno!

Espero que la historia sea de tu gusto a pesar de ser tragedy y que el siguiente capítulo sea de tu agrado... mil gracias por tu review!


	5. La marca de un Tao

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACK**

 **CAP 5**

 **"La marca de un Tao"**

 **Distrito de Shirokanedai, Tokyo, 8 años atrás. Universo Alterno número 0**

 **Una enorme casa de madera cerca de un gran y espeso bosque se dejaba ver por entre las calles que conformaban aquella zona alejada de la ciudad y donde el ambiente era bastante tranquilo; las familias que vivían cerca no tenían ninguna queja de quienes habitaban el lugar, ni siquiera y a pesar de que las personas de aquel hogar no fuesen precisamente comunes. El padre de familia solía trabajar en las tierras de su propiedad y además, había conseguido un empleo bastante respetable como consultor de ecología para los constructores que quisieran edificar en zonas protegidas o naturales mientras que la madre de familia, aparte de dedicarse a su casa en sus ratos libres se empleaba en un negocio de electrónicos que había hecho.**

 **Aparentemente, ese negocio debía de ser mucho más grande, pero como tantas otras cosas que habían cambiado en su vida, saliéndose de las pautas para lo que debía de ser, a Ren Tao eso no le importaba.**

 **Él era feliz y estaba satisfecho con la vida apacible y técnicamente sencilla que se encontraba llevando y no tenía queja alguna al respecto. Horohoro pasaba una buena parte del día en casa y era raro cuando tenía que irse para atender su trabajo y aun así, si había algo especial como su aniversario de casados o el cumpleaños de los niños, siempre se hacía espacio para estar presente; y como su mejor amigo de toda una vida, igual le concedía el ayudarle a entrenar cuando quería desperezarse o le sacaba a pasear a sitios que el chino no hubiese visto antes para que tuviese experiencias diferentes.**

 **Definitivamente, las cosas no podían ir mejor a sus 23 años de vida.**

 **Incluso sus hijos…**

 **Ren, que en aquel momento se encontraba escribiendo en su computadora portátil unas cuantas cartas a distintos proveedores de sus artículos, se detuvo y frunció el ceño muy levemente.**

 **Quién iba a pensar que él, Ren Tao, apenas a esa edad ya iba a tener cuatro hijos casi consecutivos?**

 **Casi y hasta parecía alguna clase de broma que de entre todos sus amigos, él y Horohoro tuviesen una vida sexual tan activa que el quedar embarazado ya no le había resultado en una sorpresa cuando había ocurrido por tercera ocasión, cumpliéndose con ello su deseo silencioso de que al menos uno de sus hijos se pareciese a su esposo; se le había visto realizado al tener un pequeño niño de cabellera abundante y colorida como la de su padre, así como sus ojos lo que le había puesto bastante feliz.**

 **Por supuesto que el muy genial de su querido "marido" había comentado algo sobre que los niños se iban a poner celosos como notasen que consentía a uno más que a otro… pero él nunca había hecho tal cosa!**

 **De hecho, le resultaba difícil hacerlo ya que los amaba a todos con intensidad.**

 **Aunque… no podía negar que quizá si tenía un par de "favoritos", solo por muy poco, algo ganado a fuerza de su carácter y de su buen comportamiento. El Tao sonrió un poco. Usui Xian, el pequeño mayor de nueve años era una preciosidad de niño y todo un caballerito aunque sus inclinaciones iban principalmente a ayudar a atender la casa y la cocina, lo cuál no comprendía del todo Ren pero tampoco lo veía como algo para alarmarse: si eso lo hacía feliz… y bueno, hasta ese momento no sabía de que otros niños lo molestasen al respecto aunque si sabía que Horohoro había espantado a unos cuantos que parecían haber estado tirándole miradas a su hijo y en ese sentido, él apoyaba al ainú**

 **De ahí, seguía el mayor de los gemelos. El pequeño Usui Dai que no se diferenciaba demasiado de su hermano de mayor edad, imitándole en la mayoría de su comportamiento aunque lo sentimental no se le había quitado en absoluto: aún era normal verle ruborizarse y llorar en silencio cuando algo lo asustaba o lo ponía demasiado nervioso pero la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía una personalidad completamente dulce**

 **Y entonces… entonces, llegaban los dos menores.**

 **El más jóven de sus hijos de tan solo cinco años, Usui Kintaro era un pequeño demonio en persona.**

 **No solo era idéntico al ainu en cuanto a aspecto sino también en lo referente a personalidad. A Horohoro le parecía bastante gracioso. El niño tenía un temperamento ligero y desenfadado, corriendo de un lado a otro como si nunca se le terminasen las energías y solía meterse en líos y pleitos con los demás niños de la escuela a pesar de que al mismo tiempo, era muy popular entre estos por su familiaridad y bromas, algo que el shamán de hielo insistía que no había sacado de él puesto que en la escuela no solía ser precisamente amigable o sociable.**

 **Si no se encontraba sentado en el salón principal de la casa jugando con el espíritu de un lobo que nunca había sabido de dónde lo había conseguido, lo podía pillar tratando de trepar a los árboles, deslizándose por el barandal de las escaleras de la casa, correteando entre charcos de lodo que él mismo hubiese creado o llevándole un enorme y gordo sapo por el simple gusto de que lo viese.**

 **Había tanta vida en ese niño que era casi imposible decir que de verdad se trataba de un Tao**

 **Y hablando de Taos…**

 **El hombre chino de ojos dorados se puso de pie de su silla y se desperezó lentamente, estirando el cuerpo y percibiendo como sus huesos tronaban al retirarse de la posición que habían tenido por largo tiempo; usó una mano para sobarse la nuca y ahogar un suspiro, moviéndose un momento después para tomar la taza de café vacía al lado de su computador y observarla por inercia, antes de llevarla al fregadero y dejarla en este para que fuese lavada más tarde.**

 **Caminó lentamente y de forma ligera hacia una de las enormes ventanas que daban al patio desde donde una buena parte del bosque se observaba y dejó que sus ojos se paseasen por los troncos y las ramas verdes de estos, descansando su mente unos segundos del trabajo pero sin dejar el hilo de pensamiento**

 **Aún sin desearlo, seguía repasando a sus hijos solo quedándole el más problemático y extraño de todos**

 **Tao Tai**

 **El tercero de sus hijos y el menor de los gemelos parecía llevar en su alma y en su sangre todo lo que se buscaba de principio en aquellos nacidos en la familia Tao y por ello, era que su madre y su abuelo parecían tener una especial afinidad en este. Sobre todo su madre.**

 **Al igual que todos los niños, había nacido con el apellido de Horohoro, Usui.**

 **Pero desde un inicio se dejaba ver que el crío era completamente distinto a sus hermanos, no solo por su carácter pesado, fino, pensativo y astuto sino porque sin entender el motivo, un día se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que la historia de la familia Tao merecía ser contada y que era un desperdicio no honrarla y continuarla para el futuro; por supuesto que Ren había hecho todo en sus manos para sacar aquellas ideas de la mente del pequeño, tratando de hacerle entender y ver las atrocidades y las crueldades de lo que eran capaces por lo general los miembros de la familia de taoístas.**

 **Aunque de principio no había querido ser muy gráfico al final, había cedido a ello porque de primera mano sabía que algunas cosas, no se podían ocultar y eran importantes para que el chico comprendiese el peso de lo que implicaba el apellido Tao entre las familias shamánicas y más aún, entre los miembros que tenían la desgracia de ser elegidos para honrar a estos.**

 **Y aún así, ello no había sido suficiente**

 **Un día después de mucho ruego y cuando estos fuesen aún muy pequeños, le había permitido a su madre que llevase de paseo a los niños puesto que le había insistido, suplicado y casi llorado (lo que le había impresionado) que no había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con estos y serían los únicos nietos que tuviese, dado las inclinaciones necrofílicas de su hermana; que estarían a salvo, que ni siquiera verían a su padre Yuan ni estarían cerca de este, que solo sería con ella y le juraba por todos los dioses y los antepasados de la familia que no les haría ni un solo daño. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de haberle ocultado algo a Horohoro ni de haber cedido a los caprichos de una mujer de la que no se fiaba ni un pelo como cuando pasaron las horas… y sus hijos no habían regresado.**

 **No sabía por qué había cedido. Se odiaba mil veces por haber sentido por un segundo, la compasión por la mujer que le había dado a luz cuando se había repetido que él no era tan estúpido como para permitirle a la misma persona que lo había entregado a su padre, acercarse a sus pequeños.**

 **Y cuando su esposo había regresado a casa, le había encontrado retorciéndose de dolor y desesperación mientras intentaba por todos los medios el contactar a su hermana para averiguar lo que había ocurrido. No se hubiera sorprendido ni hubiera culpado al ainú si lo hubiese abofeteado o golpeado por lo que había hecho, después de todo, el poner en semejante riesgo a los cuatro pequeños había sido la más grande de las tonterías que él hubiese hecho jamás; de que Horohoro estaba furioso con él? Naturalmente, jamás lo había visto tan encendido de ira en su contra como lo había estado ese día. Había alzado la voz, oh, vaya que lo había hecho! Pero Ren no tenía ni la cara ni las razones para recriminarle nada y de hecho, estaba impresionado de que no hubiese sido violento en realidad.**

 **De alguna manera… el amor que sentía por él iba incluso más allá de la tamaña estupidez que había hecho.**

 **Finalmente el Usui se había calmado solo lo suficiente para que ambos tomasen el auto que Manta Oyamada les hubiese obsequiado por motivo de su boda y se dirigiesen a donde supuestamente había estado hospedándose Ran Tao y su séquito… solo para descubrir que esta no se encontraba en dicho lugar, exceptuando por el pequeño Kintaro al que habían dejado atrás con una nana que no entendía qué sucedía, pero los otros tres…; peor aún había sido el saber, que de alguna manera había conseguido sacar a los niños de la isla y se los había llevado a China con ella. A China. Al castillo de la dinastía Tao. A dónde se encontraba En Tao**

 **Había llorado y mucho.**

 **Se imaginaba todas las cosas terribles que su padre podría estarles haciendo a sus bebés mientras que él se encontraba lejos de ellos y que todo era su culpa por haber cedido por un segundo, a su propia madre. Si Ren Tao era capaz de tropezarse alguna vez a pesar de que se jactaba de tener la fuerza y el orgullo de no hacerlo, se había topado con ese instante en que todo, le había indicado lo contrario; y lo más horrible sería que sus hijos serían los que pagasen el precio de ello.**

 **No pudieron conseguir que un avión de la familia les llevase a China, era obvio que su madre se había encargado de bloquear esa salida.**

 **Y además, Horohoro no tenía los papeles para trasladarse por lo que les había tomado tiempo el finalmente tener todo en regla, conseguir que Manta les hiciera el favor de cuidar al pequeño Kintaro y de ahí, tomar el primer avión rápido que pudiese llevarles hasta el continente para poder alcanzar los trenes y vehículos necesarios para llegar hasta la provincia de Guizhou, dónde se encontraba localizado el castillo; cada día que transcurría era una tortura para él y se desesperaba y castigaba mentalmente, de imaginar lo que tendría que recoger de sus hijos si es que lograban llegar de alguna forma a su casa.**

 **Y su esposo… después de lo ocurrido y una vez pasado el primer susto, ahora le consolaba y le animaba a pensar, que no serían capaces de hacer daño a los niños, que ellos ansiaban que naciese un sucesor para la dinastía Tao por lo que la idea de que acabasen con los pequeños era imposible**

 **Después de varios días de no dormir, de llorar en silencio cuando creía que no era observado para sentir por detrás el abrazo apretado de su pareja, de perderse en su mente por largos períodos de tiempo y solo suplicar a todos los dioses por los niños… finalmente habían llegado al antiguo hogar del shamán de ojos de oro… para encontrarse que les esperaban felizmente y que habían preparado una merienda para su llegada; por supuesto que eso no había convencido al shamán de hielo, que había estallado en rabia delante de su abuelo y de su madre y que había amenazado con congelar todo el maldito lugar si no le entregaban a sus hijos. Rara vez sentía ese poder en el ainu, una fuerza salvaje que le rodeaba y que no requería de una posesión con su espíritu acompañante que incuso parecía algo temeroso ante lo que mostraba su amo, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto de un azul gélido y brillaban como el hielo que utilizaba.**

 **Recordaba aquella sensación, la misma que el otro hubiese dejado salir cuando después de la ceremonia de su boda su padre hubiese intentado atacarlo**

 **Era un algo… más allá del propio Horohoro, un poder guardado que el ainú parecía retener y pocas veces controlar como cuando dejaba salir destellos de este y les dejaba ver a los demás que en verdad era poderoso como ninguno**

 **Incluso Ren llegaba a dudar de que los supuestos números de furyoku que alguna vez mostraron los oráculos reflejasen realmente la fuerza de su esposo**

 **Una que en aquellos momentos se expandía por todo el castillo, inmovilizando a la fuerza de muertos que poseía la familia Tao y que se movía en oleadas similares a las del mar, casi dejando ver al lobo gigante de las leyendas ainú por detrás de la figura oscurecida de ira del Usui, que no dejaba de observan tanto a Ran Tao como a su padre que ahora se veían cuidadosos con sus movimientos; después de una nueva amenaza por parte de su esposo sobre acabar con todos ellos ahí mismo, su abuelo les pidió calma y les aseguró que sus hijos estaban bien y que al menos Dai y Xian se encontraban en el comedor, esperando a sus padres para la merienda y que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada**

 **Obviamente… cómo iban a ser sus inocentes hijos culpables de aquel atropello?**

 **Pero entonces… Tai… oh Tai.**

 **Él no estaba con sus hermanos, le tenían en una habitación aparte, al lado de aquella donde Ren solía tener cuando vivía en aquella propiedad. Y su abuelo comentó entonces, que debía de estar orgulloso de haber dado a luz a un niño como aquel, que no temía enfrentar las necesidades de su familia y que las aceptaba de forma orgullosa y que incluso, se estaba recuperando de forma maravillosa y ni siquiera había llorado ni una sola vez al serle aplicado el sello que lo convertía, en el siguiente de los suyos.**

 **A Ren se le había ido el alma al suelo y un frío aún más extremo que los que producía su esposo lo había rodeado**

 **No podían estar hablando en serio. No podían haberlo hecho**

 **Había soltado tantos improperios y amenazado de una forma tan violenta a los suyos, que esta vez había tenido que ser Horohoro quien le retuviese de cometer ninguna tontería. Y al siguiente momento había corrido hacia donde se encontraba el más pequeño de sus hijos en aquel sitio, abriendo la habitación de golpe y observando la mirada seria pero firme del niño que tenía el pecho descubierto y en la espalda…**

 **Recordaba que había caído de rodillas delante de la cama donde estaba sentado el pequeño y le había abrazado en contra suya, llorando nuevamente en desesperación**

 **Un Tao**

 **Habían marcado a su hijo como el siguiente en la línea y la sensación de traición había sido aún mayor al saber, que el propio niño lo había pedido y por eso era que su madre no había dudado ni un segundo en secuestrarlos para llevar a cabo las ceremonias de sucesión sin que él pudiese interferir; sabía el infierno que debían de traspasar para llegar a tomar ese lugar y aunque una parte de él no quería creer que su niño había hecho aquello, la realidad era, que sabía que su hijo tenía ese impulso y que había dado a su familia lo que habían estado rogando desde que él abandonase su sitio: alguien más que llenase el lugar**

 **Afortunadamente habían cumplido con la parte de no dejar que En Tao se acercase a ninguno de los tres Usui hijos, pero no por ello se habían retenido de darles algunas enseñanzas acerca de lo que esperaban de ellos y de alguna forma, sí había sido un conocimiento asimilado por los pequeños**

 **Aunque hasta que creciesen más, no sabría del todo que tanto les habría afectado**

 **Nuevas discusiones, mas peleas en el castillo Tao, varias amenazas de demanda y de juicios por secuestro que iban creciendo de gravedad… cosas que de todas maneras, Ren sabía que no sucederían y que al final, se perderían en la nada; pero finalmente y con un acuerdo en el que había sido Horohoro quien nuevamente dejara fijas las pautas acerca de lo que se haría y no se haría al respecto de su familia, este cedió a aquello que alguna vez había dicho, que pensaría de hacer: el pequeño Tai llevaría como apellido principal el Tao para no dejar morir a la dinastía siempre y cuando, las veces que lo viesen de ahí en delante fuese siempre delante de ellos y que nunca, jamás intentasen inculcarle esa cultura de odio y destrucción que habían dejado tan marcado en Ren.**

 **Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el de ojos dorados se sintiese manchado, sintiendo como si traicionase a su propio hijo al permitirle hacer aquello y que la culpa lo corroyese al haberles descuidado al grado de permitir que su madre pudiese tener acceso a los niños**

 **Y al mismo tiempo…**

 **Lo sabía. Por cómo era Tai, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por acercarse a los suyos y que lo que había sucedido se consumaría de una manera u otra.**

 **Desde que había nacido, desde que le había visto, tenía el conocimiento de que su niño iba a ser el elegido por los suyos para representarlos en un futuro y por eso mismo, tenía miedo de perderlo, de que en algún punto el niño les despreciase y los dejase atrás; sin importar su carácter, amaba a su hijo, lo amaba demasiado, con toda el alma y sus fuerzas y no quería imaginar un mundo donde él no estuviese, así como no podía hacerlo respecto a uno donde Horohoro no existiese.**

 **Sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la realidad**

 **Lo importante de aquellos momentos era, que el niño había regresado a casa sano y salvo y que fuera de aquel negro tatuaje que quedaría marcado por siempre sobre la piel de su espalda, no parecían haber quedado secuelas de aquel viaje; excepto quizá por el hecho de que el carácter petulante del crío se había aumentado pero él tenía la creencia de que no era nada que un buen par de golpes con la zapatilla no pudiesen arreglar correctamente.**

 **Cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco, aún de pie frente a la ventana de su cocina cuando un sonido en la puerta de entrada al hogar le hizo volverse un poco para poder ver cómo el susodicho chiquillo finalmente hacía aparición con expresión de circunstancias.**

 **El crío de cabello negro caminó hacia el refrigerador que se encontraba en la cocina ante la atenta mirada de su madre en completo silencio para después, abrirlo y ponerse de puntitas para sacar la jarra con jugo de naranja y con dificultades la llevó hacia la mesa alta donde trató de colocarla a pesar de que no lograba alcanzar la parte plana; Ren Tao dio un pequeño suspiro y sin decir nada se acercó al niño para tomar aquello y él mismo colocarlo sobre la superficie de madera del mueble. El niño le observó en silencio y luego, trepó por su cuenta a una silla al percibir como su madre se dirigía a uno de los múltiples gabinetes y sacaba un vaso de vidrio para después regresar a donde su hijo ya le aguardaba en silencio y entonces, le sirvió un poco de jugo**

 **El Tao se sentó del otro lado de la mesa frente a su hijo mientras veía como este usaba ambas manos pequeñas para tomar el vaso y beber un poco; el hombre de ojos dorados se apoyó en una mano y finalmente, se decidió a hablar**

 **-Has llegado tarde**

 **Dijo Ren observando al crío de cabello negro que colocó de vuelta el vaso en la mesa y permaneció en silencio. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y las expresiones de uno y otro se grabaron en el iris de quien tenían delante.**

 **El niño permaneció en silencio y clavó sus ojos negros en el líquido anaranjado que tenía delante, lo que hizo que su madre suspirara un poco y bajara un poco los párpados, sonriendo muy apenas; su hijo no solía ser así de tímido en absoluto y aunque sabía que era un niño pequeño, eso solo podía significar que había algo que lo incomodaba o le ponía nervioso**

 **-Qué es? Qué ha pasado?**

 **Preguntó el mayor entrelazando los dedos por delante de su barbilla al tiempo que se apoyaba en el envés de sus manos; el pequeño Tai volvió a darle un sorbo a su bebida y entonces, frunciendo el ceño como si algo le molestase habló con un tono bajo de voz**

 **-Hice un amigo**

 **-Ohhh! –los ojos de Ren se abrieron con algo de sorpresa ante aquello, alzando muy apenas el rostro como reflejo de ello- eso es algo bueno –dijo para después, bajar los párpados y componer un gesto serio- a quién fue el pobre diablo al que amenazaste para eso? –preguntó con un gesto obvio que indicaba que no creía mucho en las palabras de su propio hijo y no era para extrañarse, ya que el niño no era nada social y por lo general tendía a molestar a los otros al grado que nadie solía acercársele, ya fuese por temor o por incomodidad**

 **Tai entornó levemente los ojos con molestia y apretó el vaso entre sus manos lo que hizo relajar un poco el gesto a su madre**

 **-Muy bien. Veo que no has amenazado a nadie y lo estás diciendo en serio. Estoy impresionado y me alegra escuchar eso- aseguró el de ojos dorados sonriendo muy discretamente pero con cariño hacia su hijo- entonces… quién es este amigo nuevo tuyo?**

 **-No es de mi escuela**

 **Respondió el niño moviendo un par de veces el cristal, lo que a quien tenía delante le indicó que el crío se sentía levemente nervioso. Ren se reclinó hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla y colocó un brazo por detrás sin dejar de ver al infante enfrente suyo**

 **-Cuando venía de regreso en la tarde, ví unos niños que le estaban pegando- dijo el de ojos negros- o que ya le habían pegado. Eran varios- añadió aún con la mirada clavada en su jugo como si este fuera a decirle algo, a lo que su madre continuó con una expresión ligeramente sonriente**

 **-Entiendo. Debo… suponer que ayudaste a tu nuevo amigo?**

 **Tai asintió una vez y Ren dejó salir brevemente el aire**

 **-Ok. Debo de preocuparme por que los padres de esos niños me demanden por que hayas matado a alguno o le hayas dejado con heridas serias de manera que los tengan que llevar al hospital? –preguntó tratando de retener una risa corta. Su hijo pareció meditarlo por unos segundos y entonces, cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros lo que internamente tranquilizó al chino**

 **Y es que él mismo les había dado pequeños entrenamientos a sus hijos para que supieran defenderse y Tai era muy bueno en ello y casi estaba seguro que su madre de alguna manera ya estaría interviniendo para asegurarse de que el niño fuese casi tan bueno o mejor que él en las artes marciales, lo que solo le significaba que las probabilidades de terminar con una madre en la puerta de su casa dándole de gritos por que hubiese un hueso roto involucrado, eran bastante altas**

 **Pero si su hijo se había encogido de hombros, era casi como decir "eran demasiado débiles como para que fuera honorables el pegarles de verdad"**

 **El adulto cerró los ojos e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia delante, de forma que su barbilla descansó sobre su pecho**

 **-Conociste un niño nuevo, lo ayudaste y ahora tienes un amigo. Eso es bueno, entonces, qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó Ren viendo nuevamente al niño sentado delante suyo que emitió un gruñido y cuyo rostro se enrojeció levemente**

 **Si alguien algún día le hubiese dicho al Tao que tendría superpoderes de madre que le permitirían adivinar en cierta manera los pensamientos de sus hijos, no se lo hubiera creído**

 **-Vamos Tai. Puedes confiar en mí –trató de animar el hombre de cabello oscuro a lo que finalmente, vió cómo su hijo separó los labios y su rubor se incrementó un poco más- qué pasa?**

 **-Yo…- inició despacio el aludido para después, ver con decisión a su madre a los ojos- quiero cambiarme de escuela, madre**

 **Ren parpadeó con sorpresa por aquello y descansó su brazo izquierdo sobre su regazo, sin dejar de ver al pequeño que se había alzado un poco en la silla y se había inclinado hacia delante para ver con mayor intensidad a su progenitora que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar; el shamán de la lanza entornó muy levemente los ojos con algo de preocupación, moviendo los dedos del brazo apoyado en el respaldo de su silla**

 **-Ya no te gusta el colegio privado a dónde vas?**

 **Inquirió despacio para ver como su hijo parecía intentar tomar un poco más de valor y entonces, cambiaba su actitud por una más relajada pero aún así firme; algo bastante a impresionar tomando en cuenta de que se trataba de un crío de tan solo 6 años**

 **-No se trata de eso. Y no es porque de repente quiera ir a la escuela donde se junta la chusma…**

 **-La chusma –repitió Ren Tao cabeceando una vez para luego, tallarse los ojos con los dedos de la mano que había descansado en su regazo- Tai…**

 **-Pero es importante que me cambie a ese centro de estudios para pobres –insistió el de ojos negros con firmeza –y si se puede pronto, sería bastante provechoso**

 **-Primero que nada, entiendo que tenemos una posición acomodada y me alegra que seas consciente de eso pero no puedes ir por ahí llamando a la gente "chusma" o "pobre" –dijo el de ojos dorados, alzando los ojos levemente fastidiado- por mucho que realmente lo sean, pero decírselos en la cara no está bien visto por la sociedad y dado que solo eres un niño pequeño, te puedes meter en muchos problemas**

 **Añadió para después volver a ver a su hijo que dejó salir un suspiro y se vió levemente frustrado; Ren tan solo le vió por unos momentos para después, volver a cerrar los ojos y componer un gesto serio**

 **-Dime la verdad, quiero que seas sincero. Ese amigo tuyo…- dijo despacio- es importante para ti?**

 **Tai permaneció callado unos segundos para luego, ver hacia otro lado bajando las manitas para cerrarlas en puños sobre sus rodillas e hizo una mueca, ruborizándose y dejando ver un gesto molesto**

 **-Solo me parece una tontería que esos tontos le peguen, porque es un shaman como nosotros**

 **-Un shaman? –Ren Tao separó muy apenas los párpados. No esperaba enterarse de eso ni creía conocer que hubiese otra familia de shamanes cerca de la zona o por ahí pero después de las batallas entre ellos, seguramente uno que otro había querido quedarse a vivir en Tokyo; tal vez no era tan raro como lo pensaba pero si estaba levemente impresionado por el interés de su hijo en ello**

 **Era un cambio, para variar. Uno bien recibido porque su niño nunca se interesaba en terceros y hasta le parecía ver que disfrutaba en algo la violencia hacia los más débiles, sin importar que él y su padre intentasen inculcarle lo contrario; el saber que no solamente había defendido a otro pequeño sino que además, parecía tener interés en mantenerlo seguro sin importar si era uno de ellos o no, era un cambio por demás bien recibido y que creía, que si dejaba pasar aquella oportunidad quizá no habría otra donde su hijo pudiese aprender algo bueno de los demás.**

 **Sin importar quien fuese ese niño… le pareció que podría ser tal vez, una buena influencia para el normalmente necio y desinteresado Tai Tao.**

 **-Muy bien entonces**

 **El adulto sonrió un poco hacia su hijo que le observó con sorpresa**

 **-No creo que tu padre vaya a poner alguna objeción con que te cambies a una escuela pública, seguramente verá para bien que aprendas a socializar un poco más con las demás personas- asintió una vez y se cruzó de brazos- estoy orgulloso de ti, Tai. Si en verdad te interesa… cuida de tu nuevo amigo. Nunca sabes cuando esas personas puedan hacer un gran, gran cambio en tu vida. En la mía lo hicieron**

 **Aseguró el Tao suavizando la mirada mientras que su hijo encogía un poco la cabeza entre los hombros, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo y un gesto aún ruborizado**

 **Si tan solo hubieran sabido lo que ocurriría después…**

 **Si tan solo Tai lo hubiera sospechado…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Tokyo, época actual, Universo Alterno 1:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un Ren Tao de doce años y un Tai Tao de catorce intercambiaban miradas en el exterior del hospital donde Yoh Asakura se encontraba recuperándose de las heridas producidas por la batalla con aquel shamán chino la noche anterior; los ojos dorados del crío en uniforme se entornaron y entonces, sonrió**

 **-Es que acaso ese perdedor te ha enviado a hacerte cargo de sus asuntos? Qué cobarde…**

 **-Cobarde?... quién eres tú para hablar de cobardía?**

 **Inquirió el chico de ojos negros metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón verde de su uniforme sin variar su expresión neutra hacia quien tenía delante**

 **-Yo he venido porque esta es una situación que me ha ofendido directamente ante un ataque que está fuera de los tiempos para el torneo de shamanes que supuestamente estás esperando- entornó levemente los ojos y antes de que el otro hablase, le interrumpió- entiendo que quieras eliminar al enemigo antes, yo haría lo mismo –cerró los ojos con molestia y rechistó- pero te ha faltado investigar a Yoh mejor y por eso, te has metido en un lío grande…**

 **-Cómo… cómo te atreves a interrumpirme!? –soltó Ren Tao en un tono de voz agudo, apuntando con su lanza en dirección de Tai que ni siquiera se movió y volvía a verle apenas entornando los ojos- siquiera sabes quién soy yo, cucaracha?**

 **-Eres Ren Tao, el heredero actual de la dinastía Tao e hizo menor de Yuan Tao –respondió con calma el de cabello negro, percibiendo el momento en el que el cuerpo del niño delante suyo se tensaba- ahora… tú sabes quién soy yo, mocoso impertinente?**

 **-Mocoso… impertinente… -las palabras eran repetidas en un susurro de horror y de odio por parte del chico de ojos dorados que retrocedió solo un paso por la impresión de ser confrontado de aquella manera; no estaba acostumbrado a que otros le hablasen con tal autoridad y firmeza, por lo que torció su gesto a uno de un odio mayor y frialdad, ya sin sonreír- maldito insecto… te destrozaré aquí mismo y ahora, para que aprendas cuál es tu lugar!**

 **Gritó el chico de cabello en punta, agitando su arma al tiempo que el general chino que siempre le acompañaba gritaba de igual forma para posesionar el cuerpo de su amo; Tai por su lado dejó salir un rechistido molesto y pareció escupir hacia un lado**

 **-Por eso decía, que te ha faltado investigar, crío del demonio**

 **Dijo por lo bajo mientras que sacaba una mano de uno de sus bolsillos y dejaba ver en la punta del dedo meñique una larga uña de oro, adornada con diversas joyas y de la que colgaba de la punta a la base una delgada cadena de oro**

 **-Parece que tendré que hacértelo entender por las malas, porque tu pequeña posesión espiritual es poca cosa para mi familia… y como no puedo matarte, tendré que usar algo de un nivel demasiado bajo hasta para mí- gruñó el Tao de mayor edad, agitando su brazo lo que provocó que un ave rojiza y dorada de largas plumas que parecía estar rodeada en llamas hiciese aparición- posesión en uña del mandarín! Zhing Xien! –exclamó lo que provocó que una energía rojiza y dorada cubriese por completo su mano lo que se reflejó en la cara de sorpresa del shamán chino de ojos dorados que no parecía esperar aquello**

 **Tai entornó aún más los ojos, colocándose de lado**

 **-Cómo al parecer no lo sabes, te tendré que enterar- gruñó- mi nombre es Tai Tao. Soy el heredero número 44 de la dinastía Tao y el que al parecer, tendrá que patearte el trasero hasta que entiendas que actuar de esta forma tan impulsiva solo va a ocasionarnos dolores de cabeza a los dos, porque al ser familia y atacar a uno de los míos me estás insultando directamente –entornó aún más los ojos- pero… supongo que con esta pelea, podremos arreglar algo para que nadie se queje**

 **-BASTARDO MENTIROSO! –chilló Ren, lanzándose a atacar al otro niño que le aguardó- BASÓN! ATAQUE DE LA CUCHILLA DORADA!**

 **Una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar… y en la habitación de aquel hospital, Yoh cerró sus ojos con una mueca**

 **-Tai… por qué no te lo llevaste lejos? Van a destrozar todo el lugar… -se quejó**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Efecto Mariposa

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACK**

 **CAP 6**

 **"Efecto Mariposa"**

 **Ren Tao estaba furioso.**

 **De todas las cosas que podrían haberle sucedido, el hecho de haber tenido esa batalla con ese sujeto al que no había conocido de antes había sido lo peor.**

 **No solamente le hervía en la sangre el hecho de que hubiese sido capaz de derrotarle con una técnica de batalla que él aún no utilizaba sino que además, se había estado burlando de él en una forma en la que parecía cruzarse con un espejo y además se había tomado el tiempo de verle hacia abajo; a él! A Ren Tao, heredero de la dinastía Tao y quien pronto se convertiría en el rey shamán que dominaría al mundo y lo eliminaría de esos humanos que lo infestaban todo como cucarachas!**

 **En su mente podía ver esos ojos negros que no se apartaban de él y que parecían despreciarle y al mismo tiempo le parecía detectar un pequeño dejo de lástima**

 **Levantó una mano y se apretó con los dedos separados parte del rostro, abriendo mucho los ojos y apretando con fuerza los dientes**

 **Le había dicho que también era un Tao. En un inicio lo había dudado pero conforme se daba la batalla entre ambos, sus habilidades y técnicas eran demasiado similares a las suyas… y la verdad, tampoco hubiera sido algo raro, después de todo eran muchas las ramas las que conformaban a su familia y probablemente viniese por parte de una de las secundarias que buscaba de hacerse con el título principal; después de todo, su propio padre En Tao había venido de una de estas consiguiendo convertirse en parte del tronco principal que conformaba a las demás.**

 **Y si aquello era cierto…**

 **Y si lo que estaba diciendo acerca de que Yoh era su pareja también era real… entonces, también el hecho de que le acusara de insulto grave a su honor era válido por donde lo viese.**

 **Una de las reglas fuertes e importantes en la familia era la de que los hombres no atacasen a las mujeres o a las esposas de los otros miembros de la familia y viceversa; los hombres o cabezas de familia se atacaban entre ellos y las mujeres podían agredirse de igual forma entre ellas mismas pero nunca de forma cruzada. Hacer ese tipo de cosas ponía en duda el honor de la parte afectada y por lo tanto se les daba el derecho de cobro por ello, lo que significaba que de querer y de ser real todo aquello, ese tal Tai podía ir directamente a China, al castillo de la dinastía a reclamar la ofensa contra su esposa cuando de principio, Yoh Asakura no le había atacado de ninguna manera.**

 **Se detuvo**

 **Pero aquello no tenía ningún sentido!**

 **Para empezar Yoh Asakura era hombre. HOMBRE! No era como que pudiese emparejarse con un Tao solamente porque sí, sin importar que los Asakura fueran una de las familias shamánicas importantes y por eso supiere de principio que existía el heredero de estos aunque no lo había visto antes; en todo caso, el que dos hombres se pudiesen hacer pareja especialmente con la corta edad de ambos le parecía un sinsentido y una tremenda tontería**

 **Repentinamente, la sombra de la figura de su padre apareció en su memoria así como su fría y cruel sonrisa mientras que se inclinaba sobre él**

 **"Así que… perdiste esta batalla? Eres débil Ren. Deja que tu padre vuelva a hacerte fuerte…"**

 **-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **El grito de frustración y desespero que salió desde lo profundo de su pecho vino acompañado por una fuerte patada que brindó a una figurilla tallada de madera, al parecer bastante frágil por que salió despedida en pedazos hacia delante al tiempo que la respiración del chino se hacía rápida y superficial, alterado y tenso por todo lo que lo acongojaba en aquellos momentos al tiempo que sus ojos mostraban una pupila empequeñecida por el repentino ataque de ansiedad que había tenido**

 **-OYE!**

 **Los ojos del Tao se abrieron un poco más**

 **Un muchacho estaba sentado en el suelo donde había tendido una suerte de manta tejida con figuras y ornamentos extraños y sobre la cuál habían estado diversos objetos tallados y tejidos, incluyendo aquella figura en forma de lobo que se encontraba ahora a la distancia en tantos pedazos que reconstruirla iba a ser imposible**

 **El aparente dueño de aquellas cosas se puso de pie con expresión verdaderamente molesta y se movió hasta quedar al lado del Tao que continuaba congelado en su sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos y tenso como si algo hubiese ocurrido que le hiciese perder la realidad; por su parte, el muchacho de bandana ainú y cabello azul claro en puntas dejaba ver lo enojado que estaba. No tenía mucho de haber llegado a Tokyo y se estaba esforzando para conseguir vender algo y alimentarse ya que desde que dejase su casa había estado pasando largos períodos de hambre al no conseguir el dinero suficiente para pagarse aunque fuera un tazón de sopa.**

 **Y aunque ya era de noche, aún se encontraba sentado frente a su puesto esperando que algún paseante le comprase aunque fuese algo pequeño para al menos tener algo que llevarse al estómago al día siguiente.**

 **Lo que menos esperaba era que un crío escolar simplemente le pasase por encima a sus cosas y además, rompiese una de esa forma tan violenta.**

 **-Pero qué pasa contigo!? –espetó el ainú estirando las manos para tomar de las solapas del saco amarillo al chino que se tensó de golpe- eso iba a venderse, ahora me lo tienes que pagar, escuchaste!?**

 **-No me toques**

 **-Qué?**

 **-DIJE QUE NO ME TOQUES!**

 **Aún la imagen de su padre seguía demasiado fresca en su mente y el haber sido sacudido de aquella manera le había descolocado, haciéndosele difícil la transición de regreso a la realidad por lo que había movido un brazo dispuesto a golpear lo que tenía delante sin ver siquiera de lo que se trataba; el movimiento había sido tan rápido, que el muchacho que le había sostenido de principio había actuado por pura inercia ante el peligro que había detectado, empujando con fuerza el cuerpo del joven Tao que trastabillo al perder el suelo al borde de la banqueta**

 **El Usui logró hacer equilibrio para no caer y se inclinó hacia delante, agitando un puño con aún mayor rabia**

 **-PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO!?**

 **Gritó para entonces, abrir mucho los ojos al ver al chico caído sentado en la calle encima de un charco profundo de lodo y agua que le había empapado una buena parte de la ropa; al parecer aquello había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar del todo al chico de ojos dorados que se sostenía apoyado por detrás en sus manos y ahora veía con algo de sorpresa su uniforme que goteaba agua sucia, así como parte de su cabello al haberse ido de principio de espaldas**

 **Había sido un milagro no haberse dado fuerte en la cabeza aunque igual dolía pero no sangraba**

 **-Dioses!**

 **Soltó Horohoro acercándose al chico en el suelo que parecía aún aturdido y de poco en poco, empezaba a ruborizarse**

 **-Estás bien? No… no quería tirarte así! –se disculpaba con algo de desesperación el de cabello claro, volteando a todas partes como si la ayuda fuese a aparecer de la nada**

 **Por su parte, Ren no podía creer que la mala suerte en verdad se le hubiese unido como pegamento en aquellos momentos al grado de haber terminado de esa forma tan ridícula. Un humano. Un patético y ridículo humano, un estúpido que seguramente no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento en las artes de las batallas, le había dejado tirado solo por un empujón! En verdad que aquella noche no podía ser peor para él? Qué faltaba, que lo orinara un perro?**

 **Y casi como si los cielos lo hubiesen escuchado, un camión pasó justo por detrás encima de un segundo charco, terminando por empapar de pies a cabeza al Tao al que ahora el fleco le cubría los ojos.**

 **Ren temblaba, en parte de frío y en parte de la cruda y evidente rabia que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.**

 **Iba a matar a Yoh Asakura. Iba a matar a Tai Tao, aun así fuese lo último que hiciese en toda su maldita vida! Sus ojos reflejaban solamente aquellos deseos ardientes de venganza e ira cuando una mano con un trozo de tela largo pasó al lado de su mejilla y comenzó a secarla, haciéndole abrir los ojos con algo de sorpresa para luego, levantar la vista y ver al muchacho al que había molestado, inclinado de rodillas delante suyo sobre el charco con expresión preocupada e intentando limpiarle el lodo y el agua un poco**

 **-Válgame el cielo… mira nada más cómo quedaste**

 **La voz del ainú reflejaba un poco de culpa, lo que solo hizo que el Tao se confundiese aún más; había sido su torpeza lo que había causado todo eso, por qué el otro parecía pensar que había sido su causa?**

 **Los ojos dorados se cruzaron con los negros por primera vez…**

 **Una vez**

 **Solo eso había sido necesario**

 **El aire había salido por completo del cuerpo del chino que había dejado de moverse, sin dejar de ver el rostro blanco y fino del joven delante suyo que parecía haber farfullado algo más de forma torpe y tan solo, continuaba observándole como si se hubiese quedado congelado en el aire, con la mano y la tela aún descansando sobre su mejilla mientras que el agua sucia continuaba goteando y corriendo por su cuerpo y las empapadas prendas que conformaban su uniforme**

 **Horohoro separó los labios sin saber que decir**

 **Había visto el sol. Lo juraba y lo perjuraba por sobre las tumbas y cualquier monumento que representase a sus antepasados, demonios! Podía incluso hacer voto por sobre la cabeza de su madre, acerca de que había visto la lumbrera del amanecer brillar intensamente y en llamas intensas en el interior de los ojos de aquel niño que solo con verle le había sacado el ama y todo lo que venía con ella; había una belleza natural y verdadera en el perfil del rostro blanco de aquel chico, algo que no se veía todos los días simplemente en las personas a su alrededor.**

 **También había mucha soledad y dolor, oscuridad y pena en el fondo del dorado de la más hermosa y terrible de las miradas que había recibido jamás**

 **Se sentía pequeño, insignificante, delante de aquel chico que tan solo con una mirada, se había apropiado de su alma y de todo lo que era. Ni siquiera lo conocía, no sabía su nombre, no sabía de dónde había salido, incluso si tenía novia ya o no y probablemente, se tratase de un humano, uno de aquellos seres que rondaban el mundo y de los cuáles su tribu renegaba todo el tiempo.**

 **Pero no le importaba, ni siquiera un poco**

 **Podía percibir el corazón en la boca del estómago y se dio cuenta de que tenía que decir algo. Lo que fuera, cualquier cosa. Porque si no lo hacía, iba a caer presa del rubor que se iba acrecentando sobre las mejillas de aquel chico de porcelana e iba a terminar cometiendo una estupidez, ya que los labios entreabiertos y sonrosados del otro, parecían pedir el ser tomados**

 **Lo iba a terminar besando**

 **Y sin embargo, en solo cosa de un segundo, la vida parecía haber regresado a la mirada del joven chino que levantó ambas manos y empujó hacia atrás al ainú que dio un respingo al caer sobre su trasero en el agua por lo repentino del ataque**

 **-Qué te piensas que estás haciendo, insecto!?**

 **La voz de Ren Tao había salido un poco más aguda de lo deseado mientras que sus mejillas se encendían aún más**

 **No podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer. No quería hacerlo. Había estado a solo segundos de besarse apasionadamente con un desconocido que le había tirado al suelo, solo porque en un segundo había creído que era la criatura más malditamente atractiva y cálida que hubiese visto jamás en su vida!**

 **Se colocó una mano en el rostro y volvió a dejar salir un grito frustrado**

 **Qué tan fuerte le había golpeado en la cabeza ese tal Tai, que ahora estaba cometiendo semejantes tonterías de la nada!?**

 **Apretó los párpados y entonces, sintió movimiento delante suyo lo que le hizo levantar la mirada con sorpresa al ver como el otro chico, sin regresarle el ataque le tendía la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie; no entendía, no comprendía como una persona podía mostrarle amabilidad después de que le había atacado de aquella manera y todavía, le había gritado. No tenía sentido alguno para él. Horohoro dejó salir un gruñido y sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido hasta que finalmente, el Tao pudo percibir algo diferente: el muchacho delante suyo tenía suelto el cabello y este caía salvajemente a los lados de su rostro, de una manera que solo volvía a robarle el aliento al niño de doce años.**

 **Su corazón palpitó con fuerza.**

 **En su vida… en todos sus años viajando, observando a los humanos y conviviendo con muertos, jamás había visto una persona tan terriblemente atractiva como lo era aquel chico; y eso era lo peor de todo, se estaba sintiendo irremediablemente atraído por un completo desconocido. Ahora se daba cuenta, de que la tela con la que le había secado el rostro, era justamente la bandana que el otro había tenido en la frente momentos antes.**

 **-A quién le dices insecto? Eres un patán, mira que ser grosero con los demás cuando simplemente llegas rompiéndoles las cosas…**

 **-Yo… qué?**

 **-Y un diablo, chico. No te empujé tan fuerte –Horohoro sonrió con algo de diversión lo que provocó un nuevo rubor ligero en las mejillas del Tao, que luchaba en su interior por simplemente agredir a quien tenía delante y alejarse tan rápido como pudiese… y el hecho de que su cuerpo no obedecía ni siquiera un poco; el ainú rió muy por lo bajo e inclinándose, le tomó de un brazo para levantarle la mano del suelo y una vez que pudo sostenérsela, le dio un tirón para ponerle de pie- listo- dijo el chico de cabello claro mientras que el agua escurría aún más por entre las ropas del mas bajito y sus piernas que chorreaban**

 **El Usui le dio una mirada rápida al chino que tenía delante… y se ruborizó con fuerza al terminar sus ojos clavados en las largas piernas del chico**

 **En verdad, un chico podía tener todavía más atractivo para otro!?**

 **Ren se tensó de golpe y el rojo pareció dominar todo su rostro**

 **-Maldito degenerado, qué estás mirando!?**

 **-Nada, nada! –se disculpó rápidamente el ainú agitando una mano rápidamente para después, parpadear confundido y ver al otro frunciendo el ceño- oye! A quién le dijiste degenerado!?**

 **-Pues a quién más imbécil, qué te crees que no noté lo que estabas viendo!?- soltó Ren Tao apretando los puños y erizándose lo que hizo tensarse de igual manera al otro, al que le brotaron varias arruiguitas rojas en la cabeza**

 **-No me llames imbécil, tú eres el imbécil por venir a patear las cosas de las demás personas sin ningún respeto, habemos quienes tenemos un trabajo, sabes!? –reclamó el de cabello claro mientras que el Tao levemente más tranquilo, ahora observaba el grupo de objetos en el suelo que se dejaban ver desarreglados por el repentino entrometimiento del chino**

 **-Tú… vendes esas cosas?**

 **-Pues sí –respondió Horohoro volteando a ver aquello mientras hacía una mueca- ese es mi modo de vida**

 **-O sea que eres pobre y no tienes ni dónde caerte muerto… qué patético**

 **Dijo el chico de uniforme mojado cruzándose de brazos y bajando un poco los párpados, lo que provocó que de nueva cuenta del ainú se alterara y agitase un brazo por encima de su cabeza**

 **-Patético yo? A quién fue al que un camión le ha dejado mojado de pies a cabeza, eh?**

 **-ESO NO FUE MI CULPA!**

 **Gritó de regreso Ren Tao volviendo a tensarse para después, abrir mucho los ojos al notar como el chico delante suyo rechistaba y sin cuidado, se retiraba la gruesa chamarra de snowboarding que llevaba encima del cuerpo; un nuevo sonrojo vino a las expresiones del chico, que pudo percibir un poco mejor el cuerpo del muchacho de cabello bicolor al elevarse un poco la playera que llevaba por debajo de la chaqueta de forma que pudo ver su vientre**

 **Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió y apartó la mirada**

 **Al menos hasta que al siguiente segundo una sombra lo cubrió y para su sorpresa, se vió cubierto por aquella gruesa prenda que una vez encima de su cuerpo hacía ver el suyo como si estuviese encogido; era el problema de ser tan delgado, cualquier prenda que no fuera a la medida le hacía ver aún más pequeño de lo que era.**

 **Se observó unos momentos con gesto de asombro y entonces, vió con seriedad al chico que tenía delante**

 **-Qué haces?**

 **-Si no te cubres, te vas a enfermar- explicó Horohoro con sencillez, sacudiéndose la playera blanca mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados para después, comenzar a envolver la manta en la que tenía todas sus cosas, hasta que la convirtió en un rollo apretado y la terminó por amarrar en el morral que tenía a un lado; una vez hecho esto, se enderezó y se colgó aquello en un hombro mientras que finalmente, Ren se subía a la banqueta y salía del charco sobre el que había estado parado, sintiendo con desagrado sus zapatillas empapadas al andar y el asqueroso sonido que hacían al ser presionadas**

 **-Tu ropa se va a ensuciar- dijo el chico de ojos dorados en referencia a aquella chamarra que llevaba encima, pero el otro chico movió una mano para restarle importancia**

 **-La lavo y ya. Prefiero hacer eso a ver que te has enfermado por mi culpa**

 **Dijo sin pensar lo que solo consiguió que el Tao se encogiese con una expresión contrita y nuevamente rojo. Pero qué demonios estaba pasando con él? Por qué no había matado a ese sujeto, por qué estaba permitiendo todo aquello sin quejarse y sin gritar como lo deseaba? Por qué se estaba sintiendo tan en paz a su lado!?**

 **Al siguiente segundo sintió como le tomaban de una mano y le estiraban para que caminase, viéndose sorprendido al estar siguiendo a aquel muchacho más alto que él**

 **-E..e..espera! –soltó el Tao frunciendo el ceño y completamente nervioso; lo que le faltaba, lo estaban secuestrando y él no estaba reaccionando! –a dónde crees que me llevas?**

 **-Pues a que te seques –respondió con un tono grave y serio el ainú, sin soltarle y avanzando con seguridad a través de las oscuras banquetas de la ciudad- ya te dije, no voy a dejar que te enfermes por mi culpa, así que iremos a que te cambies por algo mejor y a que tus ropas se sequen; es lo mejor y luego, llamaremos a tus padres para que sepan que no estás perdido y que no se vayan a preocupar…**

 **-Mis padres… no están en casa –dijo el chino sin saber por qué decía aquello y sintiendo aún su corazón acelerado, ante la expectativa de lo desconocido y sin comprender como era posible, que su espíritu confiase en aquel chico**

 **Demonios, a esas alturas ya lo habría asesinado y se habría alejado rumbo a sus departamentos. Por qué… por qué no le había matado!? Por qué lo estaba siguiendo?**

 **Por qué se había enamorado como un maldito estúpido!?**

 **-Bueno… en ese caso, creo que no tendremos problema –el ainu se giró con los ojos cerrados, sonriéndole de forma animosa al chico de ojos dorados que los abrió con demasiada sorpresa e incredulidad para después, bajar la mirada con irritación –nos encargaremos de que estés bien**

 **-Eres un idiota**

 **Dijo el chico de cabello en punta, sin soltarse del apretado agarre del muchacho de cabello claro**

 **-Por cierto… no sé tu nombre**

 **Horohoro volteó a ver al niño detrás suyo, que le vió de forma lánguida con gesto neutro y serio pero que de todas maneras, caminaba a su paso**

 **-Y para qué quieres saber mi nombre? –espetó el chino con un tono seco y levemente burlón, que sorprendió un poco al Usui**

 **-Vamos, no seas así –insistió el de ojos negros frunciendo el ceño levemente incordiado –al menos para saber con quién estoy hablando…**

 **-No es algo que tenga importancia –Ren rió quedamente mientras que cerraba los ojos con altanería –de todas maneras, no volverás a verme y lo mejor es así para que te olvides de que me conoces…**

 **-Eso que dices es muy triste –aquellas palabras hicieron tensarse al Tao, que le observó con sorpresa siendo recibido por una expresión intensa por parte del de mayor edad- que alguien como tú sea olvidado… no sería posible. No eres una persona como para dejar de recordar –dijo- al menos, yo no puedo hacerlo. Al menos… déjame darle un nombre al chico que he conocido hoy…**

 **-Hmmm… es tan importante para ti?**

 **Volvió a decir el Tao con un dejo de entre lástima y burla hacia el otro, terminando por dejar salir un suspiro resignado mientras que abría los ojos muy apenas**

 **-Ren. Ren Tao**

 **-Horohoro. Es un gusto, Ren Tao –sonrió el de cabello claro, apretándole un poco más la mano conforme se perdían entre las luces y las sombras de algún distrito en las orillas de la gran ciudad de Tokyo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras tanto en el hospital, Yoh Asakura dormía en su cama aun recuperándose de las heridas que había recibido aunque un poco más tranquilo después de ver que el otro chico no había asesinado a su rival shamán durante la pelea, aunque si se había puesto nervioso cuando los médicos y las enfermeras comenzaron a preguntarse alarmados el porqué de tanto ruido y el hecho de que dos chiquillos estuviesen peleándose en los patios exteriores como si cualquier cosa.**

 **Para alivio del chico de los auriculares, Usui Dai se había encargado de alguna manera de ir a dónde las personas se concentraban para hacerles olvidar lo que estaban viendo y que ignoraran las cosas por esos momentos**

 **Una vez acabada la pelea, había podido dormir.**

 **Sin embargo los ojos de Manta Oyamada estaban clavados en su mejor amigo, con expresión tensa y algo sombría ante las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado, antes del silencio que se había hecho entre ambos al ya no saber cómo continuar aquella conversación**

 **"Tai es mi esposo" había dicho Yoh**

 **Esposo**

 **Yoh solo tenía trece años. TRECE AÑOS! No solamente era un menor de edad que afirmaba ya estar casado sino que además, por la forma en la que utilizaba la palabra podía saber que el Asakura era la parte pasiva de la relación y que al parecer y por ser discretos, se encontraba usando su apellido de soltero cuando para esas alturas ya debía de estar utilizando el "Tao" por principio**

 **El chico rubio se talló los ojos con cansancio para luego, clavarlos en el chico chino de cabello negro que después de la pelea había regresado a sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama de Yoh, cruzándose de brazos y observando todo el tiempo a quien era su pareja, mientras que el hermano gemelo de este se había acomodado sobre un sillón individual en la otra esquina del cuarto, abrazándose las piernas y quedándose dormido sin que nada lo molestase**

 **La luz de la luna que ingresaba en la habitación era la única luz que recibían en aquellos momentos y parecía enfatizar a los únicos dos seres despiertos en aquel instante**

 **-Quiero saber…**

 **-Uh?**

 **Los ojos negros de Tai se desviaron de la figura de su esposa en la cama y se clavaron en los del Oyamada, que le veía con completa seriedad desde su posición**

 **-Yoh ya me dijo… que está casado contigo…**

 **-Ah… te lo ha dicho?**

 **El tono sin importancia que dio el Tao ante ello, hizo que el rubio se tensase y apretase los puños, más que nada por la pura tensión del desconocimiento de todo; Manta quería a Yoh. Mucho. Era su mejor amigo y eso no iba a cambiar sin importar lo que él hiciera con su vida, pero… conocía a Tai, al menos, creía hacerlo y sabía que ese chico era de todo menos una buena persona. Ya le había visto hablarle mal a Yoh y cómo este se entristecía, lo que a él le decía que seguramente le maltrataba de alguna forma**

 **Y no podía permitir aquello. Si había algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer por su mejor amigo…**

 **El Tao aún observaba de reojo al Oyamada sin dejar de estar apoyada su mejilla en una mano y finalmente, bajó un poco los párpados y dejó salir un suspiro**

 **-Realmente Yoh debe de confiar mucho en ti si te ha dicho algo como eso –musitó el chico con suavidad- la verdad es que lo hemos mantenido de forma muy discreta para los demás por que dudo que alguien vaya a entenderlo… pero así son las cosas. No lo obligué, si piensas algo así ni tampoco le he hecho algún daño. Todo lo contrario, he dedicado mi vida a cuidarlo de las demás personas, de su familia y mucho, principalmente, de sí mismo**

 **Dijo con un tono bajo de voz, lo que impresionó levemente al niño rubio**

 **-De… sí mismo?**

 **-El Yoh que conoces es una persona muy dulce y buena, que se esfuerza en ser un buen amigo y que lo da todo –dijo despacio el Tao, volviendo a ver la figura del shamán dormido en la cama- siempre es positivo y trata de ver lo mejor de cualquier situación… pero no siempre fue así- dijo**

 **Manta se removió incómodo antes de que la voz gruesa del chico en la silla volviese a dejarse escuchar**

 **-Solía ser bastante receloso –contó- muy desconfiado y bastante agresivo. No le gustaban las personas y siempre quería estar lejos de ellas- explicó- me costó un tiempo ayudarlo a abrirse y a confiar en los demás, así como empezó a hacerlo conmigo pero siempre era un reto porque su familia se encargaba de hacerlo retroceder en su inseguridad, una y otra vez, todo porque han decidido que Yoh tiene una misión en este mundo sin importar el peso que le están colocando a un niño como él y además, se esforzaban en hacerle creer que todo era por su iniciativa**

 **Entornó muy levemente los ojos**

 **-Entonces… tuvimos que…**

 **-Tai…**

 **Manta le vió con un gesto levemente preocupado**

 **-Qué… qué fue lo que pasó?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Efecto Mariposa II

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACK**

 **CAP 7**

 **"Efecto Mariposa II"**

 **Usui Horokeu se encontraba recostado en la cama de una pequeña habitación de hotel que había conseguido por aquella noche.**

 **Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados conforme los pensamientos iban y venían una y otra vez, todos alrededor de ese hermoso niño de ojos dorados que había conocido por la providencia de ese día y que le había robado lo que hasta ese momento conocía; en su camino para prepararse y presentarse a tiempo para el torneo de shamanes, nunca se habría imaginado que conocería a alguien como aquel chico aunque definitivamente su primer encuentro no había sido el más favorecedor**

 **Hizo una pequeña mueca y dobló las rodillas mientras que movía los dedos con nerviosismo y trataba de concentrar sus pensamientos una y otra vez**

 **El otro chico era un humano. No era como él, si lo intentaba seguramente no comprendería su mundo y hasta era posible que incluso y lo rechazase, pero…**

 **Movió su mirada hacia la puerta abierta del baño desde el cuál se escuchaban los sonidos del otro chico que se había dado una ducha y que ahora se vestía con las prendas que el otro le había prestado debido a que el uniforme escolar que había estado utilizando el chino no iba a estar ni seco ni listo para ser usado al menos por aquella noche; un pequeño rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas y bajó la mirada al recordar el aspecto que había visto en aquel niño cuando traía puesto su traje… y lo recorrió un escalofrío**

 **Qué iba a hacer ahora?**

 **No quería que aquella fuese a ser la última vez que lo viese. No importaba que ese niño, Ren, fuese solamente un ser humano. Al menos, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto. Quería volver a verlo, quería… quería intentar quizá llegar a algo un poco más lejos con aquel chico si es que se daba la oportunidad… quería…**

 **Emitió un gruñido y se golpeó suavemente la frente con un puño**

 **Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? Pronto empezarían las batallas y él se convertiría en el siguiente shaman King y entonces, construiría un gigantesco campo de plantas alrededor del mundo para los Koropokkul; haría todo lo posible por hacer un lugar mejor, uno en el cuál todos respetaran a naturaleza y valiera la pena vivir. Pero entonces… dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el baño con gesto entre angustiado y confundido. Por qué… por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que quería estar en un mundo donde esa mirada de oro estuviese presente?**

 **Y al mismo tiempo, pensamientos similares se agolpaban en la mente de un shamán de cabello en punta que terminaba de secarse el agua del cuerpo y dejaba salir un suspiro profundo**

 **No lo comprendía**

 **No entendía como en tan solo una noche, en cosa de pocas horas, se había visto atrapado en una situación de la cuál sentía que no podía salir ni siquiera aunque así lo desease. Se suponía que su misión era terminar con los participantes más peligrosos del torneo antes de que estos pudiesen tener siquiera una oportunidad de llegar a algún puesto y cuando su familia le hubiese informado de la participación del heredero de los Asakura y que era su deber el terminarlo para llevar la gloria a la dinastía Tao…**

 **Se había aferrado a esa idea, a lo que podía servirle como un aliciente para seguir adelante y para de una vez poder vencer y cortar cualquier lazo doloroso con los suyos**

 **Nunca hubiera pensado que después de derrotar una vez al Asakura a la siguiente, sería él quien perdiese y que además, fuese con alguien que al parecer era de su propia familia y que para rematar todo esa noche hubiese terminado siendo semi-secuestrado por un desconocido al que había atacado por inercia, recibiendo una respuesta y acabando empapado de pies a cabeza por un maldito autobús que no se había fijado que había un niño tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de agua**

 **Y aún más…**

 **Bajó los párpados muy apenas entre los vapores cálidos que lo rodeaban, intentando resistir que un nuevo rubor apareciese en sus mejillas**

 **Nunca había conocido a un humano tan atractivo como aquel que le esperaba en la habitación principal ni que le hubiese hablado en la forma en que lo había hecho; le había causado gracia su forma de enojarse pero al mismo tiempo, le había llamado la atención que tuviese algún gesto de amabilidad para con él cuando lo normal hubiera sido que por lo que había hecho, lo hubiese dejado botado a un lado o hubiera tratado de golpearlo. Al menos, eso era algo que él habría hecho**

 **Se abrazó a sí mismo unos segundos y cerró los ojos**

 **Un temblor le recorrió, la oscuridad le llamaba a voces, riendo y recordándole que aquellos momentos en la ciudad y conociendo personas, teniendo batallas y alejándose de China eran solo momentos pasajeros; más pronto que tarde, terminaría regresando a las manos pervertidas de su padre y entonces, todo el dolor y la humillación que había conocido volverían a su cuerpo y a su mente, encerrándole para siempre en una jaula entre oro y gemas de las cuáles sería imposible escapar por que a eso estaba destinado.**

 **A menos por supuesto, que fuese el siguiente rey de los shamanes**

 **Entonces, una vez que sucediera aquello, podría reconstruir el mundo a uno donde aquellas cosas no existiesen…**

 **Y si ello ocurría…**

 **Volteó muy levemente por sobre su hombro y observó la salida del baño, sabiendo que en la oscura habitación se encontraba aquel muchacho. Horohoro había dicho que se llamaba. Un movimiento en sus labios, algo que podría pretenderse que fuera una sonrisa pareció asomar en su boca; quizá… una vez que gobernase todo, que su espíritu conquistase la mayor de las glorias, entonces podría regresar y quedarse con ese humano para siempre… claro, si es que lo aceptaba y si es que sentía algo similar a lo que él en aquellos momentos percibía en su corazón**

 **Ni siquiera sabía si tenía esas inclinaciones… si ya tenía pareja… si le había visto de la misma forma que él…**

 **Bueno, algo de atractivo debía de tener por que se había dado cuenta cuando le siguiese el largo de las piernas hacía pocas horas cuando estuviese empapado de pies a cabeza, así que al menos no le parecía que por ser un hombre no encontrase algo que lo atrajese de él… pero y si…?**

 **Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás**

 **Una noche**

 **La pelea de shamanes era dura y nunca había seguridad de que fuesen a regresar con vida a sus hogares o con sus conocidos. El peligro de la muerte pesaba por sobre sus cabezas y siendo sincero consigo mismo, él solo era un niño que acababa de ver que podía ser derrotado por alguien con un mayor control de sus poderes por lo que igual como podía convertirse en el vencedor de las contiendas, como podía ser despedazado y relegado a nada, algo que de todas maneras era muchísimo mejor que regresar a la cama de En Tao.**

 **Entonces… por qué no podía darse permiso de una noche, de solamente esas pocas horas, de hacer lo que él quisiese?**

 **Solo una vez… solo una oportunidad. Dejar de lado su personalidad, sus deseos, sus temores. Entregarse sin pensar en un compromiso, en un futuro y solo aferrarse a la memoria de cada minuto que pudiese sacar a algo que no llegaría más lejos**

 **Solo… dejarse llevar y entonces, usar aquello como una fotografía congelada para el resto de sus días**

 **No sonaba a una mala idea, para variar**

 **Él… Ren Tao…**

 **El chico del que solo se esperaba que tuviese un corazón frío, una emoción cruel y la tenacidad y avaricia de arrebatar las vidas de sus oponentes, desgajando las vidas de aquellos que se atravesaran en su camino…**

 **Cerró los ojos un momento y terminó de secarse el torso desnudo y se acomodó mejor el pants que le había prestado el muchacho de cabello claro en lo que sus verdaderas ropas se secaban; podía sentir la tela rozar sus partes pudendas al no tener ropa interior que usar y pensó que quizá aquello sería una ventaja, si lograba su cometido. Esta vez, no pudo controlar el rubor de sus mejillas por lo que anduvo con sus pies descalzos hasta el lavabo donde se enjuagó el rostro**

 **Tenía que controlarse**

 **Aquello podía salir terriblemente mal… o podía resultar. Lo que fuese, debía de saber lidiar con ello.**

 **Finalmente tomó aire y salió del baño para ingresar en la habitación y observar al joven en la cama que parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos pero que en cuanto él hizo aparición, volteó a verle y se quedó con los ojos negros clavados sobre sí; pudo ver el momento en que sus labios se separaban suavemente por lo que al menos podía decir que atraía lo suficiente a este como para que no apartara su mirada de su cuerpo. Se dejó estar de pie los minutos suficientes para dejarle ver hasta que finalmente se encaminó en dirección de la ventana, sin voltear pero intentando ver a través del reflejo del cristal que tenía delante si el chico seguía con su atención sobre sí**

 **Afortunadamente, ese era el caso lo que motivaba aún más al Tao para llevar a cabo su plan**

 **Una noche. Solo una noche de libertad**

 **Por su parte el ainú no estaba seguro de la forma en que había quedado completamente hipnotizado por la figura delgada y atractiva del chino que había terminado con su ducha y que ahora, parecía observar la ciudad japonesa desde su posición sin hacer sonido alguno; desde el momento en que se detuviese en el dintel de la puerta del baño, había perdido la respiración mientras que sus ojos reseguían los bien formados músculos, el vientre plano y la mirada felina que poseía ese chico**

 **Ese chico… y un demonio, en verdad, eso de enamorarse a la primera era así de posible?**

 **Había sacudido la cabeza un poco intentando salir de su ensoñación para luego, observar como el niño se encaminaba por delante de la cama hacia el otro lado de la diminuta habitación para observar el exterior. Incluso de espaldas, todo en ese chico era perfecto aunque el enorme tatuaje que delineaba toda la espalda y se perdía en algún punto bajo el elástico del pantalón de tela suave llamaba por bastante la atención; el ying yang era un elemento conocido pero todo lo demás no creía haberlo visto como símbolo en ningún otro lado.**

 **Se sentó mejor sobre la cama y aguardó. Qué debía de decir, qué debía de hacer?**

 **Al final, sus labios se movieron más rápido que su cerebro**

 **-No eres algo joven para haberte puesto un tatuaje? –preguntó, deseando golpearse el rostro al siguiente momento; los ojos dorados del chino le observaron de reojo con seriedad para un segundo después, sonreír con un dejo algo divertido**

 **-Por qué?**

 **-No… es solo que… -farfulló el chico de cabello claro de manera torpe, sin encontrar una forma de explicar su estupidez pero una risa baja y burlona brotó de los labios del chico de cabello en punta, que entornó levemente los ojos**

 **-Relájate. No es algo que tengas que saber de todas maneras –dijo el shamán de la lanza para luego, cerrar los ojos y volver la cabeza hacia el frente- es el símbolo de mi familia. La familia Tao**

 **-La familia Tao?**

 **-No la conocerías. Es una dinastía importante en China y a sus herederos los marcan con este símbolo para asegurarse de que se sepa quienes son… y en mi caso, para unas cuantas otras cosas –musitó por lo bajo repentinamente serio, pero entonces, pareció pensar… que quizá, era un buen momento para darle un uso más adecuado a la maldición de su padre sobre su cuerpo**

 **Si… por qué no?**

 **-Ya veo. Entonces… eres una persona importante –dijo Horohoro con cuidado, sentándose más derecho en el colchón y rascándose la nuca ante la mirada a través del reflejo que le daba el otro chico**

 **-Si… algo así se podría decir**

 **-Vaya –el Usui hizo una mueca- y qué hacías a estas horas de la noche andando por la calle así nada más?**

 **-Haces demasiadas preguntas –cortó de golpe el chino con un tono autoritario al tiempo que hacia tensarse al chico de ojos negros que frunció el ceño y se enderezó aún más con algo de irritación**

 **-Si solo estaba preocupado, no es lo normal encontrarse con un chiquillo de tu edad nada más por ahí!... cuántos años tienes? –añadió cerrando los ojos con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que se colocaba un dedo en la sien**

 **Ren tembló levemente irritado**

 **-Qué te interesa eso? –soltó cruzándose de brazos y parándose más firme- además, no soy el único niño en la calle, qué hace alguien cómo tú a esas horas de la noche sentado en la banqueta?... además… no dijiste qué eras pobre? –observó la habitación moviendo la cabeza- cómo es que estamos aquí si se supone que no tienes dinero? –añadió con un tono agudo**

 **-Bueno… necesitabas bañarte y un sitio dónde secarte… así que renté la habitación por esta noche –se explicó el ainú cruzando las piernas a modo de mariposa lo que hizo cambiar la expresión del Tao a una de sorpresa mientras que se viraba suavemente**

 **-Tú…**

 **-No importa, de todas maneras darme un gusto de vez en cuando no es malo –dijo el chico sonriendo de forma animada, lo que dejó pensativo al chico de ojos dorados unos segundos, antes de que volviese a escucharse la voz de Horohoro- de todas maneras, te pienso dejar la cama. Yo puedo dormir en el suelo, es mucho más cómodo que el exterior si debo de decirlo**

 **Se rió el chico con diversión mientras que cerraba los ojos… al menos hasta que sintió como el otro se le acercaba y luego, se sentaba delante suyo con los dorados ojos fulgurando como brasas; el ainú le observó unos momentos y tragó pesado, sin saber por qué se había puesto tan nervioso de repente ni por qué se sentía acechado por el otro chico que se había inclinado levemente hacia él y ahora, había dejado ver una pequeña sonrisa ladina y casi depredadora**

 **-Toda una noche pagada- había dicho el Tao con una de sus piernas colgando del borde de la cama mientras que veía directamente a los ojos al otro chico- te gustaría aprovecharla de verdad?**

 **-Eh?**

 **Los ojos del shamán de hielo se abrieron grandemente ante lo que acababa de decir el otro niño. No, debía de habérselo imaginado, no podía haberle propuesto algo así de aquella manera y mucho menos cuando acababan de conocerse y literalmente, no tenían nada excepto el hecho de que por su culpa, el Tao había terminado empapado de pies a cabeza (o al menos en su mente, toda la culpa era suya); no quería malentender las cosas pero aquello se daba a tantas interpretaciones! Y el chico no parecía de ese tipo, además…**

 **-Oye… -dijo el chico de la bandana, intentado ser cuidadoso- no te estoy… cobrando… ni quiero… tú sabes…**

 **La risotada del Tao le hizo tensarse aún más**

 **-Si serás imbécil. Acaso tengo cara de prostituta o de alguien que pague favores con su cuerpo? –inquirió el niño observándole con un gesto aún más altivo y burlón, lo que extrañamente para el Usui parecía resaltar toda la belleza del crío; era un maldito prepotente y aún así… aún así… no podía dejar de verle –no, no, no. No confundas las cosas. Simplemente, quiero divertirme por esta noche. Solo hoy. Luego de ahí puedes regresar a ser el patético vendedor de banquetas que eras hasta hace unas horas**

 **Entornó la mirada aún más y su sonrisa se volvió aún más torcida**

 **-Entonces… qué dices?**

 **Quizá no estaba dándo la mejor imagen suya. No, definitivamente, se estaba dejando ver como un maldito cualquiera que se tiraba con el primero que se cruzara en su camino; pero internamente, solo dejaba salir un suspiro leve y dejaba caer un poco los párpados. No importaba en realidad. Lo que pensara de él o dejase de pensar, si le parecía desagradable o que no tenía moral o cosas así porque al final de cuentas no volvería a verle. Solo esa vez… solo una vez…**

 **Los ojos se le humedecieron muy apenas pero retuvo las lágrimas que habían deseado asomarse. Desde su más tierna infancia, cuando estuviese matando de poco en poco todo lo que él era se le había enseñado a no llorar, a no dejar ver sus emociones.**

 **Aquella ocasión no sería la excepción**

 **Sin embargo el chico delante suyo había podido ver un cambio muy leve pero intenso en la mirada de oro que lo había atrapado y cualquier palabra o queja que hubiera podido emitir se había muerto con ello; había algo, no sabía qué… pero lo que fuese, estaba torturando e hiriendo al chico delante suyo y de alguna manera él creía saber lo que estaba sintiendo el Tao: era la misma sensación de vacío que l había quedado con la muerte de su amiga Damuko. Era la misma oscuridad y el mismo abismo que deseaba arrastrarlo siempre que recordaba a su abuelo y a su padre y las esperanzas de estos que intentaban clavárselas a él como si fuera su único motivo de existencia**

 **Nada más que meras y puras herramientas**

 **Por lo que veía, Ren Tao era un niño rico… y había escuchado que muchas veces quienes más dinero tenían, más sufrían por esto.**

 **Quizá… lo único que quería el niño delante suyo era sentir el calor de algún tipo de cariño por una vez en su vida; alguna carencia, algo que le faltase, quería llenarla por unas pocas horas y de alguna manera el destino había querido que fuese Horohoro el elegido.**

 **El corazón del Usui se contrajo en su pecho**

 **La pelea de shamanes… la posibilidad de la muerte… el desaparecer y saber que ese chico por muy humano que fuese, le necesitaba aunque no lo dijese y aunque sonase más a un asunto de ego; levantó una mano y sin pensar, la pasó por la mejilla de Ren Tao que pareció algo sorprendido por la suave caricia que le estaba brindando el Usui, terminando por cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del tacto que el otro chico le regalaba. El chico de cabello claro dio un nuevo suspiro pesado y asintió muy lentamente**

 **-Muy bien**

 **Los ojos del Tao brillaron con mayor intensidad y entonces, se acercó un poco más a quien tenía delante para tomarle una mano y hacer que la subiese hasta colocarla en uno de sus costados, frescos y aún húmedos por la ducha que había tomado**

 **-Vi que realmente te interesaba mi tatuaje hace unos momentos –dijo con un tono levemente divertido –no funciona solamente como un adorno, sabes? –musitó casi en un ronroneo- también tiene… otras funciones más interesantes- comentó en un tono bajo, quedando a poca distancia del otro chico al tiempo que él colocaba una mano sobre una pierna del otro y la otra sobre su pecho cubierto aún con la playera blanca que solía llevar debajo de la chamarra, provocando que el de ojos negros tragase pesado –te gustaría averiguar lo que hace?**

 **La forma en que había pronunciado todo aquello, la simple entonación de su voz había hecho temblar al ainú cuyas pupilas se habían vuelto pequeñas por los nervios mientras que la yema de sus dedos percibía al tacto la suavidad de la piel que tenía debajo de estos**

 **Si solo el aspecto era bello, la sensación era aún más maravillosa de lo que su imaginación hubiera podido crear. Muy despacio y con cierta timidez fue moviendo su mano por sobre el cuerpo del chino que tan solo permaneció viéndole a los ojos hasta que la mano del shamán de hielo se deslizó hacia la parte posterior del torso y la pasó por una buena parte de la piel marcada de negro que presentaba el Tao en su espalda; el cambio había sido casi inmediato ante la velocidad del escalofrío que recorrió al niño de ojos dorados desde su espina hasta la parte baja de su vientre, removiéndose un poco y dando un par de respiraciones superficiales como efecto de lo que había sentido**

 **Su corazón había saltado y sus ojos cuál focos habían cambiado de tono, lo que hizo ruborizar un poco más al ainú sin entender bien qué había sucedido pero dándose cuenta de que había sido efecto justamente, de su toque sobre la marca que le había visto momentos atrás.**

 **No entendía cómo era que funcionaba aquello… acaso le había dejado la zona mucho más sensible?**

 **-Tienes miedo? –inquirió el Tao esta vez tomando la muñeca de la otra mano para guiársela hacia su espalda y acercarse un poco más, alzando sus propios brazos para colocarlos sobre los hombros del chico de cabello claro que le vió con sorpresa- está bien. Solo hazlo –susurró**

 **Horohoro se humedeció los labios para luego abrir ambas manos y alzarlas por toda la espalda de aquel chico, que tembló con fuerza y se trepó más a la cama, colocándose de rodillas sobre el colchón y cerrando los ojos conforme las sensaciones que le recorrían por la caricia de aquellas manos lo llenaban todo en su mente; la sensación era completamente placentera a diferencia del desagrado y el rechazo que solía sentir cuando era su padre quien abusaba del hechizo en su espalda al poseerlo, lo que solo hacía que deseara sentir un poco más del toque gentil de aquel chico sobre su cuerpo**

 **Dejó escapar un jadeo e inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia delante conforme los dedos del ainú subían y bajaban por su espalda, descendiendo tanto que rozaban la zona que se ocultaba por debajo del pants para luego, volver a ascender hasta las fronteras superiores y de ahí, repetir**

 **A pesar de que la habitación estaba climatizada, el shamán chino comenzaba a sentir calor.**

 **Apretó los dientes y se acomodó de mejor manera delante de Horohoro que comenzó a hacer más profundo y apretado el masaje que daba en el otro chico al grado que después de unos momentos los jadeos se habían convertido en gemidos suaves y sus mejillas se habían encendido con el calor de su cuerpo; el Usui tembló fuertemente y bajó la mirada un poco hasta ruborizarse el mismo, notando como por debajo de la tela, el miembro del chico delante suyo había comenzado a alzarse en respuesta a lo que le hacía, dejándose ver en buena parte gracias a la elasticidad de la que gozaba aquella prenda de ropa.**

 **Después de unos momentos de continuar con aquello, deslizó su mano derecha hacia la parte frontal del torso del chino para esta vez deslizar los dedos por el pecho de músculos firmes de Ren que no dejaba de verle a los ojos y que dio un suspiro profundo al sentir como la mano del otro chico subía hasta la base de su cuello y de ahí, se desviaba al bajar para comenzar a frotar con lentitud uno de sus pezones, lo que provocó un gemido levemente más largo y sonoro en el Tao, que tembló y separó las piernas para un acomodo más cómodo y se sentó sobre sus talones**

 **Los dedos se movían diestros sobre aquella parte del chico, masajeándola y estirándola con suavidad hasta poder sentir como se endurecía y continuaba provocando que el chino gimiese y se removiese en su lugar, los ojos semi cerrados y un gesto que le dejaba saber que aquello le gustaba**

 **Horohoro no era un experto en aquellas cosas, en realidad no estaba muy seguro de cómo seguir por lo que solo tenía los instintos para continuar con lo que se le había presentado, por lo que tomando un poco de valor se inclinó hacia delante y con un rubor de vergüenza en el rostro, sacó la punta de la lengua para pasarla por sobre el pezón derecho del chico de ojos dorados; este emitió un nuevo gemido al contacto húmedo y cálido de la lengua y abrazó un poco mejor la cabeza del otro para acercarlo aún más a su piel**

 **Después de unos segundos de duda, el chico de cabello azul claro abrazó el cuerpo del otro chico en contra suya para comenzar a succionar aquella parte de su piel, provocando mayores sonidos de los labios de quien sostenía para de ahí cruzar besando el torso del otro hasta el otro pezón al cuál comenzó a dar la misma atención que al primero; Ren no podía parar de dejar salir sonidos con la garganta y sentía como el calor propio y del cuerpo del otro chico le envolvía, así como la sensación de la tela áspera sobre su intimidad al esta elevarse por debajo de las prendas que usaba. En verdad que nunca había disfrutado de esa forma las caricias o la boca de nadie, estando acostumbrado a sencillamente ser vejado sin que la intención principal fuese la de hacerle disfrutar de ello.**

 **Siempre había dolor, siempre había sangre, siempre estaba la mirada burlona y lasciva de su progenitor que se regodeaba en el poder y dominio que ejercía sobre él**

 **En esos momentos sin embargo, las cosas no eran así. El chico que en aquellos momentos acariciaba todo su cuerpo y ahora besaba toda la piel que alcanzaba le estaba haciendo sentir que no era el pequeño ser sucio y despreciable que siempre le decían, ese que solo había nacido para el placer de su padre y para regresarle la gloria a la dinastía Tao a base de sacrificarse durante la batalla de shamanes, obteniendo quizá, una parte de las ventajas para él si es que se alzaba como el ganador; aunque era solo una pantalla, unos momentos que se escapaban al tiempo y la realidad, solo por ese instante podía creer que era algo más que solo el juguete de u tercero, que podía tomar la decisión de disfrutar una noche, que su cuerpo también merecía un trato suave y quizá en apariencia, que merecía ser querido.**

 **Era lo único que deseaba obtener de todo aquello y saber, que había sido ese joven que sin responder a un motivo le había robado el corazón, el que le estaba brindando esos instantes.**

 **Emitió un suspiro más largo y tendido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y entremetiendo sus dedos en los cabellos rebeldes de aquel muchacho de ojos negros, disfrutando de los escalofríos que le recorrían y de las cortas punzadas que comenzaban a cruzar por su miembro erecto bajo el pants hasta que la sensación de una mano cerrándose sobre este le hizo tensarse y arquearse, clavando los dedos de la mano que tenía sobre uno de los hombros del ainú en la playera de este, estirándola con fuerza**

 **-HOROHORO!**

 **Exclamó sin poder retener su voz al sentir como ese chico tomaba su intimidad aún cubierta y comenzaba a frotarla con la tela del pantalón, con cuidado y lentitud hacia arriba y hacia abajo, provocándole que aumentara la dureza de su intimidad y que los temblores de su cuerpo fuesen menos controlados**

 **Los jadeos y quejidos se volvieron una constante y antes de siquiera pensarlo, el Tao ya se encontraba moviendo su cadera en contra de la mano del otro chico, buscando aumentar la sensación y la velocidad que le imprimían, sintiéndose desesperado por su toque y por el ardor de la piel en el interior del pantalón que de alguna forma anhelaba un contacto mucho más directo; pero tenía que dar tiempo, tenía que brindarle la oportunidad al otro de hacerse a la idea de tomarlo cuando llegase el momento, por lo que debía de ser paciente**

 **Pero era tan difícil!**

 **-Horo… Horo… ahhhh –gemía en tonos desesperados ante la mirada del chico de cabello claro, que ahora sostenía con su mano libre la cadera del chino y le acercaba un poco contra él**

 **Para el ainú, no había cosa más maravillosa que el chico al que ahora sentaba con cuidado en su regazo y que había cerrado los ojos al serle imposible mantenerlos abiertos a causa de la excitación que le recorría todo el cuerpo, provocando que sus piernas temblasen y que sus caderas se moviesen en contra de su mano para aumentar la fricción contra esta; el simple hecho de saber que él era la causa del placer y de aquellas reacciones en el niño de ojos dorados, le hacía temblar en calor y percibir como su propio miembro iba despertando**

 **Era su sola visión la que lo provocaba y eso era algo que jamás le había sucedido antes en la vida**

 **Cómo era posible?**

 **Separó los labios a pesar de que aún apretaba los dientes y sintió cómo su corazón se iba acelerando en conjunto con los gemidos y voces que daba el chino, llamándole por su nombre y pidiendo por que fuese más rápido en sus movimientos; aquella experiencia era única y extraña, aterradora y emocionante al mismo tiempo y la estaba llevando a cabo con alguien que solamente en sueños podía haber creído que existía, encontrándose con que en aquellos instantes, era real.**

 **Nuevamente, los labios húmedos y sonrosados del más chico parecían pedir por ser tomados, pero la misma vergüenza de hacer una tontería mantenía al ainú clavado en su sitio, solamente aumentando la velocidad de sus toques y ahora, frotando con la tela la punta del glande de manera que hacía salir chillidos más agudos en quien tenía delante, al grado de comenzar a sentir la humedad atravesar la tela del pantalón lo que le indicaba que estaba a muy poco de correrse**

 **Y de alguna forma, deseaba ver eso**

 **Estiró un poco mejor el cuerpo del chino delante suyo y se incorporó, provocando una expresión de repentina sorpresa en el Tao para después sostenerle y girarle de forma que le colocó de espaldas sobre la cama, con las piernas dobladas y abiertas a los lados de su cuerpo al tiempo que le observaba sonrojado y de forma más completa; en verdad, no dejaba de fascinarse con la perfección y belleza de ese cuerpo que se le entregaba en aquellos instantes y de esa mirada, pura y misteriosa que lo atravesaba completamente**

 **No lo idealizaba como un ángel, no era tan estúpido como para creer que la oscuridad que se reflejaba al fondo del chico no había causado ya algún daño quizás a terceros… pero no por ello, sentía que lo que nacía de su corazón era menor**

 **Quizá esa era la parte utópica de enamorarse a primera vista: el desconocimiento de lo retorcido del otro y aún así, amar a este con los ojos cerrados y con fe**

 **La mirada de Ren era inquisitiva y extrañada mientras le veía como si tratase de adivinar su pensamiento pero aún ardiente y quizá algo molesta ante el hecho de que el ainú se había detenido de estimularle; Horohoro vió temblar en deseo al chico en la cama y cómo se torcía suavemente, pidiendo en silencio por más, casi suplicante; dio un suspiro profundo y sin mayor dilación alzó las piernas del chico para después, tomar el borde elástico del pantalón y proceder a retirarlo hasta que finalmente tuvo el cuerpo desnudo del chino a su disposición**

 **Y los dioses lo sabían, era hermoso**

 **Volvió a acomodar sus piernas a los lados de su cuerpo y esta vez con una de sus manos tomó directamente la intimidad del menor, haciendo que este dejase salir un grito ardiente por la ansiedad y que se removiese, buscando regresar a ese punto de desesperación a dónde le había tenido anteriormente; y Horohoro no pensaba dejarle esperando más, por lo que retomó el movimiento sobre la piel del tronco con fuerza, sacándole mayores gemidos y súplicas cortas al chino, que se aferró a las sábanas debajo suyo para alzar la cadera**

 **El propio ainú se sentía desesperado y finalmente, tomó el valor suficiente para inclinarse sobre el chico de cabello oscuro y besarle, haciendo que este abriese los ojos con la sorpresa plasmada en su iris**

 **Un beso**

 **El primer beso de ambos**

 **Ren Tao nunca se hubiera imaginado que un sencillo acto como aquel fuese a significarle tanto, todo al mismo tiempo y el universo entero a pesar de que se suponía que aquello no duraría más allá de esas horas; pero ahora no solo lo sabía, estaba seguro de que con aquello quedaba sellado para siempre en su memoria la presencia de aquel chico y lo que estaba haciendo por él con sencillamente, compartirle su tiempo y una noche de cuerpos. Con los ojos humedecidos nuevamente y temblando esta vez por los nervios, alzó los brazos y los pasó alrededor del cuello del ainú, profundizando aquello y cerrando los ojos, escapando una rebelde lágrima de uno de estos hasta perderse en la almohada**

 **Por su parte el de cabello claro solamente acariciaba con su boca la del otro chico, como si de una conversación silenciosa se tratase. Quería decirle tanto…!**

 **Pero sabía que en aquellos momentos sería inadecuado, deseaba que supiese, que entendiese que para él aquellos momentos no eran sencillamente tomar su cuerpo, poseerle y sexualizarlo solo para tirarlo al olvido después; quería jurarle que estaría siempre con él, que el amanecer no significaría un adiós y que sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer o si debía de darle mil veces la vuelta al mundo, volverían a verse, se aseguraría de encontrarlo.**

 **Porque si algo había descubierto… era que ya no podía vivir sin él**

 **Con el brazo libre le aferró con mayor fuerza contra sí, separando aún más la boca para profundizar un beso que inició casto pero que con los minutos se iba volviendo desesperado y posesivo, al grado que ahora entre jadeos y gemidos enredaban sus lenguas y acariciaban el interior de sus bocas con ellas al grado de no poderse saber dónde empezaba una y terminaba la otra; solo querían fusionarse con el otro sin pensar y las caricias del Usui sobre el miembro duro del chico solo le hacían desesperarse más y más**

 **-Horoooo –gimió más desesperado el chino entre los besos que se repartían hasta que repentinamente, empujó con algo de fuerza el torso de quien tenía encima y se arqueó de forma repentina, apretando uno de los brazos del chico y agarrándose a la cama con la mano contraria- AHHHHHHHH!**

 **Clavó los talones sobre la cama y en un espasmo se dejó venir por entre los dedos del shamán de hielo, gritando con toda la fuerza de su voz sin pensar que quizá esta se escucharía en las habitaciones de los lados pero no le importaría de todas maneras; pudo percibir su esencia que caía y goteaba sobre su vientre y pecho conforme su respiración errática hacia saltar su pecho junto con los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Sentía su cara arder y solo podía ver entre la niebla de la ligera fiebre la expresión ansiosa del ainu, que observaba aquello como atontado**

 **Al parecer… era su primera vez, pensamiento que le hizo sentir levemente culpable al Tao, sabiendo que estaba tomando algo de esa magnitud**

 **Pero el pensamiento repentinamente egoísta de alguien más siendo el primero o la primera en la cama de aquel chico… le hizo enojar y fruncir el ceño; estúpidamente, celosamente, ansioso de una persona que no era suya y que no estaba atada a él, deseaba llevarse aquello consigo y sin meditarlo, se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado y expuesto ante el otro que aún permanecía congelado, observando el semen que se deslizaba sobre el cuerpo de su dueño**

 **-Quítate la ropa- ordenó el Tao con firmeza, provocando que el otro finalmente despertase de su ensueño y le viese con sorpresa**

 **-Qué?**

 **-Que te desnudes imbécil! –dijo nuevamente el de ojos dorados con desespero, esta vez moviendo una mano para frotarse levemente los testículos ante la expresión graciosa y casi de pánico del Usui- cómo vs a tomarme si estás vestido?**

 **-To… tomarte…?**

 **-Vaya lerdo –se burló el de ojos dorados, temblando en desesperación y a sabiendas de que el hecho de masturbarse estaba provocando a quien tenía delante, puesto que podía ver a través de los shorts cómo el miembro de este se había apretado al buscar espacio para alzarse –obviamente tomarme!... no quieres penetrarme?... a mí me parece que al menos, esto… -movió una mano para sobar la intimidad del chico debajo de su ropa, haciéndole emitir un grito tenso- se muere por entrar en mi cuerpo. O es que… tú no quieres hacerlo?**

 **Susurró en un tono bajo y ronroneante para después, acercarse al otro y pasarle nuevamente los brazos por el cuello, alzándose y pasando una pierna doblada por un lado del cuerpo del otro chico, de forma que ahora se frotaba directamente a la zona pudenda del ainú, cuyo color rojizo cubrió todo su rostro al tiempo que sostenía de las caderas al de cabello en punta**

 **-Horohoro… -susurró Ren Tao, acercándose al rostro del otro para después, sacar la lengua y lamer sus labios lo que le hizo estremecer- yo también quiero que me tomes… ahhhh…**

 **Apretó levemente los párpados mientras que aumentaba el movimiento de su cadera contra la del otro chico que sin pensarlo, bajó las manos hasta su trasero para apretarle en contra suya, empezando a moverse contra su cuerpo en respuesta a su ansiedad**

 **-Ren…**

 **Gimió el chico temblando con fuerza mientras que sin pensar iba acomodando mejor su cadera hasta que sus movimientos eran más precisos y rápidos en contra del miembro del chico chino, que empezaba a gemir con mayor fuerza en su oído, apretándose en contra suya y separando aún más las piernas como si buscase sensibilizarse un poco en otras zonas de su cuerpo; sin pensarlo, comenzó a acariciar nuevamente todo el cuerpo del chico de menor edad, volviendo a tomar sus labios con mayor fuerza mientras que una de sus manos se deslizaba por una pierna y el trasero del chico, sobándole y apretándole aún más contra él**

 **-Ahhhh… Ren…! –gemía el de cabello claro sin dejar de besarle y ansioso por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo el propio arder y quemar en punzadas de dolor ante la necesidad de liberarse de sus ropas**

 **El chico de cabellos dorados se separó del otro, viéndole con ansiedad para después apartarse de este y tan rápido como podía empezó a desvestirle, estirando la playera del ainú al tiempo que este una vez librados sus brazos casi se arrancó el pantalón corto hasta que un jadeo de alivio brotó de su boca al sentir su miembro completamente erecto y húmedo, goteando delante de la mirada algo sorprendida del Tao que permaneció quieto, solo viendo aquello**

 **-Vaya… para lo que esperaba de alguien cómo tú… no estás nada mal dotado –aseguró entre su respiración acelerada lo que tensó al Usui**

 **-Oye!**

 **Soltó el de ojos negros para al siguiente segundo emitir un grito al percibir como el otro se agachaba hasta sostenerse sobre una mano para con la otra, aferrar su miembro al tiempo que empezaba a lamerlo rápidamente de manera que al siguiente segundo el ainú ya se encontraba jadeando y retorciéndose ante las atenciones del chico de ojos dorados que parecía no querer perder tiempo al respecto; le frotaba la base del tronco con la mano que tenía en este y usaba toda la lengua para humedecer aún más la piel sensible delante suyo hasta que finalmente, introdujo la punta en su boca lo que erizó al shamán de hielo**

 **-REN!**

 **Gritó inclinándose hacia delante mientras que sin pensar, le apretaba la cabeza como si desease profundizar en su boca**

 **-NO! Me voy a…!**

 **Apenas y había alcanzado a decir nada cuando pudo sentir que su semen brotaba de su cuerpo con fuerza, llenando la pequeña cavidad en la boca del Tao que intentó tragar aquello al tiempo que lo que no había sido posible pasar escurría por entre sus labios; Horohoro abrió mucho los ojos con vergüenza al tiempo que intentaba recuperarse un poco, era la primera vez en su vida que se corría y ahora se sentía como si toda su energía se hubiese vaciado de golpe. Se sentó hacia atrás cerca del borde de la cama mientras que Ren parecía toser un poco para luego, vaciar parte de aquella semilla en una de sus manos y temblar fuertemente**

 **Observó al ainú con expresión velada y completamente roja y aún así, seductora**

 **-Ha… sido bastante…**

 **Musitó moviendo sus dedos para que quedasen cubiertos de aquello**

 **-No sabes mal… Horohoro**

 **El aludido se tensó aún más, tragando pesado mientras que el chico que tenía delante reía quedamente para luego, estirar un brazo y tomar una de las manos del ainú atrayéndola hacia sí; usando la mano con la que se había limpiado parte del semen de la boca, humedeció los dedos del shamán de hielo que dejó salir un jadeo entre el deseo y el calor que aquel acto le hacía sentir, manteniendo los ojos muy abiertos ante la actividad que realizaba el de ojos dorados que en ningún momento dejó de verle directamente**

 **Ren masajeaba los dedos del otro chico, lubricándolos para lo que estaba por venir mientras que temblaba en ansiedad por ello hasta que en un momento de inspiración separó el dedo medio del otro para pasar la lengua por este, observando con agrado la reacción tensa que había tenido el ainú**

 **Era… simpático y en cierta forma tierno presenciar ese tipo de cosas en un chico que estaba seguro, era virgen**

 **Incluso, se sentía levemente culpable de lo que estaba a punto de hacer**

 **Después de unos momentos de aquello y sin soltar aquella mano del ainú, se giró sobre la cama hasta que quedó apoyando el pecho contra el colchón así como su rostro al tiempo que alzaba el trasero y se lo mostraba al otro chico que dejó salir un chillido agudo**

 **-Vamos…**

 **Gimió el Tao separando bien las piernas al tiempo que guiaba la mano que sostenía hacia donde sin ver creía que se encontraba el pequeño ingreso de su ano**

 **-Es… ahí… -dijo de forma entrecortada para después soltar la mano del chico para él mismo, empezar a frotarse el borde de aquello mientras que gemía con más fuerza al estirarse las orillas- solo… solo hazlo… Horo…horo… -jadeó apretando las sábanas con su otra mano- solo tienes… que… AHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **El chino se encogió en sí mismo puesto que en un movimiento repentino el otro tan solo le había sostenido del trasero y sin pensarlo, se había inclinado para pasar su lengua desde la base de los testículos hasta donde se apretaba la entrada al chico y de ahí, presionaba con la lengua antes de moverla en círculos y comenzar a humedecer la zona; el chico de ojos dorados los abrió grandemente y tembló con fuerza, sintiendo las oleadas de sangre llegando a su miembro y haciendo presión al tiempo que ahora usaba ambas manos para agarrarse a la cama**

 **-Ahhhh! Si, Horo…! No pares… no pares! –suplicaba moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás según el vaivén que dictaba el chico de mayor edad, sintiéndose desesperar por lo que estaba haciendo; él nunca le había dicho que hiciera aquello pero tampoco se quejaba. Era algo que no le había tocado sentir a pesar de todas las cosas que le habían hecho y jamás hubiera pensado que podría excitarle de esa manera- ahhhhh! Sigue…! Más!**

 **Gritaba y gemía con fuerza. El ainú por su lado simplemente no meditaba, solo se dejaba llevar ante la carne expuesta del otro chico delante suyo y que le pedía el ser tomado cada vez con mayor desespero y necesidad, una que ya se le había contagiado a él, no viendo el momento en que finalmente lo hiciese suyo; sensibilizaba aquella zona, movía la punta de la lengua por los bordes y de vez en vez hacia presión hacia el interior hasta que le penetraba un poco y le percibía tensarse y gemir con mayor fuerza lo que al menos le dejaba saber que aunque ardía, le era una sensación agradable al otro.**

 **Finalmente, se alejó un poco observando la región enrojecida y humedecida de la piel y el ano, dando un respiro profundo para luego, usando el dedo medio que tenía cubierto en semen hacer presión hacia el interior y de poco en poco, irlo introduciendo en el cuerpo del Tao que al percibir la intromisión se contrajo sobre la falange del chico; este tembló al sentir las paredes del otro cerrarse sobre su dedo y de poco en poco, comenzó a moverse hacia el interior lo que provocó que los quejidos fuesen más largos en el de menor edad.**

 **Después, un segundo… luego, un tercer dedo hicieron intromisión en el cuerpo del Tao que se movía en necesidad contra la mano del ainú, cada vez más rápido mientras que este separaba los dedos para asegurarse de que lo haría de forma correcta al penetrarle sin hacerle daño**

 **Tenía un conocimiento muy básico sobre sexo heterosexual, ya no se dijera del homosexual por lo que tan solo seguía adelante guiado tanto por las indicaciones de quien se aferraba con fuerza a la cama como por lo que su cuerpo le dictaba aunque a momentos se sentía torpe e idiota; pero el otro chico no se estaba burlando de él y eso era algo bueno. Después de varios minutos le pareció que el cuerpo del otro se aflojaba lo que le parecía indicar que ya estaba más acostumbrado al ingreso, por lo que sacó sus dedos lo que provocó un quejido de réplica por parte del chino que le vió de reojo**

 **Horohoro tragó un poco mientras que se colocaba detrás del otro, tenso por lo que estaba a punto de suceder**

 **Y si lo hacía todo mal? Y si le hacía daño a Ren?**

 **El chico de ojos dorados le observó durante algunos segundos, siendo testigo de la confusión y la tensión en el Usui y entonces, suavizó la mirada al tiempo que se alzaba un poco sobre sus manos hasta quedar apoyado en estas y sus rodillas.**

 **Alzó una mano y estiró de un brazo al chico de cabello claro que abrió los ojos sorprendido hasta sentir como era besado con suavidad por el de cabello en punta, cerrando sus ojos y devolviéndole el gesto con lentitud hasta que finalmente, volvieron a cruzar las miradas**

 **-Está bien –susurró Ren, bajando un poco los párpados mientras que le sonreía de forma suave –no pasa nada**

 **-Yo…**

 **El ainú bajó la mirada avergonzado, lo que hizo parpadear un poco a Ren hasta que finalmente, volvió a sonreír y le acarició el rostro; no podía creerlo. Un completo desconocido, más preocupado por su propio padre acerca de hacerle daño en un acto sexual; en verdad que era una situación hilarante… y que al mismo tiempo, llenaba su alma y le hacía estar todavía más seguro, de que realmente deseaba hacer aquello. Con cuidado descendió su mano hasta volver a tomar el miembro endurecido del chico para entonces, guiarlo hacia su ano apretado y húmedo y provocarle a hacer presión**

 **-Estoy bien. Sé que no me lastimarás**

 **Aseguró el shamán de la lanza a pesar de que seguramente el ainú ni siquiera sabría a ciencia cierta el por qué podría hacerle daño, muy probablemente reaccionando al hecho de que ambos eran varones y pues, que le estaba metiendo una cosa de buen tamaño por el trasero; era divertido y enternecedor a partes iguales y Horohoro jamás sabría lo mucho que para el chino aquellas atenciones llegarían a valer. Volvió a besarle con suavidad y le rozó la nariz sin dejar de sonreír**

 **-Anda. Mi cuerpo te necesita –susurró en un nuevo ronroneo al tiempo que ponía su mirada más seductora, comprobando con satisfacción como se ruborizaba el chico y temblaba al sonido de su voz**

 **El sentirse deseado de aquella manera, era gratificante y le traía una emoción curiosa que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto**

 **Finalmente el chico de ojos negros tomó aire y colocando sus manos en las caderas del otro comenzó a presionar hacia el interior, sintiendo como de inmediato las paredes de su cuerpo le envolvían y le apretaban lo que le provocó emitir un grito largo y tembloroso, acompañado por la voz del chino que volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia delante y a aferrarse con fuerza contra las sábanas de aquella cama que seguramente a esas alturas, ya habían visto tiempos mejores**

 **La penetración no fue muy profunda y el ainú dejó de moverse, aguardando a que el otro chico recobrase el aire. Aquello no duró mucho puesto que a los minutos, la mirada del chino se había vuelto decidida y ahora, se empujaba él mismo hacia atrás para profundizar el ingreso hasta que pudo percibir como llegaba hasta la base del miembro del shamán de hielo; apretó los dientes y dejó salir nuevos jadeos, percibiendo un temblor en quién estaba detrás suyo y se notaba inseguro y al mismo tiempo, desesperado**

 **-Ren…**

 **-Solo… muévete… -pidió el de cabello oscuro, con los ojos velados por el calor del placer aunque el otro chico no podía verle; Horohoro se mordió los labios, sintiéndose desesperado por sentir aún más el cuerpo del otro chico pero negándose a hacer algo que lo lastimase; tembló y se acomodó mejor en el trasero del otro sin atreverse a hacer un movimiento brusco pero entonces, el de ojos dorados se incorporó un poco más y movió sus caderas contra él- HOROHORO, POR FAVOR! –chilló fuertemente el de cabello oscuro- MUÉVETE!**

 **No necesitaba más aliciente**

 **Con un gruñido de ansiedad, el de mayor altura se inclinó sobre el cuerpo más pequeño empezando a pasear sus manos por todo lo que alcanzaba, sintiendo como el niño debajo suyo se estremecía y se removía al tiempo que iba sacando y volviendo a introducir su miembro en el interior de su trasero, dándole rápidos golpes con sus caderas y sus testículos y empezando a besar toda la espalda marcada del Tao, que unía sus gemidos de desespero por verse de aquella forma a los que eran incitados por la maldición de su espalda.**

 **Aquella sensación, el sentir el miembro grueso y caliente del ainú frotándose contra su interior, percibir la fuerza de su cadera y los dientes mordiendo su piel tatuada…**

 **Nunca, jamás en sus doce años de vida había sentido algo como aquello**

 **Era la sensación más maravillosa y completa que había tenido, no sintiéndose usado de ninguna manera ni como el juguete de alguien; de alguna forma cada toque, cada beso y cada estocada del otro chico en sí parecían hacerle compañía en una soledad que siempre le rodeaba y lo aprisionaba al fondo de su corazón**

 **Aquello no era solo para placer de uno, era algo compartido por los dos y en verdad que le llevaba a sensaciones que le eran nuevas y fascinantes; no quería que terminara, no deseaba que desapareciera y por ello una y otra vez, se aseguraba de que el otro fuese capaz de sentir el mismo nivel de gusto que él percibía con aquello; se sostenía a sus piernas y le apretaba aún más, gemía con deseo y de forma seductora para provocar al Usui, le observaba de reojo y le suplicaba por más…**

 **Todo, todo para convertir aquello en algo que ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca.**

 **La desesperación y las manos sobre la cálida piel tuvieron su efecto conforme el ainú empezaba a sentirse al límite y podía percibir cómo el otro se iba acercando al suyo también; con una de sus manos buscó el miembro caliente y goteante del chino y comenzó a frotarle con fuerza y desespero, imitando en su movimiento las penetraciones que comenzaban a golpear aquel punto sensible en el interior de este**

 **-HORO!... HORO!... POR FAVOR, NO PARES! NO PARES!**

 **Rogaba a voces el niño de ojos dorados, doblando aún más las rodillas para hacer más profundos los golpes del otro sobre su interior hasta que en un espasmo, se curvó sobre sí mismo y se dejó venir en la mano de este, temblando y sintiendo como los escalofríos le recorrían una y otra vez aunque las caderas del otro no se detenían; jadeo y cerró los puños con fuerza hasta que en un nuevo grito, sintió cómo el chico se corría en su interior y cómo este era llenado por la semilla del ainú.**

 **Abrió mucho la boca y los ojos, temblando como jamás lo había hecho y percibiendo los bordes de su ano moverse en rápidas contracciones conforme un goteo constante y espeso salía por los lados del miembro atrapado del Usui; Horohoro jadeaba como si hubiese corrido una maratón y con cuidado fue saliendo del otro chico hasta poder acostarse de lado en la cama, respirando profundo y su intimidad semi alzada y cubierta de su esencia, que se deslizaba y caía por los lados de su cadera**

 **Ren se dejó caer al lado del otro, tratando de recobrar la respiración y sin pensarlo, apoyándose en el brazo extendido del ainú que había doblado el otro sobre sus ojos**

 **Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, antes de que el de ojos dorados hablase**

 **-Entonces… -jadeó varias veces tratando de recuperar el aliento- qué te pareció… tu primera vez?**

 **Horohoro tragó pesado y se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de apartarse el brazo del rostro, clavando los ojos negros en el techo sobre su cabeza**

 **-Nunca… jamás… -había comenzado a decir con dificultad para después, dejar salir un suspiro profundo- dioses…!**

 **-Así de malo fue? –inquirió divertido el chino, alzándose un poco al apoyar el frente sobre los codos mientras que el de cabello blanco parecía realmente continuar algo agitado –bueno… la verdad es, que no has estado tan mal como habría de esperar para un novato como tú; hasta me atrevería a decir, que ha sido un poco sobresaliente a lo que esperaba de cualquiera…**

 **Volvió a reír sin percibir el ceño fruncido y la arruga roja apareciendo en la frente del chico de cabello claro**

 **Al menos hasta que en un movimiento, este le tomó de los brazos y sin advertencia le estiró sobre su pecho para entonces, abrazarle en contra suya y capturar sus labios en un beso largo y profundo que sorprendió por completo al de cabello oscuro que después de unos segundos, se dejó llevar descansando la palma de las manos en el pecho blanco y fuerte del más alto; nuevamente, enredó su lengua con este y pudo sentir como las manos de este empezaban a masajear su tatuaje, enviándole nuevos golpes de calor a su cuerpo y al miembro de forma que se encontró gimiendo suavemente entre los labios del Usui**

 **Muy bien por él, entonces**

 **Si Horohoro deseaba que aquello durase toda la noche… solo por esa noche…**

 **Ren lo iba a permitir**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Era muy de madrugada cuando Horohoro había visto que el chino dormía completamente rendido y casi abrazado a sí mismo a su lado sobre la cama; los ojos negros habían recorrido el fino cuerpo del chico de ojos dorados y se maravillaban con la suave respiración que elevaba y descendía la piel del costado en el chico. Levantó una mano y acarició con cuidado los cabellos que caían sobre los ojos del Tao, sintiendo algo poderoso y caliente llenar su pecho**

 **Lo sabía. Estaba seguro de ello. Lo amaba, lo amaba con toda su alma y con todas sus fuerzas, con un poder que incluso superaba al sentimiento que lo había embargado años antes por Damuko**

 **Y sin embargo…**

 **Se inclinó sobre el rostro del chino y entornó los ojos con seriedad**

 **-Te lo juro, Ren –susurró en un tono muy suave, lleno de sentimiento sobre el rostro del chico- te lo prometo, por todo aquello que pueda significarme la vida… que una vez que venza en el torneo… una vez que me convierta en el rey shamán… volveré por ti- dijo, pasando su pulgar por la frente de quien dormía profundamente- te lo juro por todo… no me matarán. Sobreviviré. Sobreviviré solo para poder ver tu mirada una vez más y te encontraré aún así tenga que atravesar el mismo infierno para hacerlo**

 **Cerró los ojos y apretó una mano, sosteniendo las del otro chico sin despertarle**

 **-Esa es mi promesa para ti. Te amo y volveré a tu lado, aún así sea lo último que haga en esta vida**

 **Juramentó**

 **Y lo hizo sin saber que horas más tarde, ese mismo chico ya despierto y vestido, mientras le observaba dormir derramaba lágrimas amargas con una sombra negra cubriendo sus ojos y entregándose nuevamente a la oscuridad, al dolor y al desespero al creer, que nunca jamás volvería a verle y que aquella noche sería lo único que le quedaría para pensar que alguna vez, tuvo la esperanza de que algo bueno podía nacer y existir dentro de su corazón**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. Entre la niebla

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACKS**

 **CAP 8**

 **"Entre la niebla"**

 **Algunas horas atrás, en el hospital**

 **-Qué… qué fue lo que pasó?**

 **Manta Oyamada continuaba observando al shamán de cabello negro que continuaba apoyado en una de sus manos y mantenía la mirada perdida hacia un lado, ya no viendo a su pareja durmiendo sino simplemente, manteniéndose pensativo; el silencio que les rodeaba no era muy pesado pero aún así podía percibirse girando alrededor de ellos como alguna especie de cortina que les mantenía despiertos a pesar de la hora y a pesar del cansancio que sentían**

 **El niño rubio hacía tiempo que ya debía de haberse ido a su casa… pero todavía quería saber…**

 **-No odias a Yoh… por estar casado conmigo?**

 **Inquirió de pronto el Tao con un tono de voz bajo y continuo que hizo que el de menor tamaño abriese mucho los ojos**

 **-Pero qué tonterías dices… por qué iba a odiar a Yoh solo por eso? –espetó el Oyamada agitando una de sus manos hacia un lado- Yoh es mi mejor amigo… no voy a dejar de serlo solo porque tenga tan mal gusto!**

 **Los ojos del chino se abrieron un poco y se fue muy levemente de lado, para después enderezarse mejor y toser con un puño cerrado cerca de su boca así como sus ojos**

 **-Pero que crío**

 **Dijo molesto para después, ver al rubio que había bajado los párpados hasta convertir sus ojos en un par de medias lunas y dejar ver un tic en una ceja**

 **-A mí me dices crío?...**

 **-Pero en fin –Tai se recobró y se cruzó de brazos clavando sus ojos serios en el chico de pie a pocos metros de distancia- como te decía antes, me costó bastante trabajo el hacer que Yoh comenzara a ser un poco más abierto con las personas y a dejar de ser tan receloso cuando todo el tiempo, tanto los niños de la escuela como su propia familia le habían enseñado a ser de esa manera –volvió a bajar la mirada al ponerse pensativo- la familia de Yoh… tal vez en sí no sean malas personas… después de todo, son shamanes que han tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, desde la mala fama que supuestamente recibieron a causa de un antepasado hasta el hecho de que de poco en poco, son vistos con poco respeto o con temor, como si toda la maldad pudiera salir de ellos solo por tener un poder más allá de la comprensión humana**

 **Hizo una corta mueca con la boca antes de continuar**

 **-Sin embargo, el problema surge cuando el miedo, la desconfianza y el egoísmo individual y comunal se unen y terminan creando errores, uno tras otro al grado de que las buenas personas se corrompen y terminan por crear seres crueles, capaces de pasar por encima de la compasión y el amor por los suyos con tal de conseguir sus deseos**

 **Cerró los ojos unos segundos para luego, volver a ver a Manta**

 **-Yoh te ha contado que algún día, tendrá que matar a alguien?**

 **-Matar? –repitió el chico con un tono asustado mientras que el espectro del samurái Amidamaru, aún flotando entre su amo y la pareja de este ensombrecía la mirada- no… no, eso es imposible, Yoh jamás mataría a nadie!**

 **-Exacto. Yoh nunca mataría a nadie. Es parte de sus principios, unos que él abraza y sostiene con todas sus fuerzas porque quiere evitar el convertirse en aquello que teme –dijo el chico despacio, sonriendo muy levemente y de forma discreta- pero aún así, los Asakura pretenden que su heredero tenga la fuerza para asesinar a aquello… o a aquel que les estorba, ya que ellos no pudieron hacerlo antes; la familia de Yoh hasta hace unos años intentó convencerlo de que era su deber… disfrazaron el asunto de manera que él sintiera que en realidad era por su propio deseo pero la realidad siempre fue, que los suyos estuvieron manipulando todo para poder guiar su corazón y al final convencerle, que ese era su deber y su compromiso con su familia si en verdad los amaba**

 **Apretó brevemente los dedos en sus brazos cruzados y Manta compuso un gesto triste, bajando la mirada. La cosa era, que entendía aquello de la familia inclinándolo a uno para cumplir con sus expectativas y lo que ellos creían, que era lo correcto**

 **Después de unos momentos de silencio, el rubio volvió a ver a Tai**

 **-Tai… -empezó en un tono bajo y suave- dijiste que la familia de Yoh lo quiso convencer hace algunos años… pero… ahora, está casado contigo- dijo despacio- cómo sucedió? Por qué la familia de Yoh permitió que se casara contigo, acaso les diste algo para que les dieran el permiso?**

 **El Tao sonrió entonces de forma burlona y despectiva, enmarcando los ojos con las sombras de los alrededores y dejando ver una expresión casi felina a pesar del negro de sus ojos**

 **-Y quién dice que pedimos permiso?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Izumo, tres años antes**

 **Enfrente de aquella estación de trenes donde se hubiesen conocido años atrás, Tai Tao observaba al chico delante suyo con los ojos muy abiertos y enmudecido por la sorpresa.**

 **Nunca había visto tan alterado ni tan angustiado al pequeño Asakura que en aquellos instantes le veía con ojos llenos de temor y frustración, casi al borde de las lágrimas al tiempo que apretaba los puños y temblaba delante suyo observándole como si el niño de cabello negro mágicamente tuviese una solución a sus problemas y al mismo tiempo, como si todo en su vida estuviese perdido; el chino no sabía que decir en aquellos instantes que pudiese aliviar el alma acongojada de ese chico de salvajes cabellos castaños con el que hubiera estado compartiendo el corazón ya por cinco años sin que se arrepintiese de ello en ni un solo momento.**

 **Yoh cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados, temblando fuertemente al tiempo que cerraba los puños sobre su pecho hasta que finalmente, estalló nuevamente agitando una mano hacia un lado**

 **-Esto es demasiado para mí, Tai! Qué más quieren hacer con mi vida?**

 **Los ojos del chico temblaban y ahora se clavaban en el suelo con desesperación**

 **-Hasta ahora he soportado todo lo que han deseado… bueno, quizás me he quejado algunas veces por el entrenamiento pero al final, he cedido a lo que mi abuelo desea porque yo cometí el error de decirle que igual y sí quería convertirme en el rey de los shamanes cuando se diera la pelea… pero…**

 **Se colocó una mano en un lado del rostro volviendo a cerrar los ojos y tomó aire; el chico de ojos negros se acercó un poco y alzó una mano para tocarle un hombro pero entonces el Asakura se alejó**

 **-No… no…**

 **Pidió negando un par de veces con la cabeza y después, dio varios respiros profundos como si intentara calmarse**

 **-Estoy bien. Es solo…**

 **Abrió los ojos con un reflejo de dolor al tiempo que parecía desear hacer fuerza de aquello que lo incordiaba**

 **-Ha sido demasiado repentino. Sé… que es una costumbre en la familia Asakura y que para conseguirme una esposa necesitan de probarla y de asegurar que tenga la fuerza necesaria para honrar a los nuestros y poder dar hijos aún más fuertes…**

 **Dijo despacio, aún sin retirarse la mano de la mitad de la cara**

 **-Así ha sido siempre… incluso mi padre… tuvo que probar que era lo suficientemente fuerte para desposar a mi madre… pero…**

 **Bajó los párpados y se notó en el ojo que no estaba cubierto**

 **-No… no lo esperaba. Y yo… y tú… -comenzó a farfullar a lo que el Tao tan solo bajó levemente los párpados igual que el otro chico pero con un gesto más serio**

 **-Así que… una prometida…**

 **La niebla comenzaba a cerrarse en pequeños bancos alrededor de ambos, dándoles una remembranza a aquel tiempo en el cuál se hubiesen conocido; el gato Matamune que había sido enviado para dar el mensaje al pequeño heredero de la casa Asakura, en aquellos momentos maldecía por lo bajo al ser incapaz de ver el sitio donde se encontraba su joven señor. Había notado un cambio inmediato en el gesto del chico al anunciarle que tendría que viajar al monte Osore para conocer a su futura esposa… no era algo que no esperase, se trataba de un niño apenas y el hacerle saber que ya sabría quién sería su compañera de toda la vida era realmente un paso muy grande y pesado a esa edad…**

 **Además de que por lo que notaba, se sentía demasiado inseguro acerca de lo que deseaba ser y hacer así que el darle una responsabilidad de esa magnitud y esperar que la aceptase de buen grado como si nada era esperar demasiado…**

 **Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado ver reflejado horror en esos ojos negros.**

 **De todas las posibilidades incluidas el enojo, la confusión o la resignación por la decisión tomada la última que esperaba era el reflejo del miedo en el chico; era como ver un ave a la que le han cortado las alas de forma repentina y sin advertencia, lo que provocó que el felino se extrañase y se descolocase**

 **Qué podía haber en la vida de aquel destinado a la derrota de Hao para que reaccionase de aquella manera?**

 **Y más cuando sin decir más el niño se dio la vuelta de golpe y echó a correr en rumbo desconocido; Yohmei se había preocupado ya que esperaba que el niño fuese de inmediato al hogar de su abuela pero contrario a ello, Yoh simplemente se había marchado.**

 **-No se preocupe… yo iré por él y quizá pueda averiguar lo que sucede**

 **Había dicho Matamune con una sonrisa tranquila, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se acomodaba de mejor manera la larga pipa que siempre llevaba con él. No había sido difícil pillar la esencia del niño ni encontrar su rastro gracias a sus poderes especiales, pero… conforme se alejaban a la zona más rural del sitio, hacia donde las vías de tren podían dejarse ver (algo que solía decir el señor Asakura, era de gran atractivo para el chiquillo) una fuerza extraña comenzó a percibirse, haciendo que el felino frunciese el ceño**

 **Aunque el sol brillaba y no parecía que fuese a llover o que el clima estuviese a punto de cambiar, muy lentamente la visión del nekomata empezó a verse entorpecida por una bruma que de poco en poco se iba volviendo más espesa, rodeándolo todo**

 **Y no solo era eso lo que detectaba con las fuerzas que había obtenido de su amo hacía ya mil años. Podía percibirlos, casi danzando alrededor suyo y confundiendo sus sentidos para que no fuese capaz de ubicarse a sí mismo y que la señal del joven Asakura se diluyese tanto que parecía provenir de todas partes y de ningún lugar; el gato había dejado ver los colmillos al tiempo que se daba la vuelta varias veces y hacía lo posible por penetrar la niebla que ahora era tan espesa que casi podía jurar que chocaría con ella**

 **Pero ahora sentía como si se hubiera perdido**

 **Era casi volver a ser tan solo un cachorro extraviado, sin familia y al que todavía no encontrasen para ser guiado hacia un lugar seguro; su pelaje se erizó completamente y dejó salir un bufido casi de advertencia conforme entornaba los ojos**

 **-Grandes Espíritus**

 **Dijo por lo bajo, sintiendo un mal presagio en todo ello**

 **Qué era lo que querían esos entes? Por qué habían escondido a Yoh Asakura de él?**

 **Mientras tanto casi al centro de aquella niebla esta se abría en círculos bastante amplios alrededor de los dos niños y de la estación de trenes vacía. El Asakura de diez años solo volteaba hacia un lado, finalmente dejando caer la mano de su rostro al tiempo que parecía recobrar el ritmo de su respiración y casi parecía meditar al respecto de lo que estaba sucediendo; parecía que iba a patear algo pero se contuvo y en lugar de ello, dejó ver una sonrisa casi sentida**

 **-Oh no… Yoh no… -dijo de pronto el Tao con alarma, abriendo mucho los ojos- no me hagas eso a mí…**

 **-Hacerte qué? –inquirió con algo de curiosidad el niño, que había cambiado su expresión por una casi pacífica y resignada- no estoy haciendo nada. De hecho… no quiero hacer nada –sus párpados comenzaron a temblar y su mirada pareció ensombrecerse, congelando en parte su sonrisa- me refiero… qué más puedo hacer? –dijo riendo de forma tensa mientras que cerraba las manos a los lados de su cuerpo- quien sabe… puede que vaya a amarla… será mi esposa después de todo, no puedo vivir con alguien a quien no quiera, verdad Tai?**

 **El chico comenzó a respirar de forma errática, perdiendo de poco en poco parte de la consciencia del sitio de dónde estaba al tiempo que un ligero vientecillo empezaba a rodearlo**

 **-Debo ser fuerte… debo de entrenar…- musitó al tiempo que sus ojos se iban abriendo de poco en poco más y más- soy un Asakura. Soy el heredero de mi casa. Soy quién se convertirá en el siguiente rey de los shamanes para tener una vida tranquila y libre, libre de todas las responsabilidades de este mundo… soy… soy…**

 **El rostro del niño se ensombreció por completo conforme sus ojos se abrían completamente y sus ojos empequeñecían, dándole un aspecto oscuro al tiempo que alzaba una mano y la colocaba abierta cerca de su rostro**

 **Tai Tao apretó los dientes y los puños, haciendo un pie hacia atrás al tiempo que los espíritus ko-oni se posesionaban de las hojas que rodeaban al niño y empezaban a zumbar como abejas enardecidas a su alrededor**

 **-Soy… quien exterminará a los humanos… y… a los que… a ellos… ellos yo… -el iris de Yoh se volvió blanco de golpe, temblando- yo los odio…**

 **Aquellas criaturas se lanzaron hacia el chino que estaba enfrente pero este se cubrió con un brazo el rostro para esquivar aquello al tiempo que corría hacia el Asakura, cerrando la distancia entre ambos al mismo tiempo que agitaba una de sus pequeñas manos y dejaba ver una uña exageradamente larga, curva, artificial y de oro que parecía tener un aura azul y dorada que se movía cual llamas sobre esta y que agitó rápidamente, cortando en mitades aquellas criaturas**

 **Al siguiente momento, había estirado al Asakura contra su pecho y le había abrazado la cabeza para que pudiese escuchar el palpitar de su corazón**

 **Este temblaba y mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, sin tocar al chico de cabello negro que había comenzado a sangrar un poco por las heridas que habían conseguido provocar los primeros espíritus pro el chino ni siquiera se inmutó; seguía apretando el cuerpo del otro contra sí y después de unos segundos, comenzó a acariciar su cabeza**

 **-No… tú no vas a exterminar nada, Yoh –susurró en un tono muy bajo el niño, bajando aún más los párpados- porque tú no eres un asesino. No eres esa clase de persona.**

 **Suspiró profundo, apretando el abrazo sobre el de menor estatura que muy lentamente, levantó las manos para aferrarse al chaquetín negro que en aquellos momentos el chico de cabello amarrado en coleta utilizaba; Tai sonrió muy suavemente y siguió pasando sus dedos por entre los rebeldes mechones de cabello del niño de diez años, que no se veía demasiado diferente de aquel que hubiese conocido alguna vez. De repente, sin aviso pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Yoh se removía y comenzaba a temblar, percibiendo muy apenas unos cortos sollozos**

 **-Oh… shhh, tranquilo… -trató de calmar el Tao, meciendo suavemente el delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, escuchando de poco en poco como se iba intensificando el llanto del Asakura- está bien… está bien…**

 **-No… no lo está…**

 **Gimió el chico alzando las manos para cubrir sus ojos, con la frente apoyada en el pecho del niño de mayor edad que bajó la mirada para verle aunque no se apreciaba el rostro del otro**

 **-Yo… voy… voy a tener que dejarte…**

 **-Y por qué piensas eso? –inquirió Tai con suavidad, volviéndose a escuchar los sollozos del otro, que se talló los párpados. Un niño de diez años llorando no era bien visto ni siquiera para él mismo**

 **-Porque tengo que ir con ella. Con mi prometida –respondió con sencillez el niño de cabello castaño, dando pequeños hipidos para después, dejar ver un rostro serio y algo dolido sin levantar la mirada- tengo que ser responsable… tengo que… mi abuelo y los demás esperan que yo me case con ella pronto… ya sea en cuanto tengamos la edad legal… o tal vez, al finalizar el torneo…**

 **Tai volvió a bajar sus párpados para luego, hablar con un tono suave pero firme**

 **-Y… sin en lugar de ir al monte Osore… vinieras conmigo?**

 **-Eh?**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa mientras que el niño que tenía delante, le observaba con gesto serio y firme**

 **-De todas maneras, quieren que te cases- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y te quieren dar una pareja pero no sabes que ya estás conmigo… porque no les has dicho, verdad? –un rubor fuerte cubrió el rostro del niño de auriculares naranjas, lo que provocó que el Tao cerrase los ojos aún con su gesto serio y virando muy apenas el rostro hacia un lado- eso creí. Cuando aceptaste estar conmigo te veías bastante cohibido y creo que ni siquiera sabías bien a lo que estabas accediendo…**

 **-Tenía cinco años, Tai!**

 **Se quejó Yoh frunciendo el ceño mientras que se erizaba con nerviosismo, apretando las manos a los lados de su cuerpo y hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros**

 **-Y no es como que puedas llegar a casa de tu súper tradicional familia y decirles "Adivinen qué? Tengo novio y también es un shamán que conocí en la escuela, no se los presenté antes porque no quería que nos separaran… entonces qué dicen? Me dejan quedarme con él?"**

 **-Sí, bueno… yo tampoco les he dicho a mis padres sobre ti –comentó con tono de circunstancias el chino, con gesto neutro mientras que se agarraba un codo y con la otra mano se colocaba unos dedos en la barbilla, lo que hizo caer levemente de lado al Asakura, que cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca**

 **-Ves?**

 **-Mis hermanos sin embargo, si sospechan que algo ha cambiado… mi gemelo, Dai, dice que me he vuelto más amable –frunció el ceño casi dejando ver asco- pero que tontería…**

 **-Gemelo? –Yoh parpadeó varias veces, con sorpresa- tienes un hermano gemelo?**

 **-Se supone que somos gemelos- comentó Tai moviendo una mano para restarle importancia- pero la verdad es que lo único que compartimos es el cumpleaños, no nos parecemos ni siquiera un poco- suspiró- tengo varios hermanos, unas hermanas y estoy casi seguro de que no falta mucho para que mi madre anuncie que está embarazado de nuevo, ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente desde su último embarazo- compuso un gesto pensativo nuevamente sin retirarse los dedos de la barbilla**

 **Yoh volvía a temblar y entonces, se quitó la chancla de madera del pié y se la arrojó al otro a la cabeza, que abrió mucho los ojos para después, colocarse una mano en la zona del golpe**

 **-Y eso por qué fue!?**

 **-Yo sí te he hablado de mi familia, tú pensabas hacerlo sobre la tuya en algún momento!? –se quejó completamente enojado el chico, confrontando inclinado hacia delante a su novio que se inclinó de igual forma, apretando los dientes**

 **-Si pensaba hacerlo, pero solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado!**

 **Exclamó Tai**

 **-Y eso cuando iba a ser, el día que nos casáramos en plena ceremonia o algo así!? –gritó de regreso Yoh para entonces, analizar lo que acababa de decir y taparse la boca de golpe, viendo con expresión atónita y completamente ruborizada al de cabello negro, que pareció algo sorprendido por aquello**

 **Sonrió con diversión**

 **-Te burlas de mí- Yoh frunció el ceño, aún completamente sonrojado- yo… yo no quise…**

 **-Sí, si quisiste**

 **Tai en ese momento, sonrió con suavidad ante los gestos que hacía el otro que muy apenas se destapó la boca; el vientecillo de la niebla alrededor de ambos movió sus cabellos unos segundos conforme un silencio extraño se apoderaba de ambos niños que no dejaban de verse a los ojos. Los párpados del Tao bajaron a la mitad de sus ojos y entonces, separó los labios con un gesto neutro nuevamente**

 **-Ven conmigo Yoh. Ven a mi casa.**

 **El chico aludido separó los labios al parecer sin saber qué decir y entonces, bajó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos muy apenas**

 **-Pero… los Asakura… mi familia… -se mordió un labio y cerró un poco más los ojos- mi… prometida…**

 **El niño de cabello negro suspiró un poco y extendió una de sus manos para tomar la que quedaba libre del chico de diez años, que levantó la mirada con inseguridad y algo de confusión en el fondo de sus ojos; quizá ya sabía qué era lo que iba a suceder, quizá solo lo estaba intuyendo… o era esa energía que se movía alrededor de ambos y parecía protegerles, como una especie de muralla**

 **-Cásate conmigo**

 **Dijo con sencillez el chico de once años, apretando suavemente la mano del otro que parecía tenso y casi asustado**

 **-No tiene que ser ahora mismo. Podemos esperar a que te sientas cómodo o tengas la edad adecuada, lo que prefieras más. Las familias de mis padres son shamánicas y son bastante poderosas… bueno, la de mi madre más que la de mi padre y además, yo soy el heredero de esa; te aseguro que si en algún punto se llegase a presentar un problema, tengo más que los medios necesarios para defender nuestra relación y en términos de poder, los Asakura no tendrían de qué quejarse por pura tradición**

 **Aseguró**

 **-Mi padre nos lo contó a mis hermanos y a mí una vez, las reglas de este país nos protegen e incluso, si quisieran usar las leyes de los shamanes tengo quién nos haga el favor de justificar nuestro matrimonio y hacerlo intocable para los nuestros**

 **Frunció levemente el ceño y podía sentir la mano helada y húmeda del niño delante suyo, que ahora temblaba con fuerza delante de sus ojos, completamente aterrorizado por lo que vendría**

 **Por lo que podría hacer o no hacer**

 **Por lo que sus decisiones provocarían sin saber que la realidad era, que iban siendo entretejidas y manipuladas por fuerzas que iban más allá de ellos dos**

 **Yoh bajó un poco la cabeza en silencio**

 **-Yoh… te casarías conmigo? –repitió esta vez el Tao, mostrando un pequeño sonrojo y cerrando su mano entre los dedos del otro niño- por favor? Prometo… no dejar de ser tu mejor amigo en ningún momento. Y darte una casa bonita, más bonita que la que mi padre le regaló a mi madre en su momento. Y… si quieres tu vida tranquila, puedo dártela también –empezó a titubear un poco, mostrándose algo inseguro por primera vez… para entonces, dar un respingo al sentir como su mano era aferrada un instante con mayor fuerza para luego, ser soltada por Yoh**

 **Este pasó caminando al lado del niño de cabello negro, que volteó a verle con gesto intrigado hasta que unos metros detrás suyo el Asakura se detuvo con las manos en la cadera, mostrándose levemente molesto**

 **-Hacia dónde se supone que queda tu casa entonces?**

 **Se quejó el chico con voz levemente alta y quizá algo más animosa**

 **-Hay demasiada niebla! Nos vamos a perder y a matar, nos vamos a caer por un barranco o peor aún, nos va a arrollar un tren!**

 **Tai se ladeó un segundo con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca y entonces, sin pensarlo comenzó a reír ligeramente; Yoh que nunca le había escuchado reír así se viró de golpe por la sorpresa, para al siguiente momento cerrar los ojos y comenzar a reír de igual forma como el chico delante suyo**

 **La niebla les terminó de cubrir por completo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!?**

 **La voz chillona y en grito de Manta Oyamada hizo dar un salto a Yoh, que se enderezó gritando en su cama mientras que aferraba la sábana y volteaba hacia todas partes con gesto de pánico**

 **-REN TAO NOS ATACA! –gritaba el Asakura sin dejar de mover la cabeza a un lado y otro- NIÑAS, MUJERES Y VAGABUNDOS PRIMERO!**

 **-Qué niñas ni vagabundos nada- se quejó Tai Tao con los ojos cerrados, un tic sobre una ceja y el ceño fruncido para luego, colocar una mano en el pecho de su pareja para empujarle de regreso a la cama donde el de cabello castaño dejó salir un quejido pero volvió a quedar sobre su espalda- Ren Tao no podría entrar aquí sin que me diera cuenta, regresa a dormir! Aún estás herido!**

 **-Uh?... qué sucedió?**

 **Dai Usui con expresión de sueño alzó la cabeza desde el sillón donde se encontraba al tiempo que se escuchaban los quejidos del herido Yoh que se frotaba el brazo**

 **-Tai!**

 **Regañó su hermano con molestia**

 **-Lo lastimaste otra vez!**

 **-No hice eso!- replicó el de cabello negro observando molesto a su hermano que le veía amenazante- fue Manta que no puede estar más de una hora sin gritar por cualquier tontería…**

 **-Eso no es verdad! –exclamó el rubio con irritación para después, ver apenado a su mejor amigo- lo siento Yoh…**

 **-No pasa nada, peque –se rió el aludido cerrando los ojos y mostrando los dientes para después, frotarse de nuevo el hombro desde su posición- de todas maneras, ya estaba despertando un poco porque quiero ir al baño…**

 **-Ya veo…- se rió levemente Manta sin dejar de ver al niño de piel tostada que ahora hablaba con su pareja, que le sugería usar un bidel para que no se levantara a lo que el de auriculares se erizaba quejándose de que él nunca usaría algo así**

 **El niño de menor estatura suspiró**

 **Qué otras cosas había detrás de Yoh, que parecían salirse de lo que estaba planeado para su historia?**

 **-Bueno… ya tengo que irme a casa- anunció el Oyamada sonriendo débilmente, recibiendo una mirada de los otros dos para luego, Yoh sonreírle calmadamente y asentir- volveré por la mañana a ver cómo sigues, amigo…**

 **-Claro. No te preocupes Manta**

 **Sonrió Yoh**

 **-Buenas noches**

 **-Buenas noches**

 **Manta se retiró de la habitación dejando a aquellos tres chicos solos, en silencio durante algunos segundos hasta que Tai finalmente habló**

 **-No es mal chiquillo…**

 **-No, no lo es- sonrió Yoh con animos y cariño- es maravilloso en realidad. Nunca pensé que podría tener un mejor amigo como él… después de ti, claro! –añadió al ver la mirada celosa y fría que le daba el Tao, provocando las risas de su cuñado un poco mas allá- oye Dai… la cama es grande, ven a dormir conmigo…**

 **-Estás seguro?**

 **Inquirió sonriente el chico de cabello azul y trenza de lado, con expresión cariñosa**

 **-No quiero incomodar, tú eres el enfermo**

 **-Para nada, me gusta la compañía- insistió el de cabello castaño, escuchándose un gruñido nuevo por parte de su pareja**

 **-Y por qué a mí no me ofreces la cama? –se quejó Tai cruzándose más firmemente de brazos- soy tu esposo!**

 **-Porque el esposo debe velar por la esposa y creo que tu posición en la silla es perfecta para eso- respondió con simpleza el Asakura mientras que Dai se trepaba a su lado en la cama y ambos reían ante la mirada irritada de Tai, que se volteaba a otra parte**

 **Y mientras que Manta Oyamada salía del nosocomio algo sonriente, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y las preguntas que tenía ahora para su mejor amigo, una ligera brisa pasó llevando consigo una curiosa y pequeña nube de niebla espesa…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. Happy Life

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACKS**

 **CAP 9**

 **"Happy Life"**

 **Tai y Yoh caminaban de la mano rumbo a la casa donde se encontraban viviendo, después de que Yoh había pasado un par de días en el hospital**

 **Dai se había adelantado a ellos diciendo "iré preparando algunas cosas para la estancia de Yoh… aún no está recuperado por completo, así que mientras menos tenga que hacer, mejor", por lo que habían quedado la pareja a solas, recogiendo las cosas del Asakura para finalmente retirarse del sitio; Manta Oyamada mientras tanto les había estado llevando los deberes escolares por lo que queriéndolo o no, el chico de los auriculares iba a tener muchas cosas que hacer en casa y realmente muy poco tiempo para "descansar".**

 **Mientras andaban y pasaban cerca de unas tiendas, el de cabello castaño se detuvo a observar un escaparate donde se anunciaba el próximo cd de Bob, lo que le hizo emitir un grito**

 **-Siiii!... ya muero por escuchar las nuevas canciones que incluirá –decía entusiasmado y cerrando los ojos para después, dejar salir un gemido- ojalá tuviera los ahorros para tenerlo…**

 **-Cuando salga, te lo daré**

 **Dijo el chino con tranquilidad metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro que usaba aquel día, recibiendo una mirada luminosa por parte del shamán de ojos castaños que apretó los puños cerca de su rostro**

 **-En verdad?**

 **-Porqué esa expresión de sorpresa?- inquirió el Tao alzando una ceja para después, sonreír con suavidad- si ya sabes que de todas maneras te lo iba a comprar…**

 **-No lo sé –dijo Yoh con pretendida inocencia-quizás algún día me sorprendas y me digas –compuso un gesto de fingida irritación y cambió su voz a una gruesa y rasposa –"olvídalo Yoh! Ya tienes demasiada música de Bob y tenemos que ahorrar!"**

 **-Sobre todo ahorrar –Tai Tao rió quedamente viendo con cariño al otro chico que se rió y se rascó la nuca levemente sonrojado- eso es lo de menos. Si es algo que te hace feliz, no tengo por qué negártelo**

 **-Awwww… eres el mejor- aseguró el Asakura aún mostrando alegría mientras que su pareja alzó levemente la barbilla con los ojos cerrados**

 **-Eso ya lo sé. Pero me gusta que lo digas**

 **-Presumido**

 **Rió quedamente Yoh para luego, volver a ver el escaparate y lentamente cambiar su expresión por una pensativa**

 **-Tai…**

 **-Hmm?**

 **-He estado pensando… -dijo despacio el chico lo que hizo que el Tao nuevamente alzase una ceja**

 **-Y por eso el aroma a quemado?**

 **-Eres un tonto –se rió suavemente el Asakura sin dar muestras de sentirse ofendido por ello- no –suspiró y pareció ver su propio reflejo en el cristal de muestras de la tienda de música que tenía delante, volviendo a su gesto meditativo- es sobre el torneo de shamánes…**

 **-Qué hay con eso?**

 **-Va a ser algo peligroso- dijo el chico con un tono de voz bajo y suave- en realidad, va a haber mucho riesgo porque todos los participantes van a dar todo de sí para poder llegar hasta el final y convertirse en el rey de los shamanes- dijo mientras que a su lado, el de cabello negro se detenía y se volvía para ver de igual forma el escaparate- en esta pelea con Ren Tao… aunque tú luchaste la última vez, igual pude darme cuenta de la fuerza y el poder que tiene**

 **Volteó sonriendo levemente para después, cerrar los ojos en dirección de su esposo**

 **-No por nada es tu madre y heredaste su poder, jijiji**

 **-Muero de entusiasmo por ver el día en que él y los demás se enteren de eso –dijo lacónico el chico, antes de que se volviese a oír la voz del Asakura que suavizaba la mirada y dejaba de ver al chico para perder la mirada en algún punto delante**

 **-Si… en todo caso, el enfrentarlo la primera vez y sentir su fuerza sobre mi cuerpo en cierta manera me hizo reaccionar a la realidad, de que me esperan batallas mucho más duras y peligrosas que esta- dijo desvaneciendo lentamente su sonrisa- puede que vaya a salir muy malherido… quizá grave… pero…**

 **El Tao se tensó de repente y su expresión se volvió gélida y dura**

 **-No te atrevas a decirlo**

 **-Tai…**

 **Yoh suspiró cerrando los ojos para después, ver en dirección de la vitrina nuevamente con gesto serio**

 **-No puede evitarse todo, todo el tiempo –comenzó a decir el chico de los auriculares con suavidad- te prometo que haré todo lo posible por no arriesgarme… -empezó a decir pero entonces, fue interrumpido por un tono levemente duro por parte de su pareja**

 **-Me habías dicho que ya no querías participar en el torneo- entornó los ojos**

 **-Lo sé- respondió Yoh casi a modo de disculpa, sonriendo de forma muy discreta- pero creo… siento que en parte quiero probarme a mí mismo, que si lo he dejado es por mi propio deseo y no porque no hubiera podido con las batallas o por ser un shamán mediocre –sonrió un poco más y vió de reojo al otro chico que separaba los labios para interrumpirlo- ya sé que no lo soy y tú no piensas que lo sea- dijo alzando la voz medio tono, acallando al Tao- pero es algo que quiero demostrarme a mí mismo**

 **Dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans que llevaba puestos y entonces, volvió a suspirar**

 **-Tai… sé que quizá estoy exagerando porque pienso cuidarme mucho –dijo despacio- pero… si acaso sucediera… si… yo llegara a morir en batalla…**

 **-Eso no va a suceder- cortó el chico de cabello negro duramente, recibiendo una mirada triste y preocupada de parte del Asakura**

 **-Eso no lo sabemos, Tai- respondió Yoh con paciencia- incluso y a pesar de no estar en el torneo, ese chico Ren me atacó y estaba dispuesto a matarme- dijo- y estoy seguro de que allá afuera hay más gente que no se detendría en dañarme solo por ser un niño; y mira que igual podrían atropellarme en la calle o que pudiera ahogarme con la cena de hoy… si es mi destino y mi hora, no importa lo que hagamos, simplemente pasará…**

 **-Lo que no sé es porqué estamos hablando de los muertos, de la muerte y especialmente la tuya –dijo secamente el chico de ojos negros sin ver a su pareja, que seguía viéndole con tristeza**

 **-Porque podría pasar. Esa pelea con Ren me hizo ver muchas cosas y una de ellas fue, que nunca voy a saber lo que sucederá mañana- dijo volviendo su vista hacia el frente y ahogando un suspiro- no lo tengo todo asegurado…**

 **-Bueno, si llegaras a morir, el espíritu acompañante de mi hermano Xian podría traerte de vuelta a la vida- interrumpió el chino haciendo una mueca y casi a sabiendas, de lo que el otro iba a decir un momento después**

 **-Revivir?... la vida no es un juego… no es así como funciona –Yoh negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados- yo… no quisiera ser revivido si es que llegase a morir sin importar la circunstancia**

 **-Yoh…**

 **El aludido sacó su mano derecha de su bolsillo y pasó su brazo alrededor del brazo de su esposo, apoyando la cabeza en este y apretándole de aquella manera**

 **-Sé que a todos nos gustaría la salida fácil –dijo el niño despacio y aún con seriedad- pero si pudiéramos revivir todo el tiempo… qué respeto le tendríamos a la vida? –cerró los ojos y suspiró- me gusta pensar que mi vida tengo que cuidarla porque no hay una posibilidad de reiniciarla y comenzar de cero nuevamente; y esa es mi intención hasta el momento en que llegue mi turno: hacer lo posible por mantenerla intacta y tan larga como pueda para seguir a tu lado**

 **Aseguró finalmente volteando hacia el otro chico para sonreírle con suavidad**

 **-Al menos… te prometo que si veo que las cosas son demasiado peligrosas para mí, me saldré del torneo de shamanes para que no tengas que preocuparte- dijo asintiendo una vez, recibiendo solo el silencio de su pareja que continuaba tenso ante todo aquello**

 **Yoh le frotó el brazo al de cabello negro y luego, le apretó con suavidad**

 **-Te amo**

 **Dijo casi tímido, a sabiendas de que había hecho enojar mucho al otro o que incluso hasta quizá que lo había lastimado por sus palabras; pero la verdad… era que aunque no quería morir, de alguna forma pensar en revivir y por esa seguridad olvidarse de razonar o de darle valor a la vida… simplemente le incomodaba, no iba con él. Tai continuó en silencio unos minutos para después, hacer una mueca de resignación levantando la mirada y negando con la cabeza**

 **-No importa lo que diga, seguramente no te convenceré**

 **Suspiró para un momento después, voltear el rostro e inclinarse para besar suavemente los labios del chico a su lado, que sonrió un poco y le devolvió el gesto con ligereza y cariño**

 **-También te amo- susurró el Tao para después, verle fijamente a los ojos- no te atrevas a morir Asakura. Nunca te atrevas a enviarme a ese infierno de no tenerte a mi lado…**

 **-Daré lo mejor de mí, ya lo verás**

 **Prometió el chico cerrando los ojos con ánimo y dando un ligero saltito, consiguiendo que el otro le sonriese suavemente y con ternura**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Estaba pensando… -comenzó a decir lentamente Yoh**

 **-Otra vez? No hagas tanto esfuerzo o vamos a gastar todos los cupones que tienes para hacerlo en un día…**

 **-Porqué eres tan malo conmigo!?**

 **El chico de cabello castaño le daba varios golpes en la espalda al chico de cabello negro que en aquellos momentos se encontraba lavando unos cuantos vegetales en el fregadero de la cocina mediana y que le ignoraba lo más que podía dentro de lo que hacía; el Tao sacudió las manos mojadas y observó de reojo a su pareja que hacía un puchero y fruncía el ceño de mala maneja, al menos él encontrando graciosa la manera en la que le gruñía y dejaba ver su descontento**

 **Aquel parecía que sería un buen día**

 **Era fin de semana y Yoh parecía sentirse un poco mejor, lo suficiente como para andar de un lado a otro de aquella casa aunque fuera para tirarse en la banqueta a ver las nubes pasar.**

 **El sitio donde vivían pertenecía a Tai pero el chico esperaba que no fuese su sitio final de vivienda. Cuando era más pequeño había comenzado a hacer dinero de poco en poco, manejando todo en línea, ventas y tratos aquí y allá… observaba a su madre atentamente cuando hacía sus transacciones y negocios y él mismo imitándole en silencio con su propia computadora desde su habitación; no había sido difícil crearse una cuenta con una edad falsa, hacer inversiones aquí y allá de esa manera y después, enviar a uno de los zombies que su abuela había enviado para su madre y que solían permanecer guardados en el sótano de la casa para que fuese a cobrar el dinero**

 **Era una suerte que Japón fuese la tierra de las excentricidades de manera que un muerto viviente solo era tomado por una persona de gustos raros que gustaba de disfrazarse, por lo que no había problemas al momento de ser atendido y que aquella criatura luego, le entregase la ganancia al niño**

 **Y todo bajo las narices de sus padres de los cuáles, solo su padre no había sospechado nada hasta hacía poco**

 **Aún le causaba gracia recordar la mirada fija y sospechosa de su madre Ren Tao cuando alguna vez le viese un poco de dinero y entonces, le preguntase acerca de dónde lo había conseguido**

 **"Un sujeto vendía memorias de celular cerca de la escuela. Con mis ahorros las compré y luego las vendí más caras a otras personas"**

 **Había respondido el niño con desparpajo. Su padre había silbado entre alarmado y sorprendido, asegurando que aún le resultaba demasiado sorprendente el haber tenido un hijo así de inteligente y emprendedor pero su madre no se la había tragado: le había preguntado con un tono acusador, casi burlón "memorias de celular?" para esa noche escucharle hablar con su padre acerca de que no se la creía, que lo conocía demasiado bien como para que sencillamente ganase una cantidad de dinero, vendiendo cosas para los celulares a niños de escasos seis o siete años.**

 **En verdad que adoraba a su madre**

 **A él nunca había podido engañarle y por ello, tiempo después de ese día en que hubiese decidido llevarse a Yoh y lo colocase a vivir en una pequeña casa que había comprado usando la identidad de sus abuelos que nunca le negaban nada y luego, de vez en vez escapase de casa para ir a dormir donde el Asakura para no dejarle abandonado, su madre le había encarado al respecto de lo que le ocultaba**

 **Tai entornó los ojos**

 **-Recuerdas cuando nos casamos? –preguntó de pronto el Tao, cerrando la llave de agua del fregadero ante la mirada algo sorprendida de su pareja que ya se había calmado; Yoh se colocó una mano en la cadera, con expresión de no entender el motivo de la pregunta**

 **-Claro. Nadie olvida cuando se casa solo siendo un niño…- respondió el de cabello castaño para después, convertir sus ojos en un par de medias lunas- eres un abusivo**

 **-Solo un poco –Tai sonrió cínicamente de lado, viéndole hacia su espalda- entonces…**

 **-Fue… poco después de que me mude aquí… -el chico se ruborizó suavemente y pareció levemente nervioso- te pregunté cómo pensabas que nos casáramos porque me sentía algo inseguro acerca de si mi familia nos encontraba a pesar… de lo que me habías explicado de dónde estábamos –se rascó la mejilla suavemente con un dedo- y también me preocupaba que tu familia no fuera a aceptarlo- musitó- así que te dije que si podías hacerlo de una vez… aunque no viviéramos como esposos pero… al menos para que no nos separaran…**

 **Una sombra cubrió sus ojos, por vergüenza**

 **-Entonces te pusiste muy feliz y dijiste que bien, que lo harías- continuó diciendo en un tono de voz más bajito y apenado- y entonces… fuiste por tu hermano mayor y su espíritu acompañante… y dijiste que su espíritu tenía el nivel suficiente para casarnos de manera adecuada –continuó recordando, especialmente cuando aquella persona de cabellos plateados apareció enfrente de ellos, compuso un gesto nervioso, asustado y alarmado y comenzó a decir algo de que a esas alturas tendría una fama de impulsar la pedofilia o la perversión de menores y que cómo era posible que cada vez se casaran más jóvenes… aunque luego recordó que él mismo lo había hecho y que si en verdad, EN VERDAD… harían eso de la forma seria, él no tenía por qué detenerlos**

 **Emitió un suspiro y volvió a hablar**

 **-Su espíritu acompañante era del tipo sagrado y llevó a cabo nuestro matrimonio que dijo que aunque sería válido al menos dentro de las comunidades shamánicas, tendría que reafirmarlo una vez que yo alcanzara la edad mínima legal para cerrar nuestro matrimonio ante el gobierno japonés- añadió dejando salir un gemido corto- que si mostrábamos el pergamino sellado que nos entregó, no habría problemas… pero que sería conveniente que una vez casados por él lo habláramos con tu madre…**

 **Tai comenzó a reír divertido y por primera vez, dejó ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas**

 **-Y vaya que mi madre me gritó…**

 **-Si…- Yoh volvió a dejar ver su rostro y esta vez, sonreía bastante divertido- y si me hubieras dicho quiénes eran tu madre y tu padre desde un inicio, la explicación sobre los universos alternos y demás no me habría asustado tanto- cerró los ojos y dejó salir una risita corta y aguda- "CON YOH ASAKURA! YOH!... TIENES MALDITOS ONCE AÑOS, CON UN DEMONIO DEL AVERNO, CÓMO LLEGUÉ A TENER UN HIJO TAN CABEZA DURA CÓMO TÚ!?"**

 **Volvió a reír pero esta vez con fuerza, provocando un suspiro profundo por parte del chico de cabello negro que se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda en el borde del trinchador, colocando las manos a los lados y en el borde**

 **-Y luego dijo que sentía lástima por ti… y luego me amenazó con que si te abandonaba algún día o abandonada a nuestros hijos –a esto hizo una mueca de confusión- me asesinaría- sacudió la cabeza- por qué pensaría algo así de mí?**

 **-Es una larga historia… -confesó el de ojos negros rascándose nuevamente la mejilla a lo que el Asakura delante suyo bajó los párpados a la mitad de sus ojos**

 **-Mi otro yo?**

 **-Algo así**

 **-Tuve una familia en este universo?**

 **-Más o menos**

 **-Los abandonó por algún motivo que debería saber?**

 **-Ehm… -Tai hizo una mueca y movió levemente la cabeza hacia los lados- después del torneo de shamanes lo convencieron de que debía de salvar al mundo, consiguió que los mataran a él, su esposa y su hijo, luego los revivieran… y si mal no entiendo a mi madre cuando rechina los dientes, algo como que su hijo vive con Tamao Tamamura mientras que sus padres andan de viaje por el mundo al parecer, tratando de ver si los pueden asesinar una segunda vez**

 **Cerró los ojos y compuso un gesto irritado**

 **-Y luego te preguntas por qué quería traerte de principio?**

 **-En verdad mi familia me va a convencer… de que el mundo es mi responsabilidad? –un tic apareció en uno de sus ojos, casi con incredulidad a lo que el chico delante suyo compuso una expresión de circunstancias**

 **-Bueno… yo creo que los Asakura prepararon el camino… y uno de tus parientes se aprovechó del asunto**

 **Movió una mano en el aire a lo que el de cabello castaño sacudió la cabeza**

 **-Qué dem…?**

 **-Pero no es algo de lo que tu debieras preocuparte en realidad –Tai puso la cabeza de perfil y observó de reojo a su esposa- vamos a hacer bien las cosas y tú ya estás más allá de cualquier manipulación de nadie… o al menos, solo estás bajo mi influencia –rió un poco mientras que Yoh se acercaba al otro chico y le abrazaba por delante; el Tao emitió un suspiro pesado y abrazó de igual forma al otro, pegando los labios a su cabeza- tranquilo. Las cosas no serán así con nosotros. Te prometí una vida tranquila y así va a ser todo cuando termines con las peleas de shamanes…**

 **-No quiero llegar a la final –dijo lentamente el chico de los auriculares, levantando la mirada- realmente… sé que quería convertirme en el rey para tener una vida tranquila y conocer a esa poderosa entidad… pero… ahora estoy tranquilo. Estoy feliz –sonrió cerrando los ojos- era todo lo que quería. Ser feliz. Y sé que en estos momentos, tengo una vida feliz.**

 **Asintió una vez**

 **-No pido nada más. Solo… quiero probarme a mí mismo, sabes? Demostrarme que de haber seguido adelante lo hubiera conseguido por mi propio mérito- compuso un gesto pensativo, clavando sus ojos en el torso del chico de cabello negro- no pido nada más. Y como te dije antes, si las cosas se vuelven peligrosas para mi vida, lo dejaré y simplemente, haré mi vida normal**

 **Volvió a sonreír y buscó la mirada de su pareja que le observaba con atención**

 **-A ti te parece bien?**

 **-Si eso es lo que te hace feliz a ti, mientras no te mueras yo no tengo ninguna queja**

 **Aseguró el chico para después, inclinarse y besarle suavemente; el otro chico le devolvió el gesto con un aura luminosa a lo que luego, Tai compuso gesto de interés**

 **-Por cierto, en qué estabas pensando hace rato?**

 **-Hace rato?**

 **El Asakura parpadeó un par de veces alzando la mirada antes de que unos pequeños triángulos amarillos se formasen en su cabeza al reaccionar, abriendo mucho los ojos y dejando escapar una exclamación**

 **-Ah sí! Es verdad… -dijo- quería preguntarte si crees que podríamos invitar a Manta a esta casa- pidió viéndole con gesto algo contrito a lo que el otro chico le vió confundido**

 **-Invitar a Manta?**

 **-Sí!... verás, te lo he dicho, es mi mejor amigo y… -Yoh comenzó a tocarse la punta de los dedos y a ver hacia otro lado con gesto entre nervioso y algo apenado durante varios segundos provocando que le brotase una gota en la cabeza a su esposo- no tiene nada de malo…**

 **-No, no lo tiene –dijo Tai frunciendo el ceño con un tic en una ceja- y tampoco tiene sentido, no veo por qué tengas que pedirme permiso para traerlo aquí…**

 **-En verdad? –inquirió emocionado el chico, haciendo que quien tenía delante dejase salir el aire y se colocara las manos en la cintura**

 **-Pero qué sucede contigo? –preguntó el Tao- esta es tu casa, sabes?... no necesitas preguntarme a quién puedes traer y a quién no…**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó el chico cerrando los ojos, rascándose la nuca y dejando salir una risita apenada- es que… sé que vivo aquí contigo, que estamos casados y que es mi casa y todo eso… pero, la verdad es, que tú la compraste y no me siento con el derecho…**

 **Tai dejó salir el aliento**

 **Típico de la familia Asakura. Quien no conociese en verdad a Yoh se sorprendería de la clase de chico tímido que podía llegar a ser a veces, especialmente cuando agarrando confianza solía hablar con bastante seguridad; pero aquellos destellos solo eran el reflejo de una vida guiada a pesar de sus intentos de resistencia, una donde todo iba encaminado hacia una motivación. O eso le había explicado su madre de igual forma el día después de saber que estaban casados, llevándolo aparte para que entendiese con la responsabilidad que cargaba**

 **Su madre Ren le había contado lo que su padre y él habían visto tantas veces en su mejor amigo y cómo este reprimía ese tipo de emociones, en favor de la confianza de sus amigos y quienes tenía a su alrededor al grado que al final, todo ello había ocasionado la muerte de esa parte en su espíritu**

 **Si un Yoh podía salvarse de ese destino… no sería fácil…**

 **Si Yoh podía tener una vida feliz…**

 **El chico de cabello negro se cruzó de brazos y observó con firmeza a su pareja, que continuaba balbuceando delante suyo sin saber cómo disculparse. Tai levantó un poco la barbilla y se puso firme**

 **-Sabes?... tienes razón, esta casa la compré yo cuando todavía no estábamos juntos y la verdad… es que no es un lugar apropiado para una familia**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron un poco y volteó a ver al otro chico, con gesto de leve sorpresa y confusión, pero el de ojos negros no cambió su gesto de suficiencia, hinchando levemente más el pecho**

 **-Por eso… quiero que entre tus entrenamientos y todo este asunto de la pelea de shamanes, te pongas a ver los alrededores… o en los periódicos… o no sé, si algún lugar de Tokyo o de sus alrededores te gusta… me da lo mismo…**

 **Decía, dejando muy confundido a su pareja**

 **-Tai…**

 **-El caso es, que busques el lugar que más te guste, ese donde te sientas cómodo… encuentra una casa y cómprala con mis… "nuestros" fondos –asintió una vez con firmeza para luego, clavar sus ojos en los de su esposa que se sonrojó de golpe pero parecía conmocionado, con los ojos temblando- si te dicen que estás muy niño y todas esas cosas, por si acaso lleva nuestros papeles legalizados de matrimonio y eso debería de bastar para demostrar que tenemos con qué pagar la casa**

 **Ordenó volviendo a asentir**

 **-Ni siquiera me preguntes a mí que opino, si me gusta o no… olvídate de eso- sonrió levemente, tensándose un poco más el Asakura- busca nuestro hogar feliz. Busca ese sitio donde te sientas pleno, donde veas pasar los trenes, donde puedas tirarte en el césped a ver pasar los días… encuentra ese lugar que sueñas y cómpralo –cerró los ojos con agrado- tengamos nuestra familia ahí. Comencemos bien esto con algo que sea de ambos, te parece?**

 **Dijo**

 **El shamán de los auriculares naranjas permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos, sin parecer saber qué decir**

 **-Y claro, invita a Manta a esta casa en lo que conseguimos la buena- dijo- como bien dijiste, es tu mejor amigo y me parece bien que conozca el sitio donde vives, aunque tendrás que explicarle como cambiar de universo entre este y ese donde vive él y todo ese asunto, pero seguramente no le importará ni le molestará…**

 **Se interrumpió al segundo de sentir un peso nuevo sobre su cuerpo, habiendo saltado el de cabello castaño sobre él al tiempo que le cruzaba las piernas por la cintura y le apretaba fuertemente; los ojos del chino se abrieron grandemente ante la forma tan entusiasta y emotiva del otro chico para demostrarle su alegría, entre risas y sollozos lo que hizo que Tai alzara la mirada, sonriendo a desgana y negase con la cabeza para luego, apretarle con fuerza**

 **Adoraba tanto a Yoh… lo amaba tanto…**

 **Nunca hubiera creído que encontraría una luz en su vida que le cambiara todo lo que solía ser hasta conocerlo. Ahora entendía cuando su madre decía que su padre era su luz. Yoh era su luz. Un faro enorme y brillante en medio de la nada que le había convertido en una mejor persona de lo que era; siendo el actual heredero de la familia Tao, estaba seguro que con tener a ese precioso chico a su lado, las cosas se verían brillantes y esperanzadoras para las siguientes generaciones de ellos**

 **Nunc, nunca, podría ser más feliz que en esos momentos…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. Entre los lobos de piedra

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACKS**

 **CAP 10**

 **"Entre los lobos de piedra"**

 **Yoh se sentía bastante feliz, sentado en el sillón de doble plaza de su sala con las piernas a modo de mariposa trepadas en los cojines al tiempo que hojeaba un periódico en la sección de ventas**

 **La verdad era que se sentía completamente entusiasmado con la propuesta de su esposo acerca de buscar una casa a su gusto y aunque de inicio se había sentido apenado y aún reluctante acerca de hacerle caso al final, había decidido arrojar sus dudas a un lado y aceptar aquello; o sea, Tai realmente tenía dinero. MUCHO dinero, así que por qué no aceptar el regalo que le estaba dando y buscar un lugar que fuera el perfecto paraíso para la familia que había formado?**

 **Ryu Umemiya siempre solía hablar de su lugar favorito y el lugar donde le gustaría vivir… la verdad, era que él quería lo mismo, un sitio donde pudiese vivir en paz y tranquilidad, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo…**

 **Y si algún día, se daba la posibilidad… de aumentar la familia con Tai…**

 **El solo pensamiento le ruborizó suavemente. La verdad era que nunca había pensado en el hecho de tener hijos propios como madre… ni como padre, al menos hasta antes de los cinco años siempre tenía la esperanza de que de alguna manera, se diese el milagro de morir lo más pronto posible para no tener que lidiar con ningún problema ni preocupación ni asuntos de la familia o las miradas de su madre y abuelo… pero entonces, había conocido a Tai y mientras que iba creciendo, a veces su imaginación volaba lejos y pensaba en que quizá cuando fuera mayor, sería lindo adoptar uno o dos niños para ser una familia de verdad…**

 **Pero entonces a los diez años… había conocido a la madre de Tai… y había descubierto, que si deseaba familia no había imposibilidades de sexo que fuesen a entorpecerlo de llevar aquello a un plano más real…**

 **Claro, aún no estaba listo y teniendo el torneo de shamanes encima ni loco se le ocurriría quedar embarazado… pero quizá… con el tiempo… si de repente se daba y era capaz de darle a la persona que amaba un hijo de verdad…**

 **La mera idea le hizo sonreír suavemente y se recargó hacia atrás sobre el pecho de Tai que estaba sentado en el otro extremo del sillón leyendo su propia sección del periódico y que en aquel momento, parpadeó y levantó el diario para dejar al otro acomodarse**

 **-Estás feliz…**

 **-Si… no te diré que no**

 **Aseguró el Asakura cerrando los ojos y dejando salir una pequeña risa aguda al tiempo que el chico de cabello negro volvía a bajar los brazos de forma que uno quedaba atravesado sobre el pecho del chico de auriculares; Tai se quedó observando al chico desde su posición con expresión neutra pero levemente curiosa, percibiendo los pequeños ruiditos alegres que hacía el chico apoyado en su pecho y que parecía ya no estar observando el periódico.**

 **-Tai…**

 **-Qué sucede? –inquirió el aludido sin dejar de ver al otro que atrajo las rodillas contra sí; el chico de cabello castaño se acomodó mejor sobre su pareja y dejó su periódico a un lado**

 **-Alguna vez… has pensado que…**

 **Empezó a decir despacio, de forma pensativa para después reírse nuevamente lo que provocó que el chico de ojos negros frunciera un poco el ceño**

 **-Yoh?**

 **-Solo estaba imaginando –dijo finalmente el niño con gesto alegre y meciéndose un poco- nuestra casa soñada y una bonita familia entre los dos. Qué maravilloso sería el tener esa vida tranquila con las personas que amo y realmente, no teniendo qué preocuparme de que suceda nada malo**

 **Dijo con gesto alegre y pensativo esta vez, lo que provocó que su pareja le observase con más atención y esta vez, comenzase a acariciarle el cabello despacio con una mano**

 **-Hmmm… ya veo- musitó Tai antes de volverse a escuchar la voz de Yoh**

 **-Es… una sensación curiosa- empezó a decir el Asakura abrazándose mejor una pierna para luego, apoyar la barbilla en su rodilla- sabes? A mi realmente me importa la familia- su voz se había vuelto lenta y un poco baja conforme sus párpados descendían hasta la mitad de sus ojos- siempre… siempre soñé con una familia a la que le importaran los suyos, que se apoyaran y se respetaran sin importar lo que fueran a ser**

 **Suspiró profundo y se apoyó un poco con el rostro hacia abajo entre sus piernas**

 **-Pero la mía no era así. La mía vivía de tradiciones muy antiguas y esperaban cierto comportamiento y nivel de cada uno de sus miembros de forma que pudieran mantener limpio el apellido Asakura y ser cada vez más y más fuertes- respiró profundo nuevamente y continuó- debías de respetar y seguir las tradiciones de los shamanes y en el caso de mis abuelos esperaban que fuera capaz de representarlos adecuadamente en el torneo y ahora sé, que deseaban que tuviera el nivel para enfrentar lo que sentían que era mi responsabilidad por ser su heredero- sus ojos se veían cansados muy apenas entre las sombras que él mismo creaba- y… siempre lo digo: no me sentía… totalmente parte de ellos. Papá se había ido… mamá… mamá solo parecía querer ser buena conmigo pero entonces, se me quedaba viendo a veces por largo tiempo y se ponía distante- apretó un poco los dedos- cómo si yo fuera algo raro, algo que no creía que hubiera nacido de ella**

 **Pareció tensarse y el otro chico le apretó un poco más contra sí, volviendo a pasar sus dedos por su cabello como si con eso pudiera tranquilizarle**

 **-Yo… yo estaba confundido, sabía que no era un buen hijo… pero eso solo lograba hacerme sentir peor y más aislado de todo que nunca. Sentía… que estaba atrapado en mi propia casa, sin posibilidades de huir porque hasta mi alma no me pertenecía- cerró los ojos y emitió un gemido- y mi abuelo solo quería convertirme en un shamán como ellos, todos tenían expectativas de lo que debía o no debía de hacer…- se removió- y entonces te conocí a ti… conocí a tu familia… a tus padres…**

 **Sonrió a desgana y negó con la cabeza**

 **-Rayos, estaba maravillado- confesó con un ligero tono de pena- nunca había visto a nadie amarse como tus padres lo hacían y la forma en que me recibieron fue como si yo no fuera un extraño sino uno más de sus hijos- se rió levemente- y la forma en que se miraban entre ellos y luego, la forma en que los trataban a ustedes… incluso tus hermanos, siempre me incluyen y me tratan como uno más… -cerró los ojos- nunca me había sentido tan en casa como con todos ustedes, que no esperaban nada de mí excepto que solo fuera yo y eso es lo único que había querido siempre: ser yo y ser aceptado por eso, sin tener que esconderme, ocultarme o avergonzarme… sin sentir odio hacia quienes me rodeaban solo por ser diferente…**

 **Se enderezó de nueva cuenta y volvió a recargarse en el chico unos segundos para después, verle a los ojos girándose hacia este**

 **-Eso es lo que quiero, Tai. Quiero una familia así- pidió con expresión intensa y al mismo tiempo, dejando ver algo de dolor- ese es mi sueño en realidad, quiero vivir feliz con aquellos que amo y dejarles saber cada día lo mucho que significan para mí sin que nos importe como sean o lo que piensen; quiero…**

 **Bajó la mirada y el chico delante suyo bajó los párpados y sonrió con suavidad**

 **-Todos queremos algo así**

 **Musitó el chico de forma cariñosa y suave, moviendo el fleco del Asakura con la punta de los dedos y viéndole a los ojos directamente**

 **-La verdad… es que desde que he visto a mis padres, es soñado tener ese tipo de familia también- aseguró asintiendo una vez- es lo que mis hermanos y yo siempre hemos querido: tener a nuestro mejor amigo y amor de la vida a nuestro lado y sin importar las tormentas, ser felices sin que eso disminuya un poco. Y… yo lo he encontrado contigo**

 **Aseguró, lo que ruborizó l niño que tenía delante**

 **-Pero yo ni de broma me parezco a tu madre- Yoh hizo una mueca- tu mamá es bien trabajador y tu papá igual. Y tu mamá es firme y siempre es activo y…y…y…**

 **-Yoh… -el Tao le colocó un par de dedos en la boca al chico que dio un ligero respingo y le observó algo nervioso; el de cabello negro suspiró con los ojos cerrados un segundo para luego, volverle a ver de frente- yo no quiero que seas como mi madre; ni que te conviertas en él o algo así. Pero eres mi mejor amigo, el único que he tenido en realidad fuera de la familia y el hecho de que estés a mi lado es un honor y un privilegio del que me siento afortunado. Hace tres años estuve a punto de perderte porque tu familia te había colocado en el camino alguien a quien entregarte y al final, me escogiste a mí**

 **Se ruborizó levemente y se inclinó para besarle los labios suavemente, a lo que el otro chico respondió de igual manera**

 **-Tú me haces feliz. Y veo que tú lo eres también y eso solo hace que te ame más y que mi felicidad se incremente. Yo no quiero que seas nadie más, solo quiero que seas tú. Y nuestra familia sé que será maravillosa porque ya estás tú en ella**

 **El Asakura volvió a ruborizarse para entonces, sentir como era empujado hasta quedar de espaldas en el sillón mientras que el otro había arrojado su periódico al suelo y ahora, se había trepado encima suyo para verle a los ojos; permanecieron en aquella posición largo rato, solo observándose hasta que el otro chico volvió a hablar con un tono bajo y lento**

 **-Nunca, siquiera pienses en cambiar. Eres muy especial así como eres y sé que en el mundo, hay muchos más como yo que necesitan de una persona como tú**

 **Se inclinó para besarle una vez entre los ojos y luego, se inclinó para besarle la punta de la nariz y nuevamente, los labios; Yoh suspiró suavemente y bajó los párpados con los ojos levemente húmedos, asintiendo muy apenas**

 **-Gracias por quedarte a mi lado**

 **Dijo Tai para después, agacharse y besar con cariño la barbilla del chico y después, la alzó despacio para inclinarse y comenzar a besar su cuello por delante lo que hizo que el rubor volviese a las mejillas del chico acostado, ya que aunque no era la primera vez que le tocaba de aquella forma la verdad era que no tendían a hacer ese tipo de cosas muy seguido; pero el chico de ojos negros siempre era suave y lento con él, cariñoso en una forma que por lo general no se le notaba ante otras personas pero que él si tenía la oportunidad de ver a su manera**

 **Yoh sonrió un poco**

 **Aquel día pintaba para algo bueno, podrían pasar un rato abrazados y luego prepararía todo porque ese era el día en que Manta iría a visitarle**

 **Estaba emocionado de que finalmente conociera donde vivía y quizá, podría convencerlo de que lo ayudara a buscar una casa adecuada para cuando se mudasen y entonces, lo invitaría nuevamente a su nuevo hogar**

 **Pero entonces, Tai descendió. Y muy despacio comenzó a abrir los botones de la camisa floja y cómoda que el Asakura usaba aquel día, dejando expuesta una parte de la piel la cuál procedió a besar con cariño y cuidado, continuando con su labor hasta que finalmente aquella prenda solo se encontraba colocada sobre el pecho que subía y bajaba con las respiraciones del chico de cabello castaño, que se había ruborizado un poco más pero que ahora, cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de los pequeños y cuidadosos toques que su esposo le daba sobre las zonas apenas cubiertas; el chico de cabello negro volvió a subir, chupando suavemente el cuello del otro y de ahí, volvió a bajar en un camino de besos cortos hasta que fue alargando el camino y llegó al vientre del chico**

 **Se tomó su tiempo, cubrió lo que podía ver con sus labios, rozando con la boca y continuando con aquellas caricias mientras que su pareja solo respiraba en calma y se dejaba llevar por el ligero cosquilleo que le iba produciendo**

 **Sabía que Tai podía ser muy apasionado y directo cuando lo deseaba, igual que su padre y las primeras veces que lo habían hecho le había sorprendido el fuego que sentía en su mirada y en sus actos; pero en otras ocasiones como en aquellos momentos, el actuar variaba a una forma más lenta y cuidadosa, casi como si quisiera que lo único que sintiese más que el calor del momento y la necesidad, fuese todo el amor que le transmitía y a su manera, indicarle que todo estaría bien**

 **Todo estaría bien**

 **Una frase que él solía utilizar, llamando a la esperanza de que podría encontrarle solución a lo que se le presentase delante.**

 **Ren Tao, la madre de su pareja solía decirle que su versión de ese universo también decía aquello, pero desde el punto de vista de sus amigos era parte de una pared muy bien construida por el Asakura para no dejar ver a nadie lo roto que se encontraba y lo vulnerable que se sentía; era su manera de darle a otros lo que a él le habían negado y lo que sabía que nunca podría conseguir por sus propios medios. Sin embargo, al menos, él si decía aquello con seriedad y con todo el sentimiento de su corazón.**

 **Había conseguido sobrevivir a su infancia. Había conseguido sobrevivir a sus padres y sus abuelos. Había conseguido sobrevivir a los niños de la escuela hasta encontrar a Tai. Había superado la prueba de su compromiso con aquella niña, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Anna.**

 **Había conseguido muchas cosas y agradecía ese hecho todo el tiempo, percibiendo que al final realmente todo se había solucionado a su favor**

 **Para él, esa frase significaba esperanza y luz**

 **Por qué no compartirla con sus amigos y todos aquellos a los que pudiese ayudar a salir adelante?**

 **Lentamente, su esposo volvió a subir y esta vez con una mano hizo deslizar hacia los costados los lados de la camisa de forma que todo su pecho quedó descubierto y Yoh pudo sentir el frescor del aire de la casa sobre sí; un escalofrío le recorrió cuando las manos del otro le acariciaron hasta llegar a sus hombros y de ahí, bajaron más aquella prenda de ropa hasta que esta quedó en sus codos. La boca del Tao pasó nuevamente por en medio de su torso y de ahí, hizo camino hacia su hombro derecho hasta permanecer unos segundos besando este con suavidad**

 **Una de las manos se movió lentamente por la parte superior del pecho del Asakura y las yemas de los dedos fueron frotando la piel debajo de estos hasta que primero con la palma y luego con estos, rozó el pezón izquierdo lo que provocó un pequeño gemido tímido por parte del chico, que se tensó brevemente por la sensación recibida**

 **Yoh tembló en espasmos muy ligeros y apretó muy apenas los párpados, profundizando lentamente su respiración conforme Tai proseguía besándole el cuello, el hombro y parte del pecho y su mano continuaba sensibilizando aquella parte de su torso hasta que el pezón se puso duro y firme; entre su respiración que iba cambiando, el chico de cabello castaño dejó salir un sonido muy breve desde el fondo de su garganta, reflejando que le gustaba aquello lo que hizo que quien tenía encima sonriese discretamente sin dejar su labor**

 **A Tai le gustaba saber que sus toques eran bien recibidos**

 **Siempre trataba de ser cuidadoso con el chico de los auriculares cuando hacían el amor aunque lo admitía, solía ser demasiado intenso al momento de llevar a cabo sus planes. Solía terminarse por desesperar al sentir ese suave cuerpo debajo suyo, agitándose, suspirando y esperando por más por lo que aunque no le lastimaba a veces si sentía que era demasiado intenso y aunque Yoh nunca se quejaba ni le recriminaba, el de cabello negro sentía que debía de tratar de controlarse y hacerle saber al otro que su amor iba más allá de solo tener sexo con este**

 **Quería hacerlo feliz, quería que disfrutase, quería que si recordaba esos momentos, supiera que había amor involucrado en ello.**

 **Y al menos podía saber que hacía un buen trabajo al ver la forma entre relajada y de disfrute que dejaba ver el Asakura con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de tranquilidad que le hacía desear que así fuese por siempre; realmente, quería regalarle a Yoh todo aquello que deseaba y darle la vida que su familia le había negado tan solo por las raíces de su existir. Se detuvo unos segundos de sus caricias y alzó el rostro para observar el del chico de los auriculares y de ahí, levantó una mano para acariciarle el cabello y la mejilla lo que hizo que los ojos de Yoh buscasen los suyos**

 **-Te amo**

 **Susurró sonriéndole con cariño, recibiendo una expresión sonrojada pero sonriente de su pareja, que asintió una vez**

 **De ahí, el cuerpo en el sillón volvió a estremecerse cuando los labios del Tao descendieron sobre su piel hasta llegar al pezón izquierdo y se cerraron en este, lo que hizo salir un sonido algo más alto por parte de Yoh que volvió a cerrar los ojos y a apoyar la cabeza contra el asiento del mueble dónde se encontraba; pudo percibir el calor de su boca en aquella parte de sí, la humedad de esta al paso de la lengua por la punta y la manera en que los dientes castigaban la piel, cerrándose con cuidado en esta y estirándola lo que solo hacía que el otro cerrase un poco los dedos sobre la piel negra del sillón**

 **Aquello era casi tortuoso y largo pero lo disfrutaba. Demonios que lo hacía!**

 **Después de unos minutos Tai pasó al otro lado y repitió el proceso, ya siendo capaz de detectar el cambio en el ritmo del corazón de su esposa que si bien no era agitado aún, ya se percibía como había acelerado suavemente su ritmo así como el alza en la temperatura de la piel.**

 **Sonrió y una vez terminado su trabajo en la parte superior, volvió a descender hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones de mezclilla del otro chico, comenzando a besar su cadera por todo el borde y el vientre bajo al tiempo que sus manos se encargaban de desabotonar todo y finalmente usando los dientes, tomaba la palanca del cierre y bajaba este con cuidado; aquello fue suficiente para hacer que el Asakura temblase aún más y removiese las piernas, dejando salir esta vez un gemido un poco más perceptible al saber que el rostro del otro chico estaba directamente frente a su miembro a pesar de que estaba cubierto por la ropa interior de algodón blanco.**

 **Alzó un poco el rostro y se apoyó en los codos para ver mejor a su esposo, entrecerrando los ojos y separando en algo los labios para respirar un poco mejor; al menos hasta que Tai separó los bordes de su pantalón y lo descendió un poco de la cadera para entonces, pasar su lengua por el bulto sobresaliente por debajo de la tela, lo que hizo que el gemido que salió de Yoh fuese auto y audible, haciendo este un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y agarrándose mejor al sillón**

 **El chico entre sus piernas empezó a hacer aquello, comenzando a humedecer la ropa interior y a hacer reaccionar la intimidad de su pareja que volvió a recostarse de espaldas y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, abriendo más la boca para empezar a gemir de forma suave y doblando las rodillas para sentir un poco más de control**

 **Pero ante algo como aquello era imposible**

 **Nunca había sabido como Tai se las arreglaba para hacerlo sentir caliente con unos pocos toques o cómo lograba no sentirse apenado al tomar un cuerpo como el suyo. Porque al menos Yoh se creía consciente de saber que no era nada atractivo: era muy flaco y desgarbado y solía componer esa cara de tonto de forma natural que lograba que los chicos en la escuela no se le acercasen, en comparación con la combinación de características que su esposo había tomado de sus padres y que para él, lo hacían atractivo**

 **Y aún así el chino siempre le decía lo bello que lo encontraba a pesar de que Yoh no se lo creía… pero lo agradecía**

 **Emitió un nuevo quejido al sentir como su miembro se iba alzando debajo del calzoncillo y como la lengua de su esposo se movía más diestra sin descubrirlo, al grado de que ahora usaba una mano para frotar su sensible piel con las telas de manera que antes de darse cuenta, el Asakura ya estaba bastante firme y se quejaba de manera más continua, moviendo la cadera contra la mano del chico de cabello negro que alzaba más aquello para chuparle por entre las prendas y de ahí, hacer lo mismo con los testículos de su esposa que se quejaba y gemía aún más**

 **-Tai… Tai…**

 **Soltaba en un tono bajo el de cabello castaño hasta que no pudo evitar soltar un grito aún más fuerte, haciendo la cabeza de golpe hacia atrás al percibir la humedad de su líquido pre-seminal y la forma en que aumentaba el movimiento del otro chico hasta que este, apretó con mayor fuerza su intimidad cerca de la punta y le dio un pequeño mordisco en la parte de debajo de forma inesperada, estirando tela y piel hasta que el de cabello castaño no pudo más**

 **-TAI! –chilló con fuerza al percibir como se corría dentro de su propia ropa al grado de sentirse ardiendo tanto por la parte de enfrente como por la entrepierna al escurrir toda su esencia en el interior, empapando los calzoncillos y seguramente haciendo lo propio con los jeans**

 **Su esposo sonrió suavemente y frotó un poco más aquello mientras que observaba la respiración acelerada de su pareja, que se estremecía de vez en vez al tiempo que intentaba calmarse; le gustaba ver las mejillas sonrojadas del Asakura, la forma en que entrecerraba los ojos humedecidos y la manera en la que abría y cerraba la boca, respirando profundo y rápido pero al mismo tiempo, tenso al imaginar que aquello no había terminado aún.**

 **-Eres muy bello… siempre lo he pensado**

 **Decía el de cabello negro observando con cariño a su pareja que parecía un poco más recuperado pero aún, con un gesto que le indicaba que se encontraba aguardando. Y el Tao no iba a alargar el tiempo, con cuidado tomó el borde de las prendas que usaba el otro chico y fue retirándolas hasta que finalmente pudo arrojar a un lado el pantalón y la ropa interior empapada del otro; de ahí tomó los bordes de la camisa y alzó solo un poco el torso del chico de cabello castaño para retirar esta también y que terminase por encima del bulto de telas que ya se encontraba a un lado del sillón**

 **Yoh juntó un poco las manos contra su pecho en puños cerrados conforme sentía la mirada directa y ansiosa del otro recorriéndole, lo que le provocó un nuevo escalofrío**

 **Nunca había entendido como Tai podía conseguir hacerlo sentir tan pequeño como en aquellos momentos**

 **El de mayor estatura empujó suavemente el cuerpo del otro hacia atrás, moviéndose Yoh hasta dejar la espalda apoyada en el descansabrazos del mueble y de ahí, separó las piernas con las rodillas dobladas, temblando al saber lo que vendría; su pareja entonces se acostó mejor con el pecho contra el asiento del sillón y quedó nuevamente con el rostro frente a su intimidad esta vez expuesta, observándola solo unos momentos antes de comenzar a lamerla y a chuparla a lo largo, provocando que el Asakura comenzase nuevamente a gemir pero esta vez de forma más libre y alta, haciendo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás conforme empezaba a mover la cadera de acuerdo al movimiento dictado por el otro, que ya colocaba ambas manos en su trasero para guiarle de mejor manera como lo deseara**

 **Siempre sabía cómo y dónde tocarle, en que tiempos y él cedía a lo que deseaba porque él también lo hacía; le enloquecía sentir la humedad de la lengua del otro en la punta de su miembro, moviéndose y haciendo presión de vez en vez al grado que no había tardado mucho en comenzar a humedecerse de nueva cuenta, le ardía cuando se inclinaba a besar y a morder con cuidado sus testículos al grado que ni siquiera él ya sabía cuándo gritaba o suplicaba por que lo hiciera más…**

 **Se aferró con una mano a la cabeza de Tai y lo acercó aún más, suplicando por lo que hacía y observando todo con ojos velados hasta que nuevamente, su esposo subió besando su vientre hasta su pecho y de ahí, empezó a morder su cuello lo que solamente le hizo erizar la piel aún más; le era difícil comprender como era que aquello sucedía cuando de niño, nunca se habría visto ni en esa situación y mucho menos con otro chico más, sin embargo sus cuestiones se desvanecían al momento de sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos, robándole el aire al tiempo que la mano derecha de este empezaba a frotarle con fuerza su intimidad ya dura y ansiosa por liberarse**

 **En un segundo, clavó sus manos en los hombros de su pareja y se separó de su boca, tomando aire tan rápido que creía que no ingresaba correctamente a sus pulmones**

 **-Ahhh… ah… Tai, yo… voy a… voy a… -lloriqueaba hasta que finalmente se tensó con fuerza al sentir como algo caliente salía desde lo más profundo de sí- TAI!**

 **Era la segunda vez que se corría y esta vez, en la mano del otro chico que no dejó de frotar mientras que él, no dejaba de moverse con ansiedad contra esta como si buscase una mayor presión; el placer lo nublaba todo y se dejó caer un poco hacia atrás, volviendo a respirar acelerado mientras que era abrazado por el otro chico que solo aguardó un poco antes de besarle despacio pero sin dejar de lado la pasión que los unía en aquel momento. Los ojos de Yoh buscaron los del otro chico y se clavaron los unos en los otros**

 **-En verdad te amo… -dijo con voz pequeña y algo contrita el Asakura, recibiendo un roce de la nariz del otro chico en la suya y luego, una sonrisa que correspondió con la propia**

 **-Y yo a ti –susurraba el de ojos negros para después, volver a besarle despacio y a acariciar su cuerpo con la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha volvía a atender el miembro ya bastante húmedo de su esposa, que volvía a gemir entre besos a pesar de que se notaba levemente mareado; las yemas de los dedos del Tao se humedecían y se cubrían en semen sin dejar de acariciar la piel sensible en el miembro del otro chico mientras que su otra mano tocaba tanto de la piel de este como podía**

 **Y entonces, Tai se tensó al sentir las manos del otro abriendo su pantalón para entonces, liberar el miembro ya duro y alzado de este**

 **Yoh tragó pesado y cerró los ojos unos segundos para después, colocar ambas manos alrededor de la intimidad de su pareja y ruborizarse con fuerza; Tai rió para sus adentros, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones Yoh parecía ser muy seguro, cuando se trataba de ponerle las manos encima era bastante tímido. Sus mejillas se coloreaban y trataba de ver a cualquier otro lado que no fuese sus partes privadas, cosa que por lo general ofendería a otros pero a él no: sabía que había cosas que se tomaban su tiempo y la valentía del chico de los auriculares para pasar de cierta línea solo se avanzaba de poco en poco**

 **Quizá podían hacer el amor, pero todo era por lo pronto mientras que el Asakura no viese directamente el miembro de Tai porque se cohibía**

 **Y él pensaba darle todo el tiempo que necesitase**

 **De hecho le sorprendía el que hubieran podido tener sexo la noche en que se habían casado y todo porque para Yoh Asakura, era un acto importante por cosas tradicionales que dudaba que siquiera él mismo entendiese. Se había rehusado por principio al no desear que el otro chico hiciese algo porque se sintiese obligado o presionado él mismo, pero finalmente después de ver lo mucho que le importaba y de recibir casi que su primer cátedra sobre sexo de su padre (lo cuál le había traído bastantes traumas a pesar de que él ya se las había arreglado para espiarlos una vez, curioso de lo que escondían y se había arrepentido), había recibido el único consejo útil sobre qué hacer para tener tranquilo a Yoh:**

 **"Él solo quiere ser feliz" había dicho su madre, Ren Tao después de haber sacado de la habitación de una patada a un muy intenso Horohoro que se quejó por no poder dar su lección de muy macho a su hijo "no es tanto por el sexo Tai… es por lo que significa para él. Nunca ha tenido algo propio ni le han dejado hacer las cosas de una manera adecuada o de acuerdo a lo que él cree. No ha sentido amor de forma directa y de alguna manera aunque no te lo diga, ha odiado su cuerpo porque le hicieron sentir que había algo mal con él; así que ahora puede probar algo que seguramente ha leído o escuchado, tiene un gran significado entre las personas que se aman y quiere probarlo por su cuenta"**

 **La mirada de Ren era intensa cuando hablaba**

 **"Solo quiere ser amado. Solo quiere que tú lo ames. Si hay algo que he aprendido con tu padre en estos años, es que la felicidad se comparte cuando logras tocar el alma del otro, incluso cuando haces este tipo de cosas; no te concentres solo en darle placer físico, habrá mucho tiempo y formas para eso… dale amor. Déjale que sienta qué tanto lo amas y díselo todo el tiempo aunque suene muy repetitivo y sientas que lo vas a cansar, no va a ser así: uno de mis mejores amigos me dijo una vez que el amor es como una semilla que solo crece cuando es tocada por el agua correcta y el decirle a la otra persona que le amas, es regar esa semilla todo el tiempo de la manera correcta. Así que… no tengas miedo, regálale tu confianza, hazle saber que es amado y todo saldrá bien"**

 **Y había tenido la razón**

 **Quizá había cosas que eran lentas en principio, otras que aún no se daban… pero de poco en poco, Yoh se iba abriendo e iba disfrutando más y más de lo que se le presentaba en la vida**

 **Y mientras que le besaba el rostro, tomaba sus labios hasta que estos se hincharon entre los gemidos que dejaba salir y sentía las manos del otro acariciando con cuidado su endurecido miembro, sabía que al menos por lo pronto estaba haciendo bien las cosas; Yoh se había transformado como un pichón que iba tomando los colores que le correspondían de forma magnífica y la felicidad que el chico sentía, iluminaba su hogar y todo lo que tocase a su alrededor**

 **Quizá también por eso era que lo amaba tanto**

 **Yoh era una lumbrera, un amanecer que no creía tener la suerte de presenciar y que ahora sostenía con todas sus fuerzas en medio de esa vida**

 **Y quería que durase tanto como la existencia misma**

 **El gemir del chico de los auriculares se volvió más sonoro al aferrar mejor y frotar con mayor velocidad el miembro de su pareja, sintiendo como su propia intimidad volvía a arder y más aún, cuando percibió los dedos de Tai, húmedos con su semilla, comenzar a hurgar en los bordes de su ano, untándolos con esta y estirando hacia los lados para irle haciendo a la idea de lo que sucedería**

 **Era consciente de lo doloroso que llegaba a ser pero también, de lo que venía después de esos momentos**

 **Alzó sus piernas hasta poder descansarlas en los hombros del otro chico de manera que ahora, su ingreso se veía completamente expuesto ante el de cabello negro, cuya presión con los dedos fue aumentando hasta que lentamente, fue introduciendo el dedo corazón en su interior lo que provocó un quejido de su parte; Tai suspiró y volvió a besarle, moviéndose contra las manos del Asakura y apretando un poco para seguir sensibilizando el miembro de este al grado que no tardó mucho tiempo en hacerle olvidar la invasión.**

 **Yoh apretó los ojos y dejó escapar un nuevo quejido cuando dos y luego tres dedos se hicieron espacio en su interior, comenzando a moverse estos para apretar sus paredes e irle separando**

 **Dejó escapar unos nuevos suspiros y buscó los ojos del otro chico, que le acomodó mejor y entonces, le sonrió de lado**

 **-Deberíamos darnos un poco de prisa**

 **Musitó el de cabello negro dejándose ver divertido ante la confusión de Yoh, que parecía no entender**

 **-Manta seguro llegará en unas pocas horas…**

 **-Manta… -repitió Yoh despacio para luego, abrir mucho los ojos- es verdad!**

 **Exclamó para al siguiente momento, gritar con fuerza y arquear la espalda, clavando las uñas en la de su pareja al sentir como esta en un certero movimiento hacia presión en su próstata, frotando esa zona varias veces al grado de que en un momento se corría entre los vientres de ambos, convulsionándose con fuerza y moviéndose rápidamente para continuar sintiendo aquello**

 **-AHHHH TAI! –lloriqueaba mientras que con la cadera buscaba profundizar aquello, sin prestar atención al semen que corría por su vientre y goteaba hasta el mueble- otra vez… OTRA VEZ!**

 **Gritó desesperado, moviendo un brazo para pasar sus dedos por el cabello por lo general bien peinado del Tao y estirarlo, sintiendo como el otro comenzaba a moverse como si ya estuviera en su interior; el recordar la sensación de ello le hizo jadear hasta que volvió a sentir como su punto sensible era presionado, retorciéndose e intentando incrementar la sensación ardiente que lo recorría desde el interior**

 **-Por favor… por favor…**

 **Pedía con los ojos húmedos de deseo, para ser besado suavemente por su pareja**

 **-Claro… tanto como quieras…- susurró maliciosamente el Tao con un brillo en los ojos, sacando sus dedos del interior del otro chico para después, besarle lentamente; Yoh mordió sus labios con desespero y sus lenguas se vieron luchando entre estas hasta que el aire hizo falta.**

 **Al siguiente movimiento, Tai había enderezado a su esposa y le había colocado dándole la espalda. El cuerpo de Yoh ahora estaba de rodillas de frente al respaldo del sillón, sosteniéndose a este mientras que temblaba fuertemente y con ansiedad, percibiendo como sus piernas eran separadas y la punta del miembro del otro chico era colocada en el ingreso a su ano, apretando los ojos y aferrándose con mayor fuerza usando los dedos para concentrarse en ello; el Tao se inclinó para comenzar a besar el cuello por un lado del Asakura, que hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio hasta que sintió como uno de sus pezones era capturado por los dedos del chico y al mismo tiempo, su miembro comenzaba a ser frotado nuevamente por la otra mano**

 **-Ahhhh… si… sí, eso… eso… -suspiraba el chico de cabello castaño, moviéndose en vaivén pero de forma continua para continuar con esas sensaciones que lo llenaban todo para entonces, sorprenderse al escuchar como el Tao se alargaba un poco de lado, dejando su pecho para encender el reproductor que tenían en la mesita al lado del sillón**

 **Un sonrojo aún más fuerte lo recorrió, ahora la música de Bob llenaba lentamente aquel cuarto y entonces, su pareja le abrazaba fuertemente por detrás**

 **-Te amo, Yoh…**

 **Susurró en su oído Tai, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla mientras que continuaba frotando lentamente su miembro en el trasero del otro**

 **Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había llamado a Yoh "Bebé", "cariño" o "amor" como solían hacerlo sus padres entre ellos porque de alguna manera, él lo sentía algo extraño y que no iba de acuerdo a su personalidad; ni siquiera estaba seguro de si a Yoh le gustaría ser llamado así y se sentía nervioso de intentarlo. Quizás, algún día se animaría a hacerlo, después de todo, tenían tiempo más que suficiente para tratar aquellas cosas a su tiempo y a su momento**

 **El chico en el respaldo del mueble volvía a inclinarse para hacer presión él mismo contra la intimidad del Tao y para frotar él mismo su miembro contra las telas de la zona para recargarse, hasta que el de cabello negro le acomodó para al siguiente momento, empezar a penetrarlo despacio, sintiendo la tensión alrededor de su miembro por las paredes de aquella zona y por las punzadas de dolor que ahora recorrían a su esposa; esperó unos momentos, dando ligeros movimientos y volviendo a acariciar la intimidad del otro hasta que después de unos minutos pudo sentirle comenzar a moverse en contra suya**

 **Siempre, aquello era maravilloso**

 **El interior de Yoh era ardiente y su voz era una melodía que le encantaba escuchar todo el tiempo, ya fuera cuando estaba feliz o cuando se encontraba extasiado como en aquellos instantes**

 **Presionó con mayor fuerza y escuchó al otro gritar aún más, especialmente cuando el Tao se propuso a buscar aquel punto que volvía loco a su pareja, logrando golpearle en aquella zona lo que hizo saltar al Asakura, que se inclinó más hacia delante pero se apretó de la parte posterior hasta la base del cuerpo de su esposo**

 **-TAIII! RÁPIDO! OTRA VEZ!**

 **Gimió con fuerza Yoh, empezando a golpetearse contra el otro chico que volvió a pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo que tenía delante, acariciándole y sacándole gemidos y suspiros una y otra vez, aquí y allá de forma que ahora cada que elevaban la voz parecía que acompañaban las melodías de Soul Bob, ya fueran vivas y veloces o lentas y melódicas; toda la sinfonía les acompañaba desde el interior de sus almas y se expandía, abrazándoles conforme nuevamente sus labios se fundían en los del otro, sus alientos chocaban y las caricias iban y venían de un cuerpo al otro**

 **Todo era perfecto y maravilloso**

 **Cómo debía de ser para siempre**

 **En un momento, Tai colocó a Yoh con las piernas aún más separadas y con las plantas de los pies apoyadas en el asiento del sofá, provocando que este gritase aún más al poder el otro profundizar aún más en su interior**

 **-Yoh! Yoh!... tu cuerpo…!**

 **Empezó a decir desesperado el de cabello negro, sintiendo el sudor correr entre ambos y su intimidad endurecer y desesperarse entre los espasmos de las paredes del interior del otro chico que alzaba la voz y gemía con todo su corazón**

 **-No puedo… voy a correrme…!**

 **-Si! SÍ! HAZLO, HAZLO! LO QUIERO! –chilló con fuerza el de cabello castaño, clavando las uñas aún más en las telas del sillón y agitando la cabeza- TAI, POR FAVOR! YA NO PUEDO MÁS!**

 **El aludido hizo mayor presión de forma desesperada y a mayor velocidad en el interior de su esposa, que fue el primero en estremecerse hasta casi perder la visión y correrse con fuerza en el respaldo que sostenía de forma tan desesperada; al siguiente segundo volvió a gritar al percibir como su esposo le llenaba con su semen y este corría profundo en su interior a pesar de que una parte se empezó a escapar por entre los bordes, quemándolo a su paso y empezando a gotear por entre ambos**

 **Con una última nota de una de las canciones de aquel cantante, ambos chicos se tumbaron en el sillón, quedando Yoh respirando con desesperación sobre el pecho del Tao al tiempo que este finalmente y después de dos minutos de dejarse correr aún dentro del otro, solo se acomodaba mejor y de nuevo, empezaba a golpear el interior del otro chico que se retorció entre sus brazos al percibir como su próstata era presionada de nuevo y su miembro, cobraba vida de nueva cuenta**

 **-T…Ta… Tai…**

 **Tembló con voz quebrada el Asakura, apoyándose más en el pecho del otro que acarició toda su espalda**

 **-Una vez más… solo para cerrar el día- le guiñó el ojo a su esposa, que solo le observó completamente ruborizado y se estiró para besarle en los labios, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose abrazado con fuerza y deseo- te amo Yoh…**

 **-Lo sé…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En alguna parte de otro universo, Manta Oyamada caminaba con un pequeño papel en una mano y una expresión algo preocupada al tiempo que sostenía un par de libros bajo uno de sus brazos**

 **Yoh le había dicho que fuese a visitarlo en su casa con Tai, que estaba "algo lejos" pero que si seguía las instrucciones no se perdería**

 **El niño rubio estaba bastante entusiasmado por finalmente visitar la casa de su mejor amigo y algo nervioso por ver el sitio donde este vivía con Tai… de hecho, le sorprendía que este segundo hubiese permitido a Yoh que alguien como él lo visitase, pero recordando que el Tao era el hermano de su amigo Dai, quizá este había tenido mucho que ver con esa clase de permiso; Manta dejó salir el aire y se detuvo unos segundos para observar los alrededores**

 **Había tenido que alejarse de la parte central de Tokyo para llegar hasta donde se le indicaba que era, una estación de trenes**

 **El niño rió por lo bajo, Yoh adoraba los trenes y no le sería extraño que viviese justamente cerca de una si eso significaba que podría verlos pasar todo el tiempo aunque no recordaba que hubiera viviendas de ese tipo al menos, no por esa zona; incluso le había pedido a quien siempre le cuidaba que investigase un poco pero este le había confirmado que no había ningún casa cerca de aquella estación y mucho menos, alguna propiedad al nombre de los Tao**

 **Que si había Tao's en Tokyo de eso no había duda, pero según los registros eran dueños de un complejo de apartamentos y no de una pequeña casa particular**

 **Dejó salir el aire un poco con los ojos cerrados y se detuvo enfrente del ingreso a la estación que, a pesar de saber que era activa en aquellos momentos se encontraba vacía y casi rodeada por unas nubes bajas que se movían silenciosas y lentas a su alrededor**

 **Cosa muy rara ya que al salir de su escuela especial no había percibido un fenómeno similar y las personas del clima no habían pronosticado algo similar**

 **Frunció el ceño y volvió a observar aquel papel**

 **-"Buscar dos rocas en forma de lobo y pasar entre estas"**

 **Repitió el Oyamada para después, negar con la cabeza**

 **-Eso no tiene ningún sentido Yoh!**

 **Exclamó a pesar de saberse solo mas sin embargo, sabía que debía de confiar en su amigo a pesar de aquellas cosas raras que a veces tenía; dejando salir el aire, avanzó de un lado a otro en la estación de trenes durante varios minutos hasta que a la hora dejó escapar un grito desesperado, agitándose el cabello en todas direcciones**

 **-Qué van a hacer dos estatuas cerca de los trenes y cómo eso me va a ayudar a encontrar tu casa!?**

 **Volvió a gritar para después, comenzar a andar hacia un camino cercano con expresión irritada. En verdad quería visitar al Asakura pero lo mejor sería pedirle que al día siguiente lo llevara él mismo, porque además la niebla se estaba volviendo peor y el sonido de los trenes en medio de aquella pobre visibilidad lo alteraba bastante; no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviese conviviendo con muertos y fantasmas, era algo que aún le crispaba los nervios y le hacía temblar**

 **-Ni hablar… será otro día…- dijo con algo de tristeza el Oyamada, bajando sus párpados levemente al imaginarse a su mejor amigo quizás esperando en su casa a que llegase, para llevarse el chasco de que el rubio no llegaría nunca**

 **Manta respiró profundo y entonces, apretó un puño**

 **-No… no me voy a dejar vencer, Yoh es mi mejor amigo y al menos le debo esto**

 **Se dijo con firmeza para entonces, cerrar los ojos debido a un pequeño viento que le revolvió el cabello y le hizo encogerse… hasta que el papel con la dirección de la casa Tao salió volando de entre sus dedos, lo que hizo saltar con alarma al chico**

 **-NO! ESPERA!**

 **Gritó aunque era obvio que un papel no se detendría ni le contestaría. Comenzó a corretear este con el viento, siguiendo el camino lateral a aquella gran estación mientras que se esforzaba por alcanzar aquello hasta que finalmente, el pequeño papelito giró en sí mismo dentro de un pequeño remolino de aire y se quedó quieto el tiempo suficiente para ser recuperado por el Oyamada, que lo tomó y volvió a suspirar entre el alivio y el desespero**

 **-Me estoy perdiendo todavía más y se me va a hacer tarde…**

 **Dijo el chico para entonces, abrir los ojos al sentir algo extraño en el ambiente… entonces ver con sorpresa, que justo al lado del camino sobre el césped, a una distancia de un corto metro entre una y otra las estatuas de ds lobos antiguos y con marcas extrañas se dejaban ver, sentados con la mirada firme y perdida hacia el frente; los ojos del Oyamada se abrieron grandemente así como su boca, casi dejando olvidado el papel que apretaba en una de sus manos**

 **-Las estatuas de los lobos… en verdad existen!**

 **Dijo con sorpresa para después, fruncir el ceño y acercarse a verlas**

 **-Pero… esas marcas son…- dijo despacio mientras que entornaba los ojos- ainú?**

 **No tenía sentido. Los ainú venían de la isla mayor norte, de Hokkaido… artesanías como aquellas no tenían cabida o lógica en un lugar semi moderno como aquel y menos cuando lo que se extendía más allá de estas eran largos terrenos de pastos de medio tamaño que se mecían entre una niebla que apenas le dejaba ver unos pocos metros hacia el fondo; la brisa seguía removiéndose alrededor suyo y el silencio era cada vez más tétrico y le erizaba la piel**

 **Manta tragó pesado**

 **-Esto… esto es por ti Yoh… buscar tu casa… donde sea que esté**

 **Dijo, sabiendo de antemano que aquello no era una broma porque su amigo no era así. Apretando la boca, alzó la barbilla y comenzó a caminar por entre los lobos… cruzando finalmente estos para entonces, dar un salto y ver como de alguna forma terminaba regresando justamente por entre las mismas estatuas que acababa de atravesar; sus ojos se abrieron aún más y volteó hacia atrás con alarma, hacia los campos que repentinamente eran soleados ya que no había ahora ninguna niebla que los cubriese**

 **Se viró despacio… y entonces pudo percibir como incluso había casas un poco más cercanas, construcciones diferentes… e incluso el anuncio de la estación de trenes mucho más moderna de lo que la recordaba**

 **-Pero… qué demonios es esto…?**

 **Soltó el Oyamada con sus ojos algo húmedos por el miedo… hasta que una hoja de periódico llevada por la brisa rodó cerca suyo y se le enganchó en un pie; el chico emitió un gruñido y se liberó de esta, pero entonces… algo le llamó la atención**

 **-Esto… no es de hoy…**

 **Dijo al no reconocer ni por nada aquella portada. Se inclinó a recoger la hoja y entonces, buscó la fecha con los ojos seguro de que había alguna clase de error… pero entonces… su piel palideció aún más, comenzó a sudar de forma profusa y sintió como su corazón se detenía**

 **No… aquello no era real… no lo era…**

 **No podía serlo**

 **-AÑO 2017!? –chilló con todas sus fuerzas, el iris en blanco y provocando que algunas personas a lo lejos voltearan a verle con algo de miedo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. Bienvenidos a mi hogar

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACKS**

 **CAP 11**

 **"Bienvenidos a mi hogar"**

 **-Exactamente a dónde es que vamos Manta?**

 **-Ya lo verán… es algo… diferente, pero creo que estaremos bien…**

 **-Crees que estaremos bien? Pues qué demonios va a suceder!?**

 **La voz de Horohoro sonaba bastante alterada conforme andaban por aquellas calles de Tokyo en dirección a las afueras, siendo ya de noche pero de todas formas ellos acudiendo a donde habían sido llamados; el ainú andaba con los brazos cruzados en la nuca y un gesto aburrido conforme era guiado por el pequeño Manta que tenía los ojos cerrados y reía muy levemente. Se suponía que esa noche acompañara a Yoh en su última batalla de shamanes pero dado que quería hacer una pequeña celebración al final, le había pedido al rubio que le hiciera el favor de guiar al de cabello celeste hasta su hogar ya que si le dejaban a solas seguramente se perdería.**

 **Y Manta sabía que Yoh tenía razón, aún a él se le dificultaba en algunas ocasiones encontrar las estatuas de los lobos que indicaban la entrada a donde debía de dirigirse y muchas veces, un escalofrío lo recorría al darse cuenta de que había algo extraño y maravilloso en todo eso**

 **El pequeño espíritu de la naturaleza que siempre iba al lado del shamán de hielo, emitió un sonido similar a un quejido y se aferró al hombro de su amo, que le vió preocupado de reojo al tiempo que bajaba los brazos**

 **-Qué sucede Kororo? Pasa algo malo?**

 **Inquirió con voz calma pero gruesa el chico de ojos negros pero su espíritu solo volvió a encogerse levemente en sí mismo**

 **-Oye Manta…**

 **Comenzó a decir el chico de cabello claro con lentitud pero el aludido solo suspiró y rió quedamente**

 **-Está bien. Ya casi llegamos**

 **Aseguró cerrando los ojos e imaginándose los motivos por los cuáles el espíritu del shamán se comenzaba a sentir inquieto y temblaba un poco; ni él podía explicar exactamente qué era lo que sucedía ni el cómo era posible, que desde su época… llegasen al futuro o como era que Tai se podía permitir ese tipo de cosas, simplemente, iba más allá de su comprensión. Pero mientras que su mejor amigo fuese feliz y no hubiese nada que hiciese daño, pues entonces…**

 **Por él, podían hacer lo que quisiesen**

 **La niebla comenzaba a hacer aparición de poco en poco a su alrededor pero el Oyamada creía estar seguro de a qué altura se ubicaban, por lo que alzó un brazo para señalar en una dirección**

 **-Unos pocos metros más y llegaremos**

 **-Esta niebla… es antinatural, no está bien –dijo con tensión el más alto, frunciendo el ceño y viendo hacia todas partes- estás seguro de que por aquí se encuentra la casa de Yoh? A mí no me parece que estos sitios sean lugares para una buena vivienda, de hecho, hay demasiado poder espiritual presente y es más factible que alguna ofensa se pueda dar tan solo por molestar a los espíritus de la naturaleza…**

 **-Poder espiritual?- inquirió el niño de menor tamaño, viendo interesado al otro- en esta área?**

 **-Así es**

 **Confirmó el Usui asintiendo y aferrando mejor la tabla al hombro**

 **-Toda esta niebla que ves está producida por espíritus muy poderosos, que pueden o estar guiando de alguna forma a los que la cruzan… o tratan de fungir como una especie de barrera para que las personas no crucen más allá de sus límites… y nosotros puede que los estemos perturbando por ello…**

 **-Vaya… no sabía eso**

 **Musitó el otro chico algo nervioso, rascándose la mejilla**

 **-Pero… no creo que Yoh me pediría que viniéramos si sintiera que estamos ofendiendo a algún espíritu o cosas así- dijo despacio para luego, separar los labios pero entonces el ainú dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa lo que hizo saltar al rubio- qué? Qué pasa!?**

 **-Estos… estos son dioses ramat!**

 **-Ramat?**

 **-Son los espíritus de los dioses que están dentro de estas estatuas- Manta se acercó hacia donde ahora se encontraba el shamán de cuclillas, observando una de las estatuas de lobo mientras que pasaba los dedos por las marcas que descansaban sobre el pecho de estos- por las inscripciones… en este caso, se trata de protectores del tiempo… y una señal- frunció el ceño con algo de alarma- esto… esto es arte ainu!**

 **Volteó a ver al Oyamada con expresión similar a la de espanto**

 **-Manta…**

 **-Eso yo no lo sé- dijo apenado el chico y dejándose ver algo nervioso- solo sé que para llegar a la casa de Yoh tenemos que andar entre ellas… y luego, ya solo seguir la dirección real…**

 **-Manta… qué clase de lugar es este?- insistió el de cabello claro con el iris blanco del susto- estos dioses solo se utilizan cuando quieres proteger un sitio y advertir a otros sobre acercarse… es para que no pasen por aquí… nosotros no podemos!**

 **-Horohoro tranquilo**

 **Suspiró el niño con paciencia**

 **-Está bien. Sí podemos pasar, yo lo he hecho muchas veces y no pasa nada… quizás te desorientes un poco, pero nada más…**

 **El ainú no se veía en absoluto convencido y se puso de pie, retrocediendo un paso. El Oyamada le observó nuevamente y se encaminó para llegar hasta donde estaban las estatuas de los lobos y de ahí comenzó a andar entre estas**

 **-Si te quedas atrás, no vas a cenar**

 **Advirtió el rubio sin detenerse hasta que la niebla le cubrió a la distancia lo que solo alteró aún más al shamán**

 **-Manta!**

 **Gritó extendiendo una mano hacia este pero ya nada le respondió de vuelta; era como si simplemente se hubiese desvanecido y las nubes bajas y blancas a su alrededor lo envolviesen. Podía sentir frío y una presencia para nada alentadora que estaba alrededor suyo, lo que le hacía voltear hacia un lado y hacia otro, haciéndole sentir nervioso. Su Koroppokul emitió un nuevo quejido y se aferró más a él, cerrando los ojos y temblando a lo que su amo alzó una mano para acariciarle la cabeza**

 **-Está bien Kororo… está bien…**

 **Dijo el chico, removiéndose conforme los remolinos a su alrededor parecían hacerse más intensos; él era un shamán de la naturaleza, no podía saltarse las leyes y reglas nada más como así, pero…**

 **-MANTA! ESPÉRAME!**

 **El chico de la bandana corrió en dirección de los tótem ainú con todas sus fuerzas sin soportar más la presión que los rodeaba y sentía que los ahogaba; sabía que muy probablemente recibiría un castigo de sus ancestros o de los demonios wen-kamui por atreverse a sobrepasar sus territorios pero era eso o quedarse a averiguar lo que le haría aquella niebla mística. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó el paso hasta que en un grito sintió que golpeaba algo con la parte baja de las piernas y tuvo que agitar los brazos de forma ridícula para no caer de frente; el pequeño Manta estaba detenido enfrente suyo y ahora se sobaba la cabeza, volteando a ver al chico de la tabla de snowboarding con expresión irritada**

 **-Oye, pero qué te pasa!? Ten cuidado!- soltó con voz aguda a lo que el otro volteó hacia atrás unos segundos para después, cerrar los ojos y reír nerviosamente rascándose la nuca**

 **-Lo siento Manta**

 **Se disculpó el chico avergonzado para después, ver como los alrededores nocturnos se veían claros y limpios, sin rastro de nube alguna**

 **-Y la niebla?**

 **-Solo aparece cuando vas a atravesar a este sitio- explicó el Oyamada comenzando a andar para después, abrir los brazos con emoción y ver a su amigo- bienvenido al futuro!**

 **-Al futuro? No inventes Manta- replicó el ainú con un tic en un ojo para después, colocarse las manos en la cintura- si esto es el futuro, por qué no hay una sociedad más limpia y autos voladores? Estos… cofcofcof- comenzó a toser al pasar un coche arrojando humo por el tubo de escape- estos no son autos del futuro!**

 **-De hecho, aunque se supone que es el futuro, no hay mucha diferencia –dijo el Oyamada volviendo a caminar mientras era seguido por su amigo- o bueno… en realidad si hay algunas cosas- levantó la mirada y un dedo- ahora los teléfonos son mucho más pequeños… puedes ver programas de televisión en 3D, como si estuvieras ahí… y también hay coches que solo son eléctricos y no usan gasolina…**

 **-A poco? Pues yo no veo mucho de eso –musitó el de cabello claro observando a las personas que caminaban cerca a pesar de la hora pero se dirigían a la estación de trenes que iban dejando atrás- si ya tienen coches eléctricos, porqué siguen usando los modelos viejos?**

 **-Tai dice que porque todos son pobres –se rió el de menor estatura con algo de pena a lo que los párpados del chico nativo bajaron a la mitad de sus ojos**

 **-Malditos ricos… no tú, Manta- dijo rápidamente viendo al niño que movió una mano para restarle importancia- y por cierto, quién es Tai?**

 **-No pasa nada… ya lo verás**

 **…..**

 **Después de media hora de caminata, llegaron a una casa mediana de dos pisos que se veía elegante a su manera a pesar de no ser muy ostentosa lo que hizo que el shamán de hielo la señalase con un dedo**

 **-Esta es una casa común y corriente, más corriente que común, dónde está lo del futuro!?**

 **Volvió a quejarse mientras que el Oyamada reía apenado con los ojos cerrados y tocaba un par de veces en la puerta**

 **-Adelante**

 **Se dejó escuchar desde el interior a lo que el rubio se colocó sobre la punta de los pies para entonces, ver como el otro abría la puerta por él**

 **-No batalles enano, para eso me tienes aquí- dijo Horohoro con calma ante la mirada irritada del otro niño, que sonreía falsamente- buenas noches! Esta es la casa de Yoh?**

 **El de cabello azul claro entró a la espaciosa sala donde ya les esperaba el de cabello negro con los brazos cruzados y una expresión serena**

 **-Buenas noches**

 **Saludó Tai mientras que Manta se adelantaba y se inclinaba un poco, siendo correspondido por su anfitrión**

 **-Buenas noches Tai- saludó el Oyamada sonriendo- me imagino que aún no llega Yoh**

 **-No, todavía no –respondió despacio con un tono neutro- la verdad es que a mí también me interesaba ver esa batalla, en mi familia hemos escuchado mucho de ella pero él me pidió que me quedara a recibir a los invitados- dijo- de todas formas, ya está casi lista la cena, así que cuando Yoh y su amigo lleguen, todo va a estar listo para comenzar la celebración**

 **-Uy! Excelente!**

 **Soltó Horohoro levantando un brazo con alegría así como su mochirei para después, ver al de ojos negros con diversión**

 **-Pero porqué esa cara tan parca?... si sigues con esos gestos, se te van a quedar así para siempre- los ojos de Tai se entornaron a lo que Manta rió nerviosamente y movió las manos intentando calmar las cosas**

 **-Prefiero tener esa cara a la barriga que tú tienes, gordo –espetó el Tao fríamente- seguramente que por eso, no has de tener novia… sin contar tu patético sentido del humor**

 **-Qué dijiste!? –saltó el ainú apretando un puño sin que ello alterara al otro chico- que sepas que tengo un cuerpo ejercitado!**

 **-Sí, ejercitado en las artes de comer de seguro- gruñó Ti volteando hacia otro lado con expresión de circunstancias lo que hizo que el shamán de hielo intentase lanzarse encima suyo aunque fue sostenido de la chamarra por el Oyamada que empezó a hacer fuerza para mantenerlo en su lugar**

 **-Basta Horohoro, él es el dueño de la casa! –gritaba el niño lo que hizo que el chico voltease a verlo**

 **-Pero dijiste que era la casa de Yoh!**

 **-Sí lo es! –dijo Manta aún tirando del otro- esta es casa de Yoh, Tai es el esposo de Yoh!**

 **Los ojos del ainu se abrieron como platos y se detuvo de estirar al otro que se dejó caer al suelo, respirando rápido mientras que intentaba tomar aire de regreso; el Usui abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, primero apuntando a Manta con un dedo tembloroso y después, al de cabello negro que bajó sus párpados a la mitad de sus ojos**

 **-Me estás… estás diciendo qué…?**

 **-Yoh Asakura es mi esposa- respondió Tai llanamente para después, ver con gesto amenazante al shamán de hielo- y si dices algo que lo haga sentir mal, te juro que la esperanza de tener hijos en un futuro por tu parte, va a reducirse a nada**

 **Gruñó en un tono exageradamente bajo, pero aquello no amedrentó al otro que hinchó el pecho**

 **-Ah si? Pues fíjate que…!**

 **-TAI!... en verdad, qué ánimos de estar molestando a los invitados… -Usui Dai en aquellos momentos salió de la cocina con gesto molesto hacia su hermano, que volteó a otro lado alzando ambas cejas pero manteniendo los párpados a la mitad del ojo y acallando con su presencia al ainú, que parecía perplejo al ver al otro chico que le dirigió una sonrisa suave- lamento el inconveniente… aún no conseguimos domesticarlo para que sea más sociable**

 **Dijo el chico dándole un par de palmadas en la cabeza a su gemelo que le gruñó para luego, inclinarse suavemente hacia el de cabello claro a modo de disculpa**

 **-No soy un perro –gruñó Tai**

 **-Ah, no! No te disculpes! –dijo rápidamente Horohoro moviendo una mano frente a él al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca con la otra mano y se ruborizaba fuertemente- no pasa nada, es solo que luego los ánimos se levantan y como Yoh es mi amigo, solo quiero saber que va a estar en buenas manos…**

 **-Acaso dudas de mi competencia?- dijo el de cabello negro entornando la mirada para después, recibir un golpe de su hermano que le vio reprensivo para después, sonreírle nuevamente al ainú y al rubio**

 **-Todo ha estado muy bien, te puedo asegurar que mi cuñado es bastante feliz con nosotros- aseguró Dai cerrando los ojos y asintiendo de una vez- qué les parece si me acompañan al comedor? Podemos tomar algo de té y unos bocadillos mientras esperamos a nuestros últimos participantes del torneo para que nos avisen quién ganó al final**

 **Dijo el chico de cabello azul comenzando a andar a la cocina, seguido de aún un muy apenado Horohoro y un Manta que reía divertido ante los gruñidos de Tai, que ahora les seguía cruzando los brazos de forma más firme contra su pecho y encogiendo un poco la cabeza para detenerse en el dintel de la entrada al comedor y ver con un gesto ligeramente preocupado hacia la entrada de su casa; aunque sabía que todo iba a salir bien, una pequeña sensación de abandono tenía días sin dejarlo y no se sentía cómodo si su esposa no estaba cerca**

 **Yoh…**

 **Ojalá regresase pronto de la pelea contra Ren Tao**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Me estás diciendo que realmente hay otro universo donde tengo hijos y uno de esos es tu esposo?**

 **-Si bueno… sé que suena extraño, pero…**

 **-Extraño?**

 **El chino de ojos dorados detenido en aquel camino se colocó las manos en la cadera y cerró los ojos con molestia, resoplando al tiempo que el shamán de los auriculares le observaba en silencio, dándole tiempo al otro de absorber lo que le estaba planteando**

 **-Mi familia nunca me dejaría casarme con nadie que no tenga el nivel adecuado para los nuestros… y me dices que tu suegro es un granjero y encima, no me dices ni su nombre ni nada?**

 **Clavó sus ojos en el Asakura que se rascó la nuca apenado**

 **-Tengo mis motivos…**

 **-Tus motivos –repitió el Tao con un dejo irritado- me pides que confíe en ti como un amigo pero hasta este momento me dices que naciste aquí pero te alejaste de tu familia y vives en el futuro, que te has casado con este supuesto hijo mío… y básicamente, que soy tu suegra!**

 **Se giró hacia el de cabello castaño al que le brotó una gota de sudor por detrás de la cabeza, mientras que Amidamaru reía quedamente**

 **-Pues… si quieres verlo así…**

 **-ES RIDÍCULO! –saltó el chino con el cabello creciendo en pequeños espasmos lo que hizo que el fantasma del general dorado saliese y moviese las manos para calmar a su amo**

 **-Señorito, su presión!**

 **-MI PRESIÓN Y UN DEMONIO, ESTOY BIEN!**

 **Saltó el Tao sacando su lanza para apuntar en dirección del Asakura que abrió mucho los ojos e hizo una mueca**

 **-Vamos Ren… no es para tanto…**

 **-No es para tanto?- añadió el chico viéndole con molestia- tienes conocimiento de información adelantada, puedes saber todo lo que va a ocurrir desde antes! –soltó el niño de menor edad para luego, componer un gesto sorprendido viendo a la nada- renunciaste a tu batalla con Fausto… al poco de enterarte…**

 **-Si… Tai me dijo que no era necesario que pasara por eso y que sus padres me ayudarían a entrenar un poco, así como uno de sus hermanos para que tuviera el nivel para mi batalla contigo- explicó para luego, sentir como el otro le tomaba del cuello del uniforme que su suegra le había hecho para las ocasiones y le estiraba hacia él**

 **-Lo sabías? –preguntó con su rostro tan junto al del Asakura, que sus alientos chocaban- sabías el final de esta última batalla?**

 **Los ojos del shamán de la espada se abrieron con sorpresa por aquello para luego, negar varias veces con la cabeza**

 **-No… no sabía sobre nuestro empate! –aseguró con un tono de voz agudo a pesar de la expresión amenazante y sospechosa del Tao- Tai no quiso decirme, dijo que era importante que lo averiguara por mi cuenta y que solo me esforzara mucho! Y que él lamentaba no poder ver nuestra pelea, porque había escuchado sobre ella y quería verte en acción!**

 **-Hmmm…**

 **Ren gruñó profundamente con expresión rabiosa para después, soltarle y negar con la cabeza dándole la espalda de golpe**

 **-Yo si lo hubiera preguntado- dijo en un tono bajo, ante la expresión parpadeante de Yoh- querría saberlo todo para tener mayores probabilidades de vencer**

 **-Si… supongo**

 **Yoh cerró los ojos y rió por lo bajo para luego, seguir al de ojos dorados que observaba los alrededores con los ojos entornados; el Asakura sonrió un poco, Ren ya se había cambiado de ropa por su uniforme para estar más cómodo y realmente parecía un chiquillo que solo rabiaba para sí mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba, en verdad su esposo se parecía muchísimo a su madre, más de lo que seguramente ambos admitirían. Se preguntaba si es que llegaban a tener un bebé, a quien de ellos se parecería**

 **No le molestaría si se pareciera a ese chico en realidad o a Tai… hasta se le hacían tiernos**

 **-Entonces… por dónde debemos de ir? No se ve nada con esta maldita niebla!**

 **El Asakura observó como el chico de cabello oscuro andaba de un lado al otro del camino, agitando una mano intentando apartar las nubes blancas que se movían a su alrededor hasta que con algunas risas, el de cabello castaño tomó de un brazo al otro y le estiró hacia un lado**

 **-Por aquí –indicó llevándole hasta dónde se encontraban aquellos lobos, guardando el punto que indicaba el quiebre entre universos**

 **Recordaba cómo les había costado encontrar ese punto para poder llegar a Tokyo sin tener que pasar por Izumo una y otra vez, pero uno de los espíritus acompañantes de la familia de su esposo les había encontrado aquella zona que podían cruzar y su suegro la había marcado con aquellos tótem de la tribu ainú para asegurarse de que el punto de traspaso no se movería del sitio; el principal motivo por el que deseaba poder pasar entre un mundo y el otro fue el hecho de que deseaba poder seguir formando parte de su propio mundo, al menos pudiendo visitar esa zona a pesar de que había dejado la escuela temporalmente**

 **Tai había comenzado a ir a la escuela del pasado también y luego, él mismo había decidido que quería regresar a estudiar en su universo… y poder participar en el torneo de shamanes**

 **Aunque de inicio, recordando la presión de su familia había decidido no participar en aquellas batallas al final había cambiado de parecer, por orgullo propio y por demostrar que podía hacer aquello por deseo personal y sin que hubiera alguien más diciéndole qué hacer. Aunque de todas maneras, le había prometido a Tai que pararía si veía que algo mrotal podía sucederle, un leve cosquilleo de emoción lo recorría de arriba abajo**

 **Ya les habían dicho lo que seguía para la siguiente ronda**

 **A su esposo no le iba a gustar mucho, serían unos cuantos meses separados pero…**

 **Iba a ser parte del torneo de su propio universo! De forma libre, porque él quería y estaba conociendo nuevos amigos! O bueno, de todas maneras sabía que les conocería gracias a las cosas que su familia política le decía pero… lo estaba viviendo en carne propia! Se sentía muy feliz y por lo que le habían contado de su supuesta prometida, la felicidad aumentaba ya que sabía que contaba con sus suegros y sus cuñados para apoyarle y fortalecerle en aquellos momentos**

 **Conforme traspasaban el portal y se dirigían a su hogar (con Ren observando todo y haciendo comentarios acerca de que el futuro era horrible y se notaba que los humanos no avanzaban en nada), Yoh sentía que su vida no podía ser más perfecta**

 **Estaba muy emocionado…**

 **Nada podía ser mejor que aquello**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Tai! Llegamos!**

 **La cantarina voz del Asakura cruzó la sala de estar conforme abría la puerta y se movía a un lado para dejar pasar al Tao que tenía una expresión crítica, observando aquel hogar. Sus espíritus acompañantes flotaban cerca y en forma de hitodama, de igual manera viendo los alrededores al tiempo que Yoh cerraba la puerta detrás de Ren**

 **-Ya llegaron los demás?**

 **-Si… desde hace una hora- el chico de cabello negro salió de la puerta que daba al comedor de la cocina y clavó sus ojos en el otro Tao, que entornó los suyos de forma amenazante- Dai les está dando algunos bocadillos pero la cena ya está lista**

 **-Entonces… eres mi futuro hijo?**

 **La pregunta directa del chico chino hizo que el muchacho de traje sencillo ladeara un poco la cabeza y luego, dejase ver una sonrisa muy discreta**

 **-Decepcionado?**

 **-Un poco- respondió de forma orgullosa el de cabello en punta, resoplando a través de la nariz al tiempo que se colocaba de lado con un pequeño sonrojo al recordar cómo le había derrotado la primera vez- en todo caso… no te pareces a mí…**

 **-Claro**

 **El Tao de cabello negro bajó un poco el rostro a lo que Yoh, que les veía a uno y a otro dejó salir un suspiro**

 **-Chicos… esto no es necesario…**

 **-Yoh! Qué bueno que ya llegaste- la voz de Horohoro llegó antes de que su figura se dejase ver, con una sonrisa y saliendo por el mismo camino que Tai antes de él- ya se está enfriando la cena aunque tu cuñado la sigue manteniendo según esto… pero ya tengo hambre**

 **Rió un poco… y entonces, pareció que el mundo se detuvo en aquella sala**

 **Los ojos negros del ainú se abrieron con sorpresa, imitando a los dorados del shamán chino que además de la mirada separó los labios brevemente, empezando a temblar y sin poder apartar la vista del chico de Hokkaido; Tai y Yoh voltearon a ver a uno y a otro en silencio, con gesto entre sorprendido e intrigado… sin entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellos instantes…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	12. Felicidad suspendida en el tiempo

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACKS**

 **CAP 12**

 **"Felicidad suspendida en el tiempo"**

 **Tanto el chico de ojos dorados como el ainú se observaban en completo silencio, casi pálidos como si hubieran visto un espectro o algo aterrador mientras que los únicos presentes en ese instante los veían a uno y a otro, tratando de dilucidar las razones por las cuáles ambos shamanes parecían clavados al suelo dónde estaban; casi se veían mareados y en un punto en el que casi se sentía que si alguno se movía, algo se rompería en todo aquello sin que pudieran saber el qué.**

 **Finalmente Tai frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos con firmeza**

 **-Entonces… esto fue el famoso "flechazo" que me contaron?- inquirió con un tono grueso y gruñón a lo que Yoh se le acercó con el ceño fruncido y le golpeó con el codo el vientre**

 **-Guarda silencio! –chistó sin saber tampoco de qué se trataba…**

 **Al menos hasta que dio un pequeño gritito al ver cómo antes de poder decir nada más, el chico de cabello azul claro había corrido hacia el Tao de menor edad presente y sin explicaciones y sin advertencias, le había abrazado contra sí y le besaba con tanta pasión que parecía que se habían fusionado en cuestión de un instante; los ojos de Yoh se abrieron como platos y se sonrojó con fuerza ante lo que presenciaba mientras que su esposo solo parpadeaba un par de veces y soltaba un "vaya!"**

 **Por su parte…**

 **Ren Tao de inicio se había quedado mudo. Al momento de ingresar en aquella casa, sabía que había otro participante del torneo que era amigo de Yoh y al que este había invitado para celebrar el fin de la primera parte del torneo, por lo que le conocería muy a pesar de su fastidio; el Tao rogaba que no se tratase de un sujeto fastidioso y que de ser posible, no le dirigiese la palabra en toda la noche pero por lo menos sabía, que si había llegado hasta el final de aquello era porque tenía que ser fuerte.**

 **Las descripciones que le daba el Asakura no eran muy claras, solo le decía que se llevarían bien y que estaba emocionado por presentarlos aunque para Ren aquello no tenía sentido… qué felicidad podía traerle al Asakura el que él conociera a otro amigo suyo? Acaso tenía la esperanza de que se volviesen un grupito y todos fuesen felices y ya?**

 **La verdad era que… desde hacía tiempo no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel chico de profundos ojos negros y expresión alegre y con espíritu con el que había pasado esa noche; no había acto que cometiese en sus batallas sin que pensase en él, en cómo estaría, en si seguiría en Tokyo… en si estaría pensando en él como él lo hacía… Quizás se trataba de un humano, un ser patético, miserable y sin importancia pero… para él, aquello había sido importante; quizás, más importante de lo que siquiera él se hubiera imaginado alguna vez y de alguna manera, el corazón le dolía al recordarlo**

 **Aún se debía a su familia en China, aún la sombra de su padre le pesaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos y veía el reflejo de su cuerpo en los espejos del baño de su apartamento y percibía la marca de su espalda, ardiendo con intensidad…**

 **Pero de alguna manera, ahora cuando se sentía más amenazado y la violencia intentaba arrastrarle para hacer daño a los demás… recordaba los abrazos de aquel chico, rememoraba sus besos, el olor de su piel, el sonido de su voz y cómo aquel chico a pesar de no haberle conocido parecía entregarle todo en un segundo; o quizás, era que estaba desesperado por creer que podía recibir algo de cariño de alguien, de cualquiera, que su mente le arrastraba en aquella pequeña fantasía…**

 **Para entonces, volver a la dura realidad como si cayese sobre concreto desde una apreciable altura**

 **Nunca volvería a ver a ese chico. Nunca más podría sentirle a un lado o escucharle llamarlo por su nombre. Incluso, si llegaba a vencer en el torneo… incluso, si trataba de borrar su pasado, si de alguna forma conseguía romper con aquellos que le esclavizaban el alma…**

 **No sería capaz de verle al rostro**

 **Cómo un shamán y un humano, podrían convivir en verdadero equilibrio? Cómo podría decirle lo mucho que había significado una simple noche cuando probablemente, para el otro solo hubiese sido una vez con una puta cualquiera?**

 **Cómo podría pedirle una oportunidad, cuando él se la había cortado a tantos seres que no recordaba y había extinguido tantas vidas al grado que sus manos chorreaban sangre?**

 **Cómo?**

 **Lo último que se hubiera imaginado, sería que al formar una amistad y tregua con aquel chico de la familia Asakura que se suponía que debía de vencer y eliminar por el bien de la familia Tao, sería quien le guiaría a aquel muchacho que en aquellos instantes le estaba robando el aliento con cada beso que le daba; ni siquiera podía reaccionar adecuadamente, solo le había observado al salir de la cocina, creyendo que sería cualquier otro… y en el instante en que vió sus ojos, supo que estaba perdido. Sus piernas le habían temblado como si hubiese estado horas enteras de pie, el aire había salido de los pulmones y había estado a punto de huir, tanto por la vergüenza de saber lo que había hecho como por el miedo de saber la verdad, de que no había significado nada para el otro**

 **Y sin embargo, en aquellos instantes le besaba**

 **Diablos que lo estaba haciendo! Y él no podía más que corresponder a ello con desesperación, sin siquiera meditarlo, percibiendo la lengua de el shamán de hielo introduciéndose en su boca y acariciando la suya una y otra vez, provocándole temblar con mayor fuerza y abrazar su cuello para profundizar más en ello; quería saber que era real, quería sentir que en verdad estaba en ese sitio y que no había una barrera demasiado grande para ser franqueada en medio de las existencias de ambos…**

 **No quería separarse de él…**

 **Torneo de shamanes? La familia Tao?... si en ese instante le pidiesen abandonarlo todo, lo haría y desaparecería a su lado.**

 **Por su parte, Horohoro no se sentía muy diferente de Ren Tao conforme le inclinaba un poco y acariciaba la parte posterior de su cuello con una mano, intentando robarle tanto aire como le era posible**

 **Desde aquella noche, no había pasado una sola velada sin que pensase en el chico de hermosa mirada y bello rostro con el que hubiese pasado tantas horas de calor y de relación; era cierto que no lo conocía, solo creía saber que era un humano con el que había coincidido caminos… un chico que había salido de la escuela y al que le había sucedido algo malo… uno que le había pedido pasar una noche con él…**

 **Y sin embargo, le había robado el corazón y el alma, solo con verle**

 **A partir de ese día, todo su esfuerzo en ese torneo, todas sus victorias y entrenamientos intensivos e incluso las discusiones que tenía con su hermana acerca de sus decisiones por sobre lo que vendría, eran inspiradas por aquel chico de nombre Ren; incluso, se hallaba repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez como un aliciente a seguir dándolo todo y sonreía sin meditarlo al rememorar la calidez y el tacto de su blanca piel por la yema de sus dedos.**

 **Siempre se decía que tenía que llegar al final, tenía que conseguir el trono del rey, debía de derrotar todo lo que estuviese adelante porque una vez que tuviese el poder… entonces, podría encontrarle de nueva cuenta y quizás si tenía suerte… podía intentar pedirle una oportunidad, una mirada… quizá, podría convencerle de estar a su lado, de regalarle la luz de su voz… y si no era posible al menos, tendría la fuerza para observarle a la distancia y crear un mundo más luminoso para él, uno dónde lograse arrasar con aquel dolor y sombras que había detectado al fondo del dorado de esos ojos y entonces, solo entonces…**

 **Quizá podría verle una sonrisa**

 **Solo esa ilusión, era suficiente para llenar su espíritu**

 **Y entonces, cuando Yoh le hablase de un amigo muy especial que ansiaba que conociese… bueno, se había imaginado quizás a otro chiquillo parecido a él, de voz pituda y las mismas energías que este, siquiera antes de saber que el Asakura tenía esposo; y mientras lo esperaban y comían la botana, el último pensamiento que cruzaba por el ainú, era acerca de quien estaría por conocer, mucho más concentrado en volver a recordar aquellas horas de calor y pasión con su pequeño humano de mirada felina…**

 **Para luego, salir a recibir a su amigo de cabello alborotado y conocer de una vez al otro shamán que les acompañaría en los festejos… y sentir como el mundo se detenía, como sus pulmones no bastaban para recibir el aire que requería para vivir…**

 **Porque toda su vida se encontraba delante suyo, viéndole con tanta sorpresa y sentimiento como él mismo lo hacía**

 **Podía saberlo, podía sentirlo con solo cruzar la mirada con aquel hermoso chico de cabello en punta que se había quedado tan paralizado como él mismo, cerca de la puerta de entrada. Ambos estaban perdidos completamente, aquello que iba hacia uno y a otro era como luchar contra la fuerza de un torrente salvaje que lo arrastraba todo… y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, ya le abrazaba en contra suya y le juraba en silencio y solo con sus caricias, que toda su vida le pertenecía y que le amaba con todo lo que era él y con todo lo que podía brindarle.**

 **Y lo mejor era, saber que era correspondido por la forma desesperada en que aquel ángel le respondía de igual manera, empezando a morder su boca al grado que ya sangraba pero si Ren Tao quería beberse su sangre para hacerlo suyo, él se la entregaría sin queja alguna**

 **Le cargó contra sí, sintiendo las piernas del más chico rodear su cintura conforme una de sus menos tocaba el cuerpo delante suyo para cerciorarse de la realidad de su existencia y sentía una mano del otro enredarse en sus rebeldes cabellos, como si le negase la oportunidad de alejarse de ninguna manera; nada existía alrededor de ellos, las batallas de shamanes solo eran una palabra en un mar de nada, en esos segundos, todo el universo podía resumirse en los cálidos labios de Ren y sus respiraciones que iban aumentando de profundidad y velocidad**

 **Un ligero carraspeó brotó un poco más allá, lo cuál no les hizo reaccionar al menos, hasta que pudieron percibir las palabras que resonaron en toda aquella sala:**

 **-No preferirían utilizar una de las habitaciones del segundo piso? Tenemos unas cuantas para huéspedes y las camas no se han usado… solo les pediría que me avisaran cuál es para poder indicarle a los zombies cuáles son las sábanas y el colchón que tienen que lavar…**

 **Un chillido agudo les hizo dar un respingo y separarse de golpe, con expresiones cohibidas y rojas para luego, verse como el Tao de cabello negro seguía observándoles con expresión aburrida y los párpados a medio ojo mientras que el propio Yoh se cubría el rostro con ambas manos completamente enrojecido pero al mismo tiempo, les veía por entre los dedos como si estuviesen presenciando algo indebido e impropio, dejando salir pequeños sonidos de nerviosismo; por su parte, Manta Oyamada y Dai Usui habían salido de la cocina y permanecían de pie en el dintel de la entrada, viendo aquello en silencio y con sorpresa**

 **-Oh… nos hemos perdido de algo?**

 **Preguntó Manta con un tono muy bajo de voz mientras que Horohoro y Ren solo se separaban y volteaban a otro lado, el Tao abrazándose a sí mismo con expresión molesta y el Usui viendo el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, rascándose la nuca**

 **-Yo… -comenzó a decir el ainú hasta que la voz del Asakura se dejó escuchar por entre sus manos**

 **-Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar qué acaba de ocurrir? –la voz del chico de cabello castaño era aguda y con pequeños temblores, observándose sus ojos abiertos con impresión y desconcierto a lo que esta vez se escuchó su esposo a un lado que se llevó un dedo doblado cerca del labio inferior**

 **-Pues desde mi punto de vista, Usui Horokeu –señaló al ainú que compuso una expresión de susto al escuchar su nombre completo de parte de aquel chico- estaba por tener sexo con Ren Tao en medio de mi sala. O si prefieres, hacerle el amor aunque esa percepción romántica no la termino de entender cuando se supone que hasta antes de esto, no se habían visto**

 **-TAI!**

 **Esta vez fueron Yoh y Dai los que chillaron con fuerza, ambos cerrando las manos en puños cerca de sus pechos y viendo con expresión escandalizada al Tao que vió a ambos con expresión de molestia y extrañeza**

 **-Qué?**

 **-No puedes hablar de esa forma tan obscena, Manta está presente! –regañó el Asakura con expresión de enojo, señalando a su mejor amigo que cerró los ojos con una sonrisa resignada**

 **-He escuchado cosas peores Yoh… no es para tanto…**

 **-Madre te voltearía la boca si te oyera hablar así! –riñó Dai tan molesto como su cuñado a lo que su hermano sacudió la cabeza**

 **-Cómo serán exagerados… si no estoy diciendo mentiras!**

 **-En todo caso… a qué se debió ese recibimiento? –preguntó el rubio interrumpiendo la discusión mientras que veía a ambos chicos más allá que de repente, parecieron reaccionar y se vieron entre ellos**

 **-Eres un shamán?**

 **La pregunta era tan obvia en sí, que al siguiente momento volvieron a ruborizarse en vergüenza y algo de irritación, lo que produjo las risas de la mayoría de los presentes; al siguiente momento, el Usui dio un suspiro para comenzar a hablar pero entonces fue interrumpido por Dai, que les sonrió con amabilidad**

 **-Les parece que conversemos esto durante la cena? –dijo, lo que pareció crear un ambiente de alivio entre el Tao y el Usui que se notaban tensos entre ellos- creo que todos necesitan comer y hay mucho que celebrar…**

 **-Sí! Es verdad, vi cuando estabas preparando la cena y se veía deliciosa- dijo Yoh con animos para luego, estirar de la mano a Tai y ver a Ren- vamos, estoy seguro de que les va a gustar, Dai es un cocinero excelente…**

 **-Gracias Yoh, no es para tanto –rió su cuñado cerrando los ojos con agrado para luego, moverse a un lado para dejarles pasar primero- vienen?**

 **Mientras que los que ya vivían en el sitio y el Oyamada se encaminaban de regreso al comedor, tanto Ren como Horohoro se veían de reojo cohibidos y con algo de timidez; al siguiente momento el Tao dejó escapar un gruñido pesado y se adelantó, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos mientras que un poco más atrás, el shamán de hielo sonreía un poco con más animos y le seguía de cerca, agradeciendo a los dioses y a sus antepasados aquel milagro que no solo le decía que podía sentirse tranquilo acerca de su naturaleza sino que además, le significaba que no iba a tener que dejar de ver por un largo tiempo al objeto de su afecto.**

 **Nada podía ser más maravilloso que eso**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Así que… se conocen desde aquella vez en que Ren me quiso atacar en el hospital?**

 **Yoh se veía sorprendido mientras que el Tao de cabello en punta mantenía los brazos cruzados apretados contra el pecho y el ainú un poco más allá cerraba los ojos, satisfecho por los alimentos al menos hasta que volteó a ver al shamán chino con gesto de sorpresa**

 **-Trataste de atacar a Yoh? –inquirió el de cabello claro- entonces porqué estabas tan enojado esa noche? Ibas por la calle casi que asesinando a las personas con la mirada!**

 **-Eso no te interesa- cortó el Tao frunciendo el ceño a lo que Tai sonrió un poco y su mirada se volvió suspicaz, volteando Yoh y frunciendo el ceño mientras que movía los labios en un "no te atrevas" silencioso**

 **-Bueno… Ren no pudo tener la oportunidad de luchar con Yoh, supongo que eso fue –intervino Manta, recibiendo una mirada agradecida de su mejor amigo y un gesto de reproche por parte del Tao de cabello negro, que parecía desanimado como si le hubiesen retirado de algo que deseaba mucho**

 **Sin embargo por su parte, ahora el chico de cabello en punta se sentía algo nervioso y alterado, ruborizándose suavemente conforme la plática se seguía dando entre los demás; Yoh le había explicado la existencia del chico que se sentaba justo delante de él, del otro lado de la mesa japonesa y sus ojos ya habían identificado a su hermano gemelo, que se unía a la plática con un tono de voz muy suave y dulce, algo que no correspondía al menos a la genética de la familia Tao**

 **Así que… esos dos eran sus hijos**

 **Parte de una familia mucho más grande, dónde él con otra persona les habían tenido y ahora vivían juntos (o bueno, la mayoría ya que ese chico Tai a pesar de su corta edad se había mudado y casado, algo muy propio de los de su dinastía); sin embargo… no podía lograr identificar al padre de ellos, que por lo que le había contado el shaman del samurái, se trataba de alguien que vivía de la tierra. Su mirada se volvió levemente nerviosa, viendo de reojo al shamán de hielo que ahora comentaba con Manta acerca del viaje que harían a América pronto y cómo él se convertiría en el siguiente rey shamán**

 **Horohoro había comentado durante la cena que él provenía de Hokkaido, de una tribu antigua de aquella zona… y si…?**

 **Bajó brevemente la mirada hasta que la voz tranquila y gruesa de Tai interrumpió el hilo de su pensamiento**

 **-No te preocupes de esas cosas**

 **Dijo apoyando la mejilla en una mano mientras que observaba a Manta y a Horohoro seguir hablando ante las pequeñas intervenciones del Asakura, que reía bastante alegre al tiempo que bebía algo de jugo de naranja de un vaso; al lado de Tai, su hermano ahora veía a Ren y sonreía suavemente con cariño lo que hizo tensarse un poco al chico ante aquel aire de afecto que provenía de estos**

 **-Si algo fuera diferente, ya nos habrías visto algo nerviosos… después de todo, a cualquier hijo se le haría extraño ver a sus padres con cualquier otro, no crees?**

 **El chico de cabello negro observó de reojo y con una sonrisa de suficiencia al de cabello en punta que compuso un gesto de leve sorpresa mientras que Dai cerraba los ojos y asentía una sola vez con suavidad; la mirada del shamán chino volvió a dirigirse al ainú que terminaba de reír de una broma del Asakura y luego, le veía desde su posición y le sonreía ampliamente mientras cerraba los ojos, con una luz y unos ánimos que difícilmente sería capaz de evitar**

 **Los párpados de Ren bajaron un poco y una sonrisa discreta apareció en sus labios, sintiendo un gran calor interno y una felicidad que no conocía**

 **Así… que entonces, esa era su familia completa**

 **Su propia familia**

 **-Bueno…**

 **Interrumpió de pronto Tai cerrando los ojos y alzando la voz, por lo que los demás chicos le vieron guardando silencio**

 **-Ya que han terminado de cenar, Dai y yo recogeremos todo…**

 **Empezó a decir a lo que Yoh abrió mucho los ojos y compuso una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, aplaudiendo una vez**

 **-Sí! Es hora de un buen baño en las aguas termales! –exclamó mientras que los otros tres chicos le veían con gran sorpresa en los ojos**

 **-Aguas termales!?**

 **-Desde que Yoh supo que originalmente, debió de vivir en una casa con aguas termales naturales quiso que hubiera unas en este sitio también- explicó Tai con un tono de resignación animada en la voz- así que no me pareció mala idea acondicionarle un baño abierto en la parte trasera de la casa y hacerle su espacio de agua mineral caliente…**

 **-Y dado que eres un Tao, obviamente esas cosas no nos son imposibles, cierto?**

 **Dijo Ren sonriendo de forma orgullosa a lo que el otro chico cerró los ojos y asintió una vez**

 **-Obviamente…**

 **-Bueno pues… esa idea me gusta y estamos perdiendo tiempo… vamos a las aguas termales! –soltó el ainú poniéndose de pie para al siguiente segundo tomar de la mano al chico de ojos dorados que compuso una mueca de sorpresa para después, verse arrastrado por el de mayor edad- vamos Ren!**

 **-No me estés estirando idiota!**

 **-Hehehe, es bueno ver que en verdad se llevan bien**

 **Dijo Manta cerrando los ojos con alegría mientras que se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que su mejor amigo y se adelantaba a este para seguir a los otros dos; Yoh se sacudió levemente el uniforme de batalla y dio unos pasos hacia la salida del comedor pero entonces, volteó a ver con un parpadeo a su esposo que ya se ponía de pie y parecía estar a punto de recoger algunas cosas**

 **-Tú no vas a venir Tai?**

 **-Este es tu momento especial con tus amigos –dijo el chico sonriéndole suavemente a su esposa, que se removió un poco- es… algo que vas a recordar toda tu vida, algo que los va a unir mucho y es solo de ustedes…**

 **-Pero… tú también eres parte de mi vida- dijo el Asakura- tú me estás apoyando con esto, a pesar de que te había dicho que no estaría en el torneo… y aún así…**

 **Tai se acercó al chico de cabello castaño y le levantó la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice**

 **-Yo siempre voy a estar contigo Yoh –dijo suavemente sin dejar de verle a los ojos- y cuando llegue el momento, también voy a ir a tu lado- aseguró inclinando la cabeza para pegar su frente con la del otro, que cerró los ojos- disfruta de esta noche con tus amigos. Se la han ganado –dijo para luego, depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del otro que le devolvió aquello con suavidad- ya mañana te cobraré el abandono de esta noche porque imagino, que dormirán todos juntos en la habitación más grande, cierto?**

 **Los ojos del Asakura se abrieron grandemente y brillaron junto a su sonrisa por las palabras del chico de cabello negro, que le sonrió animado**

 **-Anda… ya lárgate "rey shamán"…**

 **-Sí!**

 **Exclamó el chico, colocándose una mano en la frente a modo militar**

 **-Cómo diga, mi capitán!**

 **Tai rió un poco negando con la cabeza mientras que veía a su esposa correr hacia la puerta de salida y entonces, detenerse**

 **-Tai… -el aludido alzó una ceja para luego, ver al otro voltear con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa más luminosa de todas- gracias**

 **Fue solo un segundo**

 **El aire pareció abandonar el cuerpo del Tao, que se congeló en aquella imagen donde su esposa simplemente le regalaba aquello para luego, desaparecer de su vista; por un segundo quiso detenerle, desaparecer aquella sensación de oscuridad y abandono que lo había poseído… pero no tenía sentido alguno**

 **El estómago se le revolvió**

 **-Me ayudarás?**

 **La voz de su hermano le trajo a la realidad, haciéndole suspirar pesado y asentir**

 **-Si… claro…**

 **En pocas horas… Ren Tao se iría, intentando cerrar su ciclo con En Tao, lo que significaba que le esperaba una larga tortura en sus manos… por lo que él impulsaría al Asakura y a sus amigos a adelantarse a aquellos hechos, buscar al Umemiya y alcanzar con unas horas de diferencia al de ojos dorados para que no hubiese mucho daño; bien podría impedir aquello pero era consciente de lo importante de la derrota de su abuelo para fungir como un apoyo en la relación entre el Usui y su futura madre**

 **Y aún así…**

 **Dioses… qué era lo que estaba sucediendo que cada vez se sentía más y más lejos de Yoh Asakura, que le parecía que su imagen y su voz eran ya solamente un eco del pasado?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	13. Un día perfecto

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACKS**

 **CAP 13**

 **"Un día perfecto"**

 **El sonido de los trenes al pasar a la distancia le llegaban hasta su hogar, con el silbato cruzando el aire y la imaginación desbordante de cómo se encontraría la estación cercana en aquellos momentos**

 **El hogar estaba tranquilo, aunque la comida la había tenido que llevar a solas al menos por aquel día de todas maneras no por ello la había disfrutado menos… bueno, quizá se había sentido algo melancólico pero no era algo extraño, tomando en cuenta su condición…**

 **A través de las ventanas abiertas soplaba la brisa que presagiaba el verano que se acercaba y las nubes cruzaban un cielo pintado en un azul brillante una tras otra, invitándole a relajarse, a tirarse de espaldas sobre la gruesa banqueta de madera que daba hacia el pequeño patio solo por el placer de estar en comodidad, quizá con una almohada chica y una taza de té a un lado; no había motivos por los cuáles preocuparse, a pesar de que la escuela le restaba tiempo y había tareas qué hacer, al menos por ese día se había dado el permiso de faltar y no había sido el único**

 **Tai Tao había tenido que atender una reunión urgente de la empresa que tenía ("tu madre ya debe de saber que existe, a ti que te gusta esconderle lo obvio" le había dicho alguna vez), por lo que no iba a regresar sino hasta la noche**

 **Rió par sí mismo y negó con la cabeza**

 **Al menos, aquel día por más perfecto que fuese no podía aprovecharlo recostado alegremente en el suelo cuando tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer.**

 **Y Yoh Asakura lo sabía**

 **Ya faltaba muy poco para el viaje a América, era solo cuestión de días, especialmente después del asunto de Ren Tao… le sorprendía mucho que Tai hubiese permitido algo así y que les facilitara el traslado para que no perdiesen tiempo, alegando que sería un trecho bastante largo pero que comprendía lo importante del asunto (lo cuál solo le indicaba al shamán de los auriculares, que seguramente había una historia muy interesante de sus padres tras todo aquello), pero después de arreglado aquello y de que el Tao y Horohoro decidiesen vivir en el apartamento del primero juntos hasta su partida, todo parecía ir bastante bien.**

 **Sus amigos estaban juntos… no había habido mayores contratiempos… en esos días se despediría de Manta…**

 **Pero… había algo más**

 **Bueno, dos cosas en realidad**

 **La primera, ocurría desde hacía más de un mes cuando comenzara a sentir los malestares y bochornos impropios a su edad. Se fastidiaba de forma muy fácil, en más de una ocasión se había sorprendido rechazando algún cariño o inclinación de su esposo y se distraída más fácilmente de las clases; le irritaban algunas luces e incluso, el tono de voz de su esposo o lo hacía gruñir y enojar o por el contrario, la sentía tan hiriente que repentinamente el chico de cabello negro se veía disculpándose sin saber exactamente de qué**

 **Y las náuseas matutinas…**

 **Jamás hubiera creído que el simple hecho de levantarse le podía hacer sentir como si estuviese encima de un barco agitado por alguna clase de marea fuerte y cómo si los alimentos de la noche fuesen alguna clase de bandido que tratase de huir de la prisión de su estómago**

 **Y entonces, primero a pasos torpes y luego corriendo desesperado, ingresaba al baño del pasillo y se dejaba caer frente a la taza para vaciar el estómago en fuertes sonidos que le sorprendía que no escuchasen los vecinos**

 **Y casi como un reloj al siguiente momento llegaba Tai y se sentaba pacientemente a su lado para apartarle el pelo y ayudarle a limpiarse los labios**

 **No entendían cómo o de qué había podido enfermarse… pero entonces…**

 **Comenzó a hacer cuentas**

 **Empezó a revisar las señales**

 **Hizo cálculos más precisos y observó los calendarios**

 **Incluso había llamado a su suegra y en medio de varios sonrojos le había hecho varias preguntas entre titubeos y tartamudeos que habían asustado al adulto que le había preguntado si necesitaba que fuese a verlo, negándose Yoh y disculpándose por ello, pero creyendo sentirse más certero acerca de su condición, algo que había decidido ocultar de su esposo hasta confirmarlo completamente…**

 **Y entonces, había aprovechado su ausencia aquella mañana para llevar a cabo su plan**

 **Hacía unos días había acudido a una farmacia y se había detenido enfrente de una estantería de la cuál colgaban varios aparatitos similares a un termómetro y tirillas, todas con indicaciones e informaciones diferentes y que iban desde las sencillas que marcaban un "si" y un "no", hasta los aparatos más estrafalarios que podían indicar por días, semanas, hormonas presentes en el cuerpo de la persona y otras cosas que al chico le habían hecho girar los ojos; finalmente, había agarrado un poco de todo y con mucha vergüenza y nerviosismo había llevado aquello hasta la caja donde el señor que la atendía, un anciano con gafas gruesas le observó con severidad alzando una ceja**

 **La voz de Yoh había salido muy aguda y aquella persona había sido muy lenta para procesar la compra, sin dejar de verle de forma acusatoria y hasta creyendo oírle murmurar "estos mocosos de hoy en día, cada vez más precoces…"**

 **Y después de pagar, el Asakura había salido corriendo abrazando la bolsa de compras fuertemente contra su pecho para llegando a casa esconderla detrás de las cajas de galletas y dulces que sabía que Tai jamás tocaría, ya que en realidad solo estaban ahí porque a él le gustaban; llegando aquella mañana al fin, había recuperado aquello con todos los artilugios y se los había llevado al baño para poder usarlos a pesar de que su esposo no se encontraba en casa pero de igual manera, cerró la puerta.**

 **Y…**

 **Había sentido que estaba a punto de desmayarse pero al mismo tiempo, una enorme alegría lo inundó al grado de que se vio dando un salto y gritando alegremente para después, detenerse con la mirada perdida al aire**

 **Aquello solo lo confirmaba todo y en aquellos instantes, ya fuera del baño y de pie cerca de la entrada de su casa había vuelto a clavar sus ojos oscuros en la nada al tiempo que se colocaba una mano en un vientre que no había notado que quizá ya no estaba tan plano como solía estarlo y que ahora, quizá como parte de su imaginación, se le antojaba más cálido y con un pequeño golpeteo en su interior.**

 **Estaba embarazado**

 **Suspiró**

 **Bueno, eso daba al traste con sus planes para la pelea de shamanes tomando en cuenta que si sus cálculos no estaban erróneos debía de tener entre dos meses y mes y medio de embarazo a partir de las últimas dos veces en que había estado con Tai y que realmente no estaba prominente del vientre; aunque… si lo que sus suegros le habían comentado era cierto, le quedaban tres meses para llegar a la aldea, lo que le iba a dejar con cinco meses de embarazo una vez finalizada la etapa en América (si es que lo conseguía) y luego, con tres meses de descanso más en lo que se preparaban las etapas finales eso daba lugar a ocho meses**

 **Se mordió el labio inferior por un lado**

 **Igual si todo salía bien, podría ser capaz de llegar a los nueve meses con el bebé, tenerlo y avanzar en las batallas de forma relajada aunque también le había prometido a Tai que se cuidaría y que si las cosas se ponían peligrosas, renunciaría**

 **Después de todo, ya no le interesaba el torneo en sí o ganar**

 **Sonrió suavemente y bajó la mirada con una mirada enternecida, pasándose la mano por debajo de la playera blanca que llevaba aquel día y comenzando a acariciarse el vientre con suavidad y cariño**

 **-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien**

 **Susurró suavemente con un tono de voz similar a un arrullo sin dejar de mover su mano**

 **-Hay que darle las buenas noticias a papá- dijo cerrando los ojos para después, dejar ver una enorme sonrisa- y ya tengo el plan indicado para dejarle saber las dos cosas maravillosas que han sucedido hoy**

 **Añadió para luego, ver el periódico cercano que estaba guardado desde hacía días y la prueba de embarazo que había dejado sobre este**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Me puedes decir por qué estamos viniendo a hacer esto?**

 **Ren Tao había accedido a acompañar a su amigo por distintas tiendas de la ciudad después de que este le hubiese llamado para pedirle que le hiciera compañía al menos por aquella tarde, solo por el gusto de pasar un tiempo con él; generalmente, el Asakura le hubiera hecho aquella petición a Manta Oyamada pero de alguna manera el chico de cabello castaño quería mejorar aún más su relación con el chico de ojos dorados, especialmente después de conocer a su suegra y darse cuenta de la clase de persona maravillosa que él consideraba que era.**

 **El Yoh del universo dónde había nacido Tai se había separado y desaparecido de sus amigos y él no quería un futuro como aquel, por lo que uno de los primeros cambios sería el darles mucho tiempo a sus amigos, fortalecer las relaciones entre todos ellos y asegurarse, de que si incluso Ren llegaba a quedar embarazado de Horohoro como había sucedido con sus suegros, entonces darle apoyo y de ser posible, juntar a sus hijos para que también pudiesen ser buenos amigos**

 **Por muy ridículo que le sonase y por mucho que creyese que igual de principio Ren le gruñiría, él recordaba muy bien (demasiado) su infancia en solitario y lo mucho que había hecho por él la existencia y aparición de Tai cuando lo hubiese hecho**

 **Quizás… si nunca lo hubiese conocido, su vida se estuviese encaminando justamente al mismo destino de su yo más adulto, cosa que no le agradaba pensar**

 **Un escalofrío lo recorrió y sacudió la cabeza a pesar de que el chico a su lado le veía con expresión neutra y de forma fija hasta que el Asakura comenzó a reír manteniendo los ojos cerrados a su manera de mostrar alegría**

 **-Quiero darle una noticia a Tai**

 **Dijo finalmente Yoh observando a su amigo que seguía andando en silencio a su lado y sin dejar de verle**

 **-Una sorpresa. Bueno, dos en realidad –se rascó suavemente la mejilla con un dedo- y necesito preparar las cosas… un enorme cartel donde pueda escribir, plumones, quizás globos…**

 **-Pfff**

 **Ren Tao sonrió de forma burlona y dejó salir una risa cínica, entornando la mirada con diversión**

 **-No me dirás que le estás preparando una fiesta de quinceaños…**

 **-Qué?... oh no, claro que no!**

 **El Asakura dejó salir una buena carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con la luz del sol cayendo sobre su rostro lo que le dio un aspecto levemente más iluminado lo que provocó que el chico de cabello en punta le viese con sospecha; había un algo en el otro shamán que no era normal, una energía que parecía danzar a su alrededor y de alguna forma le contagiaba luz, le irradiaba paz y le hacía sentir antinatural y al mismo tiempo, parte de un algo mucho más grande que él.**

 **Y al mismo tiempo…**

 **Bajó levemente los párpados**

 **Había algo que no le gustaba en todo aquello. Se suponía que Yoh era su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos en realidad; no solamente le había procurado con el tiempo sino que había ido a rescatarle cuando su orgullo y testarudez hubiesen conseguido que su padre lo capturase y lo metiese al calabozo, al grado de que no habían tenido tiempo de herirle. Eso significaba que a pesar de su despedida, de alguna manera el Asakura le había seguido al poco tiempo y dado que ahora conocía parte del secreto que tenía el esposo de este, creía sospechar que los suegros del chico habían tenido mucho que ver**

 **Pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto**

 **Y sin embargo, algo estaba rodeando al otro chico muy diferente a su alegría y su energía que lo inquietaba y lo hacía sentir escalofríos. Casi podía percibir como si las horas se estirasen y se aferrasen al de los auriculares, cambiando la imagen que observaba y dándole el aspecto de verle a través de una ventana levemente difuminada, como si se encontrasen separados de alguna manera y el otro estuviese sobre alguna clase de tren parado en una estación, donde la cuenta hacia atrás del reloj marcase que la hora de partir se acercaba**

 **No le gustaba. No le gustaba esa inquietud que le provocaba náuseas y que le tensaba cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo**

 **Deseaba gritarle, arrastrarlo consigo donde pudiese vigilarlo todo el día de ser necesario… pero al mismo tiempo comprendía lo ridículo de toda aquella situación, sus sentimientos y emociones probablemente se encontraban confundidas por lo reciente de su confrontación con su padre, la relación con el ainu que le iba sanando de poco en poco y el hecho de que estaban a poco de partir hacia un continente desconocido, rumbo a un futuro incierto y emocionante**

 **Aunque de cierta forma, pensar en ello le daba un aire de dolor y tristeza que solo le hacían sentir revolver el estómago de nuevo**

 **-Ren?**

 **La expresión del Asakura era de leve preocupación pero su amigo negó un par de veces con la cabeza, como si tratase de sacudirse algo. Tenía que calmarse, Yoh estaba ahí y estaba más que a salvo al lado de Tai, que siendo un Tao como lo era, lo protegía día y noche.**

 **No había nada de qué preocuparse**

 **-Tranquilo**

 **Suspiró el de ojos dorados, viéndole y sonriendo a fuerza pero intentando tranquilizar a su amigo, que le devolvió una sonrisa suave y asintió**

 **-Entonces… a qué se debe la sorpresa para Tai?**

 **Yoh rió cerrando los ojos y mostrando los dientes, dejando escuchar un tono de voz agudo**

 **-No puedo decirte**

 **Dijo con un tono de voz misterioso, colocándose un dedo en medio de los labios y guiñándole un ojo**

 **-Primero tengo que decírselo a él… y luego, ya se los podré decir a ustedes…**

 **-Es algo a ese nivel, uh? –el Tao alzó una ceja y sonrió un poco más- qué hiciste, te pusiste un tatuaje en una nalga? Debiste de haberme dicho y hubiera hecho que el tatuador de la familia te lo hiciese gratis y en una zona mucho más erótica, si era tu intención**

 **-NO! –soltó el Asakura tensándose, abriendo sus ojos redondos y en blanco, haciendo una mueca de línea con la boca y subiéndosele el color rojo hasta la raíz del cabello- no es algo como eso!**

 **-No? Qué lástima… -el de cabello oscuro cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír al tiempo que se colocaba de perfil y se metía las manos en los bolsillos del short del uniforme que usaba- ayudan bastante cuando les colocas el hechizo correcto… a Horohoro le gusta el mío…**

 **-Si… demasiada información para mí, gracias**

 **Soltó el Asakura con ojos en forma de media luna y el rostro en deformet para después recuperarse y suspirar profundo, alzando la vista al cielo**

 **-Sabes?... a partir de mañana las cosas serán muuuy diferentes…**

 **-Diferentes? –repitió el Tao viéndole de reojo pero Yoh sonreía y asentía**

 **-Si… serán mejores**

 **Aseguró cerrando los ojos mientras que dejaba que la brisa acariciase su rostro y meciese su cabello hacia atrás con suavidad; aquella imagen volvió a estremecer al chino, que deseó gritarle de nueva cuenta sin saber exactamente qué**

 **-Todo va a salir muuuuuy bien**

 **Susurró**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Aquella noche Tai había regresado a su casa maldiciendo todo el camino en el que su chofer zombie le llevó desde su trabajo hasta la puerta del hogar, moviendo una pierna con desesperación ante cada luz roja que lo detenía y apretándose un brazo con una mano, mordiéndose los labios al mismo tiempo y viendo su reloj cada cinco segundos**

 **No entendía qué era lo que le sucedía**

 **Esa mañana se había sentido tentado a quedarse en cama, solamente abrazando el cuerpo del chico de cabello castaño para no soltarle nunca más; incluso, le iba a sugerir que no volviesen a la escuela hasta el día en que se marchase a América, ya se encargaría él de justificarles pero quería pasar cada segundo de tiempo que le quedaba, solo estando a su lado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que iba a sentirse tan solo ni tan desesperado por el contacto de otro ser humano hasta que conociese a ese maravilloso y hermoso chico y ahora no imaginaba un solo día de su vida, donde su sonrisa, su voz y todo lo que era iluminasen su alrededor**

 **Se sentía como una polilla atraída al fuego de una llama, ardiendo intensamente hasta convertirle en cenizas**

 **Y ahora, solo deseaba regresar a su lado, sostenerle en brazos, besarle, decirle lo mucho que le amaba y quizás, hacer el amor hasta el día siguiente donde esta vez, si cumpliese su cometido de quedarse debajo de las cobijas hasta que la noche los alcanzase nuevamente**

 **En verdad eso sonaba a un plan**

 **Pero no iba a estar tranquilo, no hasta el momento en que finalmente lo viese y escuchase su voz diciéndole "Tai! Bienvenido a casa!" como lo hacía cada día**

 **Solo unos minutos más… unos metros más…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En aquellos momentos Yoh Asakura caminaba a paso tranquilo por una calle que se iba elevando de poco en poco, iluminada solo por las luces de los faroles que ya se encendían mientras que en una mano llevaba una bolsa de compras y en otra, una llave junto a un papel y una dirección**

 **No esperaba que se le fuese a hacer tan tarde con Ren y estaba seguro de que Tai estaba por llegar a la casa, esperando la cena y verle en esta pero se llevaría un enorme chasco al descubrir, que el chico de hecho no había estado en todo el día en la casa; sentía algo de vergüenza al respecto pero estaba seguro de que cuando llegase a su lado y viese lo que ocurría al final, valdría la pena todo y podrían disfrutar de una noche muchísimo más agradable que nunca**

 **Cerró los ojos y anduvo con un poco más de ánimos**

 **Él, Tai, el bebé… el sitio que había encontrado hacia dos semanas y del cuál ya le habían dado finalmente la llave…**

 **Definitivamente, aquel había sido un día completamente perfecto y terminaría de igual manera**

 **Dio un par de pequeños saltos sin poder evitarlo e inspiró el aire fresco de la noche, estirándose con una de las manos ocupadas los auriculares, dispuesto a escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas de Soul Bob y perderse en esta hasta llegar a su destino, cuando el sonido de una sirena le hizo voltear con extrañeza; las luces azules y rojas, brillantes en neón mientras cruzaban una calle por debajo de aquella que él transitaba le hicieron observarlas hasta que finalmente desaparecieron a la distancia, o que le hizo contraer el ceño levemente preocupado**

 **-Se supone que este es un barrio tranquilo…**

 **Dijo para sí mismo dejando salir un suspiro mientras que su samurái aparecía a su lado con gesto serio**

 **-No deberíamos volver a casa, amo Yoh?**

 **Inquirió el hombre de cabello claro a lo que el chico compuso un gesto serio para después, dejar salir el aliento**

 **-Nah. Seguramente algún chico se habrá pasado de listo en un parque cercano, ví que había bastantes y bueno, ya es de noche en realidad- se encogió de hombros- ya sabes… como Ryu y sus amigos…**

 **-No lo sé amo- dijo el fantasma observando la calle de concreto en caracol que les llevaba a la única casa en la cima de aquella colina levemente oscurecida por los árboles que rodeaban el sitio- tal vez deberíamos volver a la luz del día…**

 **-Amidamaru… no me dirás que te dan miedo los fantasmas, verdad?**

 **Yoh se rió varias veces, cerrando los ojos y dejando ver los dientes con diversión**

 **-Estás igual de paranoico que Manta…**

 **-Si… supongo- suspiró el espectro a lo que el chico negó un par de veces con la cabeza**

 **-Mira… tengo una idea si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo- dijo entonces Yoh levantando un dedo- sobrevuela la casa y revisa el patio y luego, el bosquecillo a los alrededores… si hay algo, regresas conmigo y me avisas y nos vamos- aseguró asintiendo una vez- te parece una buena idea?**

 **-Hmm… supongo –respondió el fantasma no muy convencido lo que hizo que el chico levantase los ojos**

 **-Vale… es más, mira, voy a llamar por teléfono a Dai para estar comunicado con alguien en todo momento- sonrió un poco más y esta vez, la expresión del samurái se vió más animada- cualquier cosa, se van a enterar… está bien?**

 **-Por supuesto**

 **Aseguró el hombre para entonces, salir disparado hacia el aire lo que hizo sonreír suavemente al Asakura que negó una vez con la cabeza para continuar su camino hacia lo que sería su nuevo hogar**

 **Hacía unas semanas que lo había encontrado anunciado, una enorme casa antigua de grandes patios, un bosquecillo con arroyo cercano, muros de fachada parecida a su casa en Izumo, un estanque para poder tener peces koi y algunas ranas… quizás hasta un cisne si es que convencía a Tai de conseguir uno; las habitaciones eran enormes y estaba seguro de que su futuro hijo y él la pasarían bastante bien cuando aprendiese a correr, jugarían a las escondidas y hasta le haría su propio cuarto de juegos y él tendría su habitación para meter tooooda su colección de música de Soul Bob**

 **Incluso Tai podría poner una oficina en uno de los cuartos y todo sería perfecto**

 **Estaba muy emocionado. Por lo pronto, solo le quedaba arreglar la casa porque cuando Tai llegase, quería que encontrase una enorme pancarta de felicitaciones, anunciando la llegada del bebé y una cena apropiada esperándole para celebrar ambos la llegada de su primer hijo; estaba seguro de que de ahí seguirían las llamadas telefónicas a sus suegros que se emocionarían y querrían ir a visitarlos, pero claro eso sería después de la mudanza para que pudiesen conocer la nueva casa…**

 **Su nuevo hogar**

 **El teléfono brillaba por la luz que despedía a pesar de que aún no marcaba ningún número y el chico de los auriculares hizo equilibrio, finalmente acomodándose aquellas cosas en las orejas para escuchar la música de Bob mientras que colaba la llave en la cerradura y abría la primer puerta de ingreso para llegar al primer patio delantero de la casa; dio un salto fuerte a pesar de que casi no había escuchado sonido pero la sombra de una larga escalera al caer le hizo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, ya que las luces de la casa por obvios motivos seguían apagadas**

 **-Escalera…**

 **Dijo el chico retirándose los auriculares de los oídos y dejándolos colgar hacia atrás, escuchándose de todas maneras el sonido de la música salir y él haciendo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad**

 **-Ni hablar. La guardaré para la dueña y le avisaré que se las ha dejado**

 **Suspiró cerrando los ojos una vez para de ahí, dirigirse a la entrada a la casa principal y meter la llave en la cerradura de forma que finalmente pudo abrir la puerta. Se guardó esta y agarró de mejor manera el celular con la mano ahora libre, buscando en el directorio de contactos el nombre de su cuñado Dai hasta que apareció la foto de este en grande, regalándole una sonrisa desde la imagen congelada en la pantalla; el chico sostuvo mejor la bolsa de compras con la mano izquierda y avanzó al interior de la casa un par de metros al tiempo que alzaba el teléfono muy apenas para acercarlo a su oído**

 **Y fue cuando se detuvo, ya que una sombra alta y delgada se había detenido a un par de metros de él, frenándole en el acto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tai abrió la puerta de su casa y las luces se encendieron en automático pero ni un solo rastro de Yoh Asakura le dejó ver que siquiera estuviese presente en el hogar; el chico de ojos negros frunció el ceño y entró, moviendo la cabeza y dejando las llaves de la casa en la mesita a un lado y viendo los alrededores**

 **-YOH!**

 **Llamó con fuerza pero nadie le respondió. Dejó caer los párpados y rechistó, percibiendo su inquietud crecer; genial, nada mejor para su paranoia que el hecho de que su esposa no estuviese ahí cuando para ese momento debería de haberle abrazado ya casi de un salto**

 **Se pasó una mano por la nuca y entonces el susurro de un papel al caer le hizo voltear al suelo, por lo que se agachó para tomarlo y leerlo mientras se enderezaba**

 **Una dirección. Y una nota escrita con la fea letra del Asakura, que le pedía que lo alcanzase en ese lugar, que era muy importante y que no se preocupase de nada, porque no había pasado nada malo. Era simplemente, que tenía algo muy importante qué decirle y que aquel era el mejor lugar para hacerlo**

 **-Yoh… tienes que aprender a escribir, para eso te pago la escuela**

 **Dijo al aire el chico frunciendo el ceño para después, resoplar y girarse dispuesto a salir de la casa y llamar de nuevo al zombie chofer**

 **Mientras más pronto llegase a aquel lugar y viese al niño, mejor se sentiría y sabría a qué se debía tanto misterio**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El tiempo se había detenido**

 **El aire era casi sólido y cada palpitar en los corazones, cada respiración hacían un eco tan ruidoso que el shamán se preguntaba cómo era que Amidamaru no los había escuchado ya; delante suyo, había un hombre bastante desaliñado, en mezclilla y chamarra desarreglada que le veía con sorpresa en la oscuridad, como si no se hubiese esperado encontrarse a un niño llegando a esas horas a una casa completamente abandonada sobre la cima de esa colina**

 **Los segundos se volvían eternos y la mirada azul brillante pero asustada de aquel sujeto se clavó en el negro de los ojos del Asakura, que había comenzado a sudar frío**

 **Pero…**

 **Lo peor había sido cuando había tardado más él en reaccionar que aquel sujeto en ver de golpe, el celular que el chico tenía en la mano y ya marcaba con un sonido particular hacia el teléfono de Dai Usui que aún no respondía puesto que éste se encontraba en la ducha**

 **Yoh supo en ese segundo que el teléfono en mano había sido un grave error**

 **Especialmente al ver como la mirada de miedo del tipo se transformaba casi en una demoniaca de rabia y pánico, alzando en ese mismo segundo un arma de fuego que apuntó directamente hacia él sin que apenas pudiese retroceder y separar los labios para tratar siquiera de suplicar por piedad**

 **Sin embargo, la explosión había sido demasiado pronta, demasiado repentina y el aroma del fuego lo habían dicho todo**

 **No había duda alguna**

 **Su día perfecto, había llegado a su fin**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	14. La última estación

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACKS**

 **CAP 14**

 **"La última estación"**

 **Yoh Asakura corría con pánico en la mirada en medio del oscuro pasillo que formaba parte del segundo piso de aquella casa mientras que se aferraba con un brazo el vientre e iba derramando sangre por el suelo; no sentía el dolor quizá debido a la adrenalina pero sabía que la herida estaba ahí, que era grave… y que muy probablemente…**

 **Apretó los párpados con dolor y las lágrimas cayeron amargas**

 **No quería pensar en eso, no quería creer que había ocurrido, todo aquello tenía que ser un gran error. Un grave, grave error. Tal vez alguna clase de pesadilla.**

 **Después del disparo, el shamán había dejado caer el teléfono lo cual dado el nivel de nerviosismo del ladrón había conseguido hacerle dar un respingo y tropezar lo que le había dado tiempo al Asakura de arrojarle la bolsa de compras encima y correr hacia el primer pasillo que se le había ocurrido y el cuál, llevaba a las escaleras que se dirigían al segundo piso; escuchó una palabrota proveniente de aquel sujeto pero ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, su cabeza daba vueltas y zumbaba de una forma extraña al tiempo que sentía como un líquido caliente y pesado se extendía por su playera y caía hacia su pantalón, embarrándole y volviendo resbaloso el suelo**

 **Un mareo empezó a hacer aparición y sin razonarlo, tomó la perilla de la primer puerta para ingresar en la habitación y de ahí, había corrido hacia el armario más cercano donde se había encerrado**

 **Ni siquiera había cerrado el cuarto con llave pero ahora no se atrevía a moverse o a hacer ningún ruido**

 **-Bebé… bebé…**

 **Murmuró apretándose con mayor fuerza el vientre lo que ocasionó que finalmente, empezase a sentir un fuerte dolor quemante que se extendía desde el agujero que se notaba en su piel hasta algún punto en su espalda, desde donde la sangre salía de igual manera dejando su marca en el suelo; Yoh continuaba llorando con las pupilas empequeñecidas y el iris en blanco, sin atreverse a soltar el agarre en su estómago y recogiendo las piernas en contra de su cuerpo a pesar de el ardor que parecía punzar con cada latido de su acelerado corazón**

 **-Estaremos bien… estaremos bien…**

 **Sollozó con la voz temblorosa, inclinándose hacia delante y temblando con mayor fuerza por lo que estaba sucediendo**

 **-Tranquilo bebé… vas a estar bien… vamos a vivir, vamos a salir de aquí y nos iremos a casa… te lo prometo…**

 **Volvió a sollozar y jadeo en su llanto, apoyando la frente en sus piernas dobladas al tiempo que se mecía suavemente y negaba con la cabeza**

 **No era justo.**

 **Su vida se había vuelto perfecta, tenía una familia que lo amaba y lo apoyaba, un mejor amigo y esposo que sabía que lo adoraba tanto como él mismo lo hacía, unos mejores amigos que le daban ánimo e impulso para salir adelante, había logrado mantenerse en el torneo de shamanes por su propio pie sin la intervención de los Asakura y aquella mañana se había dado cuenta de que su familia iba a crecer aún más con la llegada de su primer hijo.**

 **Había ansiado tanto poder decirle a Tai! Ver su expresión al enterarse de su embarazo, reír y emocionarse, decirle a sus suegros y saber que quizás se molestarían pero de todas maneras les apoyarían…**

 **Se apretó con mayor fuerza la herida que no dejaba de sangrar y sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente. Sus respiraciones se volvieron entrecortadas y por un instante, le pareció ver en su mente como su estómago crecía, como el movimiento se hacía evidente indicándole de la vida que se desarrollaba en su interior… cómo sostenía a su bebé en brazos y lo abrazaba contra su pecho, escuchando su llanto y su pequeña vocecita a sabiendas de que estaba a su lado, que todo estaba bien…**

 **Que estaban muy lejos de aquella pesadilla…**

 **Un crujido le hizo despertar de su ensoñación y se cubrió con fuerza la boca, manchándose los labios con sangre pero presionando de todas maneras, abriendo mucho los ojos con miedo y encogiéndose aún más contra la pared del armario**

 **No podía retroceder aún más y no tenía otro sitio dónde esconderse**

 **La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe y la sombra de aquel sujeto lo cubrió todo mientras que Yoh no podía hacer nada más que verle, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas al tiempo que temblaba con mucha fuerza, casi como si estuviese congelándose**

 **-Por favor…**

 **Dijo con un hilo de voz, preguntándose dónde estaría Amidamaru**

 **-Por favor… estoy embarazado…**

 **El arma subió una última vez y Yoh supo que ya no había nada más que hacer; bajó muy suavemente los párpados y con un brazo volvió a abrazar su vientre, sintiendo el corazón latir contra su pecho en una despedida ruidosa y acelerada**

 **Pronto, muy pronto… estaría con su hijo y finalmente le conocería**

 **Solo lamentaba lo que estaba por venir, porque conocía a Tai y casi podía adivinar lo que estaba por venir; en los segundos que le quedaban, sonrió muy apenas preguntándose si algún día su tonto y necio esposo encontraría la felicidad nuevamente**

 **Esperaba que sí**

 **Un pequeño click llegó hasta sus oídos y clavó sus ojos en los de aquel asesino**

 **-Tai…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Silver?**

 **Aquel apache de nariz torcida componía una expresión de extrañeza al tiempo que observaba a su compañero que parecía impactado y congelado en su sitio, tan solo observando el oráculo que él mismo llevaba en su brazo como si no pudiese creerlo; el apache de los cinco animales abría mucho los ojos sin hacer sonido alguno hasta que finalmente su brazo pareció comenzar a temblar y después, el resto de su cuerpo imitó aquel movimiento hasta que el hombre más alto se acercó**

 **-Por los Grandes Espíritus…**

 **Dijo Kalim frunciendo el ceño con preocupación**

 **-Qué ha ocurrido? –inquirió- es… Hao?**

 **-No**

 **El propio Silver pareció sorprendido de haber escuchado salir su propia voz, que aunque en un tono bajo seguía siendo firme y clara; su compañero permaneció en silencio aguardando por algo más de información y para que el otro tuviese tiempo de recuperarse y entonces su paciencia se vió recompensada cuando aquel volvió a hablar**

 **-Yoh Asakura…**

 **-Qué con él? –Kalim ladeó la cabeza- ha pasado a la segunda ronda, deberías de estar feliz…**

 **-Desapareció**

 **-Cómo?**

 **-Su furyoku… -el hombre de aspecto más fino se viró hacia el segundo apache y le mostró su propio oráculo virtual, aún amarrado a su brazo- ha desaparecido. Su nombre, su clave de participación, su energía espiritual… todo ha sido borrado e incluso, el total de participantes que han pasado ha disminuido en uno…**

 **-Eso no puede ser**

 **Replicó el hombre de formas más toscas, destapando su propio brazo para observar su aparato y comenzar a tocar los botones**

 **-Deja ver…**

 **Frunció el ceño e hizo silencio durante algunos momentos para entonces, abrir mucho sus ojos**

 **-Es verdad –musitó- todo lo referente a Yoh Asakura ha desparecido- dijo para luego, volver a ver a su compañero –pero Silver… eso solo puede significar…**

 **-No! –exclamó el hombre para luego, correr hacia la ventana de su apartamento al tiempo que levantaba su brazo para llamar a su águila y poder volar- eso no tiene sentido, no puede ser!**

 **-Silver!**

 **Sin embargo ya era tarde, aquel hombre de piel morena ya había desaparecido en los cielos de Japón, intentando encontrar a su protegido y averiguar qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ren Tao observaba a la distancia a través de la ventana con la mirada perdida mientras que en el reflejo del cristal se podía percibir a Usui Horokeu, semi recostado en la cama del Tao con el pecho desnudo y una expresión algo tensa; era evidente que acababa de incorporarse y parecía intentar aclarar su mente o percibir algo en el aire**

 **-Sentiste eso?**

 **Su voz sonaba insegura pero su pareja no reaccionó a su llamado**

 **Los ojos dorados de shamán chino se perdían en la nada de la ciudad, con los brazos caídos hacia los lados y un sentimiento de nostalgia y melancolía que estaba seguro que había percibido aquella tarde cuando acompañase a Asakura durante sus compras; se le veía tan feliz, tan pleno y tan radiante que comenzaba a creer que arriesgar todo lo que le emocionaba solo por seguir dentro del torneo de shamanes era un gigantesco error de su parte.**

 **Claro, no podía esperar que los demás creyesen que se preocupaba más por su amigo que por quitarse un rival de encima pero…**

 **Entrecerró los ojos**

 **Aquella tarde para él, había sido casi como una despedida. Y aquella punzada que había nacido en el fondo de su corazón, solamente parecía indicarle que todo su miedo, toda su inquietud… era completamente justificada**

 **Terminó por cerrar los ojos y tal vez su expresión había sido bastante transparente porque el ainú pareció preocuparse aún más**

 **-Ren?**

 **El chico aludido dejó salir un suspiro corto y entonces, se giró en su lugar para después caminar hacia la cama y de ahí, treparse hasta que gateando llegó al lado del shamán de hielo que le vió confundido y aún más cuando el de cabello en punta se recargó en su pecho y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su torso**

 **-Abrázame fuerte**

 **Pidió con suavidad.**

 **La mirada de ojos negros del ainú se suavizó pero sin sonreír para entonces, hacer como el otro chico le pedía y sentir como este se le aferraba aún más como si algo estuviese a punto de separarlos; levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza lentamente, percibiendo un suspiro profundo provenir del Tao**

 **-Todo bien?**

 **No podía. Ren no podía decirle a Horohoro lo que ya sabía desde que percibiese todas aquellas malas sensaciones y aquello que estaba seguro, pronto se les haría saber; hundió su rostro unos segundos en el pecho del otro chico como si con ello la realidad fuese a desvanecerse y luego, solo asomó un poco una mirada entristecida y dolida**

 **Estaba completamente seguro que de ahí en delante, sus vidas no iban a ser iguales jamás**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El automóvil negro conducido por aquel zombie se detuvo en la parte de enfrente de aquella casa a oscuras y el chico de ojos negros descendió del vehículo, percibiendo como su corazón latía acelerado y el sudor corría frío por su cuerpo; Tai anduvo unos cuantos pasos hacia aquella edificación sin hacer sonido, respirando pausado y sin apartar la mirada de las sombras que cubrían el lugar y que le hacía sentir que estaba a punto de ingresar en alguna clase de limbo.**

 **Porqué Yoh había elegido un lugar como aquel para que se reunieran?**

 **No tenía sentido**

 **Y tampoco tenía sentido que hacía varios minutos a mitad de camino, sintiese como su mundo entero se derrumbara sin dejarle un solo resquicio de luz**

 **No, no había manera de que una sensación como aquella fuese real**

 **Solo necesitaba de ver a Yoh, incluso si no hablaban, solo quería ver sus ojos devolviéndole la mirada, tocar su piel y percibir la vida corriendo debajo de esta… no pedía nada más que el corroborar que el amor de su vida, se encontraba sano y salvo; incluso y aunque estando tan lejos el corazón se le hubiese parado, se negaba a esas malditas voces oscuras y negativas. Su mente se aferraba a la luz de la esperanza, de que Yoh estaba esperándole para dar una explicación a todo aquello**

 **Una vez que se encontrasen, en cuanto lo tuviese delante, todo cobraría sentido**

 **Y podrían regresar a casa y él podría olvidar su desesperación y ambos se burlarían de que el Tao fuese tan paranóico**

 **Sí, eso harían**

 **Abrió la primer puerta que le llevaba al patio delantero de aquella casa y le pareció que esta crujía demasiado de los goznes. Una vez que traspasó el dintel sus ojos se movieron invariablemente a la escalera derrumbada hacia un lado y un escalofrío le recorrió; su padre le había enseñado a mantener todas las cosas en su sitio y no le resultaba normal el encontrarse una cosa como aquella solo tumbada sin más en medio del césped como si se tratase de alguna clase de cadáver**

 **Por no mencionar lo inseguro que era el que cualquier idiota la encontrase y decidiese que no era mala idea entrar a ver si había algo valioso en el sitio**

 **Las rocas crujieron bajo sus pies conforme se acercaba a la entrada de la casa y se daba cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta; se detuvo solamente unos segundos mientras que su mente parecía indicarle diversas formas en la que todo aquello estaba mal, empezando por el hecho de que no pareciese haber presencia de luz en el lugar**

 **Levantó el papel en su mano con la nota de su esposa y confirmó la dirección**

 **Sí, ese era el lugar**

 **Tomó aire profundamente y se encaminó hacia el interior, empujando la puerta con seguridad e ingresando sin titubear en las sombras de la casa**

 **Entornó los ojos y trató de ver a los alrededores pero ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de terminar de analizarlo todo o siquiera, de tratar de llamar a su esposa cuando percibió un casi imperceptible destello plateado que se movía en su dirección. Solo había reaccionado por inercia, algo aprendido no solamente por parte de su madre que se encargaba de que todos sus hijos ejercitasen y estuviesen alertas sino por sus abuelos y demás sirvientes en el castillo de los Tao en China donde le habían dado la educación necesaria para sobrevivir; su brazo había desviado aquella arma y el fogonazo del disparo iluminó solo cosa de un segundo los rostros de aquel hombre de ojos azules con aspecto de enojo y el rostro serio y frío del chino, que había cerrado sus pensamientos al básico de la defensa.**

 **En un segundo movimiento había girado aquella pistola y la había apuntado a su enemigo, que retrocedió quizá pensando en contra atacar pero el niño ni siquiera esperó un segundo y disparó dos veces**

 **Por naturaleza y por su sangre, debía de haberle dado al pecho pero en lugar de ello, cada bala había golpeado una rodilla de aquel tipo que emitió un grito fuerte y cayó al suelo empezando a sangrar de sus heridas al tiempo que el chico de afilados ojos negros se aseguraba de aún tener balas en aquella arma y le apuntaba**

 **-Yoh Asakura**

 **Dijo con firmeza mientras que los lamentos y maldiciones de aquel tipo se percibían**

 **-Dónde está Yoh Asakura?**

 **La voz del crío era tan demandante y seria que el sujeto en el suelo pudo darse cuenta de que moriría indudablemente como le hiciera enojar; se arrastró un poco hacia atrás pero Tai no avanzó, simplemente disparó entre las piernas del hombre que gritó con mayor fuerza y se encogió en sí mismo empezando a llorar**

 **-MALDITO BASTARDO!**

 **-Te pregunté una cosa –la voz de Tai era seria, lenta y grave, alzando un poco el arma a la par de su cabeza y sin cambiar su pose- si no me respondes, seguiré quitándote partes del cuerpo a base de disparos… incluso sin balas, puedo asegurarte que me las arreglaré para hacerte pedazos**

 **Dijo**

 **El hombre en el suelo se arrastró un poco más hacia atrás y entonces, Tai le apuntó nuevamente al cuerpo**

 **-No sé quién es Yoh Asakura! –gritó el sujeto intentando alejarse más mientras que veía su propia arma apuntarle- no lo conozco!**

 **-Muchacho de trece años, cabello castaño, ojos grandes y siempre lleva unos auriculares naranjas sobre la cabeza- dijo lentamente- y sé que sabes dónde está. Ni siquiera intentes ocultarlo- advirtió**

 **Y es que no le había costado mucho ver tirado un poco más allá, con la poca luz que entraba del exterior debido a las lumbreras de la calle aquel objeto de música sobre el suelo de madera; el hombre adulto respiraba agitado y con lamentos de dolor y al parecer y sin pensar, levantó la mirada hacia el techo lo que hizo que el chino alzase una ceja y muy discretamente, dejase salir un suspiro de alivio. Por supuesto. Seguramente Yoh por un motivo que aún desconocía había ido a aquel lugar y había descubierto al ladrón**

 **No entendía cómo era que un samurái como Amidamaru se había dejado vencer tan fácil por un idiota con un arma tan ridícula como una pistola, pero eso ya no importaba**

 **Al parecer (y lógicamente) el tipo aún quería robar y decidió encerrar a su esposa en alguna de las habitaciones del segundo piso de manera que no molestase y no llamase a la policía; en realidad lo que más le sorprendía, dado el carácter liviano del chico de cabello castaño era que no hubiese invitado al malhechor a tomar el té. Eso era muy propio de él aunque quizás y sí lo había intentado pero sus avances no habían sido bien recibidos. Levantó la mirada con algo de resignación e hizo girar el arma en una mano**

 **-Quédate aquí y no trates de hacer ninguna tontería**

 **Advirtió con voz algo más liviana y altanera el Tao, comenzando a andar en dirección de las escaleras**

 **-Tienes suerte de que estoy de mejor humor, pero si me fastidias, tal vez termine mi noche jugando al blanco contigo antes de entregarte- terminó de decir hasta que finalmente, logró llegar a los peldaños de madera**

 **Uno a uno comenzó a ascender por estos y se imaginó la cara que tendría el Asakura en cuanto lo viese. Probablemente estaría sentado sobre alguna cama y en cuanto abriese la puerta, le dirigiría una mirada apenada, se ruborizaría, reiría y se rascaría la cabeza diciendo "lo siento Tai… creo que no pude hacer mucho, jijiji"**

 **Cerró los ojos y negando con la cabeza, sonrió**

 **En verdad, debía de enseñarle un poco de autodefensa a su esposa o algún día, le meterían un verdadero susto y no sabrían cómo lidiar con ello; al fin pudo llegar al pasillo que se extendía por todo el segundo piso pero apenas dio una pisada, su zapato se deslizó haciéndole perder el equilibrio pero consiguió mantenerse de pie, recargando una mano en una de las paredes a su lado y entonces, bajó la mirada; lo que pudo ver le hizo sentir nuevamente aquel golpe de frío que lo había recorrido antes y pudo percibir las náuseas subiendo hasta su garganta al grado que tuvo que usar demasiado autocontrol para no vomitar**

 **Sangre**

 **Sus zapatos estaban manchados en sangre, el suelo de madera estaba marcado con un largo camino carmesí aquí y allá, extendiéndose por casi todo el piso hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación dónde se perdía**

 **El Tao se sintió tambalear pero la costumbre de su educación le hizo poder mantenerse y comenzar a andar despacio hasta aquel sitio a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que ya estaba consciente de que lo que iba a encontrar no iba a ser lo que él deseaba y su corazón volvía a similar detenerse, aunque cada golpe contra el pecho le resultaba doloroso y le recordaba que al menos, él seguía con vida; no se dio cuenta cuando atravesó los metros que lo separaban de aquel cuarto y se quedó congelado con la mano a pocos centímetros del picaporte**

 **Sus ojos temblaron y sus pupilas encogieron**

 **No, no quería. No quería, no deseaba ver lo que había del otro lado, se negaba rotundamente a enfrentar la realidad. Quería darse la vuelta y huir, correr e imaginar que todo estaba bien, que todo saldría bien como Yoh solía decirle siempre que algo malo ocurría; deseaba llamar a su madre, abrazarse a su pecho y dormir de manera que al día siguiente se diese cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla y que la vida seguía normal, común y corriente como todo el tiempo.**

 **No podía aceptar aquello**

 **Pero nuevamente, guiado por ese impulso que forzaba a los Tao a enfrentar las cosas, tomó el pomo de metal y lo giró, abriéndose la puerta de la habitación con un ligero chirrido y dejándole entrar**

 **La habitación se encontraba vacía pero el rastro de sangre continuaba hasta el armario que se encontraba abierto**

 **Y con todo el miedo, con el alma en un hilo, con las lágrimas corriendo en su mente y percibiendo como iba siendo desgarrado y destrozado de poco en poco, se acercó hacia aquel sitio dónde un samurái muerto hacía ya 600 años permanecía flotando con una sombra sobre el rostro y manteniéndose en un silencio perfecto, lo cuál agradecía el Tao porque no deseaba escuchar la voz de ese hombre, excusándose de aquel resultado y lamentando algo que podía haber evitado si para variar, hubiese desobedecido a su amo por una sola vez.**

 **Finalmente, ahí estaba**

 **Su sonrisa, cálida como la luz del sol acariciando la piel ya no se encontraba, dejando en su lugar una mueca neutra y vacía, tan fría como un refrigerador abierto. Los ojos castaños observaban el vacío enfrente suyo sin aquella maravillosa luz que al tocarlo todo, lo iluminaba con la intensidad de un millón de estrellas**

 **Ni siquiera la sangre que goteaba de sus labios o de las heridas en su pecho y vientre destruían todo lo que seguía siendo, incluso en aquella apariencia de muñeca a l que han cortado los hilos**

 **Tai se acercó y se inclinó hasta quedar de rodillas enfrente de aquel chico y se dio cuenta de cómo seguía perdiendo el aliento por el mero recuerdo de una belleza que ahora parecía moverse en ecos de nostalgia por todo su alrededor; alzó una mano y sin hacer sonido, comenzó a limpiar ese hermoso rostro que para su sorpresa, se encontraba tan frío como la superficie de mármol de aquella estúpida mesa que él se hubiese empecinado en comprar para la sala de su hogar y que el propio Asakura hubiese criticado por fea**

 **Y ahora que lo pensaba, sí, era muy fea**

 **Por respeto a Yoh, la tiraría en cuanto le fuese posible**

 **Movió los dedos y acomodó los rebeldes cabellos que caían sobre los ojos abiertos de su esposa hasta que estos no molestaron más… y entonces, se recordó que Yoh no estaría feliz sin su música de Soul Bob en esos momentos**

 **Last Everlasting, una de sus canciones favoritas**

 **Sostuvo con sus manos los hombros del chico y la cabeza de este se balanceó hasta caer hacia delante, sin sostén alguno y sin dejar ver siquiera algún movimiento de incomodidad o molestia; muy lentamente, el chico de cabello negro arrastró la figura caída y floja de Yoh Asakura hasta que pudo abrazarle contra su pecho, recargando la cabeza de este en el hueco de su cuello y entonces, le apretó fuertemente contra sí, cerrando los ojos y hundiendo los dedos de la mano derecha en su cabeza**

 **No había calor, no había vida… no había nada**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El grito que salió de aquella casa la hizo cimbrar durante unos segundos hasta sus cimientos, llegando hasta el hombre herido que ya se había arrastrado hasta el exterior a fuerza de sus brazos al tiempo que maldecía y se lamentaba de dolor por las balas que lo habían atravesado**

 **-Maldito mocoso… maldito… bastardo…**

 **Repetía el sujeto haciendo esfuerzo conforme alcanzaba la calle mas no dejaba de arrastrarse, pensando en conseguir llegar al bosquecillo cercano para esconderse**

 **Cuando había decidido asaltar aquella casa, esperaba que no hubiese personas. Si, era verdad, llevaba una pistola pero esperaba solo asustar al dueño si se encontraba presente pero nada más; sin embargo, ese niño que lo había descubierto parecía estar a punto de llamar a la policía y no podía permitirlo. Más aún, había visto su rostro y seguramente se daría cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los vecinos del lugar, por lo que terminaría preso en la cárcel y no deseaba perder su trabajo en la empresa de su tío ni su reputación solo por un testigo**

 **Qué era un niño raro que falleciese en un asalto en comparación con su vida que podía arruinarse por eso?**

 **Realmente no había deseado matarlo pero… ya era muy tarde**

 **Y que además tratase de burlarse de él, llorando y diciendo que le perdonara la vida porque se encontraba embarazado… ridículo! Los varones no podían quedar preñados. Y sin embargo, ahora tenía el peligro de otro testigo con vida y peor aún, ese maldito crío le había robado su arma por lo que también podrían identificarle por esta; y no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse… quizás si conseguía escapar y recuperarse y de ahí, huír a otro país…**

 **Dio un nuevo tirón con los brazos pero entonces, otro tirón en uno de sus tobillos le hizo caer sobre su pecho y quejarse de dolor para luego, temblar y abrir mucho los ojos**

 **Otro tirón**

 **Muy despacio comenzó a voltear hacia su pierna, que parecía ser sostenida por alguna especie de garra gélida que clavaba sus largas uñas en sus carnes más sin embargo, no podía ver nada que lo agarrase; pero lo que fuese, parecía provenir de aquella horrorosa casa a oscuras que ahora se veía más negra que nunca. Permaneció quieto y en silencio unos segundos… para luego, emitir un grito desgarrados al sentirse arrastrado con fuerza de vuelta hacia aquella propiedad, dejándose las uñas arrancadas en el pavimento al intentar detenerse y sin embargo, siendo inevitablemente tragado por aquella oscuridad hasta que fue arrojado al interior de la casa donde de golpe, la puerta se cerró dejándole en las sombras.**

 **Tembló…**

 **Y luego lo hizo con más fuerza, dejando salir gemidos de miedo al empezar a escucharse unos pasos pesados que se arrastraban y luego, golpeteaban los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso, percibiéndose un sonido pegajoso y húmedo al levantarse los zapatos de los charcos de sangre sobre la madera**

 **Lentamente… con un movimiento bamboleante y similar al de un cadáver, Tai Tao descendió de regreso a dónde se encontraba aquel ladrón, llevando en brazos el cuerpo de su esposa que se mantenía con los ojos abiertos a la mitad y con la cabeza apoyada en el cuerpo de su esposo, que ahora goteaba la sangre de su pareja de la que se estaba impregnando al alzarle y recargarle en él; una sombra espesa cubría los ojos del chico de catorce años que permaneció quieto al pie de las escaleras, conforme el adulto se giraba e intentaba retroceder nuevamente**

 **-Mira Yoh…**

 **Musitó el chico lentamente, con un tono tranquilo de voz**

 **-Siempre te dije que la vida era frágil. Recuerdas? Y tú siempre me dijiste que los humanos eran malos y que los odiabas… tenías razón. Tenías razón de hacerlo y yo no te escuché. Mira… ese es tu asesino**

 **Continuó diciendo en un tono muy bajo y suave para entonces, levantar una mano de golpe lo que hizo tensar al sujeto que dejó escapar un gemido aterrorizado; pero entonces, con una ternura casi antinatural, el Tao cerró los ojos del Asakura que ahora aparentaba estar sencillamente dormido en los brazos del otro chico, que volvió a acariciarle el rostro**

 **-No. Mejor no lo veas. No merece tu luz**

 **Susurró bastante alto y entonces, al siguiente segundo observó con sus ojos destellantes en oro al hombre en el piso, que emitió un nuevo grito corto y trató de retroceder de nueva cuenta a pesar de que ahora le parecía percibir como si aquella casa se encogiese hasta que su espalda golpeó la puerta de entrada, firmemente cerrada**

 **-Yoh… no te hizo nada para que le matases- sisseó fríamente el chico de cabello negro- él… él era el chico más bueno y perfecto de todos. Y tú… tú solamente lo arrancaste de esta vida… lo hiciste sufrir sus últimos minutos… le provocaste un dolor que no se merecía…**

 **Su cabeza pareció caer levemente de lado de una forma retorcida, provocando un grito pequeño por parte de aquel hombre**

 **-Piedad! Piedad, yo… yo no quería…!**

 **Un sonido similar al de un cuchilla resonó en aquel sitio cuando el chico de cabello negro agitó su dedo meñique que ahora dejaba ver una larga uña de oro, que se revolvía en energía dorada y rojiza a su alrededor**

 **-En China, no acostumbramos matar a una persona inmediatamente… la condena depende del crimen- dijo muy apenas y abrazó un poco más a su esposa, que no reflejaba paz pero seguía pareciendo encontrarse dormido- y el tuyo… merece ser castigado muy lentamente… con una muerte que tardará en llegar hasta ti, deberás de ver como se te escapa la vida, minuto a minuto… sin poder huir del dolor, sin poder evitar tu sufrimiento…**

 **Bajó los párpados muy apenas**

 **-Los mil cortes de la muerte- susurró**

 **En el exterior de aquel hogar, el fantasma de un samurái permanecía de pie sin voltear hacia atrás mientras que escuchaba los gritos agudos de aquella persona que ahora, sería torturada por días enteros hasta morir. Por mucho que quisiese intervenir, no podría hacerlo… sabía que aquello no sería lo que querría su amo pero… él no tenía derecho alguno de negarle la venganza a quien le había sido arrebatado lo más importante de toda su vida y menos, cuando él no había sido capaz de cumplir con su deber**

 **Apretando los ojos y con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, Amidamaru fue desvaneciéndose en el aire, sabiendo que nunca podría seguir a su amo, puesto que ahora él rogaría poder entrar en el infierno hasta poder pagar por mil años, la traición con la que la muerte había arrebatado el alma de aquel pequeño niño que solo deseaba, ser feliz**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	15. El final de un sueño

**HAPPY LIFE: TRAIN TRACKS**

 **CAP 15**

 **"El final de un sueño"**

 **Hao Asakura se encontraba observando desde la lejanía la procesión de personas que iban y venían lentamente de aquella casa que se había rentado para la ocasión**

 **Apenas y la situación estaba relajándose después de que Mikihisa y Keiko Asakura apareciesen en el sitio, primero silentes y después la mujer gritándole a uno de los presentes acerca de que era culpa de ellos el hecho de que se viesen en aquella situación para después, irse llorando grandemente en brazos de su esposo y acompañada de sus padres; para el shamán de fuego, le había resultado difícil decidir que había sido lo más gracioso de aquella escena: la hipocresía con la que aquellas personas lloraban la supuesta pérdida de su hijo y nieto como si en verdad alguna vez lo hubiesen amado por ser parte de la familia o el hecho de que directamente solo hubiesen dicho "esa situación", que a grandes rasgos significaba que había desaparecido la única esperanza que ellos tenían para acabarle a él**

 **Qué tontería**

 **Y qué patética se había vuelto la familia Asakura al grado de depositar todas sus esperanzas y deseos en un chiquillo que al final, había fallecido tan solo por tratar de seguir su propio destino, luchando contra las fuerzas que iban más allá de él y ya habían dictaminado su futuro**

 **Ese era el final de aquellos lo suficientemente tontos como para luchar contra los deseos de los Grandes Espíritus**

 **El joven de cabello largo, sentado en aquellos momentos sobre una barda se abrazó una pierna al tiempo que se sentía extrañamente solitario en su silencio. Nunca habría pensado que su otra mitad fuese a morir solo porque sí y en manos de otro que no fuera él, más aún, a causa de un estúpido humano que era tan débil que había necesitado de una de aquellas herramientas primitivas para matarle.**

 **Se suponía que Yoh viviese, que se hiciese fuerte, que luchase para después formar parte de él… y ahora no estaba**

 **Ese crío que solo vivía para escuchar música y no desear nada más que tranquilidad… ese que se había llevado la mitad de todo lo que era él… ese mismo que de alguna manera había descubierto el poder de viajar de una existencia a otra, algo por lo que cualquier shamán mataría, incluyéndole… había pasado a convertirse en un mero recuerdo para las personas que habían estado a su lado; incluso el torneo de shamanes parecía haber caído en el olvido de algunos mientras asistían en sus ropas negras a dar la última despedida al chico que creían que habían conocido y que de alguna manera, les había brindado su amistad**

 **En el exterior de aquel sitio algunas personas bebían. Muy pocos habían asistido al funeral del Asakura, pero de entre los humanos que supuestamente habían ido a despedirlo se encontraban un par de profesores, algunos vecinos y otros compañeros de la escuela que pretendían ser amigos del chico pero que en realidad solo habían ido por obligación y para intentar averiguar por qué de la repentina muerte de aquel muchacho que se notaba saludable**

 **Manta Oyamada lloraba sentado en la orilla de una banqueta mientras que Ryu Umemiya y su banda de amigos le rodeaban, algunos palmeándole la espalda y otros intentando darle un consuelo que nunca terminaría por recibir**

 **Hao bajó levemente los párpados, la vida humana era tan frágil…**

 **Finalmente descendió del árbol para comenzar a andar hacia aquel sitio, solo lo suficiente para poder observar el interior desde las puertas y las ventanas abiertas.**

 **Ren Tao y Usui Horokeu se encontraban adentro de aquel hogar, ambos con sendas expresiones de pesadumbre mientras que el chico de ojos dorados se poyaba de lado en el hombro del ainú, incluso abrazándole el brazo lo que provocó que el Asakura hiciese una mueca; no comprendía ese asunto de las relaciones, al menos, a él le convenía pensar que el supuesto amor que se tenían esos dos al final provocaría que pudiese chantajearos o amenazarles de alguna manera…**

 **En verdad, una debilidad como aquella…**

 **Y aparte de ellos, varios chicos que no conocía parecían derramar lágrimas en silencio, sentados al lado de un ataúd sobre el cuál los inciensos, flores y una fotografía de Yoh sonreía silente a los presentes.**

 **No conocía a ninguno, ni siquiera a los dos adultos que igual que los demás parecían mantener un gesto sombrío. Entornó los ojos y trató de leer sus mentes a pesar de que creía no necesitarlo, el aspecto de Ren Tao y Usui Horokeu arriba de los treinta años no difería demasiado de sus versiones más jóvenes si no contaba con el corte diferente de cabello; pero si había una diferencia bastante fuerte era el hecho de que no podía utilizar el reishi contra estos**

 **Gruñó**

 **Si tan solo hubiese sabido desde antes acerca de ese otro universo… si hubiese sido capaz de atravesarlo o de utilizar su conexión con Yoh para obtener información acerca de los resultados del torneo de shamanes… al menos podía saber que ni el Tao ni el shamán de hielo habían vencido en las batallas; aunque de todas maneras, no era como que pudiesen hacerlo pero el confirmar lo evidente de todas maneras le hacía sentir con un ligero bienestar**

 **Bueno… tal vez ya no tendría a su hermano para las batallas y estas solo se convertirían en un juego de matanzas al nadie ser tan poderoso como para vencerle…**

 **Pero en fin… los espíritus así lo habían querido**

 **Después de todo, él se convertiría en rey**

 **Cerró los ojos**

 **-No quieres pasar?**

 **La suave voz de aquel chico se percibió al lado del Asakura que se tensó levemente al no haber sentido la presencia de nadie tan cerca como para sorprenderle de aquella manera; con expresión severa clavó sus ojos castaños en el chiquillo vestido de negro a su lado y que cruzaba las manos por delante, presentando una expresión suave pero seria; esta cambió levemente para sonreírle muy apenas con un gesto de tristeza y bajó levemente la mirada**

 **-Nadie va a correrte. Puedes entrar… -insistió el chico de cabello azul a lo que el otro dejó salir una pequeña risa**

 **-Y por qué querría yo hacer eso? –dijo el de cabello largo con gesto orgulloso para después, ver al otro de reojo- no me es de utilidad o conveniencia hacerlo y dentro de poco tiempo, todos los que estén aquí seguirán a mi querido hermano… ya sabes eso, no? Por eso me estás invitando a pasar**

 **Observó con una sonrisa prepotente a aquel niño y se acomodó mejor la capa que llevaba encima**

 **-Eres uno de ellos, no es así?**

 **-Si te refieres a que soy uno de los familiares de Yoh de ese otro universo, pues sí… soy tu cuñado… aparentemente, tu con-cuñado –ladeó la cabeza suavemente, aún de pie al lado de aquel shamán- mi nombre es Dai**

 **-No me interesaba saberlo, no tienes importancia la verdad**

 **Dijo el Asakura para luego, volver a ver en dirección de aquella casa donde seguía el funeral de su otra mitad para después, darse la vuelta dispuesto a irse; el otro chico le siguió con la mirada hasta que en un momento la figura de aquel joven se detuvo y permaneció dándole la espalda mas dejó escuchar nuevamente su voz**

 **-Por cierto… también eres amigo de Ren Tao, el ainú tonto y ese humano de nombre Manta?**

 **Dai alzó un poco el rostro con extrañeza para después, asentir una vez**

 **-Por supuesto**

 **-Bueno. Tómalo como un gesto de mi parte por la muerte de mi hermano al ser importante para ustedes –dijo con un tono que indicaba que en realidad hacía aquello más por simplemente jugar con ellos que por verdadero interés- tómalos y llévatelos a tu universo, porque si se quedan en este sitio, morirán**

 **La mirada del Tao pareció brillar en ese instante para después, bajar un poco los párpados**

 **-Oh… y por qué piensas que eso sucederá?**

 **Inquirió el chico abrazándose los codos con suavidad y un gesto de interés que provocó la risa del Asakura**

 **-Vamos… a estas alturas ya deberías de saberlo- dijo el de ojos castaños para después, voltear a ver al otro… y entonces, abrir mucho estos al notar como el chico de ojos azules levantaba su brazo izquierdo, mostrando el oráculo virtual que alguna vez fuese de Yoh Asakura**

 **-Me parece que aún no estás tan cerca de ser el ganador, me temo**

 **Dijo con suavidad Dai, bajando los párpados un poco ante la mirada de rabia y sorpresa de Hao que no se movía de su sitio**

 **-Los Grandes Espíritus parece que nos otorgaron el permiso de participación a pesar de que vamos algo tarde- dijo suavemente el chico, colocándose una mano en aquel instrumento y volteando la mirada a un lado- la verdad es… que pensábamos igual que tú, que serías quien vencería y queríamos salvar a nuestros amigos, pero…**

 **La mirada de Hao comenzó a buscar en el interior de aquel hogar, pero de nuevo la voz de Dai se elevó**

 **-Tai se ha ido hace bastante rato… de hecho, ni siquiera el cuerpo de Yoh se encuentra en el ataúd- dijo esta vez bajando la voz el chico para hacerla más suave- solo hicimos el funeral por respeto a los amigos de Yoh y sus familiares… Tai… realmente no quería esta ceremonia pero la permitió**

 **Musitó, comenzando a recordar lo ocurrido horas antes de aquello**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Deberían abandonar el torneo de shamanes, por su propio bien**

 **La voz de Usui Kintaro era preocupada, mientras que Ren Tao, Usui Horokeu y Ryu Umemiya se encontraban de pie con ellos, acompañados de Manta, Dai, Xian y el propio Tai que estaba sentado algo lejos de ellos, en una silla con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y una sombra cubriendo sus ojos**

 **Aquella casa estaba casi completamente vacía y nada en esta podría haber revelado que ahí alguna vez hubiese vivido Yoh Asakura**

 **Horohoro se removía nervioso sin poder retirar la vista de aquel muchacho que hablaba, principalmente porque le parecía estar casi delante de un espejo donde la única diferencia aparte de la de los ropajes que parecían combinar motivos ainú con símbolos chinos, era el cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta baja detrás de la cabeza de este; los ojos negros de aquel chiquillo se movían de uno a otro de los shamanes que tenía delante, dejando ver verdadera preocupación**

 **-Sé que no se suponía que lo supieran en este momento, pero con Yoh fuera del torneo, ese sujeto del que les hablamos, Hao Asakura va a matarlos a todos**

 **Aseguró el muchacho moviendo una mano para enfatizar lo que decía, pero Ren Tao tan solo resopló**

 **-Tienes muy poca fe en nosotros**

 **Dijo el chico de ojos dorados casi con un tono burlón, que hizo tensarse irritado al de cabello largo y celeste. Kintaro sacudió la cabeza, no podía creer que en verdad ese shamán fuese su madre aunque si lo pensaba seriamente, era evidente que los dos sobraban de seguridad y altanería**

 **-Creo que podremos con el asunto y si entrenamos duramente, derrotaremos a ese sujeto**

 **Aseguró con orgullo el de ojos dorados alzando la barbilla a lo que su hijo en el futuro agitó aún más las manos, alzando la voz**

 **-Qué eres idiota? –soltó cada vez más molesto- ese sujeto no se va a andar por las ramas! En cuanto tenga la oportunidad los acabará porque no le significan nada y apenas y son una amenaza… ese tipo solo mata por el placer de hacerlo!**

 **Exclamó pero entonces, fue la voz de Horohoro la que se dejó escuchar**

 **-Dijeron que, de Yoh… -a pesar de su seriedad, la voz del chico se cortó y con precaución observó a Tai a la distancia pero este no se movió- en fin. De Yoh estar con nosotros, querría arreglar este asunto por su cuenta porque lo sentiría su responsabilidad… me equivoco?**

 **Los chicos de la familia Usui se vieron levemente y desviaron las miradas con algo de nerviosismo**

 **-Yoh… quizá en estos momentos no pensaba mucho en el torneo en sí, fuera de probarse a sí mismo- dijo suavemente Xian frotándose un brazo- pero con lo poco que lo conocimos…**

 **-Él querría encargarse de ese tipo –dijo por lo bajo Ren, con los párpados a la mitad de sus ojos y con la voz suave- lo vería como un reflejo de lo que hizo su familia e intentaría razonar con este o al menos, detenerle de matar a nadie**

 **Musitó**

 **Dai suspiró de pie al lado de Ren y le observó con preocupación con las manos todavía aferrándose los codos**

 **-No es tan fácil…- dijo viéndoles con preocupación- incluso con la ayuda de Yoh les iba a resultar en algo difícil…**

 **-Si… pero al menos, tenemos que hacerlo por él**

 **El silencio cayó después de las últimas palabras de Ren, lo que hizo que todos compusieran un gesto de angustia y de dolor, recordando lo ocurrido con el alegre chico de cabello castaño del que nunca más escucharían su risa; aún parecía que podían sentirlo a su alrededor, intentando darles ánimos y diciéndoles que todo estaría bien mientras que les ofrecía un café para que se relajaran y no estuviesen pensando desde antes en un asunto para el que les faltaba tiempo**

 **Horohoro se removió y levantó la vista para ver a los demás**

 **-Yoh no querría que nos diéramos por vencidos**

 **Dijo con firmeza y seriedad, enfatizando su mirada con una sombra proyectada por su bandana**

 **-Tal vez no nos incumba nada con los Asakura… pero esto, es por él, por su memoria y por todo lo que él haría de estar con nosotros… -siguió diciendo con firmeza- si él no puede… nosotros como sus amigos, debemos de continuar para cerrar esto**

 **Xian sacudió la cabeza**

 **-Yoh no querría que sus amigos murieran por algo así… están arriesgando sus propias vidas!**

 **Dijo el joven pero entonces, fue la voz de Tai la que los sorprendió a todos haciéndoles pegar un respingo puesto que no esperaban que este fuese a participar de manera alguna en la conversación**

 **-Ustedes… son unos necios**

 **Las palabras viajaban lentas pero firmes desde donde estaba sentado el de cabello negro, ahora viéndoles con un gesto fiero, vacío y frio**

 **-Les van a matar estúpidamente y no cambiarán de opinión sin importar lo que les digamos acerca del futuro, cierto?- dijo haciendo una mueca de enojo- ya vieron lo que le ha pasado a Yoh y aún así, irán a la guerra a pesar de que puedan matarles… solo por creer que cumplen con algo que él haría de seguir con vida**

 **Los hermanos del Tao se tensaron puesto que no le creían capaz de mencionar a su esposa… no apenas con aquello tan reciente**

 **-Son unos imbéciles confiados, descuidados y que se creen que las cosas son tan sencillas y su seguridad está asegurada solo porque creen en ello- volvió a soltar con frialdad, apretando un poco más los brazos cruzados y entornando los ojos- son unos malditos insectos egoístas…**

 **-Oye!**

 **Horohoro iba a recriminarle pero el brazo de Ren se atravesó en su camino para detenerle, haciendo que el ainú le viese con sorpresa**

 **-Pero Ren…**

 **-Entiendo que hayas perdido las esperanzas, Tai… -había comenzado a decir el chico de ojos dorados pero entonces, se congeló con sorpresa al ver esa expresión salvaje que se clavaba en el con rabia y frialdad**

 **-No te atrevas a decir algo así de nuevo**

 **Los ojos de Ren se abrieron un poco más a lo que el ainú a su lado se adelantó de nuevo, gruñendo en enojo**

 **-Tú…**

 **-Evidentemente… nada los va a detener de ir a suicidarse, como los cabezas huecas inútiles que son- siguió diciendo el chino de ojos negros con verdadera molestia, interrumpiendo al Usui que le observaba nuevamente con verdadero enojo- y lo peor, es que Yoh definitivamente no querría eso en sus mejores amigos… tontos- entornó los ojos para después, observar a sus hermanos con seriedad- Kintaro. Dai. Ustedes dos irán al torneo de shamanes para acompañar a Ren y a Horohoro**

 **-Qué?**

 **Nuevamente la sorpresa se reflejó en el iris de oro del chino y el ainú dio un respingo con aquellas palabras como si no pudiese creerlo; los hermanos de aquel sentado en la silla no parecían muy cómodos mientras veían a su hermano, mas sin embargo y sin dudar, los mencionados asintieron una vez y Dai, sonrió un poco**

 **-Oye… lo que estás haciendo… -empezó a decir el Tao de cabello en punta con el cuerpo en tensión pero entonces, Dai movió una mano para calmarlo**

 **-Está bien… de todas formas, no nos sentiríamos tranquilos de saber que van a solas- dijo sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados**

 **-Además, son las órdenes de nuestro líder –el chico de cabello claro y coleta se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con gesto irritado pero decidido- tenemos que obedecerlo y si él quiere que los ayudemos para que no mueran en manos de ese sujeto, entonces eso haremos**

 **-Si son amigos de Yoh, también son nuestros amigos- aseguró el joven Xian desde donde estaba sonriéndoles con suavidad- no podríamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados con estas cosas…**

 **-Bueno… está decidido entonces**

 **Tai entornó los ojos y bajó la mirada de forma sombría, sin dejar aquella posición que había tenido todo el tiempo ante la expresión preocupada y seria de los shamanes presentes**

 **-Evitémonos mayores pérdidas- dijo despacio terminando por cerrar los ojos- mis hermanos les ayudarán tanto como se pueda para que logren sobrevivir… pero también va a depender de ustedes, que no corran riesgos ni traten de lograr imposibles –volvió a abrir los ojos- la persona que van a enfrentar en estas batallas, no es normal… es demasiado poderosa, así que de ser necesario… si quieren sobrevivir…**

 **-No me dirás que en verdad piensas que nos retiremos? –Horohoro se veía tenso pero entonces, Ren pareció pensar con gesto neutro**

 **-Prefieres que muramos?**

 **Los ojos del ainú se abrieron grandemente, observando a su pareja que continuaba con aquel gesto**

 **-No… obviamente no… -dijo por lo bajo el shamán de hielo encogiéndose entre los hombros para después, el de ojos dorados dar un suspiro profundo**

 **-Entiendo que hemos luchado duro por esto –dijo despacio el chino con la mirada perdida en el suelo- pero… si en verdad ese sujeto es peligroso, al grado de que requiramos compañía…**

 **-Si… entiendo- respondió finalmente el de cabello claro con un gemido resignado para después, sonreírle a Ren- si las cosas deben de ser así… entonces, no hay nada más que hablar. Honremos la memoria de nuestro amigo dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo y sobreviviendo a esto… por él**

 **Asintió con firmeza a lo que los demás hicieron lo mismo**

 **-Por Yoh –suspiró Kintaro**

 **-Porque él no querría que nos detuviéramos por su muerte- musitó el chino**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Así que… ustedes piensan que pueden enfrentarme si se unen a ellos…**

 **Hao Asakura dejó salir una risa suave a lo que el chico a su lado solo sonrió con suavidad**

 **-Por supuesto que no- dijo con tranquilidad –pero al menos podemos ayudar a que no mates a Ren y a Horohoro…**

 **-Entiendo… bien… y si prometiera no tocarles… aún así, entrarían al torneo para enfrentarme? –ese Asakura observó curioso y animado al Usui, que rió quedamente**

 **-No nos fiamos de tus promesas y probablemente, Horohoro y Ren te querrán enfrentar de todas maneras por lo que sin importar qué, al final, tendremos que esforzarnos para ayudarles a que no les ataques –comentó volviendo a ver en dirección de la casa donde aún se velaba la memoria del menor de los Asakura**

 **Permanecieron en silencio durante varios segundos para luego, verse como el shamán de fuego se dio la vuelta para comenzar a retirarse**

 **-En verdad… no sientes nada por tu hermano?**

 **La pregunta detuvo a aquel chico que frunció el ceño levemente molesto, viendo al otro que seguía en el mismo punto pero esta vez, con un gesto triste**

 **-Lástima**

 **Dijo finalmente el de cabello largo, volteando el rostro para dejar de ver a aquel chico**

 **-Que mi otra mitad haya muerto de una forma tan patética… significa que fue un gasto de energía y de mis poderes al dejarle vivir desde un inicio- terminó de decir volviendo a caminar, para desaparecer en las sombras de la noche- no se confíen… de todas maneras al final, toda la humanidad en este universo desaparecerá…**

 **Dai observó el sitio por donde se fue aquel Asakura para después, ver hacia el cielo oscuro sobre su cabeza**

 **Yoh…**

 **En verdad, no sabía que tantas vidas había fragmentado ni que tantos corazones se destrozaban por su partida. Había sido un gran amigo, pariente, hermano, cuñado… el amor de su hermano…**

 **La vida a partir de ese segundo, no sería la misma**

 **Y definitivamente, no sería feliz para aquel que desde la cima de una colina cercana observaba el funeral a la distancia, sosteniendo una pequeña caja con los restos de quien nunca más sonreiría para ellos… y sobre su cabeza, una pequeña nube baja de niebla se arremolinaba**

 **El Asakura había partido pero…**

 **El destino, aún no había terminado con ellos. No aún. Su muerte, nunca sería en vano.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
